Ride The Wind
by Iadorepugs
Summary: Based on the Harleyward in my author note for ch 27 of A Stable Romance. Bella meets Edward, and his Harley, after a concert. Will she just get a ride on the Harley, or much more than that? No longer just a one shot due to demand. LEMONS GALORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so here is a little one shot of Harleyward goodness. (If you aren't familiar with Harleyward, you need to read my other story and pay attention to the author notes) **

**If there is enough interest, I might do a second part in EPOV. This is all BPOV. I don't own any of the Twilight characters, I just borrow them to use in my own wicked ways. S. Meyer owns all. My use of them, plot, etc in this story are my intellectual property though, and should not be copied without my permission.**

**Oh and yes.....you will need your shamwow.......**

* * *

_Hearts of fire  
Streets of stone  
Modern warriors  
Saddle iron horses of chrome_

_Taste the wild  
Lick the wind  
Like something they never saw before  
Their jaws dropping to the floor  
Steel made of soul and sin_

_Rebels born without a care  
And the day he listens  
Only to fly where eagles dare  
And the night she whispers_

_Ride The Wind  
Never coming back until I touch the midnight sun  
Ride the wind  
Never coming back again  
Ride the wind  
Never coming back until I touch the midnight sun_

_Ride The Wind ~ Poison_

**BPOV**

I pushed my way through the crowd, towards the women's bathroom. This was the fourth one I had been in, and my last place to look. If they weren't there, I was officially going to hate those bitches for the rest of my life. How did I ever let Jessica and Lauren convince me that going to a concert with them was a good idea? I wasn't regretting seeing Aerosmith, just the company I came with.

About halfway through the concert, they left me to go to the beer garden. They never returned. When the house lights came back up, I tried calling both of them on their cell phones and reached voice mail. I sent them each a text, but got no reply. Since they were together I wasn't worried about their safety, but I was about getting home. Jessica had driven tonight.

After checking out the last bathroom and no luck, I headed outside. I stood in front of the Key Arena, glancing around hoping I would find them. I parked myself on a bench and wondered how the fuck I was going to get home. Alice was out of town for the weekend. I sure as hell wasn't calling my ex-boyfriend Jacob. My only option really was to take a cab. I was pretty sure they took credit cards. Getting from Seattle to Redmond wasn't going to be something I could do with the thirty dollars in cash I had on me.

I walked towards the area where there was always cabs waiting after a concert got out. I paused for a moment to call Jessica once more, just to let her know what I was doing. It went to voice mail again.

"Jess, its Bella. Look I don't know where the fuck you and Lauren are, but clearly you forgot that you are my god damn ride. So I hope whatever you are doing is worth the fact that I'm never talking to you again." I hung up and shoved my phone into my jeans pocket. "Damn skank cows." I muttered to myself as I pulled on my jacket. I heard a low chuckle behind me. Whirling around I found myself a few feet from this bronze haired man astride a Harley. Correction, this bronze haired God astride a Harley. My breath left me in a little gasp. How had I not noticed him there before?

"Sounds like you are having a rough night." His voice was deep, and as smooth as velvet.

After a second I found my voice. "Something like that." I couldn't help by stare at him. He was wearing tight blue jeans that sat low on his hips. They accentuated the muscles in his legs. He leaned back a little astride his motorcycle and his white t-shirt stretched across his chest. His black leather jacket just accentuated the masculinity that emanated from him. When my eyes finally met his I could see he was enjoying my ogling. A crooked smile lit up his face and he chuckled again.

Irritation flashed through me. "I'm glad you find me amusing. If you'll excuse me, I need to get home." I turned to leave and heard a few heavy steps cross the pavement behind me. A hand firmly grasped my elbow and turned me around.

"Excuse me! Get your hands off me!" I pulled my arm away from him and looked up at his face angrily. His eyes were so green I was startled by them. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked contrite as he dropped his hand to his side. "My name is Edward. You are?" A small smile played on his lips as he waited for my reply.

"Isabella. Bella actually. It's been lovely talking, but I need to go." I blinked hard, trying to break his gaze. Edward put one hand on my forearm. I swear I felt a spark of electricity from his touch.

"Wait please." Reluctantly I looked back up at him. Just like before his eyes just seemed to suck me in. "Can I help you somehow? Do you need a ride home? I couldn't help but overhear what you said on the phone to the…." He chuckled again. "Skank cows."

I giggled when he said that. I couldn't help myself. Edward grinned at me. "That's a beautiful smile Bella." That made me blush and I took a deep breath as I looked down at the details on his jacket.

"Look, I promise you I'm not some psycho. I'm just a sucker for a damsel in distress." Edward shoved his hands in his pockets. Naturally my eyes followed their movement and I had to stop my gaze from lingering too long on his groin.

"Really, I appreciate the offer, but I live in Redmond. I'm sure that is way out of your way and….." I didn't think he was a bad guy, but I just didn't do this. I never did anything that I hadn't planned out first.

Edward grinned down at me. "Actually, I live in Bellevue, so it's not that out of my way. Besides, extra time on the bike always makes me happy."

I looked behind him at his motorcycle. "That is a very nice Harley." His bike was black with blue accents, and lots of chrome. I'd never been on a motorcycle in my life, but there was something innately sexy about a Harley. Combined with Edward, the thought sent a rush of heat through my body unexpectedly. I shook my head trying to clear it.

Edward looked over his shoulder at his bike. "Thanks. I like it." He turned back to me.

"You must have friends here that you're with or something. I don't want to mess up any plans you have." I was grasping for reasons to say no.

"Bella, I wouldn't have offered you a ride if it was going to mess up any plans, which I don't have." He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me expectantly. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I needed to get a grip. A naughty voice in my head started suggesting some things on Edward good for just that.

"Well, okay I guess. As long as you promise you aren't some psychopath or something." I couldn't resist him anymore. My sanity was clearly in question, or I was just too tired to care at this point.

"Good. Come on then." I followed him over to his bike, butterflies awakening in my stomach a little. He opened a side compartment and pulled out a second helmet. It was smaller than I expected it to be when Edward placed it in my hands.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle Bella?" I shook my head at him. That tempting crooked smile showed up and I felt the butterflies go crazy. He took the helmet from me and carefully placed it on my head. "Looks good." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever Edward." He climbed on the bike and then took my hand, helping me up to sit behind him. I placed my hands lightly against his leather covered back, at a loss what to do with them. The desire to press my entire body up against his was instantaneous.

"Bella, you better wrap those arms around me and hold on tight. I don't want to lose you somewhere on the 520 bridge." He winked and I blushed again. I really wished he had a helmet that covered my face, that way my flushed cheeks would be hidden. I scooted closer to him and slid my arms under his. My hands came around his abdomen. I hesitated for just a moment before I settled them against him. His muscles were rock hard under my fingers and that flame of heat went through me again. It had been a long time since I had touched a man. Too long I thought to myself. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Edward put his helmet on and started the Harley. I was glad it was loud because I know I gasped when I felt the power beneath me. Unconsciously I scooted even closer to Edward. He reached down and patted my hands before he steered the bike out into the streets of Seattle.

At the last light before we got on the freeway, Edward turned back and shouted. "Ready for some fun Bella?" I nodded at him. He grinned and I hugged onto him tighter when he revved the engine a little.

We cruised up the on ramp. Once Edward was in the far left lane, I felt him hit the accelerator hard. I don't think I had ever been that exhilarated in my life. Sitting behind one of the most gorgeous guys I'd ever laid eyes on, wind blowing around me, and the Harley's engine purring under me. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to take in everything all my senses were being bombarded with. I giggled a little because suddenly I realized why dogs like to stick their heads out car windows.

Edward squeezed his arms down on mine, silently asking if I was okay. I gave him a gentle hug and held out one of my hands for a brief moment, my thumb up. He squeezed me again, letting me know he saw. As we crossed over Lake Washington, I put my chin on Edward's shoulder. The moon was almost full and the reflection across the water was beautiful.

I began to think that unplanned things weren't always that bad. Alice was always telling me I needed to loosen up and take a chance here and there. Wait until she heard about this.

All too soon we were entering Redmond's city limits. I used my hand to direct Edward towards my apartment complex. We pulled into the parking area and he stopped his motorcycle in the spot next to my car. Edward pulled off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair again. It was an unusual bronze color, with copper highlights. It was a little messy, the strands going every direction. I pulled my helmet off and he saw me looking at his hair.

"Can't do anything with it, never have been able to." He smiled sheepishly and I smiled back.

"No I like it." Did I just say that? But I did like his hair. I was trying to figure out what it made me think of. Then it hit me, Edward basically had sex hair. He looked like he had just finished having really hot sex. The heat was back and I was silently pleading my body to knock it off as we got off the bike.

I handed him the helmet. "Thanks Edward, I really appreciate you giving me a ride home."

"I never have a problem giving a gorgeous woman a ride." His eyes lit up and the innuendo wasn't lost on me. Edward winked and gave me the crooked smile I was already falling in lust with. I felt my knees shake just a little.

We stood there looking at each other for a second. Words came from my mouth before I could stop them.

"Would you like to come up and have a soda or something? Before you head home?"

"Or something? Sure." He followed behind me as I headed to my apartment. His boots sounded loud on the wooden floor in my entry as we walked inside. I set my things down and plugged my cell phone in to charge.

"Come on in, make yourself comfortable." I gestured towards the couch. I went into the kitchen. "I have coke, diet coke, juice, water….." I was about to open the fridge when I heard him walk in behind me. I turned to find Edward just a few feet from me. He had removed his leather jacket. His white t-shirt was snug fitting, accentuating the muscles in his arms, shoulders, and chest. I could see he had a few tattoos. It looked like there was a vine of some sort running up one forearm. The tail of a bird, I couldn't be sure, was coming out from his sleeve on the other arm.

I felt my butterflies spring back up again. Instinctively I backed up against the counter as I watched him. Edward smiled and walked closer. "So Bella. Do you do this a lot? Take rides from strange men and then invite them in?" He leaned on the counter next to me.

"Um, actually this is a first. I am not a very spontaneous person usually." I fought my desire to reach out and run my hand over his chest.

"You like to play it safe?" Edward drummed his long fingers on the counter.

"Yes." It was true. That was how I ended up with Jake. I learned from that experience that safe was predictable. It was also boring and unfulfilling. I knew I wanted more than that. What more was I couldn't say.

"But think about how much you miss if you don't take a risk now and then?" Edward's eyes were fixed intently on mine.

"Yes. A Harley ride with the hottest guy I've ever seen." Oh shit. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I blushed a little and stared at my hands.

"Hmm." Edward shifted so he was standing directly in front of me. He placed one hand on the counter and I felt his body come in closer to mine. One of his fingers stroked down my cheek to under my chin. Edward gently tugged up and forced me to look at him. The look in his eyes had changed. There was intensity in their green depths, and pure desire. The atmosphere in the room shifted completely. Suddenly I was feeling very warm and tingly.

Once he had my attention, Edward put his other hand so they were on either side of me. He brought his face a few inches from mine. "Bella." Edward's voice was husky and I was trembling all over again. "Do you want to return to playing it safe tonight?"

I knew what he meant. This was the moment when my inner voice was telling me to do just that. Every other part of my body was screaming with need for this sexy man in front of me. I took a deep breath.

"No I don't." Edward's lips curved up into a little smile. He brought his body even closer to mine and placed his lips right next to my ear. My grip on the edge of the counter tightened when I felt his breath hit my skin.

"I was really hoping you didn't. Do you remember how it felt to ride the Harley?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I'm going to make you feel better than that." He placed a light kiss under my ear. Edward brought his face back so that we were eye to eye again. "I can tell you need this Bella. It's obviously been too long since your sexy body was worshipped the way it deserves, by a man who knows what he's doing."

Edward's eyes blazed and darkened as I stood transfixed. I was breathing fast and my heart was pounding in my chest. I had no doubt Edward had the power to turn my body into jello.

"Um, yeah. Previous experiences have been forgettable at best." I took my hands and placed them on his upper arms, finally touching him like I had been dying to. His muscles flexed a little under my fingers.

Edward grinned. "Well, I promise you Bella, you will never forget tonight." He pushed back from the counter and took my hand. "Lead the way."

I walked back to my bedroom, thanking my lucky stars I had tidied it and made my bed this morning. I went to turn on the overhead light but Edward stopped me. "Too bright, just the lamp in the corner." I did as he asked and the room was bathed in a golden glow.

I turned back around and froze for a second, unsure what to do next. Edward beckoned at me to come to him. I crossed the room slowly. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers down my face and wrapped them around the back of my neck. He pulled me to him until I was pressed against him. My hands found his chest as he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

Edward leaned in and gently kissed my lower lip. His lips were so warm and surprisingly soft. I sighed and relaxed a little in his arms. His lips met mine again and this time I kissed him back. Edward's mouth grew more insistent on mine. His tongue came out and stroked right inside my parted lips before it slid deeper. My tongue tangled with his slowly. Damn he tasted good.

I found myself gripping his t-shirt. We pulled apart to catch our breath. Edward circled behind me. Reaching up he swept my hair over my shoulder. His fingers stroked the nape of my neck. I shivered when I felt his lips kiss me there. "I love your neck Bella." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as his lips and tongue traveled from the back of my neck to the side. I groaned when he used his teeth to nibble on my earlobe. One of my hands came up and stroked the back of his head. My fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him to me.

Edward slid one hand up underneath my shirt. He cupped it over my lace covered breast, slowly rubbing and massaging me. I arched instinctively into his touch. I felt him smile against my neck. He reached down and brought my shirt up over my head. Then both his hands were back on my breasts. He pressed his body into mine and I could feel his erection against me. My panties were becoming wetter every second. I'd never been this wet from so little before. Edward stroked his fingers lightly up over my bra straps and down to the clasp in back. I held my breath as I felt him unfasten it.

Edward's hands slid my bra down, letting it drop to the floor. After placing a kiss on each shoulder he turned me to face him. My instinct of course was to cover myself. Any shyness I had melted away when I saw how Edward was looking at me.

"God Bella. You are gorgeous. Did you know that? Absolutely gorgeous." I blushed, not from embarrassment, but from the way his heated gaze was burning into me. I shook my head at his statement. Edward grasped my waist, his long fingers firm against my skin.

"A guy has never told you that?" I shook my head again. Edward frowned briefly. "I want to know who they are so I can kick their asses for being tools."

I giggled and Edward chuckled. "One ass to kick Edward. I've only been with one other guy."

"Well he was a dumb ass." Edward slid his hands up my torso and ran his fingers gently over my nipples. "You are perfect." I watched as he bent down and placed hot, wet, kisses over my breasts. His tongue flicked one nipple then the other. I moaned quietly at the sensation. Edward surrounded one peak with his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. I gripped his shoulders to stay upright.

"Mmm. You taste good. But I know you will taste good everywhere." Edward winked up at me. Holy shit. I knew then this man might cause me to explode.

I tugged at his t-shirt. Edward understood and pulled it off. He stood before me and took in the perfection before me. He had just the right amount of chest hair, and a lovely little trail of hair disappearing into his jeans. I knew where that trail led and I wanted to go there. I put my hands back on his shoulders, my eyes tracing over the celtic circular tattoo on his left pec. Slowly I stroked down over his chest, down his abs and back up again. I walked around him, my fingers exploring the lines of muscle. The bird tattoo was actually a phoenix in shades of red and orange, rising up towards his shoulder. I placed a kiss in the middle of his back. Returning to face him, I ghosted my mouth over his chest. I wanted to taste him all over. My tongue flicked one of his nipples and Edward hissed above me.

I slid my hands under the waistband of his jeans alongside his hips. Pulling him closer, I continued to lick and nibble at his chest. When I bit lightly on Edward's nipple he let out a loud groan. I looked up at him with a smile. "You taste good too you know."

Edward knelt down in front of me. Rapidly he unfastened my jeans, pulling my zipper down. He eased his hands in and slid my pants down my legs. I stepped out of them. Edward eyed my black lace thong. He ran his fingers over the edges, tracing around to the back. When he realized it was a thong he smiled up at me wickedly. Edward ran his nose along the waistband, inhaling deeply. He stood back up and pulled my body to his. "I can smell how aroused you are. You're really wet already aren't you Bella?" His lips were almost against mine.

"Yes." I gasped.

"Have you ever been this wet before?" Edward's voice flowed over me like honey.

"No." I reached up and ran my tongue over his lips. Edward let out a little growl and crushed his lips to mine. His fingers dug into my waist as our tongues met and wrestled. I moaned as Edward ravaged my mouth. I'd never been kissed like this in my life, and I liked it. I jerked at his waistband.

Edward broke the kiss. "Eager are we? Patience Bella. We have all night and I intend on making the most of it."

Patience I did not have. I wanted his jeans off. I unbuttoned them, struggling with them a little. Once his fly was open I ran my hand into his pants and pressed it against him. His cock twitched against my hand as I rubbed it. Edward's eyes fell closed. "Mmm. That feels good baby."

Edward kicked his boots off. I shoved his jeans down and waited for him to step out of them. I stood back up and looked at him in his black boxers. Thick black lines from another tattoo on his hip peeked out from the waistband. Edward wrapped his arms around me and backed up to my bed. He fell back and instantly rolled so he was on top of me. Leaning back on one arm, Edward ran his fingers down my body. He skimmed around my panties and continued down my thigh. Taking his time he dragged them back up. My thighs spread apart a little as his fingers neared the lace covering me. Edward gave me a naughty smile as he avoided actually touching my thong, stroking just around it.

I shifted trying to tell him what I wanted physically. After the fourth teasing pass of his hand I couldn't wait anymore.

"Edward, please, I need you to touch me."

Edward answered calmly. "I am touching you." I groaned. "Maybe if you told me where you need me to touch you? That might be helpful." He watched me through his eyelashes.

The time for being subtle had long past. I knew what I wanted. "Edward, touch my pussy, please."

"Oh that I would be very happy to do." Edward ran his fingers over my panties and I sighed. "Damn Bella, you are soaking wet." He slipped one finger underneath and slid it around in the moisture. Edward pulled his finger back out and I whimpered at losing his touch. I watched as Edward sucked my juices off his finger. "I was right. You taste wonderful everywhere."

Edward brought his lips down on mine and I could taste myself on him. It was unexpectedly arousing. I sucked on his lower lip for a moment. Edward sat back and grasped my thong. I lifted my hips and he eased them off, tossing it to the floor.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment. "What to do to you first? It's such a tough call." Edward crawled back up my body, an animalistic look in his eyes. He pressed against my side and brought his lips to my ear. "Should I finger fuck you?" I moaned at his words. "Maybe I should fuck you with my tongue, lick you until you come." I gripped his arm, trying to breathe. It was almost impossible while he was saying these things to me.

A low chuckle reached my ear. "I think I'll just have the best of both worlds." I watched as he slid back down to my hips. He knelt between my legs, using his thighs to spread mine open. Slowly Edward leaned down on one elbow. He was gazing at my pussy like it was a work of art or something. "Nice landing strip." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

My laughter cut off abruptly when one of his fingers came out and lightly ran over my folds, teasing me again. Edward looked up at me as he slid one finger inside me. My head fell back on the pillow as he moved it slowly in and out. I looked back down just in time to see him lean in and run his tongue up my slit. When Edward reached my clit he started circling his tongue around and over it repeatedly.

Immediately I was lost in the feelings he was sending through my body. "Fuck Edward." He added another finger and sucked lightly on my clit. My hips inclined towards his mouth. Edward took his free arm and laid it across my abdomen, effectively pinning me to the bed. His lips and tongue were magical, they had to be. I had never felt anything like this in my life. If I had known it existed, I would've hunted it down.

Edward pulled his mouth off me long enough to ask "Feel good?"

I nodded and replied breathlessly. "So damn good."

"You like it?" Was he kidding me? I looked down at him waiting for my answer. His fingers were still moving and twisting in me.

"Fuck yes, don't stop!" Edward smiled and immediately put his mouth back on me. I closed my eyes and ran one hand down to tangle in his hair. A fire was burning deep inside me, with every lick and suck he caused the fire to spread. Edward inserted a third finger. Suddenly he turned his hand so that he could curl his fingers upward. It was a good thing his arm was over me because I almost came off the bed. I gripped his hair a little tighter as I cried out. "Holy Christ what are you doing to me?"

Edward hummed against me and I moaned again. I felt his teeth scrape lightly over me and I reached behind me to grip an iron bar on my headboard. There had to be a connection to something real, because everything else wasn't. Something was building in me, and I kept trying to move my hips but he held me firm. "Edward, please…….I can't take it."

He began thrusting and then curling his fingers at a rapid pace. Edward sucked on my clit hard, and then he bit down on it lightly. My world exploded. Edward released his grip allowing me to arch my back, pressing down onto his fingers hard. "Oh, Edward, God……………" I yelled as my fingers tightened around the headboard, the metal pressing into my palm.

Waves of pleasure were ripping through my body endlessly. Edward was still using his fingers to draw my orgasm out. My body fell back on the bed with another moan. I was trembling all over. Edward pulled his fingers out and came up to lie next to me. He kissed my neck gently before he rested his head on the pillow next to mine.

"Whoa." was the only word I managed to utter. My body felt like it had become one with the mattress. My eyes were still closed. I didn't want to leave the feeling yet.

"Really? That was impressive to watch Bella." Edward laid one leg over mine and pulled me closer to him.

"Was impressive to feel. I think I may have left Earth a moment there." I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Edward. "That was a first."

Edward looked a little confused. "What the orgasm?"

I shook my head. "Um, an orgasm like that. And the way you made it happen."

Edward's eyes widened with understanding. "Are you telling me Bella that no man has ever given you oral sex before?" I nodded at him. "Okay now I really want to kick your ex's ass. Clearly he didn't know the first thing about how to please a woman."

I giggled and rolled onto my side, pressing my thigh into Edward's erection. It seemed to be almost throbbing against my leg. "But you do." I told him as I pressed my thigh into him.

"I've picked up a skill or two." I reached down and rubbed my hand over him. Edward groaned and took a deep breath.

"Mmm, I'd like to see what else you know." I slid my hand underneath his boxers and began running my fingers over him. I traced them through the moisture on the head of his cock and spread it down the shaft. Edward's breathing had sped up as I stroked him harder. I sat up and pulled his boxers off. Looking back up, I sucked in my breath. Edward was one impressive specimen of a man. I suspected from what I had felt earlier he would be. A black tribal looking design on went from his hip and arched around towards his pelvic bone. My fingers followed the pattern slowly.

I pushed on his hip so that he was on his back. Edward was watching me with lust in his eyes. "Bella you don't have to….."

"Shut up Edward." I gripped the base of his cock and ran my tongue up the underside. Edward shuddered and closed his eyes with a groan. Taking my time, I slid my mouth down over him and back up again. I sucked a little harder at the head before I descended again. My hand followed my mouth, sliding through the moisture I was leaving behind. Edward's fingers wrapped in my hair.

"Jesus that's feels incredible." I smiled a little to myself. I took a deep breath through my nose and slid him all the way to the back of my throat. Edward groaned again, shifting his hips towards me. I let his hands guide my pace and depth, sucking and licking him in every way that I could think of.

"Fuck, you're too good, we need to stop." Edward gasped and tugged on my hair gently.

I pulled off him slowly. "Why?" Edward sat up and grabbed me under my arms, pushing me back on the mattress.

"Because you are going to make me come and I don't want to yet. I'm not done with you." Edward watched as I licked my lips. I traced my fingers over the tattoo design on his chest.

"Well, okay. Since you put it that way." Edward leaned over the end of the bed and grabbed a condom out of his jeans. He had it on in record time and was back to me. I could feel the head of his cock against my slit as he pressed his body down into mine.

"Bella, what do you want?" Again he wanted me to say it.

I leaned up and kissed him, pushing my tongue between his open lips. I stroked the inside of his mouth before I broke away. "I want you to fuck me Edward." I whispered against his lips.

A low growl came from the back of Edward's throat. Not waiting another moment he thrust into me in one smooth motion. We both groaned at the feeling of our bodies joined together. Edward started moving, pushing deeply into me. His lips found my breasts again and he sucked and nipped at me, relighting the fire from earlier. I gripped his back, feeling his muscles work under my fingertips.

Edward ran his tongue up my neck and sucked on a spot under my ear. I swear it was directly connected with my clit because I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. I moaned and rolled my hips to press harder into his. Edward stayed deep in me as we slowly ground against each other. I bit my lip as I wrapped my legs around his waist. The change in angle allowed him to hit the same spot he had earlier with his fingers. "Oh fuck that's the spot Edward." My nails dug into his back.

"Mmmm. God you feel so amazing." Edward started moving harder and a little faster. Each thrust rubbed that area and caused me to cry out with ecstasy. "Right there baby?"

"Yes….yes." Edward pressed back on his hands and tilted his hips into me more. Every move was building that pressure within me again. Every thrust from Edward made me moan. I thought I was on fire earlier. That was nothing compared to now. He had brought me back to the edge so quickly. The sensation was so blissfully intense. I didn't want it to stop.

Edward could tell I was holding on. "Bella, come for me. I want to hear you cry out my name. Don't hold it back."

"Don't want it to end." I gasped out as I gripped my fingers into his butt.

"It won't end. I promise. Let it out." He words came out punctuated by each thrust into me.

Edward drove deeply in me as I fell into oblivion. "Edward!" His lips found my neck and he sucked hard on my pulse point. I thrust up into him as I yelled out his name again.

"That's it baby." Edward rasped in my ear. My eyes had been squeezed tight in my moment of release. I opened them to find his green ones boring into mine. Slowly he pulled out of me. I tried to hang onto him. "Roll over baby, get on your knees for me."

I flipped over and brought my knees underneath myself. Edward was poised behind me. He ran his hands over my ass and up my sweaty back. Gripping his fingers over my shoulders, he thrust into me with a low "Fuck." I moaned hearing him swear. Edward continued to push into me quick and hard, using my shoulders to pull me back on him further. If I could've leaned back into him any harder I would've. Edward placed a kiss right above my ass before he ran his tongue up my spine.

His voice was in my ear again, gritty and deep. "You're going to make me come so hard Bella. "You're so warm and fit me so perfectly." I turned my head and found his mouth with mine. He grunted into my mouth as our tongues twined together again. Edward broke the kiss with a moan.

"Come Edward, I want to hear you."

Edward moaned again and bit down lightly on my shoulder. He shifted his grip to my hips and drove into me harder before I felt him stiffen behind me. With one last push Edward cried out. "Oh fuck Bella, fuck." I leaned back into him. Edward groaned as we collapsed on the bed. Edward was panting behind me and my heart was still pounding.

We lay there for several minutes recovering. Finally I spoke up. "Did you mean it Edward?"

Edward pulled out and disposed of the condom in the wastebasket by my bed. He rolled me to face him. "Mean what?" I smiled looking at how much more his hair looked like sex hair now.

"It won't end?" I wasn't looking for picket fences and suburbia, but I sure as hell wanted this again.

"Mmm. Nope, as long as you want me, I'll be here. I'll make you come over and over Isabella." Edward drew out the syllables on my name as he pulled me up against his body.

I leaned my head into his chest. "I like that plan, as long as there are more Harley rides too."

Edward chuckled. "Baby you can ride whatever you want."

* * *

**Phew......it just about killed me writing this. Shamwow here please!**

**So, did you like it? Do you want more from Harleyward. All my 'wards' from my author's notes will eventually get their own one shots. Would you like a chapter from EPOV? You know what you need to do.....review please. Tell me what you thought and if you would like more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask and ye shall receive.......another chapter, in EPOV this time. And there have been many requests to continue this into a story....so I will. But it won't be as long as A Stable Romance, I know that. (I say that now......)**

**2 THINGS: I don't want to write about condoms every lemon......so I'm telling you they are using them EVERY time, even if I don't write it.**

**ALSO....with the decision to extend this......Alice has NOT met Jasper yet. I made that change in chapter 1, but some of you had read it before I did....so be advised. Alice is SINGLE.**

**As usual, I own none of the characters...... does....blah blah blah.......**

**Please, please, please. _If you aren't 18 or OVER, you shouldn't be reading this.......I'm asking nicely._**

**Got your shamwows??? Read on.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

When I woke up on Saturday morning, Bella was snuggled into my chest. A bit of sunlight was streaming through her bedroom window and it lit up the mahogany highlights in her brown hair. I fingered one strand, looking at the color change as I moved it. I had to get going to meet up with Jasper. Bella was sleeping so soundly, a little smile on her face. I didn't want to disturb her so I slid out carefully from the bed.

After dressing I carried my boots out to the living room. I found a pad of paper and her cell phone. I entered my cell number in her phone, and hers in mine. After I had I realized that was a little bit like a creepy stalker. Hopefully Bella didn't see it that way. Pausing before I wrote, I quickly decided what words I was going to put down.

_Bella,_

_I had to go meet a friend. My number is in your cell phone. Call me when you wake up. I really hope you don't have plans today._

_Edward_

I folded the note and left it on the pillow next to Bella, where I knew she'd find it. I gazed at her for a few seconds longer before I left.

I rode down the freeway with a smile on my face. The fact that Jasper had to leave the concert early last night may have been the best thing to ever happen to me. His sister, Rosalie, had called him in a panic. Her car had broken down and Jasper left me to go rescue her. Rosalie was good with cars, unless it was her own. Then she tended to overreact.

I pulled up outside our shop. Jasper and I did custom paint jobs on motorcycles. I did the designs, Jasper the painting and Rosalie liked to customize items like exhaust pipes. We made a good team because we all had our own talents. Our friend Emmett liked to come in and help on weekends. Partly to stare at Rosalie, who was often in on weekends as well. We kept telling him to ask her out. Jasper even encouraged him. He tried to tell Emmett that he couldn't imagine anyone better for his sister. Emmett had yet to make a move. For all his bluster, Emmett really struggled dealing with the opposite sex. I just didn't get it.

When I walked in Jasper was the only one there. He saw me and stopped stenciling his latest project. "Hey man, sorry I bailed on you last night. How was the rest of the concert?"

"Oh it was great. Don't worry about it. In fact, I should thank you."

Jasper eyed me for a minute. "Dude, weren't you wearing those clothes last night?" I nodded. "Okay, what's her name, if you know it?"

I punched him in his arm. "Asshole. You know I haven't done that whole nameless one night stand shit in a long time. I'm getting too old for that crap."

Jasper rubbed his arm a little and I laughed at him. "You are a pansy Jazz. You need to get laid and find your balls again." That comment earned me a slug in my arm. It actually stung a bit, but I pretended otherwise. "God you even punch like a girl." When I saw Jasper's temper flaring I held my hands up. "I'm kidding man. About everything. Except you do need to get laid."

"So what is her name? How did you meet her?" Jasper and I moved into the office and parked ourselves in the chairs.

"Her name is Bella. I met her outside the arena after the concert. Apparently her friends ditched her, and they were her ride. After I reassured her I wasn't a psycho and that her place wasn't out of my way. I gave her a ride home." Jasper rolled his eyes but kept his smart ass remark to himself.

"I take it she's good looking."

"That's an understatement. Jazz I haven't seen a woman this gorgeous ever. There isn't anything artificial about her, it's a natural thing. Even more amazing is she really has no clue how beautiful she really is. It's actually rather sexy." I ran my hand through my hair and briefly remembered Bella's hands in it last night.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me. "What happened next?"

"Well, she invited me in. We had an amazing time. And I'm not telling you anymore." I leaned back with a satisfied smile on my face.

Jasper's mouth fell open. "What? You always give me the dirt!"

"Not this time." I didn't want to share this. I couldn't explain why. My experience with Bella last night was mine and hers.

Jasper shook his head. "Dude……when do I get to meet her?"

"What makes you think I'm going to let her meet you?" I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a dirty look.

"Edward, I've hardly been introduced to women you've been with, unless I was there when you met them. You gave me all the dirt on every single one. The only reason I can figure you won't spill now is I will get to meet her. You don't want me to have any mental imagery of what she's like in bed. Actually, it's oddly sweet of you. Are you feeling okay?" Jasper started to put his hand on my forehead like he was checking for a fever.

"Fuck off Jazz." I shoved his hand away from me. He was right though. I hadn't thought about it that way. I didn't want to share Bella with anyone. That realization startled me a little. This wasn't right, I had just met her. Jasper was still staring at me, waiting for an answer. "I suppose you will meet her eventually. We will see how it goes."

"You are definitely seeing her again?" I nodded. Jasper leaned back in his chair. "Wow."

My phone rang, it was Bella. I answered it "Hey Bella." Jasper's eyes widened and looked at me disbelieving. Probably because I had given Bella my phone number. Something he knew I rarely did. I flipped him off.

"Hi Edward. I found your note, thank you." Her voice still sounded sleepy.

"You're welcome."

"I don't have any plans tonight, not yet at least." I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Well you have plans now. Oh have you heard from the skank cows?"

Bella laughed. "Jessica left me this long rambling apology on my voice mail. She told me she wanted me to meet them at this bar tonight."

I chuckled because that gave me an evil idea. "How would you like me to take you there? You can show them how your evening turned into a good thing in spite of them."

There was a momentary pause on the other end before she replied. "Edward, I like the way you think. And it was much more than a good thing, just for the record."

I grinned. "Well, I know. But my friend Jasper is sitting here and I'm not saying anything more detailed if he can hear it." Jazz flipped me off. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay see you then." Bella hung up.

Jasper sat there grinning at me. "Boy I'd love to see your little plan play out. You are bad, but in a good way. That's really nice of you to let her show you off." Jasper paused. "In fact, you are freaking me out a little."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I just get the feeling Bella deserves some gloating time. I don't mind helping her get that."

I left Jasper to get back to his work. I didn't have any projects currently. Monday I had an appointment with a new client to work out a design for their bike.

Once I got home I crashed on the couch for awhile. After lunch I ended up sleeping for a little bit. I wanted to have plenty of energy for tonight. I picked things up around my condo in case we came back here later. I didn't want Bella thinking I was a complete slob, which I wasn't. I was looking forward to my night with Bella. My thoughts lingered on the possibilities ahead and a cold shower became a necessity before I left.

My dress for the evening was my usual. Blue jeans, a black t-shirt, boots and my leather jacket of course. I was intentionally channeling my biker side, just for Bella's benefit. I had a feeling her friends, if you could call them that, were hard on her. The way Bella seemed to not realize how gorgeous she was, made me think she'd been put down before. That was simply going to have to change.

I arrived at Bella's and rapped on her door. I felt a little like I was sixteen and going on a first date with a girl. Where the hell was that coming from? There was a click behind me and I turned to see Bella's neighbor opening her door. An average looking middle aged woman started to step out and stopped. She took one look at me, backed up, and shut her door quickly. I chuckled.

Bella's door opened and I had to fight the urge to pin her up against the wall and take her then. Fuck she looked good. My eyes must've revealed my reaction because Bella blushed and looked down.

"Wow. Bella you look amazing." She absolutely did. She was wearing this off the shoulder blue shirt that clung to her breasts, and showed off her sexy neck and collarbones. Bella had her hair in a ponytail, exposing even more skin. I wondered if this was because I told her I liked her neck. Tight black jeans, that rode low on her hips, and black boots just added to the picture. It looked like Bella was wearing a little makeup, but the beauty there was still natural Bella.

"Thanks Edward."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me suddenly. Bella let out a little squeak of surprise. I spoke low in her ear. "Do you know how badly I don't want to go out now? Your neck and those fucking sexy collarbones are taunting me. They are begging to be licked. Promise me we won't stay out too long?"

Bella's hands were gripping the edges of my jacket and her breathing had sped up. "I promise." She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Good." I released her and took her hand. "Come on baby." Bella grabbed her coat and followed me out the door. I knew exactly where this bar was in Bellevue since I had been there before.

I was surprised again by the rush of happiness I felt when Bella climbed up behind me on the bike. She scooted right up behind me and this time there was no hesitation as her arms wrapped around me. I smiled as she actually slid her hands under the bottom of my jacket.

After we arrived and parked, Bella took her jacket off and asked me to store it in the bike. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

Bella gave me a brilliant smile. "We only have to walk fifteen feet. Besides, entrance is everything." I nodded and stashed her coat. She'd thought this out.

We got inside. I had my arm around Bella's shoulders. Mainly because my fingers couldn't stay away from her exposed skin. I ran them back and forth over the top of her shoulder. Bella turned to look at me, a conspiratorial look on her face.

"I've spotted them. Two o'clock in the booth." I glanced over. Total trash, and so below Bella it wasn't even funny. Overly made up, in clothes that were too tight, complete barflies. Ugh.

I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear. "Just so you know, from a guy's perspective, I wouldn't touch either of them if you paid me." Bella giggled. "You on the other hand, are in a class by yourself baby. No comparison."

Bella smiled up at me. "Let's go do this." We walked towards the booth and I had the satisfaction of seeing the reaction when one of the girls spotted us. She elbowed the other girl. Their eyes were absolutely wide and shocked. They kept looking from my arm around Bella, to Bella, to me. I gently squeezed Bella's shoulder when we reached their table.

The mousy brown haired girl started gushing. "Bella! Oh my gosh. We are so sorry about last night. You wouldn't believe what happened."

Bella glared at her. "You're right Jess, I wouldn't. Frankly I don't care either." I slid my arm down around Bella's waist and ran my fingers in little circles where the barflies could see it.

"Bella, really I…." Bella cut her off.

"Look. I made it home fine. Your fake concern is wasted Jess. I actually had an amazing night in spite of you two ditching me."

This was the perfect spot for me to speak up. I looked down at Bella. "Don't you mean _we_ had an amazing night Bella?" I gave her a lingering kiss on the side of her neck.

Bella looked back at me and ran one finger down my chest. "Sorry Edward." She turned back to girls, who looked like they were going to be sick or faint. "_We_ had an amazing night. So because you decided to go off, and blow some roadies no doubt, I met Edward."

My turn to finish them off. "Yes, thank you for leaving Bella. Your loss, definitely my gain. Are we done here baby?" I slid my hand behind and into her back jean's pocket.

"I think so." Bella turned without another word to the girls. I spoke up as we walked away, just loud enough that they could hear me.

"My god Bella, what a pair of nasty barflies." I felt Bella stiffen holding her laughter next to me. We found a booth pretty much out of sight and fell into it laughing.

"Bella you were great. I wish I had a camera. The look on their faces, definite Kodak moment."

"Well you were pretty great yourself." Bella leaned her head on my shoulder. I ran my hand up and down her thigh. Her hand came over and rested on my thigh. We ordered some appetizers and Bella had a lemon drop. I stuck with water since I was driving.

"Bella, how old are you?"

"Twenty five. You?" Bella licked the sugar rim on her drink and I had to think for a moment to remember my own damn age.

"Twenty seven." I ran my finger around the top of my water glass. "What made you decide last night not to play it safe?" I'd been pondering that today.

Bella sighed before she looked at me. "I've always lived trying to have control over every part of my life. I've had some things happen in my life that made me feel like control was safer. Maybe it's partially fear of the unknown. But when I tried the predictable and controlled path, I wasn't happy. Finally I realized that while predictable meant less crazy, it also was boring."

I nodded. "I can understand that. Was your ex part of the predictable?"

"Yes."

We were quiet for a minute. "I'm definitely a change of pace for you." I smiled at her to show her it was okay.

Bella smiled back. "Yes, but in a good way." She licked the rim of her glass absentmindedly again.

"Bella…"

"What?" She set her glass down and looked at me.

"Please stop licking your glass. Unless you want me to have a go at you right here."

Bella blushed. "Oh. I didn't realize. Sorry."

"I know, and that makes it even worse. You have no clue how sexy you really are do you?" I grabbed her hand and ran my thumb across the back of it.

Bella shrugged. "I've never thought of myself as sexy. I've always thought I was kind of plain really."

"Bella, you are anything but plain. Hasn't any guy ever told you that you were sexy, gorgeous, beautiful…..I could go on."

Bella shook her head. "Not really."

I was seriously annoyed. "Okay, so I'm officially designating past guys in your life utter tools."

Bella laughed. "Just one tool really, remember?"

"Right. Well, he failed you in many ways. I will tell you on behalf of men everywhere who aren't tools, you are sexy as hell." I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "And he really missed out on how delicious you are too." Her cheeks flushed again. "I'm really glad I was the first one to have that privilege."

I sat back and watched that sink in. Bella looked over at me and I could see the change in her eyes. We weren't going to be staying here much longer. I stroked the back of her neck for a little bit while she finished her drink. My fingers strayed down her shoulder, across her collarbone and back up her neck. Bella shivered a little. Leaning down I started kissing her neck. Bella rolled her head to expose more of her neck to me. When I took her earlobe between my lips and sucked on it, her hand gripped my thigh. I ran one finger along the top edge of her shirt.

"Are you ready to leave Bella?" I searched the depths of her brown eyes, finding only need and desire there.

"Yes please."

As we left I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the barflies. They were still in disbelief, and now jealousy was radiating from them. I smiled to myself. Mission accomplished.

I retrieved Bella's jacket and helped her put it on. She was about to get on the Harley, but I turned her around back into me. "Are we going to my place or yours?"

Bella ran her tongue over her lips as she put her fingers in my waistband. "Yours is closer right?" I nodded. "Well let's go there then, because I don't want to wait longer then I have to."

I took her face between my hands and kissed her softly. There was still a trace of sugar on her lips and I used my tongue to taste it. "Mmm. I don't want to have to wait longer than necessary to taste you again." Bella took my hand and pulled me in the direction of my bike.

Bella had her hands under my jacket again on the ride to my condo. This time her fingers wandered under the edge of my t-shirt and stroked right above my waistband. At that point I was really glad we were going to my place. I couldn't take that kind of torture if we had gone back to Bella's.

I pulled into my parking garage. Once we were off the bike I placed my hand at the small of Bella's back and guided her to the elevator. When I hit the button for the top floor she raised an eyebrow at me. "Top floor? Nice."

I grinned. "It's not bad." I actually really liked my condo. It was quiet. I had a nice view of the Cascades on a clear day. Plus I didn't have a yard to take care of. Yard work was not one of my favorite ways to spend the weekend.

Bella's hand slipped into mine as we exited the elevator. When we reached my door I unlocked it and then stepped aside to let Bella enter first. I followed behind, watching as she took her jacket off and hung it on the hooks by my door. Slowly she wandered into my living room, looking at pictures on my wall, books in my book case. I could tell she was trying to learn more about me by my environment.

Bella paused in front of one of my black and white framed photos hanging near my couch. It was a shot of a winter scene on Mt. Rainier, the sun light filtering between the Douglas fir branches that were weighted with snow. "I have this photo print too."

"Really? I love that photographer. I have several by them around the condo. I look at the Bellevue Art Fair every summer for more. It's one of the few places I ever find them." I stood next to Bella looking at the print.

"They must not do much retail then."

"I guess not. I've not been able to find out anything more than the artists first initial and last name."

"Hmm. That's too bad." She fingered the edge of the frame with a smile. "What is it? I'll keep my eyes open."

"I. Swan."

Bella turned to me with a mischievous smile. "I'll let you know if I ever see anything."

"Thanks." I doubted she would have any better luck than I did, but it couldn't hurt.

Bella looped her arm through mine. "Show me the rest of your place." I walked her around, showing her the kitchen and dining areas. After that I led her out on the balcony. Bella leaned against the railing, looking out. "Wow. Must be nice to have a balcony at the top."

"Yea. If it's clear I have a really nice view of the Cascade range." Bella shivered so I pulled her back inside. "Can't let you get cold."

Bella gave me a sly look. "Oh I know you will warm me up."

I chuckled. "Yes. Yes I will." I put my hands on her waist and walked her ahead of me towards my bedroom. Once we were in Bella spun out of my hands with a smile. She ran her fingers over my plaid comforter.

"I really like the king size bed." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm a tall guy. I need to have room to move."

Bella strolled back over to me. I was looking at her exposed neck again and I remembered what I had wondered earlier. "Bella, did you wear your hair up because I said I liked your neck last night?"

A flush of pink colored her cheeks. Bella looked down for a moment before looking up at me through her lashes. "I might have."

I gave her a devilish smile. "You really shouldn't have done that." I closed the remaining distance between the two of us.

"Why is that?" Bella put one hand on her hip and smiled at me.

I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to me. "Because it drives me mad and I can't stay away from it." I traced my fingers back and forth over her collarbones. "You may have the sexiest collarbones I have ever seen." I reached behind her and wrapped her ponytail around my hand.

Bella let out a little moan as I gently tugged on it, pulling her head back. My lips sought out the silky skin along her neck and over her collarbones. I ran my tongue up one and then grazed my teeth back down over it. Bella shivered and slid her fingers under my t-shirt sleeves, her nails gripping me lightly.

I whispered in Bella's ear. "I hope you're ready Bella, for what I plan for you tonight. I've been thinking about it all day." Bella's lips were against my neck and she whimpered a little. "Have you been thinking about it too?"

"Since I woke up." I felt her tongue dart out and lick my neck.

"Mmm, I'll bet you have. I hope you're not too sore from last night."

Bella had started nibbling and sucking my earlobe. God she was good at that. "No." She replied in between kisses.

"Good. I can't guarantee you won't be tomorrow. Because I plan on fucking you senseless Bella. If that's okay with you of course." I pulled her back from my neck by her pony tail and then released it. "Is that what you want? More of what you had last night?"

Bella was wide eyed as she looked at me. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I want you to fuck me again Edward."

I turned her and backed her up against the wall. I ripped my t-shirt off, enjoying seeing Bella's eyes rake over my torso. Placing my palms against the wall on either side of her head, I leaned into her. "Baby, then you are going to get fucked."

Before she could reply I moved my hands to slide up under her shirt. I spread my fingers over her ribs. My hands continued their journey up, over her breasts, taking her shirt with them. Once I had it pulled off over Bella's head I stood back and smiled. Bella was still up against the wall, wearing a strapless bra made of navy blue lace. Her breasts were pushed up and I let my eyes linger on the pale expanse of flesh for a moment.

I moved closer again and stroked my fingers over the tops of her breasts. Bella's eyes followed my every move. "I like this bra. I think I may just like you wearing the color blue in general too."

"I'll remember that." Bella gave me a shy, innocent smile. I wondered how many people had seen that smile, and had no clue what really went on in her head. There was much more to Bella than met the eye. I knew I hadn't even scratched the surface.

I reached around behind her and undid the clasp, throwing her bra to the floor. My mouth came down on her breast immediately. I licked and then blew on her nipple. Bella moaned as it hardened. I did the same to the other side and she moaned again.

I pressed my body into hers back into the wall. Bella tilted her hips, pushing back into mine. I shoved back into her with a light thrust, rubbing my erection against her. "Is this what you want Bella?" She nodded. "You'll have it soon, very soon."

I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off in one quick move with her underwear. Kneeling down in front of her I reached up and ran a finger between her legs.

"Jesus woman, you're already wetter than you were last night." Every part of me just wanted to rip off my jeans, free my erection, and plow into her. _Patience_ I told myself. "Spread your legs baby." I nudged the inside of Bella's thigh and she parted them.

I grasped Bella's hips, wrapping my fingers around them. Without warning I leaned in and started licking her clit. Bella groaned and gripped my hair. "God Edward." I smiled against her. Bella's knees buckled a little and I pushed her into the wall harder with my hands, holding her up. My mouth and tongue kept stroking and sucking at her clit. A few times I delved up into her with my tongue. Each time her fingers tugged on my hair slightly in response.

Bella's breaths were coming fast and hard. I could make her come right now if I wanted to, but not yet. Bella slowly released my hair when I sat back away from her. I looked up at her, naked, eyes dark with desire, staring back at me. Right about now, I could get her to do just about anything.

"Get up on the bed." Bella moved quickly and climbed to the middle of the bed. I threw the covers out of the way. Bella lay on her side watching me undress the rest of the way. She licked her lips in anticipation as I joined her on the bed.

I started over with my lips. Kissing my way down her body, I paused to suck at random spots along the way. When I traced my tongue around her belly button, Bella giggled a little and squirmed. _Hmm._ She was a little ticklish. Kneeling over her I ran both my hands up her body and grasped her breasts. Bella's eyes fell closed with a sigh. I covered them both and massaged them, loving how perfectly they fit my hands. Slowly I leaned down and ran my tongue over her lips. Bella reached up with her head and tried to meet me halfway. Her lips parted eagerly for mine, and our tongues met. Again she moaned as I stroked her tongue with mine. I was really starting to enjoy that sound. Bella gripped my neck, trying to pull herself closer. I moved back, sucking on her tongue as my our mouths parted.

Sliding back down her body, I took my time running my lips over her again. When I reached Bella's thighs I parted them again. I thrust two fingers into her eliciting a cry of pleasure from her. Bella was so slippery. It amazed me because I wasn't sure I'd ever felt a woman get that wet before. Her body just seemed to really need this.

I kept moving my fingers in and out, changing pressure and speed. Every time I could feel her body getting close to orgasm, I would back off. I would kiss up her thighs and lick just to the outside of where she wanted my mouth the most. My lips surrounded her clit again and Bella's movements became frantic. A continual stream of moans was coming from her. I had taken her to the edge and brought her back several times now. Bella's eyes met mine as I probed her again with my fingers. Her hips were writhing against me, seeking the release I kept denying her. "Do you want to come Bella?" She realized then I knew exactly what kind of effect I was having on her.

"Yes, please Edward." She pleaded. I curled my fingers within her and her eyes rolled back. "Fuck Edward, please."

I pulled my fingers out and positioned my body over hers. I nudged the head of my cock at her entrance. Bella did her best to try to roll her hips up and force me in further.

"Uh uh." I pulled back a little. Bella growled a little at me and grabbed my waist. Fuck that had to have been one of the sexiest sounds I'd heard her make yet.

"Now Bella, just to be clear. I'm going to make you come, but you can't come until I say so. Understand?"

Bella nodded frantically, grasping at my back again. Slowly I slid into her snug warmth. I could feel her muscles quivering around me as she held back. Bella's eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on ignoring what her body had to be screaming at her by now.

I brought her legs up over my shoulders. Rolling my hips I moved shallowly within her, testing how much longer Bella might hold out. It wasn't going to be long. I pulled out all the way and pushed back in as far as I could. Bella's nails scraped at my arms. She panted. "Please, please, I can't hold it." Her head was rolling back and forth on the pillow as her body tried to move against me.

"Bella?" Her eyes opened and looked at me hazily. "It's time for you to come." I withdrew and thrust back into her hard. Bella's body pressed back into me and on my next thrust she came hard and loud.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." I kept driving into her as she rode out her orgasm. When it had almost completely subsided, I pulled out and took her clit in my mouth again. Bella cried out and gripped the sheets. I inserted my fingers and curled them like I had last night. Her body was so ramped up. I could feel it building already for another release. Bella was moaning, whimpering, and saying my name in the midst of the sounds she was making.

"Oh Christ. Oh my…….shit Edward." I bent my fingers up and just pulsed them against her. Bella arched into me.

"Let go baby. I want to see you come again. You're so beautiful when you come." I grazed my teeth over her clit and Bella exploded again around my fingers. Her legs were shaking next to me as she called out my name again. Once her orgasm had waned, I lay alongside Bella and watched her breathe. Bella's face was flushed, her hair disheveled, and she had thrown one arm over her face. I could still see little tremors racing through her body.

After a few minutes Bella turned to look at me. "Oh my God."

"Yes I agree." I ran my fingers in circles over her hip.

"That was, wow." Bella shook her head, her eyes wide.

I chuckled at her inability to put her experience into words. Rolling closer I kissed her softly. Bella sighed as her lips moved with mine. My mouth grew more urgent on hers, sucking and biting her lower lip. Bella ran her fingers back into my hair and tilted her head to gain better access to mine. Surrounding her breast with my hand again, I ran my thumb over her nipple several times. My fingers traced down her side and I pulled her leg up over my hip.

My cock slid between her legs and I rubbed it through all the moisture there. I groaned into Bella's mouth as she began to move against me. Our lips were only parting long enough to breathe before we were kissing again. Bella's lips were so soft and she tasted so good. Everything about this woman was delicious.

I palmed her breast again and squeezed her nipple. Bella's lips fell away from mine as she sought more pressure from my touch. "How are you doing baby? Ready for more?" I rubbed against her a little faster. God damn, she was just drenched from her earlier orgasms.

In answer to my question, Bella pushed me onto my back. Straddling my thighs she stroked me with her hand, spreading the fluid from her body that coated me. One of Bella's eyebrows came up as she gave me a wicked smile. "Who's on top now?"

I returned her smile. "You are only up there because I'm letting you be up there. If I wanted, I could turn the tables on you so fast Baby, you wouldn't have time to blink."

"Really? You don't say?" With one swift moved Bella rose up and brought my entire length into her body. Simultaneously we both groaned at the feeling of it. My eyes stayed focused on Bella as she began to move on top of me. Initially she looked uncertain, and I wondered briefly if she had never been in this position before.

I reached up and pulled her mouth to mine. My fingers found her ponytail and I pulled the elastic out of it. Bella's hair cascaded down around our faces like a dark brown curtain as she ran her tongue along my top lip. Slowly she sat back up. "You look so good up there Bella. I could stare at you all day." I moved my hands up and down her body before settling them on her hips.

Bella moved a little harder against me. "How do I feel up here Edward?" She rolled her hips so that I went deeper into her body. My fingers gripped her a little tighter as Bella began slowly raising her body up and down on mine.

"Fuck. Really good. Really, really good." I was trying to keep watching Bella as her body moved against mine, but whatever she did felt way too good. My eyes fell closed as I tried to make it last longer. I felt Bella lean back a little and her hands gripped my thighs. I didn't need to have my eyes open to picture exactly how Bella looked right now.

Finally my desire to see her beat out my attempts to keep my own orgasm at bay. When I opened my eyes I groaned at what was before me. Bella was arched back, her hair falling down behind her. Bella's eyes were closed and her lips were parted, a little red and swollen from kissing. When I groaned her eyes opened languidly to look at me. "Do you like watching me Edward?" Bella's voice was husky and I almost came right then.

"Yes." I was breathing hard, trying to hold it together. "So much it's going to make me come."

"Mmmm." Bella bit her lower lip and stared back at me. Fuck. That sound with the lip biting, I was going to be done for soon. Leaning down and grasping my headboard above me, Bella slowed her movements to almost nothing. Her lips came closer and closer to me until they were right by my ear. "Well then why don't you fuck me already then?"

That did it. I grabbed Bella's hands off the headboard and rolled so we were on our sides. I took over the movement and thrust into her harder. Bella's leg gripped over the top of my waist, bringing her body tighter into mine. The next several seconds the only sounds in the room were of our bodies hitting together hard, Bella's small cries, and my grunting with every push I made into her.

"Oh God that's so good Edward." Bella's body stiffened against mine as she came for the third time that night. "Edward!" One of her hands was still entwined with mine and her nails dug into the back of it.

Bella's cries and the feeling of her walls squeezing down sent me crashing into my own release. "Jesus, Bella!" I drove into her a final time. My release felt like it came from my toes and went all the way through my body. I groaned into her hair as the last bits of my orgasm shot through me.

Trying to keep my heart from leaving my chest, I took a deep breath. I brought Bella's hand that was still clasping mine down and kissed the back of it. My eyes found hers and we just laid there looking at each other for awhile. Regretfully I pulled out and made a quick trip to the bathroom. When I came back Bella smiled sleepily at me.

"You have a cute butt Edward."

I shook my head as I climbed back into bed with her. "No one has told me that ever I think. Maybe my Mom when I was three or something."

"Would it be better if I said you had a sexy butt?" Bella rolled and scooted her back into my chest.

"For my ego, yes. To keep me from taking you again, no." Bella giggled as I briefly tickled her side.

Bella yawned and leaned her head back against my shoulder. "Night Edward."

"Night Baby."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hold on a second....I'm on the floor after writing that.......**

**Okay....well, what did you think of EPOV? You know what I want......and what Harleyward wants......reviews. His ego is very easily bruised.....so let him know what you think.**

**Yes...there will be more........but can't promise you when. Maybe once a week, maybe every 2 weeks. We will just have to see.**

**Anyone need a second shamwow??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all.....so I had planned to get the next chapter of ASR up before this.....but inspiration struck for this chapter, so it ended up being written first. Chapter 30 of ASR will be done and up late tonight or tomorrow.**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and love for Harleyward. I'm in love with him myself. **

**Sophie...(Fee273), your review for 2 is printed out and on my refrigerator. LOVED it, thank you so much.**

**One last thing.......I spent most of Friday in a puddle on the floor from that fuckhot pic of Rob on the rug, with that sexy look on his face and OMFG, happy trails to me. I'm assuming many of you had the same problem.**

**Shamwow level.....I said 2 last time and was informed it was more.....so I will say 3.5 for this one. Let me know if my estimate is right. Hee hee**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open in the morning and for a second I had forgotten where I was. Then Edward shifted next to me and it all came flooding back. My face felt a little warm as I thought back over last night. Then I started grinning remembering our little adventure at the bar. I wondered if Jessica would still try to contact me. Possibly. If anything to try to get the dirt on Edward, find out if he had a twin brother. Skank.

I rolled to my side and watched Edward as he slept. The sheet had slid down around his waist so I took the time I had wanted to really look at him. His celtic tattoo on his chest was far more intricate than I had originally noticed. There were shades of green and black that gave depth to its tangled design. Then I stared at the phoenix on his shoulder. It was rising up from multicolored flames, its head reaching for the sky. Red and blue wings extended out. It was a very powerful image. I wondered the significance behind it.

Edward rolled onto his side with a little groan and threw his arm over me. His face was inches from mine and the urge to kiss him consumed me. My eyes followed the shape of his upper lip, the little pout of his lower lip, and the line of his jaw. Damn he had long eyelashes. I knew women who would kill to have lashes that long.

After thirty minutes of unashamed ogling of Edward, I decided I better get up and see if I could find some coffee. I started to slide out from under his arm, but it tightened down and pulled me into him. A groggy voice came from behind me."Where do you think you are going?"

"I was going to see if you had coffee."

"Mmm. Sorry I'm out. Been a little preoccupied last couple days and haven't made it to the store."

I groaned. I needed my morning caffeine fix.

"Don't worry. We'll go get some coffee. If there is one thing this city isn't lacking, it's coffee shops. Now get back here." Edward brought me over to him and wrapped his body around mine. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes thank you. You?" I pressed my back into his chest as his arm tightened more around me.

"Slept great." Edward's hand strayed down my body and back up again. "You sore?"

"I haven't really moved yet to be able to tell."

"Let me know if you are." Edward's voice was slowly getting less gravelly sounding and more alert.

"I will."

We lay there quietly. I thought back to the photo in Edward's living room. I wanted to find a way to have him learn I was the photographer. I didn't want to just tell him, where was the fun in that? Then he gave me the opening I needed.

"Want to go get coffee and something to eat?" My stomach growled under Edward's hand. He chuckled in my ear. "I think that is a yes."

"Probably, I think I burned a off a fair number of calories last night."

"That you did." I felt him kiss the back of my neck. "Do you have anything you need to do today?"

"Well I would like to go home and change. I have a quick errand I have to do at some point today. You can come if you want, it will be boring."

"Sounds fine to me. I'll take you if you'd like. What errand?"

How to put this without giving anything away or sounding hokey either? "I have to go drop off some papers at a friend's business."

We got dressed and after a stop for coffee Edward drove me home so I could change. I hadn't thought to bring anything with me last night. While I was dressing Edward wandered around my living room. When I came out he was standing in front of a picture I had taken at the Pike Place Market. I was at the seafood stand that is famous for tossing fish. One employee was throwing a large salmon to the employee behind the counter. Underneath was a little boy, about five, watching the fish fly overhead.

I walked over to Edward. "That's one of my favorites."

Edward turned to look at me. "I've never seen this one. I really like it."

"You ready to go on our errand?" Edward nodded and took my hand as we left my apartment.

I directed Edward so that he ended up pulling in behind the building my studio was in. I didn't want to give anything away until we were inside. Edward stood behind me as I unlocked the back door.

"Your friend's business is here?"

"Yes, it's easier to go in the back entry. Alice actually owns the whole building. She leases out the spaces to other businesses besides her own." I wasn't lying either, Alice did own the building, and my studio was right next to her shop.

I took Edward by the hand and led him through the darkened back area. I had one room that I used for storage and display of extra photos. Most were from the work I did outside the studio. I opened the door and turned on the light. Edward's eyes grew huge as he took in all the photos hanging on the walls around him.

"Holy shit Bella." He dropped my hand and wandered over to the nearest wall. "This is like winning the lottery." I laughed at his reaction.

"I thought you might like it."

"Is your friend the photographer? Wait you said her name was Alice so she can't be unless she uses a different name." Edward ran his finger over one of the frames lightly. I was transfixed for a moment watching. I shook my head a little realizing I needed to answer him.

"No Alice isn't the photographer."

Edward looked at me and then his eyes narrowed with a bit of suspicion. "There is something you aren't telling me."

I smiled at him. "Maybe." I watched him glance again at the photos, trying to put the pieces together. Edward was a sharp guy. I knew it wouldn't take him long. Suddenly he turned back to me and I knew by the look on his face he'd figured it out.

"Isabella." Now I was sure. I'd only told him that was my full name the night we met. Actually I was impressed he remembered. "What is your last name?"

"Swan." I gave him an innocent smile.

Edward made it over to me in a few quick strides and picked me up in his arms, lifting me completely off the floor. "You little devil. You knew last night and you didn't tell me."

"It was more fun this way." I gave him a wink and he chuckled at me. Edward set my feet back down but kept his arms around me.

"Is this your studio then?"

"Yes." I gestured to the photos on the wall. I do this type of photography on the side. Here I do portrait photography. Come on, I'll show you." Edward seemed hesitant to leave the ones he had just discovered. "We will come back in here after I promise."

I gave Edward a tour of the rest of my studio. He walked around looking at the portrait examples I had on the walls, a little smile on his face. "You are very good Bella."

"Thank you." I was standing behind the front counter watching him.

"Was it true what you said about your friend owning the building?"

"Yes. My friend Alice does. She has the lingerie shop next door. She sells her own designs there."

Edward's eyebrows went up at the word lingerie. "Really?" He gave me a very naughty smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes. Sometimes I photograph her new pieces. Alice also sends me women who want to be photographed in lingerie for their boyfriend or husband.

"Nice. Can I see those?" He winked at me.

"Actually yes you can." I pulled an album up from behind the counter. I didn't keep these on display for obvious reasons. I had permission from several women to use theirs as examples. Edward looked like he had expected me to refuse as he took the album from me. I wasn't worried about him seeing this side of my work. Actually I was really proud of it. The women were never completely nude. The barest we got was being able to see nipples through sheer fabric. It was important to me that the results were tasteful and made them feel good about themselves.

Edward flipped through a few pages. I knew he would be surprised that these were everyday women. They didn't all look like supermodels when they walked in. But I could transform a soccer mom with three kids into something amazing. Edward took his time studying each photo, commenting occasionally on a detail he liked. It impressed me that he actually was noticing the composition of the shots, but it didn't surprise me.

When his eyes grew big I knew what section he had reached. I wandered to stand next to him. Edward pointed at the photo. "Breast cancer?" The black and white photo was one of my favorites. The woman was lying on a bench by an artificial window. A gauzy sheet was draped over the lower half of her body. She was looking out the window, her right arm up over her head. The left hand nearest the window was gently touching a pane of glass. Where her right breast used to be was a scar. Edward flipped to the next picture. Now her eyes were looking right into the camera and she'd taken her hand off the window and had her fingers touching her scar. The expression on her face was one of empowerment. She had realized she was still a woman in that moment.

"I donate my time to photograph women who are battling or have survived breast cancer. My goal is to try to help them rediscover their femininity. To embrace their scars as something to be proud of. So many feel like their identity was taken when they had their mastectomy. Women have written me later telling me that they felt like I gave them back a missing piece in the puzzle." Edward was still flipping slowly through the photos.

"Some come back after their reconstructive surgeries to be photographed again. A few have changed their minds about getting implants after they see their pictures."

Edward closed the album. "That is truly extraordinary Bella, and a wonderful thing to do. The photos are beautiful. You capture the spirit of each woman. That is a gift." He handed the book back to me.

I blushed a little at his praise. I always had trouble with compliments on the breast cancer photos. I did it for the joy it brought me to help these women, not recognition. "Thank you Edward." We wandered back to my storage room.

"How did you get started doing that, with the breast cancer patients?"

"Actually it was because Alice also makes lingerie for patients and survivors. We started talking one day about how much confidence the lingerie photos brought other women. Alice started asking her clients who have had mastectomies if it was something that interested them. Obviously you know their answer."

Edward nodded. "Wow. Are they all so open with their scars?"

"No not all. Some come in dead set against actually showing their scars. Often they grow comfortable during the session and change their minds. Some don't, and that's okay. A few bring their significant other. I've even photographed couples. Some women use the photos to reveal their scars to their spouse or boyfriend, not having had the courage prior."

We were standing in the middle of my storage room again. The subject changed to the photos there. Edward asked me about the location in some, why I took a particular picture. He'd ask me what I liked most about certain ones. We spent over an hour in there alone, just talking.

"Edward, I want you to pick a photo. Any one you want, and I'll frame it and bring it to you." Edward's mouth fell open for a second.

"Bella, I can't let you give me one. I'll buy one…." Edward was shaking his head at me.

"Shut it. You can buy if you want after the first one. I want to give you one so let me."

Edward chuckled at my forceful tone. "You are a feisty one aren't you? Fine then." He walked over and whispered in my ear. "I'll pay you later, and not with money." I felt my knees start to tremble and butterflies started up in my stomach.

Edward picked the same one he liked at my apartment, of the Pike Place Market. "Okay. I'll get it framed up in the next few days and bring it to you." We walked out and I locked the door. When I turned Edward was right behind me. I gave a little squeak of surprise. Slowly he pressed me back against the door. Leaning in Edward gave me a slow and gentle kiss. My insides melted down into my shoes. At least it felt like that. He hadn't kissed me like this before. I gripped Edward's arms to keep from falling down. When he pulled back he gave me a very wicked smile.

"Thank you for the photo Bella."

"You're welcome." I gasped out. Edward pulled me away from the door and guided me to the bike.

"Want some lunch?" Edward looked at me for an answer and I tried to find a functional neuron in my head.

"Sure." We decided on teriyaki. Once we were seated I pointed one chopstick at Edward. "Your turn. What do you do for a living?"

Edward smiled. "I run a shop with my best friend Jasper and his sister Rosalie. We customize motorcycles. I design the custom paint jobs for the bikes, based on what the owner is looking for."

"That is really cool. I should've known it was something artistic."

Edward cocked his head at me. "Why is that?"

"Your comments on my photo. You obviously have a love of art and things like that. You make some really astute observations that most people don't."

Edward nodded. "Well yes, I have always loved doing artistic things. That's why I love my job so much. Jasper does the actual painting. Rosalie does other mechanical customization like exhaust."

"Only Harleys?" I was trying not to stare at Edward's mouth as he ate. It was very distracting.

"A lot of our clients have Harleys, but no we don't work on those exclusively. Do you want to see the shop after this? It's back in Bellevue."

"That would be great." A peek into more of Edward's world sounded fascinating. "By the way Edward, don't you think I should know your last name now?"

Edward smiled across the table at me. "Cullen."

**EPOV**

As I sat and ate lunch with Bella, I was still in a little bit of shock that she was the photographer of all those black and white photos I loved. Now that I had seen her studio, I was just amazed by the woman sitting across from me. Clearly there was a lot more to Bella than met the eye.

Bella was right about me too, which didn't surprise me. She was a very observant person. I did love artistic things. That was why I chose the occupation I did. I was excited to see what Bella thought of my work, because it would be a very different perspective for me to hear from. The amount of talent Bella had, that just astounded me. I wasn't quite sure she thought that about herself though. Either she was truly a humble person, or she didn't see herself very clearly.

"Bella where did you go to school?" I watched as she carefully scooped up some rice with her chopsticks. Bella's fingers were agile as they manipulated them and for a moment I thought of other ways she could use them.

"Seattle University. You?"

"University of Washington." Bella nodded. "Did you like Seattle U?"

"I loved it. I really learned a lot there. Did you like going to the UW?" Bella was playing with her chopsticks. She ran the end of one over her lips. I gave her a pointed look and Bella blushed, setting it down on her tray.

"I did. It was pretty much your standard college experience. Jasper went there too, and we definitely had a good time." I shook my head remembering some of the exploits that I wasn't as proud of now. "You could say I didn't grow up until after college."

Bella laughed. "Wild party boy huh?"

"Pretty much yes." If she asked for more details I would give them, but I really didn't want to go into it now if at all possible. Not that I had ever done anything extremely bad, but I had my share of stupid decisions. "I still graduated, and with pretty decent grades too. Not quite sure how I pulled that off."

Once we were done eating we left to go back to Bellevue. I had thought about texting Jasper to see if he was there, but decided against it. If he wasn't I didn't want him showing up just to see Bella.

I could see Jasper's motorcycle in the parking lot, so he was here. As we got off the bike Bella motioned to it. "Whose is that?"

"Jasper's. He must be here working. You still okay with going inside?"

"Sure." Bella looked up at our shop sign. "Midnight Sun? I like it."

"Thanks." I took Bella's hand and we went inside. Jasper looked up when he heard us and his eyes briefly grew wide. He hid his initial reaction when I gave him a dirty look. I glanced at Bella but she had missed it because she was looking around. I did not need Jasper pulling any shit today, and my look told him that.

Jasper stood up and came over to us. "Hey Edward, what are you doing in today?"

"Hi Jazz. I wanted to show Bella the shop, and she wanted to see some of my designs. Bella this is my friend Jasper. Jasper this is Bella."

Bella offered her hand to him. "It's very nice to meet you Jasper." Jasper shook her hand with a smile.

"It's great to meet you Bella. Is he telling the truth? Do you really want to see his designs?" Jasper walked with us as we headed further into the shop.

"Absolutely. He just looked at my photography, so I want to see what he does." Bella grinned at Jasper.

"Photography huh? That's pretty cool." Jasper followed us into the office.

"Bella is very good too. One of the best I've ever seen." Bella blushed and looked away and I couldn't help but smile. Jasper raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

Bella changed the subject. "So where are these designs?"

"They are right here." I pulled my portfolio album of my design drawings and photos of the finished bikes. Bella sat down and looked at me expectantly. I handed her the album with a gesture behind my back at Jasper to get lost. He got it.

"I need to get back to work." He grinned at me and headed back out into the shop.

Bella folded her legs under herself as she opened the album on the desk in front of herself. I sat so that I could see her face as she looked through the album. Bella took her time with each page, her eyes were wide. Occasionally she would smile at a particular design. She looked up to see me watching her and winked at me.

"You are awfully quiet Bella? No comments?" I couldn't wait anymore to hear what she thought.

"These are amazing Edward. Your designs are so varied and detailed. You put colors together in great combinations. I can look at the design on the bike, and I have an idea of the person who wanted it." Bella smiled up at me before she went back to flipping pages.

"Thank you."

Bella started asking questions about some of the designs. Why I had chosen a particular color or theme for the bike. I did my best to answer her questions, but it wasn't always easy.

"Sometimes it's just a gut feeling. But I imagine you have photographs you can't explain why you took it. You just knew you needed to." I leaned on my hand on the desk. "I don't know if that makes sense."

"No I completely understand what you are saying Edward." When Bella had seen all the pages she handed the book back to me. "Thank you for showing them to me."

"You're welcome." I took her hand again and showed her around the rest of the shop. Bella looked at the few projects that Jasper and Rosalie were currently working on. A few times I caught Jasper looking at us. When he saw I was holding Bella's hand, he pointed to it and mouthed "Wow." to me. I flipped him off. He snorted as he held in a laugh and went back to work. I knew I was going to get shit later from him, it was inevitable. However, even I would admit I was on foreign territory.

Once we had seen everything we said our goodbyes to Jasper. As we left he gave me a look that told me we would be talking about Bella tomorrow. I rolled my eyes buy nodded at him. Outside I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do tonight?" I grinned at her.

Bella looked up at me. "Well, I'm open to any ideas you have. I do have to work at ten tomorrow. If we go to your place you'd have to drive me back to Redmond in the morning. I don't want to screw up your schedule so maybe it's easier to stay at my place. Or I can bring my car back and we can stay at your place. Do you have a preference?"

"Well, that all works for me because my client appointment tomorrow isn't until eleven. So I can take you home in the morning if you want?" I turned Bella's body into mine. "My only requirement of wherever we end up is that it has a bed or some other flat surface." I winked at her.

"Funny. That's my one requirement. Let's just stay here then." Bella reached up on her tip toes and kissed me. I kept her from pulling back and deepened the kiss. I felt her tongue stroke against my lower lip and I slid my hands down to grip her hips and pull her tighter to me. Never had a woman gotten to me like Bella did.

I broke the kiss to take a breath. "Let's take this elsewhere shall we?" Bella nodded, her parted lips calling to me to kiss her again. As we got on the bike a text message came in on my phone, from Jasper.

_Dude we are so talking tomorrow. And I saw that kiss, damn._

I shook my head a little to myself. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting. Bella slid her hands under my shirt, running her thumbs under my waistband in a not so subtle hint to leave. I took us back to my place rapidly.

Bella walked into my condo, shedding her shoes by the door. She walked over to look out my living room window. I watched her hips sway as she went. I wondered if she was doing that intentionally, or not. Probably not. Bella peeled her jacket off and laid it on the back of a chair. The light from the window illuminated the curve of her torso under her thin sweater. Now this was an image I'd like a picture of. I could imagine how it would look in black and white. The contrast between Bella's dark hair and ivory sweater. Bella pulled her hair absentmindedly over her shoulder. The highlighting of the lines of her neck actually made my breath catch for a second.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me across the room. Her eyes inviting me to join her, and I wasn't going to wait. I walked over, sliding my hands under her sweater and slowly moving them forward. Bella sighed a little and leaned back into me. The last couple days had been somewhat frenzied. I was going to take my time tonight.

I pressed my lips against the skin under her ear. Bella tilted her head to the side, silently asking for more. Slowly I kissed my way down her neck. I reached up with one hand and moved her sweater off her shoulder. I ran my finger under her bra strap. It was red satin, and the thought of that made a rush of excitement run through me. I was already hard, from the moment Bella walked over to the window. This just made me harder.

I ran the tip of my tongue back up her neck. Bella let out a little moan and pushed back into me. I murmured in her ear. "I'll bet you're wet already. I bet that if I wanted to just thrust into you right now, I could. And I want to." I nibbled along Bella's earlobe. "But I'm going to take my time tonight Bella. I want to worship every inch of your body." Bella shivered a little in anticipation. Before she could stop me, I bent down and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. Bella giggled as I carried her down the hall to my bedroom.

Bella's eyes bored into mine as I set her down. I loved watching arousal dilate her pupils, making her eyes look like dark chocolate. I reached up and cupped her face between my hands, stroking her cheekbones with my thumbs. Leaning in I kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her chin, and finally her lips. Bella's body melted into mine as our mouths blended together. Just like every other time I kissed her, I marveled at the feel of her lips, the warmth and the taste. Bella slid one hand to the back of my neck, trying to pull me closer.

I pulled back, smiling at the slight disappointment I could see in her eyes. "Oh don't worry Bella, there is going to be a lot more kissing before this night is through. Right now I want to see that red bra I know you are wearing." With no hesitation Bella whipped off her sweater and tossed it to the floor. I stood back admiring the sight. "Hmm. I think I like red almost as much as the blue. Except the red makes you look very naughty." A little smile crossed Bella's face as she watched me. "Why don't you take your jeans off now?"

Bella gestured towards me. "Only if some of your clothes start coming off mister. I should have time to admire you too you know."

I chuckled. "Okay, that's fair." While Bella took her jeans off, I stripped down to my boxers. "Better?"

"Hugely." Bella's gaze traveled slowly down my body and back up again. "In more than one way." Bella graced me with a devilish smile that went very well with her red bra and panties.

I walked towards Bella, making her back step by step towards the foot of the bed. Her legs hit the edge and she slid up, moving backward to the headboard. Bella's eyes never left mine as she made her way up the bed. I crawled up after her, stopping when I reached her feet. I picked up one of her legs and kissed the inside of her ankle. Then I kissed the inside of her knee. Setting her leg down, I took one of her arms. I traced my fingers up it slowly, pausing to bring my lips to her palm, her wrist, and the inside of her elbow. Bella's breathing was getting faster, and I wasn't doing much yet. I took her hand back in mine and kissed the back of it. Watching her I placed her middle finger into my mouth, sucking on it. A quiet gasp came from Bella. I laid her hand back down.

I leaned over her and did the same on the other side of her body. It was killing me to ignore her breasts, but I was going to be there soon enough. Once I finished with her other hand, I moved to straddle her thighs. I felt her hips twitch up underneath me, and I steeled myself against the temptation to grind against her. My fingers ran over the edge of her bra. "Baby it's time for this to vanish." Bella unfastened it. I reached up and pulled one strap down, then the other, before I uncovered her.

I drug my hands down around the sides of her breasts. Bella's eyes fell closed. I cupped my thumbs, rubbing the underside of both. My mouth couldn't stay away any longer. I covered every inch of both breasts with my lips, then my tongue. Bella arched towards me every time I would lightly brush my mouth over her nipple. Finally I gave Bella what she wanted, sucking one then the other into my mouth. Bella's sounds of enjoyment were igniting a fire in me.

While I was kissing her breasts I explored her body with one hand. Moving it over every curve. I sat back and Bella's eyes opened to see what I was doing. I hooked my thumbs under her thong and pulled it down. "Roll over baby." Bella looked at me, questions in her eyes, but turned over.

I spread my fingers across each of Bella's shoulder blades. Pushing down I massaged her as I pulled my hands down her body. My hands ended cupping her ass, rubbing it gently. "You have a very nice ass baby." Moving my hands back up, I kissed along her spine. Bella moaned when I used my teeth and bit lightly at the nape of her neck.

Rolling her back over, I could see that Bella was getting impatient with my slow pace. Frankly I had hit my breaking point. Bella parted her thighs when I went to kneel between them. Looking down I could see how wet she was. I rubbed one finger between her folds before I brought it to my mouth. "Mmm." I licked it off and then locked my eyes with Bella. "Sweetest thing ever."

Laying my body down next to Bella, I watched as she rolled to face me. I wrapped my fingers around the back of her head and traced my tongue over her lips. Bella groaned as her tongue came out to flick against mine. She reached down and stroked me, her husky plea breaking my resolve. "Please Edward."

Crushing my lips to hers I rolled her so I was pressed down on top of her. Bella moaned in appreciation into my mouth. Her legs entwined with mine, her pelvis pressing into my erection. Our tongues were starting to caress each other harder as we kissed. Bella reached down and tried to grab my boxers. Moving back I pulled them off. Bella sat up and brought her lips to mine. Her kiss was desperate and insistent as her hand wrapped around my shaft. It was my turn to groan as Bella rubbed her palm against me, running her thumb up the underside and around the head of my cock. I watched as she ran her finger over the pre cum at the tip and licked it off. Raising one eyebrow she whispered "Sweetest thing ever."

I growled and my body came down on her, pressing her into the mattress. Bella wrapped her arms around my sides, digging her nails into my shoulders. As I slid into her, Bella let out a low moan. "God I love having you inside of me."

Thrusting slowly I replied. "I love being inside of you." Bella gripped my waist with her legs, tilting her hips so that I went even deeper into her. "Fuck baby."

Bella ground her body into mine, little moans coming out with each time I pushed into her. She was wrapping herself around me in every way possible. It was impossible for me to stay at the slow pace I was at. I just wanted more. I wanted to move harder and deeper, but I knew we wouldn't last long once that happened. Shocks of pleasure were running through my body and I didn't want this to be over yet.

"Damn baby you just feel……" My words trailed off into a growl as Bella scraped her nails down my back and gripped my ass.

"More Edward, give me more." I responded instantly to her words and Bella's nails dug in more. "Oh yes, like that!"

Our bodies were moving at their own rhythm now as we lost our last shreds of control. We both looked down, watching as we came together. I groaned at seeing that, closing my eyes for a moment. Bella's body tensed beneath me and I opened them back up in time to witness one hand come up and grasp the headboard. Her knuckles turned white as her orgasm hit her. "Fuck, yes!"

Bella's voice crying out as she writhed beneath me sent a tidal wave of pleasure down my spine as I came hard. My release seemed to come from every square inch of my body and a guttural moan ripped from my throat. I collapsed down onto Bella, trying not to crush her. Bella was panting underneath me as she brought her hand down to tangle into my hair.

"Christ." I gasped in her ear.

"No it's Bella." She giggled breathlessly, her breath hot against my neck.

"Very funny." I slid my arms under her and rolled so she was lying on top of me. "Don't want to keep all my weight on you too long." I brushed Bella's hair back over her shoulders.

"I like your weight on me." Bella now had both hands in my hair, stroking my scalp. She leaned down and kissed me lightly before she laid her head on my shoulder. We were both sweaty, and our breathing wasn't back to normal yet.

"I suppose you like my sweat on you too."

Bella's voice was muffled against my neck. "Actually yes."

"How did I know? Maybe because I like your sweat on me." I felt Bella smile against my neck.

We should've been starving. Bella pulled the blanket over us and that was the last thing I remembered.

The next morning I awoke to find Bella still draped across my body. I brought my arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her heart beating against my chest. Bella stirred and then spoke. "Mmm, Edward."

Expecting to see her beautiful brown eyes, I looked down and was surprised they were still closed. But I swore she had said my name. A smile curved Bella's lips up as she slept. "God I want you." She murmured.

My eyes were wide open now. Bella talked in her sleep. Oh this could be very interesting. "So damn sexy." Her voice was a little breathless now and I wondered what she was dreaming about that involved me. It sounded good. That ended up being the last thing Bella said, but it was plenty for me.

Bella stirred again and her eyes opened, seeking mine out. I smiled at her when they found me. "Morning baby."

Bella gave me a sleepy smile. "Morning." She snuggled back down into me with a little sigh. "I really don't want to know, but what time is it?"

"A little after eight."

"Okay, good. I have time to lie here a little while longer, because I do _not _want to get up yet."

I rubbed her back. "I don't want you too either." After about twenty minutes we resigned ourselves to the fact that it was time to get up. Bella was quieter than usual as we got ready to leave. Glancing over at her I noted she seemed deep in thought about something.

When we reached her apartment I walked her to her door. She still had that same expression on her face. I put my hands on her shoulders. "What have you been thinking about all morning? You have been so quiet."

Bella looked up at me and I was surprised to see a little sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You are going to think I'm an idiot." Bella looked down at her feet.

I put my hand under her chin and made her look up at me. "Of course I won't. Come on, out with it." Bella sighed.

"I keep thinking that this has all been so wonderful." She gestured to indicate the two of us. "And that it probably ends today right?"

"Why would you think that?" I racked my brain trying to think if I had done or said something that would make assume that.

"Come on Edward. I'm sure you weren't planning on this going past this weekend." Bella moved her eyes to look at my chest, her voice quiet and resigned.

"You're right, I wasn't. But I want it to." Bella's eyes shot up and met mine. "I'm not kidding." Bella continued to stare at me, waiting for an explanation I guessed.

"Look Bella, I've not got the best track record with women in the past. I don't have a lot of experience with serious or long term relationships. But I can't let you go, not yet. I want to see where this goes, that is if you want to."

Bella gave me a smile that lit up her eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. She nodded. "I want to."

"Good." I gave her a soft kiss. "Call me later and we will talk about tonight, okay?"

"Okay." I started to walk away but Bella grabbed my hand. "Have a good day Edward."

I gave her another kiss. "Thank you baby. You too." Bella headed inside and I left for the shop.

As I drove I wondered how bad Jasper's inquisition was going to be. My guess was pretty bad. That was the one disadvantage to the fact we'd known each other a long time. Jasper knew I was not doing anything true to my usual form. But I liked it. I had told him awhile back it was time to change. Maybe Bella was the change I needed.

I sat in the office drinking coffee and trying to focus my thoughts on something besides Bella. I wasn't having a lot of success. Scenes from the last few days kept flashing through my mind. I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't even hear Jasper walk in.

"Jesus Edward, you have the biggest shit eating grin on your face." I startled and looked up at Jasper who was leaning in the door frame with a look of disbelief.

"Fuck off Jasper."

Jasper just laughed and sat in a chair across from me. "So….."

"So what?" I knew what, but I wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Care to tell me more about Bella?"

"Like what?" I glared at him over my coffee cup.

"Oh, age, where she lives, are you going to see her again?"

I sighed. "Twenty five, Redmond, and yes." Jasper gaped at me. "Do you have an issue with that Jazz?"

"No, no issue. I'm just shocked. I thought she would be out of your system by today, but I began to doubt that when I saw how you kissed her yesterday."

"Oh yes, by the way, thanks for being a nosey fucker Jazz." My irritation didn't faze him at all. "And I don't think she's going to be out of my system anytime soon." I said the last part more to myself, but Jasper heard me anyway.

"I figured that out already. For what it's worth Edward, I like Bella. If you are happy, than it's all good as far as I'm concerned. I'm just trying to understand."

Something he had said struck me. "Wait a minute. What do you mean about _how_ I kissed Bella?"

Jasper rolled his eyes as he put his feet up on the desk. "How long have I known you Edward?"

"Since fifth grade."

Jazz pointed a finger at me. "Never, and I do mean never, have I ever seen you kiss a girl.....woman, that way."

I was getting frustrated with him. "What fucking _way_?"

"Like Bella matters a lot to you. Like you care about her, a great deal. I knew after I saw you kiss her, this is more for you, much more."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. The problem wasn't that Jazz was wrong. The problem was he was fucking right on target. I wasn't surprised though. Perceptive fucking best friend.

"Well? Are you going to deny it Edward?"

I sighed again and looked at Jazz. "No. And I have no clue what the hell I'm doing Jasper. I don't want to fuck this up."

Jasper smiled. "You won't." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not saying there won't be problems, but you won't. Bella cares about you too you know. I watched how she looked at you yesterday. It was pretty obvious."

We sat there quietly for a moment. "Thanks Jasper."

"You're welcome. Are you seeing her tonight?"

I nodded at him. "Most likely." Jasper just grinned as he walked out to the shop.

I rested my face in my hands. I really hoped he was right, about everything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shamwow count??? Let me know**

**Okay....so after I wrote the scene in Bella's studio, I realized it's October, Breast Cancer Month. The idea for those photos just popped in my head as I was writing. I figure there must be a reason. So ladies, remember to examine yourself. Get your mammograms when you are supposed to. Harleyward is a big proponent for breast health.**

**_This chapter is dedicated to all those brave women (and men) who have fought breast cancer, those who have won, those who have lost, and the loved ones of all of them._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. First big apologies for not having posted anything sooner. RL has completely kicked my as the last 10 days. My Dad was diagnosed with oral cancer and is undergoing surgery as we speak to have it removed. They caught it early thank God. Then I have 3 exams in the next 2 weeks....so writing time has been sporadic. **

**So, to make up for it is this extra long chapter. A new chapter of ASR is in the works and I hope it will be up by Friday sometime. Oh I hope everyone else has spent as much time dying of lust for the VF photo outtakes that have been released of Rob. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to my FB page, or Vanity Fairs website. I will be completely incapacitated when that mag comes out.**

**Oh, and this chapter gets an unprecedented 5 Shamwow rating.....because I have given you 2 lemons. That's right.....2! **

**I own nothing.....blah blah blah. Don't sue me SM etc. (However ideas here are my intellectual property and should not be reproduced without my permission)**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

My morning photo session was one that I really enjoyed. It was first time parents with their newborn daughter. I had taken pictures of them when the mother was pregnant, so this was a continuation of that original session. After I was finished I had some time to burn. I decided it was time to go see Alice.

Once I was in Alice's shop I spotted her sitting behind the counter, sketching. Alice was almost always playing with new ideas. When the bell on the door rang she looked up and gave me a radiant smile. "Hey Alice, how was your weekend?"

"Bella!" Alice jumped up and gave me a hug. "It was great. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. It was entirely too quiet." I just smiled when Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "That's mature Alice."

"Boy you're sure happy today. You must've had a good weekend too. How was the concert?"

I moved behind the counter and sat up on it. Picking up one of Alice's drawings I stalled a little looking at it. "Life changing." I kept my tone neutral. When I looked up at Alice she was staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"How can a concert be life changing?"

"It can be if you meet someone." I grinned at her.

"Met someone? As in a man?"

Edward sitting on his motorcycle popped into my head. "Most definitely a man." I giggled to myself.

"Oh my God. Tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail." Alice plopped down in her chair and looked at me with excitement. I related to her the details of Friday night. How I was ditched and then my first sight of Edward.

"Those ho bags!" Alice had never really liked Jessica or Lauren. "Wait, is this guy how you got home? You got a ride from a strange man on a motorcycle? Are you insane?" Alice's voice was rising in pitch the more she thought about it.

"You are always telling me to loosen up and take a chance. Something told me I could trust him."

Alice shook her head. "Women trusted Ted Bundy too." I glared at Alice. "I'm just saying Bella."

"Well I'm still here, so obviously he wasn't a Ted Bundy. Anyway, when we got to my apartment, I took another chance." I watched Alice's expression out of the corner of my eye.

Alice was one step ahead of me, as usual. "Bella, you didn't?"

"I did."

Alice's mouth hung open for a moment. I could tell she was trying to find words. "What has happened to you? You have never been one for one night stands with men you barely know."

"It wasn't a one night stand."

Confusion became the dominant emotion on Alice's face. "But I thought you just said…"

"It's been a multi night stand. And we've decided we both want to see where it goes from here."

Alice was silent again, which was highly unusual for her. I nudged her with my foot. "You okay Alice?"

"Well I'm just…..I mean I've been waiting for you to move on after Jake totally fucked you up. It's just been so long I had thought that maybe it would never happen. This guy must be pretty amazing."

I couldn't help the huge smile as I answered. "He is."

"Details then. Name, age, what does he do, how was the sex? I'm assuming at least good." Alice was starting to get excited and caught up in her desire to know more.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He's 27. He designs custom art for motorcycles. He and his two friends own a shop in Bellevue." I paused. "He is sex on legs Alice. That's the only way I can describe it. I've never had a man affect me like Edward does."

Alice bounced excitedly in her seat. "More, tell me more!"

"You remember how things were for Jake and me?" Alice nodded. "Edward is the polar opposite. I had no clue it was possible to feel that level of …..oh my God." I blushed and Alice snickered.

I composed myself before I continued. "I told you things were dull in the bedroom with Jake. I never told you he refused to ever go down on me."

Alice's eyes went wide and then they looked a little pissed. "Ever?" She knew Jake was the only guy I'd been with.

"Never did. Edward has quickly made up for all the oral sex I've missed out on. In a very thorough and mind blowing way." I tried not to think about it because the moment I did heat started building between my legs.

"Bella this is fabulous. I'm so happy for you. I'm jealous too!" Alice pouted for a second and we both laughed. "So when did you decide you were going to take this further?"

"This morning. I assumed since the weekend was over, so were we. Edward had a different idea. He told me that he has never really had a long term relationship, but he's not ready to 'let me go'. Edward wanted to see where this took us, if I wanted to. Obviously I do."

Alice sat there just grinning. "I like him already."

"Oh and here's the kicker Alice. Edward has some of my free lance photos hanging in his condo. He is a huge fan of my photography. I revealed to him yesterday that I was the that took those pictures."

"Wow, it's like fate Bella." Oh boy, here comes Alice's belief in fate and all that other mystical karma bullshit.

"Well I don't know about that….."

Alice cut me off, insistent. "No, it is. This was meant to happen."

I just shook my head at her and her ethereal nonsense. Glancing at my watch I realized I needed to get back to work. Alice obviously wanted to talk more, but a client came in the shop. I also wanted to fill her in on what Edward and I had done to Jessica and Lauren.

"We will talk more later Bella."

"Okay. Oh and you should know he's a big fan of your work, that he's seen on me at least." Of course I only wore underwear that Alice had designed. I was a loyal customer, plus she gave me a great discount.

"Then we better get you back over here to shop soon." Alice winked at me.

I winked back. "Absolutely."

I worked in between my two afternoon appointments framing Edward's picture. My cell rang while I was matting it, it was Edward.

"Hey there, how is your day going Edward?" It was nice to hear his voice.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Had my meeting with my new client. He'll be back Wednesday to see the finished design. I'll tell you more about it tonight. I think it's going to be pretty cool. How has your day been?"

"Good. Actually I'm between appointments. I'm working on framing your photo."

"Well that makes my day even better. When are you done today? I want to see you."

I smiled. "That's good because I want to see you too. I should be done around six. Why don't I drive there, save you a trip for once?"

"I don't mind giving you a ride Bella. I like having you sitting behind me on the bike."

"Oh I know you do, and I like being there. But this way I can bring you the picture."

Edward chuckled. "In that case, sounds good. Do you remember the code to get in the garage?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Just park next to my bike. I'll see you tonight baby."

"Alright, see you later Edward." Once I had the phone hung up I allowed myself one brief moment of squealing like an idiot. He really did want to see me again. Somehow I thought he would change his mind.

Since I had told him I was bringing the picture I focused on finishing up the framing. I had chosen one that would coordinate well with the ones Edward had the other ones in.

Alice sent me a text right before I closed my studio at five.

_Come over before you leave. Have something you should try on._

Oh man. Now that I had met Edward I had a feeling Alice would have a lot more things for me to try on. I went over and met Alice at the door right as she was getting ready to lock up.

"You have something for me Alice?"

Alice beckoned me inside. "You're not surprised are you?"

"No." She laughed and locked the door behind me.

"I actually have a few things, but only one for tonight. First what has he seen?"

"Um, the red satin set, the black lace set, and the blue strapless set."

Alice tilted her head, picturing what I had told her. "Did he show a preference?"

"Actually he really liked them all, but the blue and red were favorites."

"Of course he liked them all. They were my designs on your beautiful self. How can you go wrong?" Alice winked at me. She started tapping her fingers on the counter. I could tell she was going through options in her head.

"Do you want naughty or nice Bella? What kind of tone do you want to set for your evening?" Alice smiled when I automatically blushed.

"Bella, it's okay if you want naughty, I won't tell." Alice waited while I twisted my fingers and looked at the floor. Finally I looked up at her.

"Okay, I want naughty, but a touch of nice. I'm not ready for black leather or anything." Alice clapped her hands.

"Excellent. I have just the thing. Come with me." Alice took my hand and pulled me back to the changing room. "I'm so glad you are wearing a skirt today, this will be perfect."

I shed my clothes and waited for Alice. She came back carrying a mix of lace and satin, mostly black, with hints of red. I raised an eyebrow at her. Alice just raised her eyebrow back at me. Silently she handed me a black lace thong with red satin piping along the edges. Next the push up bra, which had the same piping. The red satin held the cups together in front in an intricate lattice design.

"Wow Alice. This is pretty amazing. I love how it laces in the front."

"Yes I do too." Alice was adjusting the straps. "Okay time for the garter belt." She offered it to me hanging off one of her fingers. It matched everything else, except it laced in back. Red satin ribbons extended down to hold my nylons. "Yes Bella I have nylons for you." Alice read the look in my face.

Once the ensemble was complete, Alice stood back to observe the effect. "Nice Bella. I guarantee at least a few seconds of speechlessness. Especially because your skirt and shirt are so subtle. He will not be expecting that underneath.

I was blushing again as I looked in the mirror. I was not used to dressing like this for anyone. Jake wouldn't have cared. Hell he probably wouldn't have even noticed.

Alice turned me to look at her once my clothes were back on. "Bella. You are stunning. I expect a full report on his reaction."

I laughed and pulled my heels back on. I didn't wear heels very often, but I was glad I had today. "Alright Alice."

We promised to talk the next day. As I drove to Edward's, I cranked some Aerosmith, trying to settle the butterflies in my stomach. Or at least drown them out somewhat. This wasn't any different than the last three nights. Why was I so nervous? Was it because I was worried about his reaction to what was an obvious effort at being seductive? Or maybe it was because this was no longer just about sex? Perhaps it was both.

My fingers drummed on the steering wheel as I waited at the last light before Edward's place. I pulled into the garage and shut my engine off. Closing my eyes I took a few deep breaths. Then I mentally chastised myself for being a fucking wuss. I grabbed my small bag with some clothes for tomorrow. Again self doubt flooded me as I held it in my hand. Was I assuming too much in thinking I would spend the night? No I didn't think so.

The elevator ride felt like it took hours. I could feel my heart rate pick up again when the doors opened in front of me. Another deep breath and I was knocking on Edward's door. When the door opened the smile that came across Edward's face sent a rush of warmth through me. Edward made tight grey t-shirt and black jeans sinful to look at. He took my bag and the wrapped photo from me and set them on the counter. Without another word Edward wrapped his arms around me and brought our bodies together.

"Hi baby." Edward was still smiling at me.

"Hi yourself." I stretched my arms around his waist and ran my fingers along the skin at the top of his jeans.

"Damn I missed you today. I know that sounds silly, but I did." Edward almost looked a little embarrassed to be admitting that.

I shook my head. "It's not silly. I missed you too."

"Really?"

"Really. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

Edward brought his lips right up to mine without actually touching me. He paused a couple seconds there, but it felt like an eternity. Finally I whispered, "Do I have to say please?"

Our lips melded together and I felt every last butterfly vanish away. Edward's hands slid up my sides to rest on my shoulders. He ran his fingers up my neck, threading them into my hair as his tongue traced my mouth. My lips parted eagerly for him. We both moaned quietly when our tongues finally met.

Hearing that sound from him just made me want more. Everything about Edward made me want more. I gripped at his neck, trying to get closer. Edward slowly broke the kiss with a little chuckle.

"I think you did miss me today." Breathless, I nodded. Edward took his hands out of my hair and stood back to look at me. "I like you in a skirt. And I definitely like you in heels."

I laughed. "Well I don't wear them often, so you are a lucky man today Cullen."

"That I am Swan. Come on. Help me decided where I'm going to hang your picture." Edward took my hand. "I was thinking my bedroom or living room."

"What? Not the laundry room?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Funny. You are funny."

Edward finally decided on the wall in his bedroom. Once I had approved his final choice, he got a hammer and hung the picture. Edward tilted his head and admired it before grinning at me. "Excellent. Now I will always have some part of you in my bedroom." He set the hammer on his dresser. Raising an eyebrow at me Edward started walking over to me.

"What are you thinking Edward?" His steps were slow and deliberate.

"Hmm. I'm trying to decide what I want to do first. Do I feed you?" Edward was right in front of me now and he traced one finger down the side of my face. Leaning in close I watched his eyes darken and I felt my heart flutter. "Or, do I fuck you."

Well it was now or never. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Maybe I can help you decide." I reached down and inched my skirt up slowly until just one red satin garter was visible. Edward sucked in his breath.

"Bella, what are you wearing under your skirt?"

I bit my lower lip as I gazed up at him. "That's for me to know." I pointed to myself and then started walking for the living room. "And for you to find out." I called back over shoulder. As I entered the living room I turned and saw that Edward was right behind me. He had an evil smile on his face that made another rush of heat go through me.

"Bella." His voice was low. "Did you perhaps wear something that you thought I might enjoy?"

I gave him an innocent smile. "Maybe."

Edward put both hands on my waist and pulled me to him. His fingers ran up and down my sides, I think trying to feel what was under my clothes. "So can I see it now?"

"What's the magic word?"

"So can I fucking see it now?" Edward almost growled the words at me.

I started laughing as I placed my hands flat on his chest. "That wasn't the one I was thinking of, but it will work. Here?"

"Or the laundry room?" Edward winked at me and I laughed again. I pointed to the couch. "Sit down." Edward hesitated, the thought of challenging me in his eyes. I hardened my eyes and dropped my voice. "Now Mr. Cullen." I folded my arms, waiting. Edward grinned at me. "Yes Miss Swan." Quickly he went and sat in the middle of the couch, his hands folded in his lap.

I walked over slowly until I was standing right in front of him. Carefully I placed one leg on either side of his knees. Edward's hands reached out to my thighs but I backed up out of reach.

"Uh uh." I shook my finger at him. "Not yet." Edward rested his hands on his thighs and I saw him grip them a little. Our eyes met as I returned to my original spot.

Reaching up I started to unbutton my shirt. I let it fall open and hang there. Edward's green eyes were fixated on the bit of red lacing he could see. I shrugged it off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Edward's hands were flexing and I knew how badly he was fighting the urge to touch me. I pulled a rubber band out of the pocket of my skirt. Edward eyed it, confused. When I reached up I started pulling my hair up off my neck, he licked his lower lip. Yes I was figuring out how to get to him. Once my hair was up I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my skirt. "How are you doing Edward?"

Edward stared up intently at me. "I'm about to fucking lose it if you don't get that skirt off so I can see what's under there."

I smirked at him. "I suppose." Slowly I inched my skirt down over my hips and let it drop. Stepping out of it I kicked it aside.

"Holy fucking hell." Edward's eyes traveled up over my body slowly. When they locked with mine I could see exactly how much he liked my outfit. The bulge in his jeans was a dead giveaway too. I still couldn't resist asking.

"I take it you approve?" I slowly turned in a circle.

Edward beckoned me to return where I had been standing. "Approve isn't a strong enough word. But I don't think I could find one if I tried. Damn baby, just damn." His hands were almost shaking.

I slid my hands over my breasts, down my stomach and put them on my hips. "Do you want to touch me Edward?"

"You know I do."

"Then do it."

Before I could register what was happening, Edward had grabbed my waist and pulled me down to straddle his lap. His lips attacked mine with a ferocious passion that I returned. Our kiss was frenzied, just a meshing of lips, tongues, and moans. Pressing my chest into his, I pushed Edward harder back into the couch. His hands slid around to cup my ass and bring the rest of my body closer. Settling down against Edward, I could feel his erection straining against his jeans.

My head fell back as Edward's lips left mine and sought out my exposed neck. When I felt his teeth graze me I whimpered a little. He was murmuring my name as he worked his way down over the tops of my breasts. Edward lightly bit one of my nipples through the bra and I arched further into him.

I sat up and unfastened my bra, tossing it to join the rest of my clothes. Edward slid his hands up over my breasts, giving them gentle caresses. "Your breasts are perfection, have I told you that?" Before I could answer he reached out with his tongue, wetting my nipple before he blew on it. Goosebumps broke out all over me. Sliding one hand between me and his jeans, Edward rubbed the fabric covering me. "What do we have here? I'll be you were getting wet on the drive over here. You knew what was waiting for you didn't you?" Edward pressed his palm into me and I moved against it with a groan.

Edward's lips were back at my breasts as he continued to stroke between my thighs. He slid one finger just inside my thong and between my folds. I pressed down towards him, but he took it away. Edward was nipping down between my breasts, both hands back on my waist. I was having trouble catching my breath with all the sensations he was starting in my body.

"I think it's time to get the rest of this off Edward." I stood up and kicked my heels off. Placing one foot up on Edward's knee and unfastened the garter. Edward reached up. "Let me." Slowly he pulled the nylon down, dragging his fingers on either side of my leg as he did. I unfastened the other one and he repeated the process.

Edward slid his hands up under the garter belt, grabbed the thong and yanked it down. Once it was off he fingered the garter. "How do I get this off of you?"

Silently I turned around and heard him chuckle. "Tricky. Can I get some scissors, I don't know if I'm patient enough for this."

"No!" I gave him a dirty look over my shoulder and he smiled up at me.

"I think I can undo it without destroying it." I felt his fingers tugging lightly until the garter loosened and he slid it down my legs.

I turned back around and pointed at him. "Okay, your turn." Edward shook his head.

"Oh not quite yet. Come here." Edward crooked his finger at me as he slid a little further down on the couch. I moved to straddle his waist but he pulled me further up his torso until he was eye level with my hip line. I looked down at Edward with questions in my eyes.

"Grab the back of the couch and get up higher on your knees baby." I began to get an inkling of what he had planned. I pulled myself up and now I was basically hovering over his mouth. Edward reached up and gripped my hips. "Hang onto the couch."

I could feel Edward's hot breath hitting me and I whimpered a little in anticipation. He chuckled again as I felt him part my folds gently with one finger. I looked down in time to see him lick his finger off. Fuck it was sexy when he did that.

He pulled me closer and started teasing me with the tip of his tongue. It was almost like he was tickling me, and it was driving me mad. I tried to lower myself more but Edward had me held tight. His tongue found my clit and started flicking it repeatedly with the same light touch. I was struggling against his hold but it was doing me absolutely no good.

"Edward." I was breathing hard. "More please. I need more." Bringing me closer finally, Edward plunged his tongue up into me and I moaned. He was moving his lips and tongue against me with increasing pressure. The sensation of his tongue sliding in and out was heavenly. "Jesus Christ."

Returning to my clit Edward began nipping and sucking at it. My nails almost went into the leather of his couch. I was writhing against his face, moaning his name. Edward stopped long enough to speak. "I want you to come Bella. I want you to come all over my face."

His words further ignited the fire building in my core. The tightening feeling was increasing so fast. Edward's fingers dug into my ass and he was running his tongue over me at such a rapid speed it made my eyes roll back.

"Edward, oh my God. That's……oh my GOD!" Coherency left when my orgasm hit me. My thighs tightened down on him and I fell forward onto the back of the couch as I cried out. I barely registered Edward's tongue slowing and moving softer against me. I was panting against the couch while Edward placed kisses on the insides of my thighs. He slid out from under me and stood behind me.

Edward's hands ran up my back and then wrapped around my middle. He pulled me up into his chest. I leaned my head back against his shoulder. Edward nuzzled into my neck. "Mmm. Thank you baby."

I opened my eyes to look at him. "I think I should be thanking you."

"Mutual thankfulness then?" I nodded. I pressed my ass back into his erection and Edward groaned against my neck.

"I think it's time you got undressed Edward."

"Yeah." Edward's voice was husky in my ear. He let go of me slowly so I wouldn't fall. I turned so I could watch him undress. Edward wasted no time, practically ripping his clothes off. I snickered a little and his eyes shot up to meet mine.

"What's so funny Bella?" Edward raised an eyebrow and then tackled me into the couch. I broke into giggles as Edward wrapped himself around me. "Tell me."

"Just the hurry you were into get your clothes off. I've never seen a guy do that."

"Well any man who had a woman as sexy as you on their couch, would do the same thing." Edward sat back up and pulled me with him. I rubbed my breasts against his chest while I nibbled my way up his collarbone. Edward's head fell back when I rubbed myself over his erection. I kissed my way towards his neck and bit him playfully there. Edward's hands gripped me tightly and he groaned loud.

"Hmm. Do you like it when I bite you?" I did it again a few inches down his shoulder. Edward shuddered underneath me. I knew I liked it when Edward used his teeth on me.

"Fuck yes." His voice was a low growl.

I licked the palm of my hand while Edward watched me. Reaching down I wrapped my fingers around him and stroked up and down slowly. Edward thrust up into my hand as I ran my palm over the head. His eyes were closed, his lips parted as he took deeper breaths. "Where do you want your cock Edward? My mouth or my pussy?"

Edward's eyes shot open and met mine. "Choose now, or I'll choose for you." I gave him all of three seconds before I slid down on my knees in front of him. Looking up at him I licked him once from base to tip, enjoying the emerald fire in his eyes as he watched me. I surrounded him with my mouth and heard him gasp above me. Instantly Edward's hands were in my hair, following my movements. His grunts and sighs as I sucked him just increased my level of arousal. One of my hands was still wrapped around the base of his cock, the other was stroking his balls. When I started that Edward's fingers gripped my hair tighter. " Baby……"

I moaned when he said that. Swirling my tongue up around the tip, I grazed him very gently with my teeth. A low guttural sound came from Edward's chest. "Bella, get up here, now."

I looked up a little worried I had gone too far with the teeth action, but Edward just gave me a wicked smile. I slid my lips off him slowly and smiled back. "Why?"

"Because as amazing as your mouth feels, I'm ready to have your pussy surrounding me." Edward offered me his hand to help me to my feet. I took it and slowly climbed back up into his lap. Kneeling over him I reached underneath myself to grab him. I slid down until just the tip of him was in me. Our eyes locked. We were both panting as we stared at each other. As much as I wanted to just impale myself on him, I wanted to make Edward ask.

I rolled my hips slightly, teasing him. Edward's hands came up and grabbed my hips. I resisted the pressure he put on them. "Say it Edward. Say what you want and I'll give it to you." I bit my lower lip fighting my own urges. "I want it too, but I want to hear you say it, out loud. Say it."

Edward leaned forward until his lips were brushing mine. "Bella, I want you surrounding me, riding me, fucking me, now."

I lowered myself down the rest of the way, groaning as Edward filled me completely. My lips captured his as I started rolling my pelvis against his. Edward was still holding my hips, encouraging my movements. Our tongues were getting rougher against each other. Where he ended, I began, and vice versa. The two people that had been there a moment ago were one entity for the moment. The sensation of Edward stretching me with each downward thrust of my body made me crave more. My moans that had been silenced by Edward's mouth filled the air when we broke apart gasping for air.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." Edward's voice was deep with need.

"Yes, God. More, I need more." My head fell back as I ground myself down on him. Edward shifted beneath me and started thrusting up into me. "Oh God, like that, harder." My voice was raspy.

Edward was grunting as he drove up into me. My fingernails were gripping his shoulders, bracing against him. Edward held me tightly to him the next time I came down and went as deep as he could, while his thumb pressed into my clit.

"Oh fuck." Edward did it again and it sent electricity from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. "Edward……"

"Baby…."

"I'm going to….." I was teetering on the edge of the pleasure I knew Edward could give me. I wanted to hold out, but I longed for the release.

"Come Bella. Now. For me." Edward ran his thumb roughly again over my clit and I fell apart. My fingernails raked down his sweaty chest as I let out a loud cry, my orgasm shooting through me. My body plunged down a final time onto Edward as he arched up into me with a growl. "Shit Bella."

My head fell onto Edward's shoulder with a whimper as he tried to pull me down even harder against him. A rush of hot air fell over my shoulder as Edward moaned when my body clenched around him again.

I leaned against Edward, my body completely limp. We were both covered in sweat. I turned my head so my cheek was resting on his shoulder and my hair stuck to the side of his neck. Reaching up I pulled it off and out of my face.

"You okay baby?" Edward was rubbing my back in circles.

"Mmm hmm." My tone told him exactly how very okay I was.

"Can you move?" His fingers drug lazily across my shoulders and back down my spine.

"Nope, sorry. Stuck here." I smiled as he chuckled. "Think you melted my bones that time."

Edward chuckled again. "Well I better carry you then, once I can move that is."

I moved just enough back so I could see his face. "Don't tell me I melted your bones too?"

"No. But you turned my muscles into goo." Edward grinned at me.

We sat there for several minutes until I had recovered a little. Without a word Edward slowly stood and carried me to the bathroom. "I'm setting you down Bella." He waited once my feet were on the floor to make sure I was steady. "Would you like a shower?" I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go order some Chinese food and I'll be back in to join you in a minute."

As he left I turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. Stepping in I let the water just pour over me. Edward had one of those shower heads that was like being in a rain shower. I needed to put one of these in my bathtub. I tilted my head back and felt the water stream down my body. When Edward came back I was still just standing under the flow.

"I think you like my shower."

"Yes." My eyes were still closed, but I could sense Edward joining me. His hands ran down over my wet hair and he kissed my lips gently. I opened my eyes and sought out his. They were a lighter green now, and full of humor.

Washing up took a little longer than it normally would since part of the time Edward just held me against him under the shower. Finally I parted from him with a sigh and grabbed the shampoo.

I was wrapped in a towel and blotting my hair when the doorbell rang. "Food's here." Edward pulled on some shorts and went out to get the door. My bag was still in the living room. I pulled one of Edward's t-shirts out of his closet and put it on. Carefully I waited by the bedroom door listening until I heard the front door close.

I called out. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes it is."

I walked out and Edward looked up over the kitchen counter. When he saw I was in one of his shirts a little smirk crossed his face.

"What? My bag was out here. Did you want me to walk out naked in front of delivery boy?"

Edward brought me a plate of food. "Absolutely not. But now that he's gone, feel free to walk around naked in front of me."

I laughed. Taking the plate I sat with one leg under me at the table. Edward sat down next to me. "I do like seeing you in my shirt though, I have to admit."

I had chow mein noodles hanging from my mouth when he said that. I slurped them up so I could answer. "I'll remember that."

Edward cocked his head and looked at me. "Now why does that sound you made with the noodles sound so familiar?" He started laughing at his own dirty joke and I smacked his shoulder.

"Noodles don't taste as good though." Edward almost choked on his water when I said that. Ha. Got him. He coughed a few times and looked at me. I just raised an eyebrow and sucked in some more noodles.

After dinner we sat and Edward told me about the design he was working on. It sounded like a challenge. Very nature based, with wolves as the main theme behind it.

"I think it will turn out really amazing. Maybe you can come by the shop Wednesday and see it after work."

Edward took my hand after I had yawned for the fourth time. "Come on sleepyhead. Time for bed."

After I brushed my teeth I collapsed onto Edward's bed, burrowing under the covers. Edward came out of the bathroom and looked at me adjusting the blankets. "Are you making yourself a nest there?" He shut the light off and crawled in with me. Edward laid down facing me, moving his body into mine. We looked at each other silently. Reaching up Edward stroked the side of my face gently. "Sleep well baby."

"You too." I cuddled into his chest as Edward tightened his arms around me.

**EPOV**

Waking up next to Bella was becoming something I couldn't imagine not doing. Monday night we had been at my place, last night at hers. We crashed early last night after Bella fell asleep on me while we watched a little television. I wasn't surprised though. We had both been very busy since Friday night.

I stretched in bed next to her this morning and looked over. Bella was sprawled out on her stomach. Her hair was draped over her face and I could just see a glimpse of her lips and her eyelids. I swept her hair back and gently kissed her cheek. "See you later baby." Bella smiled in her sleep as I tucked the blanket better around her.

Jasper had been dying to ask me more questions, but at the same time he was trying to respect my space. When I walked into the shop Wednesday morning he was hanging in the office, obviously waiting for me.

"Morning Jazz."

"Morning. Have a good night?" Jasper eyed me knowingly.

"Yes I did. Stayed at Bella's, we crashed early." I sat at my desk and looked over my final design, making sure I was happy with every detail.

"Crashed early, as in you just slept?" I looked up at Jasper, he looked surprised.

"Yes, what's wrong with that? Bella fell asleep on me watching television. Before last night we've been rather busy." Jasper snickered.

"Just another first. I've never known you to sleep with a woman, without sleeping with a woman."

I just shook my head and kept my mouth shut. He was right though.

"What's on your agenda today Edward?" Jasper leaned forward onto his knees.

"Well it's a half day for me. I have the final design meeting and then Bella's friend Alice is dropping her off here. She had some appointment in Bellevue and told Bella she could bring her."

Jasper nodded. "Cool. Well I'm almost done with the Zimmerman bike, so I can start on this next one soon."

"Good. Rose has some changes to make to it too right?" Jasper nodded. He stood, stretched and then headed out of the office. In the doorway he turned back and looked at me. "Just a heads up Edward, both Rose and Emmett will be here later today, when Bella arrives."

"That's fine. I don't mind." Jasper just grinned and left. I knew what he was getting at. My developing relationship with Bella was no longer going to be between just Jasper and me. I was okay with that though.

About noon I heard Jasper greet someone in the shop. I looked up and saw my appointment had arrived. I walked out to meet him.

"Hi Jake. The design is all finished, I think you will be very pleased with it."

Jake grinned. "Excellent." He was a big guy, but Emmett still had him beat. The little I had been around him I had determined Jake was not as easy going as he pretended to be. There was something slightly dark about him. I couldn't put my finger on it what it was. At least he had been perfectly polite to me. Every now and then we would get clients that you just got a sixth sense about them. Jake's money was a green as anyone else's though.

"Come on into the office and we can go over it." Jake followed me and stood to the side while I laid out the drawings.

Jake picked one up. "Wow. I was told you were one of the best, but they weren't kidding. This is impressive. I really like how you have mixed the elements of nature with the wolf." He grinned and for a moment he almost looked like a wolf.

I cleared my throat. "Good. I'm glad you like it. When do you want to bring your bike in to get started?"

"Next Monday okay? You said it would have to be here about ten days?"

I looked at our schedule book. "Yea, that should work. Ten days give or take a day. We will just need down payment of half the estimate when you bring in the bike."

Jake nodded. "Sure, sure. Not a problem."

I heard the door and could hear Bella's voice talking with another female. I glanced out and saw Jasper talking to both of them, Bella making the introductions. "Well that's it then. I'll see you next week." I walked out and Jake followed right behind me. Bella met my eyes and gave me a huge smile. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and the smile vanished. Alice's eyes were as big as Bella's and she grabbed onto Bella's arm.

I looked behind me and saw Jake staring at Bella. He stepped around me and strode toward Bella, who was shrinking with every step he took. Jasper glanced at me worried and assumed a somewhat protective stance in front of the women.

Jake's voice rang out in the shop. "Well look who is here. Never thought I'd run into you in a motorcycle shop Bella." Bella's eyes met mine and all I saw there was shock and a trace of fear. She was visibly trembling. I shoved past Jake and ran over to her.

Wrapping my arms around her Bella collapsed into my chest. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. Her eyes never left Jake as he walked closer. Emmett and Rose had appeared from the back and were coming over, sensing there was a problem. Jasper was still standing in front of Alice.

Jake stopped about ten feet from Bella. "Hi there honey. Long time no see. Aren't you even going to say hi to me? Looks like you are just as restrained as you were when we were together." He looked Bella over slowly from head to toe. "Just as skinny too."

I had already begun to put the pieces together about who this guy was to Bella, but now it was confirmed. This was the tool whose ass I had joked about kicking. My gut feeling about this guy had not been wrong. I think it underestimated the level of Jake's creepiness though.

Bella had shaken her head at Jake, and didn't say anything. He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Found yourself a biker huh? Obviously you haven't slept with her yet man. She's as frigid as they come."

I let go of Bella and lunged for Jake but Jasper and Emmett stopped me. "Dude, don't do it." Emmett shook his head at me. I knew he was right. I had one assault charge on my record. Another would not be a good idea. Bella came up and wrapped her hand around my arm pulling slightly.

"Edward, he's not worth it. Trust me. He's just a guy who couldn't make a woman come if he had directions and a how to video. I would know." Bella's voice was quiet but Jake heard every word.

"You little bitch. Don't blame me. Fucking you was like fucking a dead body, cold and limp." Jake was pointing a finger at Bella and took a step towards her.

All of a sudden Jake was on the floor and Emmett was standing over him. Blood was coming from Jake's nose as he sat up. Emmett loomed over him, pointing a finger in Jake's face. "Listen fucker, I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But no one talks to any of my friends like that." It had happened so fast I didn't even see Emmett hit him.

Jake glared up at Emmett, but obviously wasn't feeling like striking back. A wise choice on his part. Slowly he got up, wiping his nose on his hand. Jake's eyes shot to Bella and gave her a malevolent look.

I shifted Bella from his gaze and stared Jake down. "I think it would be in your best interest if you had someone else design and paint your bike for you. I don't want to see you come back through our door ever again."

Jake headed for the front door, giving us a wide berth. Right before he left I couldn't stop myself from getting one more dig in. "And dumbass, if you want to make a woman scream your name like Bella screams mine, I recommend two things. Learn to go down on a woman properly and maybe…" I snickered. "Look into a penile implant. Might help you out." Bella giggled and then flipped Jake off.

"What he said." Bella pointed at me.

Jake stormed out of the shop and a moment later tore off on his bike. Bella sighed and leaned back into my chest. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You okay?"

Bella looked up at me. "I think so, just a little shaken."

"Thanks Emmett. I really appreciate you hitting that douchebag."

Emmett smiled and flexed. "Not a problem man. Knew you couldn't, but nothing was stopping me. You must be Bella, nice to meet you." He offered his hand and Bella shook it with a laugh.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, and thank you."

"Happy to be of service." Emmett gave a half bow.

"Bella this is Rose." Rose stepped forward and gave Bella a smile.

"I hope you don't always bring this much drama with you Bella."

Bella shook her head. "Thank God no. This is my friend Alice. Alice you've already met Jasper. This is Emmett, Rose and of course Edward."

Alice's eyes were still huge, but she was smiling. "Hey everyone. It's nice to meet all of you." Jasper was watching Alice with a slightly dazed expression. It had been a long time since I'd seen that look on his face. I would have to find out from Bella if Alice was single. "I hate to greet and run, but I have an appointment to get to." Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine Alice."

Alice nodded and smiled at me. "Call me if you need to. Bye all." Alice dashed out the door.

"Does she always have that much energy Bella?" I looked down at her and smoothed her hair back from her face.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Almost always. It's disgusting really." Everyone started heading back to what they had been doing.

"Let's get back to my place okay." Bella just nodded. I could tell she was still rattled. I just wanted to get her alone. The urge to protect Bella and keep her safe had hit me hard. I'd never felt anything like it before. If I could've, I would've ripped Jake's head off quite happily. No one got away with talking to Bella like that, or looking at her like that.

"Hey Jazz, we are taking off okay?" Jasper nodded and gave us a little wave.

Without another word I escorted Bella out of the building. Her arms were tighter than usual around me as we rode back to my condo. I kept my hand on her back until we were through my front door. Once the door was shut I wrapped her up in my arms. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Just kind of in disbelief of what all just happened." I let go of her long enough that we could both get our jackets off. I took her hand and led her over to the couch.

I flopped down on the couch and pulled Bella down on top of me. "Come here baby." Bella laughed as she fell on top of me and the sound of it made me feel a little better. "So I'm going to ask a question I think I know the answer to. Jake was your ex?"

"Yep. Haven't seen him in years. What are the odds?" Bella's head was tucked under my chin.

"I have no idea, but I'm so glad I learned that before we painted his bike."

"But you lost money Edward." The guilt in her tone was evident. I wasn't going to have any of that.

I reached down and pulled gently on her chin until Bella was looking at me. "Bella, there is no amount of money in the world anyone could offer me that would tempt me to deal with his bike. None whatsoever." I brought Bella's mouth to mine and kissed her gently. Her lips were soft and warm, and I was reminded yet again how much I loved the feel of them on mine. I sucked her lower lip into my mouth before I released her. Bella laid her head back down on my chest.

We lay there for several minutes. Bella's fingers were tracing back and forth on my chest. Finally I asked something that had been brewing in my mind for awhile. "Bella, he put you down a lot didn't he?"

Bella grew tense for just a second. "Yes. My father and Jake's dad have been friends forever. There was a lot of pressure for Jake and me to end up together. At first I did like him. I had known him so long I felt like it was the obvious choice. From the start our relationship was missing something, but I figured whatever it was it would develop in time. Jake seemed to want to take care of me. I finally slept with him, thinking that the absent piece in our relationship would show up. After we started sleeping together, Jake would occasionally say nasty things to me. At first it was subtle, but it got uglier. Finally I decided I was tired of it and the fact that whatever was missing for me wasn't going to just materialize. I broke it off with him. My father was furious with me. When Jake became even uglier to me, he told me that was my fault for breaking it off. The fact that he sided with Jake rather than me, well, I found that unforgivable. We haven't spoken since then."

Bella took a deep breath. She had been speaking in a rush, trying to get it all out. "I'm sorry baby. That just sucks all the way around."

"Well, for what it's worth, I don't regret my decision. But I wasn't in a real hurry to meet anyone again after that. I guess a small part of me believed the things that Jake told me."

"Bella, you know he's full of shit right? I mean he's the type of person who feels superior by putting others down. If you have learned anything in the last week, it better be that you are one sexy, intelligent, and amazing woman." Bella giggled and then smiled up at me. "One who absolutely rocks my world." I winked at her and she blushed.

"Yes Edward, I think you have convinced me of that."

"Good." I thought again of the wave of protectiveness I had felt for Bella. My face must've been transparent because Bella reached up and put her hand on my cheek.

"What are you thinking about? You almost look, I don't know, puzzled."

I slid my hands under Bella's shirt and pressed them into the skin of her back. "Well, I've just experienced some foreign emotions today. I haven't felt this in response to a woman before. I'm trying to process that."

"Like what? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"No it's okay. It's just when I realized that Jake was, for lack of a better word, attacking you verbally, I felt very protective of you. I wasn't going to let him hurt you. I didn't like the way he was talking to you, or the way he was looking at you. It was like you were property he should take. It just made me angry."

I was staring up at the ceiling and I felt Bella kiss my chin. "I mean I have no  
claim over you Bella. We are just starting out. I have no experience with this type of relationship. But all I could think is that you were mine." I finally met Bella's eyes. "Sorry, I know that's very primitive."

Bella folded her arms across my chest and propped her chin up on them. "A little yes, but also very sweet. When you rushed over to me, pushing Jake out of your way, I just felt relieved. I knew it would be okay, because you were there. I'm a strong woman Edward, but at that moment, I wasn't. Thank you for being there to help me." I brought one hand around and stroked her face with my thumb. "Besides, I like the idea of being yours." Bella raised one eyebrow at me and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Really?" Bella nodded. "Would you like it if I told you that?" Bella blushed again. "Oh I think you might." I pressed my lips to Bella's ear. "You. Are. Mine." Bella shivered against me.

"This ear is mine." I ran my tongue around the edge of it. "Your neck, definitely mine." I trailed my lips down her neck and across her jaw. "Your lips, completely mine." Bella moaned as I brushed my lips over hers. Her tongue reached out and stroked my lower lip. I leaned up and sucked Bella's tongue into my mouth for a moment. I released it and grinned at her. "That's mine too."

Bella slid her hand down between us and grabbed my erection. "Well this is mine."

"Oh definitely. That is yours." Bella jumped up off of me and offered me her hand.

"Come on, I want to find out what else is yours." She backed towards my bedroom. I bent down and swung her up over my shoulder. Bella shrieked and started laughing. She wiggled against me half heartedly.

I reached up and spanked her lightly. "Hold still you. I'm being primitive." When I got to the bed I swung her down onto the mattress. Bella's hair was tousled around her face and her cheeks were flushed from being upside down. I pulled my shirt off and Bella pointed at my chest.

"That's mine too Edward." I laughed.

"Okay." Bella sat up and took off her shirt and bra. I gestured at her chest. "Oh I see some other things I think are mine."

I shed my jeans and lay down next to Bella on the bed. Running my finger down over the center of one breast and then the other, I smiled at her. "I do believe these are mine." Bella nodded at me.

"I think you are right Edward."

I reached down and unzipped her jeans. Sliding my hand inside her panties I stroked her gently. "Bella, is this mine too?"

"Yes…..Edward." Bella whimpered at me. "Please."

I pulled my hand out and tugged at Bella's jeans. Bella raised her hips and I took them off, dragging her underwear with them. I crawled back up her body slowly. I kissed her bellybutton, "Mine." I kissed the inside of her wrist, "Mine." Her collarbone was next, "Sexy, fucking collarbone, mine." Bella's hands were roaming all over my chest. She gently pinched one of my nipples and I groaned lightly.

"Mine." Bella gave me a little smile before she ran her fingers down and around my side. She slid her hand under the elastic at the back of my boxers and grabbed one side of my ass. "Your cute butt, all mine."

"I'll show you mine." I pulled my boxers off and tossed them over my shoulder.

Bella giggled. "Really?"

"Oh yes." I lifted Bella's legs and placed them against my chest. "Are you ready?" I could feel the heat against the end of my cock. I knew the answer to the question. I just wanted to see what she would say.

Bella's eyes bored into mine. A very wicked smile came across her face as Bella took my hand and sucked my middle finger into her mouth. I sucked in a breath of air and I saw Bella's eyes light up. After swirling her tongue around it she let it go very slowly. "I'm ready for you to take what is yours Edward."

I thrust into her in one swift move and Bella moaned low. "Mine?" I looked down at Bella.

"Yes." Bella gasped as I leaned into her. "All yours."

I growled and thrust into her again. Bella's head arched back against the bed as I drove into her repeatedly. "You are mine baby." I couldn't help the feral tone to my voice, but Bella didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck yes Edward." Bella was gripping at my arms that were holding her legs to my chest. Her nails dug into my skin hard, but I didn't care. Bella was writhing against me, a continual stream of low cries mixed with my name coming from her.

I let Bella's legs go and slowly pulled out of her. Bella's eyes flashed fire at mine and she tried to stop me by wrapping her legs around mine.

"Easy baby. I'm coming right back. Remember?" I gripped my cock and looked at her. "It's yours."

"Then fucking give it back to me." Bella's voice was a wild as mine had been earlier.

"Well, look at you. Maybe I should make you wait a few minutes, make sure you appreciate what's yours."

Bella sat up so that we were kneeling facing each other. She reached down and wrapped her hand snugly around me. Leaning up she licked my lower lip, then ran her tongue along the edge of my jaw until her lips were at my ear. Bella squeezed me and I moaned. "Mine, and I want it now Edward."

I tossed her back on the mattress and Bella parted her legs for me. I slid my cock back in her as my tongue sought hers. Our legs tangled together as we writhed against one another, seeking friction and contact. Bella's hands shot into my hair, pulling it and urging me closer to her. I drove hard into her once and Bella broke the kiss with a moan.

"That what you want baby?" I pulled Bella tightly to me and thrust into her again. She arched against me, her hands still in my hair. I hissed when Bella tugged as I drove harder into her.

"Oh God, fuck me." Bella's hands fell from my hair and started gripping the sheets. "Edward……just fuck me." Bella was tilting her hips into mine, meeting my thrusts. The hold that I had over my control as slipping a little more with every word Bella uttered and every time she cried out my name.

"Damn Bella." I felt like she was encompassing me. Everything about Bella was invading my senses and driving my movements. The scent of her body, a mix of sweat, flowers, and arousal. The feel of her skin sliding against me, her leg twisting around one of mine. The sight of her face, flushed, lips parted, her tongue coming out to lick her lower lip in between cries. Occasionally her eyes would open and find mine. They would focus on me, dark with desire. The depths pulled at me, drawing me to her.

There was no rhythm anymore to our movements, just a frenzied meeting of two bodies. Pushing and pulling, giving and taking. Bella's walls clamped down hard on me suddenly, her orgasm catching us both off guard.

"Edward, yes, yes yes!" One of Bella's hands let go of the sheets and grabbed my shoulder.

Once Bella's climax hit her I let mine loose from my tenuous restraint. Every pulse into her sent a wave of delicious fire through my body. "Bella, so good." Bella's body kept spasming around me and drawing my orgasm out. I groaned against her shoulder.

The tremors moving through Bella slowed and I rolled onto my back, pulling her with me. When I caught my breath all I said was, "Whoa."

Bella nodded against me, still breathing hard. "I think I saw heaven." She giggled and ran her hand over the center of my chest. "Your heart is still pounding."

"Yes well I think you almost killed me." I kissed her forehead and tightened my arms around her.

"Good way to go."

"Mmmm, I would have to agree with you there." Bella shivered a little so reluctantly I pulled out, made my trip to the bathroom, and crawled back into bed with her. I patted my chest and she resumed her previous position draped across me. Grabbing the blankets I brought them back up over the both of us. "Time for a nap baby?"

Bella yawned. "I think so."

As she drifted off across me I reached down and caressed her ass. "By the way…..mine."

Bella drowsily smiled at my words and patted my chest. "All of me, yours."

"Same here." I was pretty sure I hadn't felt this comfortable or certain about anything in my life before. But I was now.

* * *

**Okay.....so I will basically say with all the crap going on in my world, I'm a complete review whore right now. So leave me some love. Tell me what you liked etc.**

**Hugs to all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all...another episode with Harleyward...and another 5 shamwow worthy lemony chapter. **

**I own none of the characters, S. Meyer does. My use of her characters and plot ideas are my intellectual property and should not be reproduced without my permission.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thoughts. You are all fabulous!**

**Without further ado...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Edward and I had become a regular part of each other's lives within a couple weeks. My evenings and mornings were reserved for him as far as I was concerned. I worried he would get sick of me though. The novelty of me would wear off eventually. When that would happen I didn't know, but the thought of it made my stomach twist into knots. I really didn't understand why I felt this way about a man I had known such a short time. I tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of my head that kept taunting me. A few times Edward had noticed something was bothering me, but he didn't push when I told him I was fine.

It was Friday, and the end of my workday. Edward was taking me out tonight. He had suggested a real 'date' yesterday when we were laying in bed in the morning.

"What do you mean a real date Edward? We've been out together."

"No I mean the kind where you dress up, I dress up." I gave him a funny look and he tickled me. "Don't look at me like that. I clean up really well."

"I have no doubt you do Edward." I wrapped my hand in his to keep him from continuing to tickle me.

"Anyway the traditional guy picks girl up, brings her flowers, you know, all that bullshit."

I laughed. "Well those words would win any woman over." Edward moved so he loomed over me.

"Bella. May I take you out on a date tomorrow night?" The tiny smirk on Edward's face betrayed the seriousness of the tone of his voice. I decided I shouldn't give him any more shit.

"Yes Edward, I would love that."

"Good." Edward planted his lips on mine quickly before he lay back down beside me.

As I locked up my back studio door I was excited to get home and change. I was lost in my head when my feet crunched on glass. I looked up and the driver's side window of my car was shattered. My eyes quickly surveyed my surroundings in the dim light of the parking lot. I couldn't see anyone but I felt uneasy. I backed up to my studio door and let myself back in, locking the door behind me.

When I pulled my cell phone out I realized my hands were shaking. My first instinct was to call Edward. An irrational thought of being a made me hesitate. Edward would be annoyed because that was just silly. So I dialed his number.

"Hey baby, I'll be leaving here to come get you in about ten minutes. You'll be ready right?"

"Um, I'm not sure." My voice was shaking too.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's lighthearted tone shifted instantly to one of concern.

"Someone broke into my car. At least I'm guessing that since the driver's window is gone."

"Where are you?" I heard a door shut at Edward's end and assumed he was promptly leaving his place.

"Back in my studio. I didn't want to stay outside, it was creepy. Alice has already left."

"Stay in there. Call the cops. Do not leave the building unless you see me or the police, just in case. I'm on my way. It will be okay baby." Edward's voice exuded control and that calmed me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, thank you Edward."

"No problem." We hung up and I called the police next. They said the same thing Edward did. Stay inside and we will send an officer. I sat at the front counter and doodled on a piece of paper trying to distract myself until someone I trusted arrived. A short while later there was a rap on the studio front door that made me jump and shriek. There was two officers standing there. Once I was sure it really was the police I let them in. I led them to the back door and showed them my car. I hovered by the door, not really wanting to get any closer.

The sound of a motorcycle made me look up. Edward pulled up and hopped off the bike. He was over to me in a few strides and put both hands on my shoulders. "You okay?" I nodded. He gestured at the cops. "What have they said?"

"Nothing yet. They just got here a little bit ago. I still have to give them a statement."

One of the officers came over and Edward moved to stand behind me. "Miss Swan, can you tell me if you are missing anything from the vehicle?"

"I'd have to look. I didn't stick around long enough after I found the broken window to know." I walked over, Edward right behind me. I peered in the car. Of course I'd had my purse with me inside. My stereo was partially gone. It was like they tried to get it out of the console, but had to stop suddenly. My iPod was gone.

"My iPod is gone. Other than the damage to the stereo I don't see anything else. I had my purse with me."

"Okay Miss Swan. I just need you to fill out some paperwork." I followed the officer and signed off on the report. I knew I wouldn't see my iPod again. Now I had to go about getting my window fixed. The police left and I sighed as I looked at my car. Edward put his arm around me.

"We will get it fixed. You just happen to know me, and I have connections." Edward gave me a hopeful smile, trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you Edward. It's just icky having this happen you know?" I shuddered a little.

"I understand. Do you want to move our date to tomorrow night?" That was when I realized Edward was in dress pants. I pulled open his leather jacket and looked at the dress shirt and tie underneath. I couldn't help letting out a low whistle. Edward grinned at my reaction.

"Damn Edward, you do clean up well." I hated to postpone when Edward was dressed to impress. "No, let's go out. I just need to change quickly."

"If you are sure?" I nodded at Edward. "Okay, I'll give you a ride back."

Edward dropped me at my apartment with a promise he would be right back. I went inside and started changing. I had selected a dark maroon crushed velvet dress. It had thin straps and enough of a drop in the neckline to show a little cleavage. My favorite pair of black heels and some earrings completed the look. Usually I wore little to no makeup during the day. I added some dark eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Looking at myself in the mirror I decided I didn't look half bad. I knew we were just going out to dinner, but this was our first official date. I wanted to look perfect. As perfect as I was capable of.

I quickly curled my hair so that it fell in loose ringlets around my shoulders. Right as I finished I heard a knock on my door. I grabbed my coat and opened the door. Edward was standing there with a smile, and a red rose.

"I promised you flowers, but I didn't get a chance to get one since I left in a hurry. Obviously that wouldn't do." I took the rose from him as he stepped inside.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Let me go put this in some water and we can go." I felt Edward's eyes on me as I walked into the kitchen. Once I had the rose in a vase on my table, I turned to go back to Edward. His eyes were still fixed on me, watching my every move.

As I came over I looked down at myself. "Do I look okay?" I tried to see if something was missing that had him looking at me like that.

"You look much better than okay Bella." Edward stepped forward and took my hand. Our eyes locked as he kissed the back of it. I bit my lower lip unconsciously at the intensity of his gaze. "You look amazing."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Edward had chosen a restaurant close by because he knew I'd be wearing a dress. When I got up on the bike I was careful to pin my skirt between my legs and Edward's backside. I didn't need to flash the free world tonight.

When we got there I took the helmet off and shook my hair out a little. I heard Edward cough behind me and I turned to look at him. "What?"

"That was incredibly sexy."

"What was?" I had no clue what I had done that was even remotely sexy.

"You, taking the helmet off and shaking your hair out like some woman in a rock video." Edward stepped closer and the corner of him mouth curled up. "Very hot."

My face grew warm. "Okay." I didn't see how it was, but I did believe that Edward thought it was.

Sitting across from Edward in the restaurant, I kept glancing at him over the top of my menu. I couldn't believe how handsome he looked in a tie. At the same time I was picturing the tattoos under his dress shirt. Two sides of the same coin. Edward caught me staring at his tie, daydreaming a bit about some of the things I wanted to do with it.

"Bella?" I blinked and looked up.

"Yes?" I took a sip of water and set my menu down.

"What were you just thinking about?" Edward reached across the table and ran a finger over the back of my hand.

"I'll tell you about it later." I grinned at him.

"Really? Well that sounds very, enticing."

"You have no idea." I turned my hand under his and stroked his palm with one of my fingers.

The waiter approached, interrupting our little foreplay to foreplay. Edward insisted I have a glass of wine. "After the day you have had, it will relax you a little."

"I'm already relaxed." But a glass of wine did sound really good so I ordered one.

"Did you have a good day Edward?" Edward took my hand back in his, playing with my fingers.

"I did. I'm designing a paint job for a guy who is looking for something somewhat art deco. Like from the 1920's. It will be an interesting challenge."

"Sounds like it. Are you thinking stark, like black and white, with maybe some red?" My wine arrived and I took a sip.

"Exactly. And lots of chrome." Edward smiled. "You are good Bella."

"So I have been told."

We sat and enjoyed our meal, sharing bites with each other. Edward devoured his steak, but there was no way I was able to finish my pasta. Now I had lunch for tomorrow. I said something to Edward about it.

"I already know what I'm having for lunch tomorrow." Edward had a mischievous look on his face.

"What's that?" This I couldn't wait to hear.

Edward leaned across the table and motioned for me to do the same. Once I was close enough he whispered. "You."

Normally I would've turned red, but my one glass of wine had me feeling naughty. I leaned back in my chair and pretended to look confused. "Funny. I thought you would be having that for dessert tonight."

Edward mimicked me, relaxing back into his chair. "Never said I wasn't."

Damn. I thought I might have had him with that one. Edward was one step ahead of me. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Edward actually stood up when I left the table and I almost swooned. He had been that way all night. Opening doors for me and pulling my chair out for me. Edward was always attentive, but he was definitely going the extra mile tonight. Apparently he was taking his date responsibilities very seriously.

I washed my hands and checked my makeup. Then I had an idea. A very wicked idea. Looking around the bathroom I made sure I was alone. Quickly I slipped my red lace thong off from under my dress. I giggled a moment, getting it out of my system before I returned to the table. Very carefully I folded them up and hid them in the palm of my hand.

Edward stood again when I came back. I sat across from him with a smile. "The bill is paid so we can go whenever we want Bella." He reached out for my hand again. Carefully I brought mine up and laid it on top of his, placing my panties in his palm.

Edward's eyes grew wide for a moment before he licked his lips and smirked at me. I pulled my hand away and watched him quickly close his fingers around the red lace, hiding it from view. Glancing quickly around the room, Edward brought his closed hand up, revealing just a hint of the lace to my eyes only. He sniffed at the fabric once, showing me a crooked smile as he pocketed them.

We watched each other from across the table. Who was predator and who was prey was shifting back and forth between the two of us. I was challenging Edward with my eyes. He was meeting my challenge and offering his own back. Our gazes wrestled with one another for several minutes, wondering who would be the first to give in.

Taking my hand back in his again, Edward quickly ran his tongue up one of my fingers. I shivered but held my ground. Looking around I saw that no one was paying any attention to us in our corner table. I gently pulled my hand back. The tablecloth hid my actions as I stroked two fingers up between my thighs and through the wetness I knew already was there. Edward was watching me curiously.

I slid my fingers over towards him. Edward's eyes followed them. When he noticed they were glistening his eyes flashed up at mine. I stared back at him, refusing to back down. He grabbed my wrist. "We are leaving now Bella." Edward's voice was so deep it was wild sounding. I knew I had won.

Once we were outside Edward pulled me around the side of the building out of sight. He had my fingers in his mouth in seconds, sliding his tongue around them cleaning them off. Edward's eyes closed with a groan. I was surprised by how turned on I was getting by turning him on. My breath was coming faster watching him. Edward released my fingers and leaned into me, pressing me up against the brick. "I could take you right here Bella. No one can see us. I could just pick you up and screw you against the wall." A little moan left me as my eyes stayed trapped in the dark green depths of his.

Edward wrapped one hand around the back of my neck. "And it is so tempting. But it is kind of cold out here. Maybe I should get you home and we can pick a wall at your place." He brushed his lips over mine.

"Home." I could see my breath, and his, in the air between us. As much as I wanted him right now, it was really cold out here. We would have to revisit the outdoors when the summer came.

Edward grinned at me and took my hand. Once I had my skirt tucked around me on the bike, I wrapped my arms around him. I slid my hand down over his erection. Edward's body tensed and he pressed his back into my chest. I took my hand away since I didn't want actually distract him when he was driving. However, I took the opportunity at every red light to let my hand drift down over him again. The shudder that went through Edward every time made me smile. Playing with him was dangerous, and I knew exactly what it would get me.

**EPOV**

I was dying. I felt like I was on the edge of imminent explosion. Bella had done everything short of going down on me at the table. I would up the ante, and she would see my bet and raise me. When Bella gave me her thong surreptitiously, and I felt the lace hit my palm, my cock sprung to life. Then she touched herself under the tablecloth, and offered it to me, her fingers shining in the candlelight. I came very close to jizzing my pants like some goddamn fourteen year old. Round one went to Bella, absolutely, without question.

I was ready for round two, and Bella was just making it worse rubbing me through my pants at every light. She was not going to win this next round, I would make sure of that. I gritted my teeth as Bella's fingers gripped me at the last light before her place. Fuck this was torture of the best kind. I wanted to think over our evening, which had been so nice. Right now all I could think about was getting Bella inside and getting inside Bella.

We arrived at her apartment and hurried in without saying anything. Once I had the door locked behind me I looked to Bella. She was standing a few feet in front of me. With a smile Bella started backing up as I started advancing.

I beckoned at her. "Come here baby." Bella shook her head. "Bella…." My tone was low and I was sure she could hear my frustration. Bella disappeared around the corner into her bedroom. I followed her and found her against one bedroom wall, already dropping her dress to the floor.

"Is that the wall you want Bella?" She nodded. I shed my pants and boxers. I started to take my tie off but Bella grabbed my hand, stopping me. With a grin she gripped the silk fabric and pulled me to her. I pressed my body into hers. "Oh is that how you want to play?" My lips sought out her neck as she tugged gently on the tie. My teeth grazed her skin, followed by my tongue. "I need to take you to dinner more often if you are going to do what you did tonight Bella."

Bella hummed in appreciation when I sucked her earlobe into my mouth. I whispered in her ear. "But payback is a bitch, and I'm going to make you come so hard you forget your name." I heard Bella's breath catch. I pulled out of her hands and tossed my tie on the bed and removed my shirt. I slid my hand down her body and between Bella's legs. She was as wet as I expected her to be. My fingers were teasing her with light caresses. After a few minutes, Bella was getting impatient, wanting more.

I brushed my lips and tongue lightly over her mouth. Bella's hand wrapped around my erection, mimicking my light touches I was taunting her with. Her other hand came up to grip the back of my head, trying to pull me closer. I slid my cock in between her legs, forcing her to let it go. When I rubbed against her Bella gasped and her pull on my head loosened. "Yes Edward. I want you now." Her brown eyes met mine and the predatory look was back.

Silently I picked her up, holding her against the wall. I rubbed against her again and Bella dug her nails into my shoulder. Her eyes glittered with lust and desire. "Edward. I need your cock in me. Now." Bella's voice was almost a growl. I repositioned and was inside her in one swift move. Bella bit her lower lip and drug her teeth across it. "Yes." She arched into me as I thrust into her. The amazing feel of being sheathed inside of Bella was something that I would never tire of. I pulled out slowly and slammed back into her, grinding my pelvis into hers. Bella's muscles were already trembling around my cock. All our play up until now just acted like a lengthy session of foreplay.

"So hard, fuck you feel so good Edward." I pushed into her deeply again as Bella's heels dug into my ass. I hadn't even noticed she still had her shoes on. I hissed as they scraped against my flesh.

"You make me that hard Bella. And you will make me even harder when you come screaming my name." Our lips met and our tongues slid together in between gasps and moans. I was moving faster in her, her noises driving me on. The tension was changing in Bella's body, she was close.

"Please baby, let me hear you. Tell me what I do to you." My raspy words fell against her mouth.

Bella pressed off the wall and harder down onto me as the first waves of her orgasm hit her. "Your cock…..love it….oh God….Edward!" Bella's voice transitioned from breathy words to screaming my name.

"Yes baby." I pushed her hard into the wall, staying immobile as she writhed on me. I clenched my teeth to hold off my own climax. As Bella's body started to relax I wrapped my arms around her and carried her to the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed. Bella had her forehead resting on my shoulder, her hair flowing down my chest. I reached back and pulled her shoes off and then rolled back on the bed, taking her with me. Bella turned her head on my shoulder and kissed me under my ear.

"Mmm. Thank you Edward. Now I get to take care of you." She pulled back and looked at me with a grin.

"Who said I was done taking care of you? I didn't." I pulled her body back into mine. I kissed her upper lip and then her lower lip. "I have something else I want to do."

"Really?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really." I pushed Bella onto her back and put one knee on either side of her hips. I picked up my tie and unknotted it. Sliding it through my fingers I watched Bella. She didn't look nervous, which is what I was looking for. "You interested?"

"Is that for me, or for you?" Bella ran her fingers up and down my waist.

"Well, right now it's for you, but we can discuss for me another night. I'm just trying to decide if I want to take away your sight, or your hands?" Sight would be better for another night, when I could start her out that way and really build the tension. I took both of Bella's hands off my waist and interlocked my fingers with hers. I brought each of her hands up to my mouth and kissed her knuckles. Taking my tie I wrapped it so that her wrists were together. I stretched her hands above her head and tied the other end to the headboard. Bella watched me with wide eyes, her breathing picking up again.

"I'm only tying your hands, but it you want out, just say Harley. That way there is no confusion. Okay baby?" Bella nodded. "No say you understand."

"I understand Edward." She grinned up at me. "Does that mean someday you might tie more?"

"You never know." I winked at her. I wasn't big into bondage or anything like that. But a little loss of control was good for everyone now and then. I ran my hands down her arms, across her shoulders and brought them up to cup her face. Leaning in I kissed her softly at first. Bella sighed as her lips parted beneath mine. My lips melded into hers as I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. Bella tilted her head and I felt her tongue flick out against my upper lip. My hands slid down her body and cupped her breasts. I heard the headboard move a little as Bella pulled against the tie.

As our kiss deepened my fingers tightened a bit over Bella's breasts. She pressed into my hands, opening her mouth and allowing my tongue better access. Bella's lips were greedy against mine, taking as much as I would give her. The rest of her body was calling to me. I sat up and looked down at Bella. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips a little swollen. I ran my fingertips down the front of her body, following the curve of her breast, over the line of her hip. Parting Bella's legs I moved to sit between them. I stretched my legs out underneath hers, so that her thighs were crossing mine. The position tilted her hips upward and I licked my lips as I looked at her.

"Mmm. One of my favorite parts of you, and I do have a lot of favorites." Reached out I traced my fingers to the outside, avoiding the wetness and her clit. I repeated the motion several times, slow and methodical. Bella was watching me, waiting for me to make the move. I turned my eyes up to meet hers as I brought my fingers in closer and closer to the middle. Lightly I stroked once up the middle and over Bella's clit. I was rewarded seeing her bite her lower lip.

My fingers continued their lazy caresses. Every now and then I would press into her clit a little harder and watch her squirm against me. I knit three fingers together and slowly slid them in her. Bella moaned and tried press down on my hand. Again I heard her pull the headboard. Twisting my hand I probed inside her slick warmth, found her G spot and pulsed my fingers towards it.

"Oh fuck." Bella's eyes closed and she tried again to somehow get further down on my fingers. "Harder…"

"Harder?" I knew what she wanted. I just wanted to see how much.

"Please…..I need…." I pressed hard once and Bella's words fell into moan. I lightened the pressure and watched her pull against the tie. "God, don't stop." Bella was gripping at my back with her legs. "Edward, don't stop."

My desire to be back inside Bella was overriding my desire to draw this out longer. Removing my fingers I shifted my hips forward so that Bella was rubbing against me. Bella looked to see what I was doing. She struggled against the tie, "Edward, please."

Again I shifted so that I was poised at her entrance. I moved up Bella's body, pausing to suck on one of her nipples. I had been rather neglectful of her breasts, which was almost a sin. Rolling one peak between my fingers, I gave it a little squeeze as I bit on the other one. Right as Bella arched against me I thrust into her.

"Fuck….don't stop, please don't stop." I wasn't going to, not this time. My need was just as great as Bella's now, maybe greater. I pounded into her hard and fast. Bella was hanging onto me with her legs. "Need…touch you." Her eyes met mine for a moment and I understood her meaning.

I grabbed one end of the tie and released Bella from the headboard. She separated her wrists in one jerk and wrapped her arms around me, pulling my entire weight down on her. When tried to lighten the pressure she stopped me. "Stay, please." Bella's voice was pleading. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me.

"Bella, you feel so good. Damn you always feel so good." I crushed my lips to hers as we hung onto one another. Bella's walls clamped down on me once and I groaned. "Jesus." My forehead was pressed to hers. "Bella look at me. I want you looking at me when you come." Bella's eyes flew open and found mine, right above. The moment our eyes locked her climax rocked through her.

"Edward!" Bella's eyelids fluttered, but her eyes never left mine as she cried out my name. Bella roughly rolled her hips into mine. Her fingers twined up in my hair as her eyes lost focus. Breathlessly she pled "Edward come, please." The depth of need I was feeling from her propelled me into my release.

"Bella, Bella." My orgasm hit me hard and fast, like it was shooting up my spine. I thrust hard into her a last time as another shockwave went through my body. Our eyes were still on each other, having never broken our gaze. Bella's hips twitched a little towards mine before we melted into a sweaty heap. I pulled Bella with me so that she was on her side facing me. I kept my arms tightly around her, our skin not parting for a moment.

We stared at each other a few moments, panting, trying to come back down. Reaching out I wiped a bead of sweat off Bella's forehead before it fell into her eye. Her fingers were still in my hair and she massaged my scalp gently. Closing my eyes I sighed at Bella's light touch. "Mmm, that feels nice."

"Maybe next time we are in the shower I will have to wash your hair for you."

"That would be a first." Slowly I opened my eyes. "You amaze me. Every time is like the first time I was inside you." Bella smiled but I saw the same shadow cross her eyes that I had see a couple times this week. This time I wasn't going to let her get out of explaining it.

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Okay, out with it. Don't try telling me it's nothing. Clearly something is bothering you Bella."

"You'll think it's stupid. I think it's stupid." Bella ran her hand through her hair.

"Even if it is stupid, which I doubt, I want to hear it." I waited as Bella wrestled with finding words.

"I just figure eventually I won't be a amazing to you anymore. Your interest in the new and different that is me will wane." Bella's eyes were downcast. "That's when you will realize that there are better women out there, and you'll leave."

I was silent for a moment. I'm sure to Bella it felt like an eternity. "Bella, I'm not with you because you are like some new plaything. Yes you are different, which is why I want to be with you. What makes you different are things that I'm not going to tire of, they are things I want to know more about."

Bella's chin was trembling slightly. I could see her fighting it. "Like what?" She whispered.

"Well before I tell you, you need to look at me." Bella took a breath and met my gaze. Unshed tears were pooling in her eyes. "It ranges from silly little trivial details, to deeper things. For example, I want to know how you got the scar you have on the inside of your right elbow." Bella looked a little surprised I had noticed that. "I want to know more about how you got interested in photography. If you could go anywhere in the world to take pictures, where would you go? Oh and what is your favorite flavor of ice cream, that is critical." Bella smiled at that. "I want to know what makes you laugh. I want in general to hear more of what's going on in your head. I'm not a mind reader."

Bella nodded, quietly pondering what I had just said. She looked up at me. "Pogo stick."

"Excuse me?"

"That's how I got the scar. It was a pogo stick attempt gone horribly wrong when I was nine."

I laughed. "Ah, I see. The pogo stick won."

"The pogo stick kicked my ass." Bella giggled.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella." I looked in her eyes. "As long as you want me, I want to be here." That was the closest I had gotten yet to telling her where my feelings stood.

Bella buried her face into my chest. "I don't want you going. I want you with me." I stroked her hair. "I can't imagine my world without you now."

"Me neither." I was shocked we had, in an inadvertent way, stated how we felt. The words were indirect, but the meaning wasn't. I felt a moment of hope that maybe Bella felt like I did. I wasn't ready to discuss it more openly yet. Just knowing she didn't want me to leave was enough for now.

"You know I want to know more about you too." Bella looked up at me. I pulled her up so she was at eye level with me.

"For example?"

Bella stroked her fingers over the tattoo on my hip. "Which of your tattoos did you get first?"

"The one you're currently touching. I was nineteen."

"Does it have a special meaning? Do they all have a meaning? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Bella spoke the last part fast as if she was worried her questions had gone too far.

"Of course they all do. My first, the tribal design, didn't really have a serious meaning looking back now. I was young, and living the wild life. I was pretty sure that everything important related strictly to being masculine, sexual getting women, etc. You know…..typical bad boy. Now it just makes me smile and realize how wrong I was." Bella grinned at me.

"My next was the ivy vine you see on my arm. I got that when my grandmother died. She was the only grandparent I'd known. She always told me the different parts of your life were like ivy growing up a tree. If you let too much of one part take over, you destroy the rest."

Bella's eyes met mine. "Wow. That is really profound, and right."

"Yes. Which is why I put that here. To remind me to keep a balance. The Celtic one is based on the tree of life design. To me it symbolizes that everything life is connected, and there is always a path to take."

Bella ran her hand over my shoulder. "And this one?"

"The phoenix. Well you know the legend of the phoenix right?" Bella nodded. "I got that when I made some changes in my life a few years ago. Stopped my wild ways so to speak. It was a time for me to start over and that is what that was for."

Bella stared at me for a moment. "Thank you for sharing all that with me."

"You're welcome. You can always ask me anything Bella. I may not always answer right away, but I will answer. So would you ever get a tattoo?"

"Me?" Bella laughed. "I've never really thought about it. I'm not opposed to it. However it would have to be something really important to me if I was going to put it on my skin for the rest of my life. Like how all of yours have meaning."

"Well if I could rethink the tribal one, I'd probably not get it again." I shook my head.

"I don't know. I like it. It is pretty sexy." Bella ran her hand down my side and rested it over the design. "I like all your tattoos." Bella was looking really sleepy now.

"I think we need to get some rest. After all you never know what I have planned for tomorrow." Bella nodded and yawned.

"Yes. This incredibly hot man I know, he keeps wearing me out with all this incredible orgasmic sex."

"Really?" Bella rolled so her back was to my chest and I curled my body around hers.

"Mmm hmm. I better get enough sleep so I can keep up with him."

"Sounds like a smart idea."

I woke in the middle of the night still wrapped around Bella. Softly I moved her hair back from her face so that I could see it when I sat up a little. Moonlight was coming through the window and lighting up the skin of her face and the one shoulder visible. Bella's skin was pale perfection. Sleepily I lay there watching her breathing evenly, her body completely relaxed. A little smile crossed her lips. I wondered if she was dreaming about something. I had heard her talk in her sleep once, and I wasn't sure how regularly that happened.

Moving back down, I wrapped myself back around her. Bella's chest rose and fell steady under my arm and I found the rhythm soothing. As I drifted back off I wondered how I'd gone this long in life and not realized how nice it was to share your bed with someone. Maybe the difference was the someone was Bella.

The next morning Bella had moved and was tangled up in me when I woke. I was on my stomach with one arm over her. She was hugging me like her own personal body pillow. I shifted a little and groaned because the fact that Bella was pressed up against my thigh with no panties on did nothing but worsen my morning wood situation.

Bella hummed in her sleep and snuggled tighter into me. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. Again she had a little smile on her face, which made me smile. I looked at my watch, ten am. We had slept in quite a bit, but I had hoped we both would. A lazy morning would do us both good. I closed my eyes again, trying to ignore the throbbing below my waist.

"Morning." Bella's croaky voice broke into my thoughts. I found her smiling sleepily at me when I opened my eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Morning baby. Not that long. Sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm." Bella stretched and the sheet fell off of her exposing her breasts. I swallowed hard and shifted more onto my side to try and get more comfortable. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yep." Bella rolled and pressed into me, unaware until now how hard I was. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Well Edward, it seems parts of you are more awake than others." Bella rubbed her thigh against me again and I tightened my arm over her. "Maybe I should do something about this." I looked at Bella and the look on her face reminded me of the stare across the table last night.

"Bella…." I was about to tell her she didn't have to do anything but she got up. "Where are you going?"

"Shower…..you coming or not?" Bella winked at me and disappeared into the bathroom.

Fuck I was a lucky man. I wasted no time following her. Bella was already getting in under the water and I joined her. Wrapping my arms around her I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Haven't given you your morning kiss yet baby."

"Mmmm. I'm about to give you yours." Bella pushed me back a couple of steps before she knelt down in front of me.

A loud moan left me as Bella wrapped her mouth around me. There was a hint of the aggressiveness and greed from last night in the way she gripped me with one hand. Her mouth surrounded me further and I put one hand on the tile wall to lean on. My other hand rested lightly on her wet hair. "Sweet Jesus."

Bella slid one hand around my hip and pulled on it a little, encouraging me to move. I was worried that if she put me more in control, I would be too rough. I was so caught up in the feeling of her tongue swirling from base to tip, all conscious thought was absent.

She released me for a moment but kept pumping me fast with her hand. "Edward…" I looked down at her, on her knees, water pouring down over her body. "Let go a little."

Her words were so trusting and sexy all at the same time. "Bella, I might get too rough."

"I won't let you, please, relax a little." Bella reached out and ran her tongue over the head of my cock while she looked up at me through her eyelashes. My fingers tightened on her head. "I want this."

I groaned as Bella's mouth descended on me again. I felt her tug on my hip again so I tried to do what she wanted. I just focused on the hot wet feeling of her mouth. When I started setting the pace and depth more, Bella moaned around me and my hand on the wall tried in vain to grab something. All I could hear was the sounds she was making and the water hitting her body. When Bella very gently drug her teeth up my shaft I lost it.

"Damn, Bella, I'm going to….." I didn't want to come in her mouth, not unless I was sure she wanted me too. Bella understood and pulled off me, sucking hard from base to tip. I was thrusting into her hand and Bella tightened her fingers around me.

"Come Edward. Lose it for me." One final glance down at Bella as she looked up at me hungrily and I was gone.

"God, Bella….FUCK!" My head fell back against the wall as my release hit me, shattering my world for a moment. The shout that escaped me blended into Bella's moan as I came on her hand. She kept stroking me, slowing as I leaned the rest of my body back into the tile. Bella got to her feet before she let go of me. Her lips brushed over my chest.

"That was so sexy Edward, you have no idea." I was still breathing hard when I met her gaze. "Feel better?"

"Hell yes. Are you kidding me?" I stepped us both into the spray to rinse off. My lips took hers firmly, Bella instantly seeking my tongue out with hers. I pulled back and took her chin in my hand. "You are one sexy goddess of a woman Bella Swan."

Bella blushed and smiled. "Well, you bring out the best in me Edward."

I was in Bella's living room waiting for her and decided we needed to get her window fixed today. I dialed up Tom, a friend who did auto glass. He was fortunately not that busy, and would be able to pick the car up and fix it by Wednesday. I gave him the address for getting the car. Bella walked out as I hung up.

"Who was that?" Bella was braiding her hair over her shoulder.

"My friend Tom. He's going to get your car today and the window should be fixed by Wednesday."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that but I appreciate your help. I know nothing about most car stuff." Bella snapped the elastic onto the end of her braid and grinned. "What did you want to do today?" She crossed over and sat in my lap.

"Besides this? Sit with you in my lap? I don't know, this feels pretty perfect." I tugged gently on the end of her braid.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Is there anything you would like to do?" Bella looked thoughtful.

"Well I would like to go get a new iPod at some point, where do you think I should get one?"

"Costco." I slid my fingers along her jeans waistband and Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

"Really. They have ones with a lot of gigs of space for a good price. I just saw them there the other day." Bella grinned.

"You don't seem like the Costco type Edward."

I laughed. "I have a business membership. Plus I have a fondness for stocking up on paper towels."

Bella broke into giggles. "Alright, let's go."

We drove to Costco. I took Bella's hand as we went inside. "Saturday is a good day to go to Costco."

"Why is that?"

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Food samples."

Once we had picked out a new iPod for Bella we wandered around laughing at some of the things people buy in bulk, and collecting food samples.

"Why would someone buy ten toothbrushes?" Bella pointed to a package.

"Lots of kids? I don't know. Maybe they like a new one every two weeks." I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and decided to have a little fun with Bella. We walked a little further down the aisle.

"Hmm. I think I need that."

Bella looked at me. "Need what?"

I picked up a box of Trojan condoms. "Package of sixty. That ought to last us what, three, maybe four weeks?" I winked as Bella turned red.

"You are naughty Edward." I started to take the condom package with me. "You aren't serious are you? Are you going to buy those?" Bella's mouth fell open.

"Yes I am. I'm almost out. What? Embarrassed that someone might assume we are having lots of hot sex?" I was enjoying her reaction.

"Shhhhh." Bella put a finger over my lips and I kissed it. "Not so loud."

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "Okay. You have two choices. You let me buy the condoms, or the iPod. Your call."

Bella glared at me. "That is blackmail."

"It might be….but I want to get you something. Let me get you your new iPod Bella, please?"

Bella sighed and leaned her forehead into my chest. "Alright, you can buy the iPod."

"Thank you baby." Bella gave me a look. I put the condoms back and placed a kiss on her lips.

I had one arm wrapped around Bella's waist as we waited to checkout. The checker was staring at me, and then giving Bella dirty looks. That instantly got under my skin, irritation rising in me. I was going to fix that. The girl kept shamelessly trying to make eyes at me we while we were billing out. I ignored her and just kissed Bella under the ear. Right before we were done I turned to Bella.

"Baby, I really think we should've gotten it."

Bella looked at me confused. "Gotten what?"

"The jumbo count box of condoms. We only have like eight left, and you know those will be gone in a few days at most." I saw the cashier's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye. I had said it just loud enough she heard it.

"Edward!" Bella smacked my arm. The girl handed me my receipt, still gawking.

"It's true…." As we walked off I kissed her again. "Sorry, couldn't resist. The checker girl was eye fucking me and it was pissing me off. Especially since she was giving you death looks too. Decided to rain on her parade."

Bella let out a loud laugh. "I didn't even notice. I was too busy looking at the iPod box. You are definitely forgiven."

"Knew you would see it my way." My lips found her neck again as we walked outside. I couldn't keep them away from her.

"Eye fucking you huh? On second thought I think I might want to give her a piece of my mind." Bella wheeled and made like she was going to go back. I caught her around the waist. She laughed again. "Kidding. But if that ever happens again let me know so I can kick some ass."

"Absolutely. I think I'd like to see that."

When we got to the bike Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and slid her hands into my back pockets. "Because Edward…..no one eye fucks you except me."

I slid one hand up and grasped her breast through her sweater. "No one gets to fuck me in any way except you."

"Good." Bella stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in my ear. "You might as well just tattoo your name on me, property of Edward, because that's how I see it."

"Well maybe we will have to look into having that done." Bella smiled and gave my butt a squeeze before she let go. "Come on baby, let's go home and load up your new toy." As I started the bike and felt Bella scoot into me like she always did now, and it felt like coming home.

* * *

**Thoughts? Favorite lines or parts? Share them with me. I'll be working on last chapter of ASR next, and then the next one of this. **

**Review please...reviews make Harleyward feel naughty...and we all love a naughty Harleyward**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! So here is the next installment with our good friend Harleyward! Shamwow's ready?**

**I own nothing...S. Meyer does. (the ideas for plot and my use of her characters is my intellectual property and should not be reproduced without my permission.)**

**I do have 6 ticket stubs from my viewings of New Moon though. Yes I'm an addict.**

**For ASR fans, let me reassure you again. There will be a part two. A few people didn't read my author's note carefully enough and panicked a little.**

**Oh, and if you go to the lazy yet discerning ficster site, Peacelovetwilight interviewed me and it was posted today. Pretty darn cool**

http:/www DOT discerningficster DOT blogspot DOT com/?zx=b514b952de45bf84

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Edward of course insisted on staying with me and driving me to and from work while my car was getting fixed. Wednesday Tom called me to tell me it was finished and he would drop it off at my studio.

I hadn't met Tom yet, only talked to him on the phone. He was one of those genuinely nice guys. When I tried to pay him Tom told me not to worry about it. Apparently he owed Edward a favor. I wondered to myself if that actually meant Edward had paid him. That was something I would have to look into.

Edward knew I had my wheels back, so we were going to meet at his place. It was nice to be back in my own car. I had loved Edward driving me places, but having the freedom to do whatever I wanted returned to me was nice. Plus I had my new iPod. Even the prospect of rush hour traffic didn't bother me. Then I remembered the damage to my stereo that hadn't been fixed yet. Shit. Oh well. No iPod today. One more thing replaced fairly easily.

Tom told me he had vacuumed out all the broken glass so I wasn't left to do it. I was very appreciative of that and thanked him profusely. At the end of the day I climbed in, eager to get to Edward. It took me a second to realize what was different. There was a new stereo where my damaged one had been. Oh did Edward have some explaining to do. I was going to beat that man. It didn't look like a really fancy one, thank God, but still. I growled a little in frustration and then sighed. I knew it made Edward happy to do things like that, and not much I could say would change that.

I dug into my center console for my iPod cord. Something shiny caught my eye underneath it. I reached down and picked up the small black object to see what it was.

When I brought it out into the light, my stomach turned inside out and I almost threw up. It was a tiny, black, wooden wolf, polished and glossy. I felt my world spin as I realized the break in to my car had not been a random event. Jake had done it.

It was bad enough when I thought some stranger had been in my car. To realize it was Jake put a whole additional level of creepiness on it. The Jake that I had used to know, while rude and cold, was not this malevolent. I knew why he had done it. I just hoped whatever need for revenge he felt was satisfied now.

Every part of me wanted to scream and throw the wolf as far from me as I could. But a little voice in my head warned me to hang onto it, for now. It wasn't like it was clear cut evidence Jake had done it, but it was all I had. However I had no desire to have it where I would see it. Just feeling the shape burning into my palm made me cringe. Finally I put it in my trunk. Out of sight, but not really out of mind.

I knew I only had the drive to Edward's to get myself back under control again. I was not going to tell Edward about this, not yet. It wasn't like it would help. Knowing Edward, his reaction would bring about ugly consequences for everyone. It wasn't for Jake's protection. I didn't give a shit what happened to him. However I didn't want anything to happen to Edward. Edward could take care of himself. I just didn't want him to get in trouble, especially because of me.

I cranked some Kings of Leon and left for Edward's. Driving along slowly with the rush hour crowd allowed me the time I needed to get my nerves settled. By the time I got to Edward's, my thoughts were solely on seeing him. When I pulled in the garage I was surprised to see I had beaten him there. Then I saw a missed text message on my phone.

_Baby, sorry I'm going to be a little late. Last minute meeting with client. _

_Be there as soon as I can, probably an hour._

I smiled and promptly texted back to him.

_It's fine. Just got here. Will be waiting for you. ;)_

Edward's reply was instant.

_Guess it's a good thing I gave you a key. ;)_

I was glad he had given me a key the other day so I could get into his apartment. It was a little weird getting a key so early in our relationship, but Edward insisted.

"Bella, it's just a key. I'm not expecting you to give me one to your place. I just want you to have one, just in case."

Of course he was right. Edward was one of the more practical people I had ever met. The additional time to make sure my emotions were truly settled was welcome. When I got inside Edward's place, I put my stuff down so I could go change into something more comfortable. By now I had a few clothing items I just left here. It was easier than hauling shit back and forth. Edward had a few items at my place too. I had to admit I kind of liked seeing his clothes with mine.

Once I was in my shorts and tank top, I flopped on the couch and turned the television on. You've Got Mail was just starting, one of my favorites. I curled up on my side and pulled the fleece blanket off the back of the couch. Cozy and finally relaxed, I immediately fell asleep.

My dreams were strange and confusing. All I kept seeing were pairs of unfamiliar eyes, watching me. Then it switched to being trapped by a pack of wolves, edging me up against a wall at the end of an alley. I could hear them panting, two of them licking their lips. The sound of breaking glass reverberated around me, but from where I couldn't tell. Suddenly a fog rolled in, surrounding me and hiding me from their sight.

Something touching my face broke into my dream. "Baby wake up…Bella?" Then I realized it wasn't my dream, it was really happening. I opened my eyes to see Edward squatted down next to the couch. "There she is. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep." I stretched and smiled at him.

"No apologies needed. I hated to wake you, but I brought home some dinner. You are pretty fucking cute when you are asleep you know?"

"I didn't, but thank you for sharing." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Edward cleared his throat and I looked up at him. He was staring at me rather intently. "What?"

Edward gestured at my chest with a smile. My tank top had shifted and one breast was hanging out. "Oh. Oops." I turned my shirt and covered back up.

"That kind of thing will cause me to skip dinner and got straight to dessert." Edward winked at me as he took my hand and pulled me up off the couch.

"Like I would stop you." I winked back at him. Edward reached down and grabbed my butt, pulling me into him. I heard him chuckle as I leaned into his chest and relaxed into him. Being in his arms was the best antidote for what I had figured out about my car today. I must've been hanging onto him a little harder than usual because Edward asked quietly. "You okay?" Shit. I hadn't realized Edward was able to read my body language so well already. I knew he could read my eyes, which is why I wasn't looking up at him.

"Yep. Just missed you today." My voice sounded believable to me, and it must've to Edward.

"Well let's go eat and then you can snuggle back up on me anyway you like." I felt Edward's lips press into the top of my head.

"Alright."

After dinner Edward showed me the finished art deco design he had drawn. The client had loved it and I could see why. Edward's level of talent and creativity was just astounding.

We were lounging on the couch when I remembered I had wanted to talk to Edward about Tom and the stereo. "Edward?" I was sitting between his legs, leaning back against him. "Why wouldn't Tom let me pay him today?" I looked back at him.

"He owed me a favor. I just used that as payment for your window."

"Hmm. And the stereo?" I narrowed my eyes at him and Edward looked a little sheepish.

"Um, that would've been my idea."

"Edward…I'm paying you back."

Edward shook his head. "No."

"Yes." I was emphatic.

"No Bella."

I glared at him and Edward just smiled. He pointed to himself, "Remember? Connections?"

"You know, it's beginning to sound like you are in the mob or something." I tilted my head back further to see him better.

"Well a Harley rider mob. Not an Italian dead horse head in the bed mob. Seriously Bella, the stereo didn't cost me anything at all. There is no monetary amount you can repay me." Edward's expression was a bit smug.

"You are obnoxious when you have the upper hand." I turned back around and folded my arms over my chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck. "But thank you for arranging for the stereo, it is wonderful."

"You are very welcome." Edward kissed my neck again. "And yes I am obnoxious, but you like me anyway."

"That I do." I sighed and snuggled back into him. At some point while Edward was channel hopping I fell asleep on him. When he carried me into bed I was barely aware of it. Once Edward was lying next to me, his chest against my back, I was out.

The same odd dreams that plagued me when I took my nap returned in the night. I was in that same alleyway. Eyes were on me wherever I looked, and even if I couldn't see them, I could feel them. Fog was surrounding me and I could see the silhouette of a wolf moving in the haze. When I'd turn away and try to go the other way, it would appear on the other side of me. Then there were more wolves. The circle of them seemed to be tightening in on me.

Suddenly I was at my apartment. The fog, the alley, the wolves all gone. There was no sense of being watched. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. It must've been a dream. An explosion of breaking glass made me scream. I spun around and a giant wolf had jumped through my kitchen window, and was stalking towards me. I backed up, trying to find my front door behind me. As my hand hit the knob I could hear wolves on the other side of it, scratching and whining. I was trapped.

"Please…please just go away, leave me alone." The wolf almost seemed to smile and kept coming. "GO AWAY! LEAVE!" I screamed. As the wolf leapt for me I bolted awake, tears streaming down my face. I realized at once I was in Edward's bedroom and he was propped up looking down at me gasping next to him. One of his hands was on my arm, rubbing it.

"Bella?" Edward sounded a little shaken. "What is it?" I threw myself into Edward's chest, breathing hard and trembling. "Easy baby, it's okay." His hands rubbed up and down my back. "Nightmare?"

I nodded wordlessly into his chest. I could still see the wolf leaping for me before I awoke.

"A pretty bad one too. Your screaming scared the shit out of me." I was still almost hyperventilating. "Breathe Bella, slow, in and out, in and out." Edward stroked my back in the same rhythm he was trying to slow my breathing down to. "In and out baby." I focused on Edward's hand and did my best to follow the tempo of its movement and his words. Eventually I gained control and felt a slight edge of calm start to wash over me.

"That's better." Edward gently separated back from me a little. "Bella?" There was a worried furrow between Edward's eyebrows. "Do you even remember what it was about?"

"Just being chased by wolves, in an alley and then they got in my apartment. One leapt at me to kill me when I woke up." My voice was a little rough sounding.

"Well that would freak me out." Edward pulled me back into his chest. "Stay next to me, I'll keep you safe. I'll never let anything happen to you."

I wrapped myself up in Edward and he kept rubbing my back in a soothing motion. His presence so close to me reinforced the sense of protection I felt from him and I was able to fall back asleep.

In the morning I woke in a complete haze. My throat was dry and scratchy. I groaned as I rolled over underneath Edward's arm. The alarm hadn't gone off yet, but I knew it was going to all too soon. A shower was the only thing that was going to get this morning off to a better start. That and a giant latte. Edward's arm tightened around me and I allowed him to pull me back into him. I could tell by the change in his breathing that Edward was awake too.

"Morning." I could feel Edward's lips moving against the back of my neck as he spoke.

"Morning." I turned so I was facing him, pulling my hair out of my face.

Edward yawned and smiled. "Did you sleep okay the rest of the night?"

"Yes. No more nightmares."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and then my lips.

"You're sweet you know that right?" I smiled at him. Edward put a finger over my lips.

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone. It will ruin my reputation."

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me. I'll just say that you fuck me into oblivion, how's that?"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Edward threw one leg over me and tightened his hold on me. Just then the alarm went off. "Fucking cockblocking alarm." Edward grumbled as he slapped it off.

I giggled. "There is time tonight. And there will be no cockblocking if I can help it."

"Deal." Edward kissed me hard and then spanked me.

"Hey!" I reached around and spanked him back.

My day certainly improved all the way around. Alice came over to eat lunch with me so I could finally share the Jessica story with her. We sat on the floor across from each other, Alice eagerly awaiting the details.

I filled her in on arriving at the bar and spotting Jessica and Lauren. Alice about died laughing when I told her Edward called them bar flies.

"Then he started laying it on thick after I told Jessica I didn't care what her excuse was. He was rubbing my hip where they could see. Oh and then when I said something about how I'd had an amazing night in spite of them, Edward corrected me to say that _we_ had an amazing night." Alice clapped her hands.

"Ooh. What did they do to that?"

"Not much, they looked a little ill. Then as we walked off Edward called them a pair of nasty barflies so that they could hear him. Plus he had his hand in my back pocket. I have to admit…..it was a sweet feeling of victory." I grinned and high fived Alice.

"Bella, I have to say, I like Edward the more you tell me about him. That was actually really sweet of him to help you nail it to those skanks."

I nodded, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I have a question for you Bella, actually more of a favor." Alice looked up at me and then looked back at her salad.

"Sure, shoot."

"Could you maybe find out if Jasper is single?" Alice looked up at me again and blushed.

"Alice! You like Jasper?" My mouth fell open.

"Well let's just say the brief bit that I interacted with him I'm intrigued. Will you ask Edward please?"

"Absolutely. After that do you want me to pass a note to Jasper? If you like Alice check yes?" Alice growled a little at me and shoved at me. "I'm kidding. I'll find out for you."

"Thank you Bella."

After work I headed home since Edward was coming over to my place tonight. I got in the door and tossed my keys on the entryway table. First order of business was to get out of work clothes. I threw some jeans and a thermal hoodie on. I wandered into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Alice's request still had me giggling. I turned and what I saw caused me to drop it, water and shards of glass flying everywhere.

How had I missed that coming into the kitchen? I knew I wasn't really paying attention, but how had I fucking missed that? I started to step forward but realized that I was in bare feet with glass everywhere. I grabbed a towel and cleared a path for myself towards the table. Slowly I advanced, almost afraid that if I got close enough it would confirm what I was seeing was real.

The vase on the table no longer held the red rose that Edward had given me last week. Instead there was a black dyed rose in it. The red rose was shredded in pieces on the table. There was a little piece of paper sitting under the vase.

Every part of my body was on edge, but I knew. I knew as certainly as I knew my own shoe size who had done this. I didn't touch the note. I could read it from where I stood.

_You will regret this you little fucking slut._

I wanted to scream. Instead I just turned and threw up into the garbage can. I fell to my knees as my stomach heaved. He'd been in my apartment, Jake had been in here. How the fuck did he get in? What else had he messed with? That thought made another wave of nausea pass through me. I leaned my forehead against the wall. There was no way I could hide this from Edward. At this point I didn't want to either. I tried to get up, but my legs just wouldn't work. So I sat there and tried not to look at the rose, like a dark omen looming over me.

Edward would be here any moment, and there was no way I would be in control by the time he arrived. I just sat and waited for him. Someone else had to tell me what to do right now, because I just felt completely empty. I didn't want to have to think about it long enough to decide what to do.

I heard my front door open and Edward's boots in the entry. "Baby?"

"In here." My voice didn't sound like my own at all. Edward appeared around the corner and his eyes flew open wide when he saw me on the floor.

"Bella! Are you sick?" He knelt down next to me and put a hand on my forehead.

"Not sick contagious, but sick to my stomach yes. Edward I discovered something Wednesday that I thought was nothing really, so I didn't tell you. Now I know it wasn't."

Edward looked confused. "You aren't making sense."

"Look on the table." I nodded towards the rose behind him.

Edward stood up and walked over. His shoulders tensed visibly when he realized what he was looking at, and the anger hit him. "I'll kill him." Edward's voice was low and tight with rage.

"Edward, don't do that."

Edward spun, his eyes blazing. "Are you kidding me Bella? That douche got into your apartment and did this. You're defending him?"

My tears returned. "No! Of course not. I wouldn't do that. I just don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. Please promise me you won't do anything stupid, please." My words were choking off as I started to cry in earnest. Edward's face softened instantly as he realized my meaning. He came back over and offered his hand to me to help me up.

"Come on." He wrapped his arms around me and we went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. "I promise not to do anything stupid Bella." I buried my face against his shoulder. "I promise. But we do have to call the cops Bella. This guy is clearly not sane, and he's dangerous to you."

"I agree. I don't know what changed, because this is way beyond anything he ever did." I sniffled and shuddered.

"What did you mean about something you didn't tell me Bella?" Edward pushed me back from him so he could look in my eyes.

"When I got my car back yesterday, I found something in it." I took a deep breath. "There was a small wooden black wolf left in the center console."

Edward's eyes grew angry again. He closed them for a moment while he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did you do with it?"

"I wanted to throw it away, but something told me not to. It's in the trunk of my car." My voice sounded very small. I couldn't tell at all what was going through his head.

Edward paused a moment and then his eyes met mine. The silence in the room seemed to be pressing in on me more each second. Edward clearly was thinking, so I tried to wait patiently for him to speak. His fingers drummed on the top of my thigh rapidly as his jaw clenched and unclenched. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't be angry with me. Say something please." When he was still quiet I looked down at my hands, a sickening feeling in my stomach.

Edward's voice was low when he started to speak. "Bella, I'm not angry at you. A little annoyed you didn't tell me, but not angry." I relaxed a little but I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. "I'm just trying to decide the best course of action that doesn't involve me finding Jake and beating the shit out of him with a baseball bat. Because that would definitely land me in jail, and I can't take care of you from there."

"You want to do that? Even after all this nonsense. You still want to be around me?" Somewhere I found the strength to meet his gaze. Edward rested both his hands on either side of my face.

"Of course I want to be around you. I'm not going anywhere. I want to take care of you, just like you take care of me."

"I do?" I wasn't quite sure how I had managed that. "How?"

"How do you take care of me? You give me multiple things to look forward to every day. You keep me on my toes, surprise me in many ways that make me smile. From something as simple as wearing your hair up to the way you cuddle up to me in bed." Edward shook his head and smiled to himself. "That's how you take care of me."

I smiled at him. I really couldn't think of anything to say, so I just laid my head on his shoulder. "What do we do now?"

"Well we call the police and have them come here to check things out. Tell them about our previous run in with Jake and what you found in your car. And until we know more about what this fucknut is up to, you are staying with me at my place."

"Okay." I wasn't going to argue with any of it. I was scared out of my mind.

"I would also like to drive you to and from work. Basically I don't think you should be alone"

I sat back. "That may be a bit much, don't you think?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Bella, I would hire a bodyguard for you if you'd let me. Which I'm sure you wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't." I shook my head. "I am scared Edward. But I don't want to give him that kind of power over my world. I won't have Jake totally mess up our lives. I will come to stay with you, but let's hold off on the Edward chauffer service for now, please?"

Edward sighed, not looking entirely too pleased about what I wanted. "Okay. But you have to stay in touch with me, by phone. And you need to tell Alice what is going on, please?"

"Okay."

Edward called the cops while I packed up additional clothes to take to his place. The visit with the police was short. There wasn't a whole lot they could do at this time. They noted everything, took pictures, and took the wolf from my car as evidence. My kitchen window showed signs that it was the way Jake gained entrance to my apartment.

Before the police left, they recommended I have my locks changed, just to be safe. Edward clarified that they had taken all the evidence from the kitchen as well. After the officers left I asked him why.

"Because I don't want you to have to deal with it. Bad enough seeing it once." I just nodded and a shiver went through me. Perfectly fine with me. "I also took your trash out Bella."

"Thanks." The memory of the helplessness and nausea I felt at that moment of discovery still made me cringe.

Edward grabbed my bag. "You sure you are okay to drive? We can get your car tomorrow if you want?"

"No I'm okay. Let's just get out of here." Edward took my hand and led me out to my car.

"I will be right behind you the whole way." He kissed me lightly.

"Okay."

I didn't listen to any music on the way to Edward's. My brain was still swimming with everything that had happened. I also was thinking over what Edward had told me about how I took care of him. Really I was wondering what he saw in me that made this all worth it. What he had told me made me smile, but at the same time, I didn't see it. Edward wasn't one to blow sunshine up your ass. What he said he meant. I kept trying to remind myself of that.

Once Edward shut his front door behind us he reached out and grasped my arm. Turning me he pulled me so hard back into him that I smacked into his chest. His arms surrounded me and I felt his lips in my hair. I relished the feeling of his strength around me and leaned against him. My knees trembled a little and Edward tightened his grip, holding me up. I let him.

I buried my face into him, inhaling and letting the scent that was Edward alone wash over me. It acted on me almost like a drug. We stood there, me clinging onto him, for several minutes. Edward was nuzzling the top of my head, kissing it occasionally. Finally he spoke. "Come on baby." Reluctantly I let go and Edward kept his hands on me making sure I was steady. I nodded at him to let him know I was okay. At least I was capable of standing up on my own. Emotionally and mentally, I definitely still was shaken.

Without another word Edward led me back to his bedroom. He took both our jackets and tossed them in the corner. "Clothes off baby." I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not what you think you little vixen. At least, not this time." Edward started shedding his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into bed. I stripped down to my underwear. Edward patted the bed next to him and I climbed in.

"Come here." Edward motioned for me to move closer. Once I was within reach he pulled me up against him. He took one leg and wrapped it over both of mine. I felt tears start to prick at my eyes, like I was going to lose it again. I trembled with the effort of trying to hold it together. Edward stroked my back slowly.

"Baby, if you need to cry it's okay. Don't try to play it off like what happened today wasn't scary as hell." Edward's voice was low in my ear and I felt the dam holding everything back crumble.

Once the tears started flowing I couldn't stop them. Edward just stroked my back as I sobbed against him. Occasionally I heard him whisper things like "It will be okay."

In between sobs I struggled to try to tell him something. I was having trouble finding my voice. "I…need….you."

"I know. I need you too." Edward put a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. Once we had locked eyes he repeated it in a whisper. "I need you too Bella." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I saw something reflected in his eyes that I hadn't seen there before, vulnerability. Edward was as emotionally staggered about what had developed between us in such a short time.

I hiccupped and Edward smiled at me. "I'm not going anywhere Edward. I can't."

"Neither can I gorgeous."

I snorted. "Whatever. I'm sure I look just fucking marvelous right now."

Edward reached up and wiped the few remaining tears off my cheeks. "You do." I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't argue with me Bella. If I say you are gorgeous, you are. I don't care if your eyes are all red and puffy." He gave me his crooked smile. "Got it?"

"Got it." I couldn't continue to meet his gaze so I just snuggled into his chest. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

**EPOV**

Bella was pressed up to me, skin to skin. However the last thing on my mind at the moment was sex. That was a first for me. I just wanted to feel her next to me. My world had been turned upside down in the last few hours and I couldn't even begin to try to process it. It was easier to return to something tactile that I could connect to. That was Bella.

Every part of me wanted to hunt down Jacob Black and destroy him. The memory of Bella crumpled around the garbage can at her apartment made me clench my jaw for a moment. I was completely caught off guard by seeing her so broken and terrified. But I had promised her, and I wasn't going to break that promise.

The tension when we got into my front door that was radiating off her body was immense. Bella was barely holding it together and she didn't even realize it. I knew I needed to give her permission, to allow herself to let it out. I didn't want her trying to be tough for me. I certainly wasn't feeling very tough as Bella sobbed against my chest. I felt tears prick my own eyes as I held tightly onto her. What the fuck had happened to me?

It was when Bella told me as she cried she needed me, that it hit me. I mean it really hit me. I needed her too. When had that started? I had no clue. But Bella needed to know that her feelings weren't a one way street, that I felt it too. I had told her I wanted to take care of her, and I did. It went further than that though. The fear I had felt tonight at the thought of losing Bella, solidified for me the depth of my affection for her.

So I told her. It was all I could do at that point. "I need you too Bella." I looked in her eyes as I repeated it, trying to show her I meant it. I ran my hand down her cheek, feeling the tear tracks beneath it. Bella offered me an attempt at a real smile. I could see the realization in her eyes that I meant what I said.

That was when we both admitted that we literally couldn't leave the other. I felt like I was bound to her by forces I didn't really understand. It was something that in the past would've sent me running, but I embraced it.

Bella stared up at me as I wiped away the few tears still on her face. She still looked beautiful to me, even with red eyes. Of course she wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell her that. Someday I was going to get Bella to see herself more clearly.

I rolled and pulled Bella up against my side. She lay so she was still looking up at me. I kept tracing my fingers over her cheek, down her neck and back up again. Bella closed her eyes and sighed as I continued touching her gently. After several minutes she fell asleep, like I knew and hoped she would.

Staring at the ceiling I kept feeling Bella's skin under my fingertips, listening to her even breaths. How do I do this without fucking it up? I gazed back down at Bella's face, free of worry and fear. I would do anything to keep it that way, anything at all. She was my life now.

I must've dozed off as well. When I woke it was dark in my room. Bella was still snuggled up against me asleep. Glancing at the clock I saw it was almost ten. I was hungry, but really didn't want to disturb Bella by getting up. My shift in position to check the time woke her anyway. Bella rubbed her eyes and sat up a little.

"What time is it Edward?" Bella's face was visible in the glow of the red light from the clock display.

"Almost ten. Are you hungry?" I rolled on my side and propped myself up on my elbow.

Bella nodded. "Actually I am."

"Anything in particular sound good?" I climbed out of bed and stretched.

"I don't know. Sorry I know that isn't helpful."

I offered my hand to Bella and pulled her up out of bed. "Well come stare in the freezer with me. Maybe we will find something that looks good."

Bella laughed and followed me to the kitchen. I had almost forgotten she was only wearing her underwear, until we got out into the light. Earlier I had been more concerned with making her feel better to notice what she was wearing. Blue lace, light blue lace. I tried not to stare at her as she stood next to me by the fridge. I did fine until I opened the freezer. When I looked over to tell Bella what I had, my eyes were drawn to her breasts. Cold air equals hard nipples, body reactions 101.

Bella cleared her throat and I looked up. "Sorry. I was distracted."

She giggled. "So I noticed."

I turned my attention back to finding something for us to eat. Finally we decided just to make some sandwiches. Bella sat at the table, her chin on her arms, watching me over the kitchen counter. I served her and then sat across from her. As she ate Bella kept throwing me smiles. It was nice to see her feeling better and more relaxed.

"Oh Edward I forgot, I have a question for you from Alice." I looked across the table at Bella. She seemed to be amused by whatever she was thinking.

"What's that?" I had no idea what Alice could want to know from me.

"She wants to know if Jasper is single."

I chuckled. "That's funny."

"Why is that funny?" Bella started to give me a little bit of a dirty look. I think she thought I was insulting her friend.

"Not because of anything bad. It's just Jasper wanted me to find out if Alice was single."

Bella shook her head and laughed. "Well I guess we can safely tell both of them to call each other."

"Do you feel like you are in middle school right about now?"

Bella laughed at my observation. "You mean the whole you ask her friend if….type action we just went through?" I nodded at Bella. "Yes, absolutely. In fact I asked Alice if she wanted me to just pass Jasper a note."

I took our plates and put them in the sink. Bella wandered into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. I came and stood against the door frame watching her at the sink in her bra and panties. Bella looked at me over her shoulder as she dried her face. "What are you looking at Cullen?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmm." Bella hung her towel up and strolled slowly towards me. "I have no idea. Unless it has something to do with the fact that I'm still only in my undies."

"It might." I raised an eyebrow at her as Bella paused in front of me. With a grin she scooted past me in the doorway, intentionally rubbing up against me as she passed. Well that brought my cock to life instantly.

"I thought when you told me to take my clothes off earlier it wasn't what I was thinking?" Bella turned and perched on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs.

"I said it wasn't that then. Things have changed." I followed her and stood right in front of her. Bella eyed my boxers, licking her lips before she smiled up at me.

"How have they changed?" Reaching out she ran one finger over my boxers, just barely touching my erection. "Are you talking about this change here?"

"That's part of it."

Bella peered up at me through her eyelashes. "I'd say it's a huge part of it."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Miss Swan." I was a typical man after all. Hearing her imply I was huge, well of course it made my ego do a happy dance.

"The question is will it get me anything I want?" Bella scooted back on the bed. Reaching down she pulled her panties off and tossed them at me.

"Well if the flattery doesn't, that sure will." I was enjoying where this was heading.

"So this would help too?" Bella pulled her bra off and threw it to me.

"Absolutely. I feel very partial to giving you whatever you want now. You just have to tell me what it is." Bella smiled and stretched out in front of me on the bed. My heart skipped a few beats when she took her hand and ran it down over her breast. It kept going down her body and I realized I was holding my breath as I watched. Was Bella going to….oh sweet Jesus she was.

Bella reached between her legs and stroked herself with a sigh. "Do you like watching me touch myself Edward?"

I almost couldn't speak. "Yes. But you still haven't told me what you want. And if you don't soon it's going to be dealer's choice."

Smiling at me Bella spread her legs further open. I pulled my boxers off because regardless of what happened in the next few minutes, at the end of it I was going to be in her. Circling her clit Bella closed her eyes and moaned quietly.

"Fuck Bella." I was hovering over her body in a second. "Tell me…..now." Slowly Bella opened her eyes and the desire I saw there almost took my breath away. I had originally thought tonight would be a night I would take my time. However it was clear Bella had other ideas.

"I'm very wet Edward." I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Bella, you have five seconds to tell me how you want me to take you." Bella's hand palm pressed into my cock and it twitched the moment she touched me. "Shit….."

Bella rolled out from under me. Slowly she moved onto her hands and knees in front of me. "You know that Nine Inch Nails song Edward?"

I growled and grabbed her around her waist from behind. Leaning forward I took her earlobe between my teeth. Bella moaned and arched back into me. I whispered in her ear. "You want me to fuck you like an animal Bella?"

"Please." Bella's voice was pleading. "Take me. Show me I'm yours."

I took two fingers and thrust them in her. "Fuck you are wet. You are mine. Mine and no one else's." Pulling my fingers out I drove my cock into her.

"Yes Edward." Bella's voice was low as she pushed back into me. Gripping her shoulders I pulled her back into me harder and groaned as her body clamped down around me. I slid one hand underneath her and grasped her breast firmly. Her nipple was hard and I pinched it between my fingers.

"Shit." Bella leaned forward onto her elbows. I ran my other hand over her back down over her ass.

"Mmm, I love your ass Bella." Bella turned to lock eyes with me over her shoulder. I stroked my hand in circles over it as I moved in her slowly. "Someday I want to spank it."

Bella's eyes darkened as she watched me behind her. "What are you waiting for?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. I pulled my hand back a few inches. Looking back at her I waited to make sure she was still okay with it. I wasn't going to spank her hard of course, I wasn't into that. This was new territory for us regardless, and I didn't tread into that without pause.

"Please." Bella was starting to breath harder as I started thrusting harder into her again.

I brought my palm down with a light smack against her cheek. Bella moaned loud and closed her eyes. I rubbed my hand over the area before I did it again.

"Fuck, Edward." Bella's head dropped down again with a groan.

"Did you like that Bella?"

Her voice was deeper than usual as she answered. "Yes."

"Are you mine?" I drove into her harder, feeling her tighten down more around me.

"Yes."

"Look at me and say that." Bella looked back at me again.

"I'm yours Edward."

I gripped her hips as I sped up the motion bringing our bodies together. "And I'm yours Bella. Fuck you feel good."

Bella just moaned and watched me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"You're close baby, I can feel it." I reached down and lifted Bella up so her back was pressed against my chest. Bella's head fell back against my shoulder, her hair falling down over my back. I kept one arm around her waist as my other hand drifted down between her legs. "Do you want to come Bella?"

"Please." Bella's voice was a breathless plea in my ear.

I found her clit and flicked it once, causing Bella to arch back into me with a low cry. I ran my finger around it before I pinched it lightly. Bella reached behind her with her hands and gripped my ass with her fingernails. One more rub of her clit and Bella was coming undone in my arms.

"Edward….oh fuck."

"Yes baby." I held her harder against me as Bella's body writhed back against mine. Her walls seized down around me and I lost it. "So fucking good…I'm coming…" I drove into her hard several times as her body seemed to rip my release from me. Bella's little cries of pleasure in my ear just added to the overwhelming sensations moving through me. As we returned to reality together I heard her whisper. "Yours Edward."

Keeping her held tightly to me I lay us down on our sides. I was panting against her shoulder. Leaning in I kissed it lightly. "You okay?"

"Mmmm. More than okay." Bella's was still trying to catch her breath. "You?"

I kissed her shoulder again and then the side of her neck. "Never better." Bella wiggled back closer to me. My fingers were tracing small patterns on the warm skin of her stomach. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up in the morning and Bella was not in the bed. I could hear the shower running though, so I assumed she was in there. Stretching I tried to wake my brain up. I still wasn't thrilled with letting Bella drive herself right now, but I couldn't argue with how she felt about it either.

I was still in bed when Bella exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her wet hair was dripping down her back. I could see rivulets of water running down her neck and back. She was looking towards the closet, and didn't notice I was awake. "Hey sexy girl."

Bella gasped and spun. I chuckled to see her startle. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Bella laughed. "It's okay. I guess I'm off in my own little world this morning."

"You aren't going to forget about telling Alice what is going on?"

"No Edward. I promise I won't forget." Bella rolled her eyes a little.

"I'm sorry. I am going to be an overprotective pain in your ass for awhile. You are just going to have to deal with it." I got out of bed and wandered over to her. "Can you blame me though? The thought of anything happening to you terrifies me Bella." It was one step closer to admitting how I felt to her.

"I know and I understand. I promise to be careful Edward." I took her in my arms and pulled her into my chest. Her wet hair was cold against me. Leaning down I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, for understanding." I murmured into her damp strands.

"You're welcome. Now I need to get dressed or I will be late." I let Bella go after a quick kiss.

I was still on edge when I got to the shop that morning. Bella texted me later that she was at her studio and everything was fine. Jasper noticed the tension I was exuding. Finally he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Would you care to tell me why you look so uptight Edward?" Jasper parked himself on the desk across from mine, swinging his feet.

"Remember Jake?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Mr. Nut Job? How could I forget?"

"It turns out he was the one who broke into Bella's car. Then yesterday when she got home, he had broken into her apartment and left her a threatening note." My anger was rising to the surface again as I talked about it. My hands tightened into fists against my thigh.

Jasper's eyes were wide. "Holy shit. I'm assuming you called the cops."

I nodded. "Yes. And she is staying with me until they figure out what the hell this idiot is up to, and it's safe again."

Jasper drummed his fingers on the desk. "Well if there is anything I can do to help man, let me know."

"I will, thanks. Oh, and Bella told me that her friend Alice asked if you were single."

"Really? She did?" Jasper's eyes lit up.

"No I'm kidding. Yes asshole she did. I'm assuming its okay for me to give Bella your cell number to give to Alice."

Jasper grinned. "Please."

I shook my head. "Just don't do anything stupid. She is Bella's best friend. You fuck this up and hurt Alice, I will hurt you. I don't want to have to start explaining your sorry ass to Bella." My voice came out with more irritation to it than I had intended.

Jasper's jaw dropped open and he just stared at me after my outburst.

"Sorry Jazz. That was uncalled for." I took a deep breath and placed my face in my hands.

"It's okay Edward. Is this all because of Jake? What's the deal?"

"Jazz, I'm feeling things I have never felt, never expected to feel. When I realized that I very easily could lose Bella to this psycho, it really freaked me out." I peered up at him from behind my hands. "I don't know what is going on."

Jasper nodded. "I do. You love her." I just gaped at him like he had suddenly grown another head. Jasper repeated it again. "Did you hear me Edward. You. Love. Her."

I blinked. "I love her?" I whispered.

Jasper just watched me as what he just told me sunk into my admittedly thick head, waiting.

"I love her." I whispered again. The truth of the words resonated within me. I looked up to see Jasper sitting there with a patient smile. "Jazz. I love Bella."

"Yes. You do."

I leaned back in my chair. "Whoa. I just….I mean….when the fuck did you get so smart?" I glared over at Jazz and he laughed.

"I've only known you forever Edward. You have never been like this ever about a woman. Bella has brought out a whole side of you that before now, you didn't know you had. I knew it was in there somewhere, and eventually it would come out. I've seen how you look at her. Hell how you look when you talk about her. It's obvious."

I sat there somewhat staggered and in shock. But now that it was out in the open, it was so plain for me to see. I didn't want to lose Bella, have anything happen to her, because I loved her. Holy shit. I was fucking in love.

Jasper got up to go back out to the shop. "I'm just going to go back to my painting. Clearly you have a lot to think about."

I called out to him as he went out the office door. "Jazz. Thanks."

"No problem." He grinned and left.

My cell phone off with a text from Bella.

_Alice knows, & I gave her your cell phone number. She's going to text you hers for you to have, & also to give to Jasper. _

I breathed a sigh of relief to read that. Quickly I texted her back.

_Thanks Beautiful._

I sat there for quite awhile just staring into space, lost in my thoughts. This was all new territory for me. I should be feeling nervous, uncomfortable, uncertain. But I didn't. For once I felt calm and on track. This was where my life was supposed to be going, where I was meant to be. I couldn't tell Bella yet. Something told me that it was too soon. I could show her though.

* * *

**Leave me some love...chapter 7 is already started! Also don't forget to vote on my poll on my author page for which WARD you'd like to see the next one shot with.**

**LOVE you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!!! Here is the next installment and chapter 8 is already in the works.**

**A huge favor to ask of those who love this and A Stable Romance. If you would like to, they are accepting nominations for the Eddies and Bellies fan fic awards until December 10th. My stories only qualify for the Bellies. This one isn't complete, and ASR is too long. I would love you to nominate me for whatever you think my stories deserve...if anything.**

_http://www DOT thecatt DOT net/tw/default DOT aspx_

**School has me completely screwed for free time, so review responses for this and Ch 33 of ASR haven't happened. But I read every single review and they make my day!!!!**

**OH and if you read The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster....there was an interview with me posted this week......pretty cool!!!**

**As usual....I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does. (plot here and my use of the characters is my intellectual property, and should not be reproduced without my permission)**

**I have seen New Moon 6 times now though......WOOT. Edward walking slo motion through the parking lot owns me.**

**Shamwow advisory.....oh 4 at least.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

I got out of work as soon as I could. There were a few errands I had to do before Bella got back to my place. When I got home I started with setting up dinner. Nothing fancy, just roast chicken. My cooking skills were somewhat limited, but I was good at the simple stuff.

Bella texted me that she was on her way back from Redmond. There were a few butterflies in my stomach realizing I was going to see her knowing now that I loved her. Hopefully I wouldn't start acting like a total idiot. I channel surfed through what felt like a million shows, not able to really focus on anything. When I heard my doorknob turn I took a deep breath and faced the entry. Bella walked in, almost peeking around the door. When her eyes met mine she gave me an enormous smile. I felt all the butterflies disappear, and realized that knowing I loved Bella didn't change a thing.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" I got up and walked over to where Bella was taking off her shoes.

"Not bad. Little slow. You?"

"Enlightening. A good day. I have something for you." I took her coat and hung it up.

"Really? What is that?" Bella took my hand and I led her into the kitchen. "Wow is it the something that smells good."

"That is chicken. But that wasn't what I was referring to. Close your eyes." Bella gave me a little bit of an exasperated look. "Humor me?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

I opened the fridge and pulled out her surprise, setting it on the counter. I moved to stand behind Bella and steered her so she was standing facing it. "Okay open your eyes."

I couldn't see her face, but I heard Bella gasp when she saw the roses in front of her.

"Well I wasn't going to stand for having the rose I gave you ruined. So I decided you needed more." I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. She reached out and fingered the petals on one pink rose before she turned to face me.

"More than one color too I see?" Bella slid her hands slowly up my chest and around my neck.

Shrugging I grinned. "I couldn't decide on one."

"Thank you Edward. That was very thoughtful of you." Bella stroked her fingers over the back of my neck.

"You are welcome. Do I get a kiss for being thoughtful?" I turned Bella and backed her up to the wall.'

"A kiss. Well at least that, maybe more if you play your cards right." Bella giggled when I pressed her into the wall.

"I like the sound of that." Leaning down I brushed my lips over hers. Bella gripped at my neck and crushed her lips to mine. I groaned and threaded my hand up into her hair, pulling her up to me. Bella flicked the end of her tongue against mine.

"Fuck I'm going to buy you an entire tree next time." Bella snickered. The oven buzzer went off. "That's the bell, time out for dinner."

After dinner we were flaked out on the couch. I was enjoying having Bella pressed up against me. "Can I ask you something Bella? Something that is coming from left field?" Bella leaned back and stared at me.

"I suppose."

"Have you ever experimented with toys?" I watched as Bella thought for a second and then the light of understanding showed in her eyes. Promptly she turned red. "You're blushing, so I'm guessing no?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope, never have."

"Would you be opposed to experimenting sometime?" I rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, I wouldn't." Bella whispered. She leaned back again and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Okay." I knew what I wanted to buy on the way home tomorrow, and the thought made me grin. Bella saw the smile and raised an eyebrow knowingly at me, before she lay back down against me. After an hour of cheesy television later, Bella stretched and sat up.

"Where are you going baby?" I grabbed Bella's hips.

"I need a bath. My shoulders and back are killing me from too much time bent over framing today. Want to join me?"

"Hmm, let's see. You, naked, in hot water. Is there an answer besides yes to that question?" Bella pulled me up off the couch.

"Not that I know of." She walked ahead of me stripping off her sweater as she went.

I pulled my clothes off in the bedroom and found Bella filling the bathtub in her underwear. Her purple satin underwear with black lace stood out against her creamy white skin.

"Jesus. Do you wake up every morning and intentionally pick the sexiest underwear you can find Bella?"

Bella looked at me over her shoulder. "No I just picked the first pair I came too. You've seen what I wear when I plan, remember?"

Oh yes, I remembered. That little red and black number. "Yes, I do. How could I forget that?"

"Didn't think you had. Think I may have to plan another little something for you here sometime soon." Bella winked and stripped out of her bra and panties. I was still standing naked in the doorway staring at her like a pervert. Bella climbed into the tub with a sigh. "What are you waiting for, get in here."

I got in at the other end facing Bella. I took her feet in my hands under the water and started rubbing them. Bella leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had her hair up in a loose bun on her head, with a few tendrils hanging down around her face. I slowly kneaded her feet, working my fingers up her calves and back down again. Bella had a little smile on her face. She opened her eyes to find me staring at her.

"What are you thinking about Edward?"

I looked down for a moment before I answered. "How beautiful you are." Our eyes met and Bella tilted her head at me.

"You were not." She splashed a little water my way.

"I sure as hell fucking was Bella. Don't you believe I could be thinking that?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I just didn't think it was something you would be thinking about now."

"Why is that?" I scooted a little closer and started massaging her lower thighs.

"I don't know. I figured most of your thoughts didn't cover me, let alone whether or not I was beautiful." Bella looked down at the bathwater.

How did Bella not get this? Even after all we talked about last night. She still didn't realize how important she was to me. I still wasn't ready to confess to Bella that I loved her, but I had to find a way to show her the depth of my feelings.

"Bella." I moved even closer so that we were inches apart. I pulled her forward so that I could wrap my legs around her. She still wasn't looking at me. "Bella please look up at me."

Bella turned her head up so that she was meeting my gaze. "How can I put this in a way that won't startle you, but that will convince you?" I reached out and stroked her cheek with one wet finger. "I don't want to freak you out."

"You're not going to freak me out Edward." Bella whispered.

I paused, trying to find the best words. "It's pretty simple I guess. You are my life now Bella. That's all there is to it."

Bella's eyes grew big. Fuck I had said too much. I started to shake my head and really wanted to leave. Bella's hands reached out and found mine under the water. "I am?" Bella's voice was a little shaky.

I looked back up at Bella to find her giving me a little smile. "You are."

"Come here." Bella beckoned me closer. When I moved she told me to turn around. Once my back was to her she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back against her chest. I slid down and laid my head back against Bella's shoulder.

"Isn't this the reverse of how it's supposed to be Bella?" I felt her lips press against the side of my neck.

"Who fucking cares?" She kissed the corner of my jaw.

"I don't. Just wondering. You know, you are in my thoughts most of the time Bella."

Bella was stroking her wet fingers up and down my chest. "You are in mine most of the time too Edward."

"So why are do you find it difficult to accept that you are in mine?" I turned my head so that I could see her face better.

Bella just shrugged.

"Bella, you are. I think about how beautiful you are, how intelligent, how damn sexy. I almost ran a red light the other day because I was remembering our dinner when you handed me your panties across the table."

Bella blushed, but when her eyes met mine I could tell she was finally hearing me.

"If you tracked my thoughts baby, I think you would be shocked how often they are on you." I leaned up and kissed her jaw line.

Bella was quiet for several seconds. "What are you thinking Bella?"

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you. And I'm thinking how my world changed for the better the night I met you." Bella tightened her arms around my waist.

"Ditto." I grinned back at her. We lay there quietly for a while. Bella kept stroking my chest and kissing my neck. When the water was getting too cool we finally got out.

Bella crashed in her pajamas in bed, yawning and looking all sorts of cute. I pounced on her, bouncing the mattress and making her laugh. Grabbing her I tucked her back into me. "Night baby."

"Night Edward."

I kissed the back of her neck and thought to myself. _By the way, I love you._

When I got home the next night there was a large envelope mixed with my mail at my door. I brought it in and tossed it on the table. I took the item I had bought for Bella and stashed it in the bedroom. Grabbing a beer I leaned against the counter drinking it. Bella came walking in the door a few minutes later.

"Hey baby."

Bella looked up from taking her shoes off and grinned at me. "Hey yourself." Bella wandered over and wrapped her arms around me. Nodding at the beer she said. "Tough day?"

"Nah. Just sounded good. Want one?"

"Can I just have a sip of yours?" Bella tilted her head at me. "Please?"

I put the bottle up to her lips and tipped it. Bella wrapped her hand over mind and took a big swallow. Pulling the bottle away she smiled and licked her lips.

"You did that on purpose." I smiled back at her. Bella ran her fingers up and down the neck of the bottle.

"Did what?" I took the bottle and set it on the counter.

"You know what."

Bella moved over to where I had set the bottle on the counter. Picking it up she winked at me. "You mean this?" Bella took her lips and slid them slowly all the way down the neck of the bottle, watching me the whole time. Then she tipped her head back and took a couple big swallows. Bella brought the bottle down and slid it out of her mouth with a popping sound. I was jealous of a God damn beer bottle.

"Fuck me." I whispered as Bella smirked at me.

"Okay." Bella leaned back against the kitchen counter. I stalked over to her. Bella watched me get closer with a widening smile. I grabbed her under her arms and lifted her so she was sitting up on the counter. Once we were eye to eye I moved to stand between her legs. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around me.

I cupped the back of her head and crushed my lips to hers. Bella moaned and tightened her hold on me. Our tongues slid together and I groaned when Bella inserted her fingers under my waist band. Unbuttoning my fly she gripped me through the cotton fabric of my boxers.

Bella broke the kiss. "Did I do that?" She rubbed her hand over my erection.

"You damn well know you did." I ran my lips down her jaw. I nipped under her ear and Bella pressed her neck into my mouth. I slid my hands up under her shirt, grasping both her breasts. Instantly I felt her nipples harden under my palms.

Bella moved her hand inside my boxers and stroked me slowly. She brought her lips to my neck and began kissing and licking the area under my ear. When her teeth grazed my skin I moaned and thrust into her hand. I pulled back and Bella frowned at me. Reaching out I took her shirt off. Bella looked down at my open fly and back up into my eyes. She hopped off the counter, walked around me towards the living room, and beckoned over her shoulder for me to follow.

Bella turned and pointed towards the couch. I raised an eyebrow at her but sat down. Bella kneeled between my legs, an evil look in her eyes. Shit. I was in trouble…..very delicious trouble. Impatiently she tugged on my jeans until I lifted up so she could pull them off. I sat there watching her, gazing at her black lace bra with silver accents. I caressed the swell of the top of her breasts, admiring the silky skin under my finger tips.

Standing up Bella shed her pants. Grinning at me when I tried to touch her black thong. "All in good time. Now, an important question Edward. Where do you want to be when I suck you until you come hard in my mouth?" Bella picked up a rubber band from the coffee table and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Sitting here? Up against the wall? Your choice." Bella knelt back down on the ground and sat back, watching me.

Meanwhile I was still hearing Bella's words _suck you _and_ come hard in my mouth _echoing in my head. "Here is fine." I rasped.

"Alright then." Bella crawled up and leaned over me. With one finger she traced down the underside of my cock, around my balls, and back up again. I twitched at her touch and Bella licked her lips again. Her tongue snuck out and flicked the slit at the tip before she used it to circle the head. I groaned and clenched my fists.

Bella wrapped her lips just around the tip, licking and sucking there only. Our eyes met and she winked at me. Then slowly Bella lowered her mouth down my shaft. I watched her take me in deeper and deeper.

"Baby…….." I wanted to tell her she didn't have to set some record. Then I brushed against the back of her throat. "Oh shit." It took all my restraint no to thrust upward as her mouth tightened around me. Bella came back up and ran her hand through her saliva on me until I was completely coated. Then she was back on me. Licking and sucking her way down. Reaching up Bella grabbed my hand and placed it on the back of her head over her ponytail. I knew how much trust she was showing me by giving me more control.

I twined my fingers in her ponytail and Bella moaned around me. I started exerting a little pressure, speeding her up a little. Bella responded instantly. Fuck she was good at doing exactly what I liked, too good. Every few strokes she would take me as deep as she could and I would grip her hair tighter.

Bella sucked hard on me, her other hand stroking my balls. I could feel the everything start to tighten. "Bella……" Our eyes met again and Bella's chocolate depths glinted at me as I panted above her. She dropped down my shaft, lightly scraping her teeth on me. When I grazed the back of her throat again I lost it.

"Oh sweet Jesus." I arched up a little as I came, pulsing into Bella's mouth. I felt her press down as she swallowed against me. The pleasure that shot through me was intense. Bella moaned when my grasp on her ponytail automatically tightened. The vibration around me was heavenly, and I was sure Bella was an angel.

Bella cleaned me off with her tongue before she sat back. She looked very pleased with herself, and rightfully so. Running her hands up and down my thighs she asked. "Well?"

I reached down and pulled her up to me. "I think you have magical powers. Maybe you are an angel?"

Bella giggled against me. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't think I can move."

Snuggling into me Bella replied. "Mmmm, good."

"Give me a few minutes and it's your turn." I tilted Bella's face to mine and kissed her softly. "And trust me, you won't be able to walk when we are done. I have a little surprise I bought for you today." Bella gave me a look and I chuckled.

After I recovered the ability to move I pulled Bella back to the bedroom. I reached under the bed and pulled out the small box I had brought home. Bella was watching me with curiosity written all over her face.

I opened the box and handed it to Bella. She looked down and then back at me. "What is it?"

"It's called a bullet."

Bella picked it up and eyed it, noting the remote. "And it…..?"

"Vibrates." I grinned as Bella's eyes widened and a faint blush came over her cheeks

"Where does it go?"

I took the toy from her hand. "Where ever we want to put it?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Oh." Bella started to smile a little. "Sounds…."

"Oh trust me. You'll make sounds, loud ones."

Bella swung at me and smacked my shoulder. I just grinned. "Pretty sure of yourself there Cullen." Bella put her hands on her hips and stared me down. The seductive combination of adorable and sultry that Bella was displaying sent a rush of heat through me.

"I'm so sure I'll bet that I can make you come hard, more than twice." I tossed the bullet on the bed.

Bella smirked. "Okay then, prove it."

Oh this was going to be fun. I walked closer and circled around behind her. I ran my hands up Bella's sides and slid them around to cup her breasts. Lightly I kissed the back of her neck. "Bella." I whispered against her skin. Bella shivered. I licked the nape of her neck and blew on it. Bella shivered again, her nipples hardening and goose bumps springing up.

Slowly I placed kisses down her spine. On my knees I brought my hands down to her hips, hooking my thumbs in her panties. I slid each side down separately, kissing one exposed hip and then the other. After that I just let her panties drop to the ground. I caressed my hands over Bella's ass and up her back. I unfastened Bella's bra. Bella pulled it off and dropped it.

I gripped Bella's hips again and kissed her right at the top of the crack in her ass. I heard her sharp intake of breath when I started licking there. I drug my tongue back up her spine. When I reached her neck I sucked her earlobe into my mouth. Bella leaned her head back against me with a moan.

"Mmm. I love tasting you all over baby." I kissed under her ear. "Especially here." I nipped at the back of her neck. "And here." Bella ground back into me. I let go of her and turned her around. "Absolutely here." I leaned down and sucked one nipple into my mouth. Bella's hands ran through my hair, a small whimper coming from her. I kneeled down and licked over the ridge of her pelvic bones. I heard a muttered _Shit_ above me and I smiled. "Here is excellent." I licked right above her hairline.

I spread Bella's legs, knowing exactly what I was going to find. "But my favorite…." I took two fingers and slid them in her easily. Bella gripped my shoulder with one hand when her knees buckled a little. I pulled my fingers out and stood so we were eye to eye again. I placed one finger in my mouth and sucked it off. Bella's eyes were almost black as she watched me. Her lips were open and I took my other finger and offered it to her. Bella took it in her mouth and wrapped her tongue around it, licking it off. I groaned watching her.

This was all about Bella. But everything she did was an instant turn on for me. I pointed over her shoulder. "Bed." Bella released my finger and crawled up, lying in the center on her back. I stared at her for a moment, drinking in her naked glory. "You are gorgeous. I could look at you like this for hours." I crawled to hover over her and kissed her gently, sucking on her lower lip. Bella pressed her hips up into my thigh.

I ran my hands over her thighs before I parted them. Sitting down between them I looked up at her. Bella was still breathing through parted lips, her eyes fixed on mine. I kept my gaze on her as I leaned in and ran my tongue up her slit. Bella's eyes closed with a moan and her head fell back.

I focused mostly on her clit. Within minutes Bella was twisting beneath me and grasping at the arm I had laid over her. Her movements became more frantic when I would slow the speed of my licks, dragging my tongue slowly over her.

"Edward." I felt her nails dig into my arm. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked hard. "Shit!" Bella's hips shot up against my arm as she came. I watched with a smile on my face.

Bella's eyes found mine. "And that was just the warm up." I slid two fingers into her and Bella pressed down against my hand. "You always get so wet baby." Bella released my arm and her hands moved to grip her pillow on either side of her head. I slid my fingers in and out of her a few times. Bella's muscles were still quivering from her release. I curled my fingers up and Bella gripped the pillows tighter.

"God! Edward."

I grabbed the bullet. When I turned it on low the buzzing made Bella's eyes open wide. I brought it up and brushed it over her nipples. Bella whimpered and arched towards it.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Bella nodded as I kept teasing her nipples with it. I moved my fingers upward again in her and Bella brought her hands down onto the mattress with a loud smack.

"Oh Christ!"

She had no idea what was ahead for her. I ran the bullet down her torso. Pausing I waited until Bella looked down to see what I was doing. My fingers were still thrusting slow and deep into her. I pulled some moisture out and coated her clit with it. While I pushed my fingers back in, I touched the bullet to her clit. Bella gasped.

I touched her repeatedly, each time lingering a little longer. When I pressed the bullet into her clit and curled my fingers, Bella yelled out. "Edward, what the……….Fuck!" I lightly restrained her, touching her clit with the bullet and sliding my fingers back into her again. The sexiest guttural scream came from Bella as she clamped down around my fingers.

"Edward! Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

Bella was digging her nails into the comforter, pulling at it. I thrust my fingers into her once more as I turned the bullet off. She was going to be hypersensitive now. I moved up her body and found her lips with mine. Bella was still grinding up into me, panting into my mouth. I sucked my way down her neck as I withdrew my fingers.

"Holy…….shit." Bella whispered and I chuckled.

"Let me know when you are ready for number three." I caressed up and down the center of her body with my hand.

Bella swallowed and turned her head towards me. "That might kill me."

"Nah. You just won't be able to move for the rest of the night." I started moving my lips over her neck again. "Fuck I love your neck."

Bella shifted closer to me. "Damn I'm thirsty." I knew she would be so I grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand and offered it to her. "Thanks." Bella drank half the glass before she handed it back.

"Now….." I nipped at her collarbone. "This next time I'm giving you the bullet."

Bella's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Baby, you are going to be extra-sensitive. That's why I'm putting that part of things in your control, I might do too much. Oh and I only used the lowest setting, just so you know."

"That thing goes higher?" The look on Bella's face was priceless.

I nodded as I ran my hand over her breast.

"Wow." was all Bella said. I snickered and reached up, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"You deserve wow Bella." I brushed my lips over hers. Bella sighed and pulled me closer to her. I felt her hand stroke down my chest and wrap around my erection.

"Look who else is ready for more."

I bit her lower lip and then released it. "With you, always."

I rolled Bella onto her side with her back to my chest. Reaching over her I handed her the bullet. I showed her how to run it. Then I kissed her cheek. "Have fun!" Bella giggled.

I lifted her left leg and pulled it up and back over my hip. When Bella felt me rub between her legs she pressed back into me. "Greedy girl." I murmured in her ear.

"You are making me greedy."

"Good." I slid into her slowly. I reached around her and turned the bullet on before I wrapped my arm around her waist. Bella slid the bullet down and pressed it into her clit. Immediately she arched against me with a small cry. I started thrusting into her. I could feel a little bit of the vibration as well. Thank God I had come once already, or I would've been done for.

Bella was experimenting with how hard and how long she used the bullet. She brought her free hand up and held onto the arm I had around her waist. "Edward…." She whispered.

"How does it feel?" I bit her earlobe before I sucked on it.

"Fuck. Amazing."

"I know. I can feel it too."

Bella understood my meaning because she kept the vibration on herself longer. Then she slid it back so it was closer to me. I tightened my grip around her waist. "Bella." My voice came out like a growl. My hips moved faster as Bella arched back into me.

Bella was basically using the toy on both of us now. "Harder please." She groaned. I thrust harder, grunting in Bella's ear with each push. "Yes, I love hearing the sounds you make Edward."

"Fuck Bella." I could feel her walls tightening and I knew she was close. Bella moaned again as she brought the vibration back to her clit again. I felt the spasm clamp down on me as Bella cried out my name. I thrust hard into her and my orgasm hit me like a train.

"Holy fucking shit." Bella let out another low moan as I drove into her a final time, grinding into her.

Bella shut the toy off. We lay there gasping while I held onto her. We were both sweaty and shaky. I nuzzled into her neck. Bella snuggled back into me in response. Finally she spoke in a hoarse voice. "I think I saw Heaven."

"Me too. Must be because there's an angel next to me." I kissed Bella's neck.

"Well I'm pretty sure there's a devil next to me." Bella giggled and I chuckled.

"Quite possibly. So does that mean I've tainted the angel?" Bella rolled so she could look at me, giving me a brilliant smile.

"In all the best ways, absolutely." Bella scooted back into me and we fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning I still felt like my body was made of marshmallow fluff. I was flat on my stomach. Edward had one leg and arm thrown over me. I stretched, feeling the delightful _I've been fucked by Edward_ ache in my muscles. Rolling on my side I faced Edward and watched him sleep. He looked so innocent. I knew better, especially after last night. Everything that Edward made me feel on a physical and emotional level just blew me away.

It was almost time to get up. This is why I lived for the weekends. We could stay in bed as late as we wanted. Our weekend mornings were always lazy. Edward pouted a little as he slept, and pulled me closer to him. He was going to wake up any moment. Edward always brought me in tighter to him right before he woke up.

I ran my fingertips over his Celtic tattoo, tracing the design. I had recently had an idea for a tattoo for myself. But I was sure it would freak Edward out. Eventually I would tell him. Especially since I wanted him to design it.

I placed a kiss in the center of Edward's chest and heard a grumble above me. "No. Don't wanna."

"Sorry. Time to get up cuteness." I kissed his chest again.

Edward's eyes popped open and regarded me sleepily. "Cuteness?"

"What's wrong with that?" I grinned at him.

"Well it's just….not…." Edward struggled to find the words he wanted.

"It makes you sound like you have no penis?"

Edward laughed. "Exactly."

"Hmm. Well then I need to think of something I can call you that is still masculine."

Edward played with one of the strands of my hair. "I'm sure you will come up with something. I don't want a nickname that makes my dick shrivel when I hear it." I broke into giggles as Edward pulled me on top of him.

Edward gave me a kiss, growling at me when I tried to wiggle away because of morning breath. "Oh just let me kiss you silly girl." After a proper good morning kiss, and a stubble tickle for good measure, we got up.

I was out in the kitchen grabbing coffee a little while later. Edward wandered in with just a pair of jeans on, toweling his hair. I wolf whistled and he winked at me.

"You know you have a big envelope on the table honey bunny." Edward made a gagging motion as I snickered.

"Oh yeah, that showed up yesterday. Then I got….distracted." He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. He grabbed the big manila envelope and tore it open. I saw him pull out what appeared to be photos.

"Mother fucker!" Edward dropped the contents on the table like they were on fire. He slammed his fist into the table.

"What?" I ran around the counter

Edward turned and stopped me from seeing what had been in the envelope. His eyes were absolutely enraged and he was shaking. "No, Bella you don't want to see this."

I felt my stomach sink down into my toes. "Jake?"

Edward nodded, trying to back me up from the table.

I pressed my hands into his chest. "Edward, I need to see. I need to know what is going on."

Edward shook his head. "What is going on is I will be driving you to and from work starting today. No arguments."

I braced my feet and pulled out of Edward's grasp. "Okay Cullen. You better show me what the fuck was in that envelope that has you going uber protective. I deserve to know why I have to turn my world upside down."

Edward sighed, some of the anger in his eyes fading. "It's going to upset you."

"I'm a big girl." We stared at each other for several moments. Finally Edward nodded and led me back to the table.

"You better sit." I sat down and Edward squatted down next to me. He slid the scattered contents of the envelope over to me.

I took a deep breath and flipped the photos over. There was Edward hugging me outside the back of my studio, while the cops checked out my car. The next was Edward and I walking near his condo, holding hands. When I hit the last one, my fingers gripped it so hard I almost tore it. There was a familiar hand pawing through my lingerie. Jake's hand. Then I read the note that was enclosed.

_She was mine first, I will get her again, for a least a little while. I'm going to ruin her. For you, for her, for good._

A sob caught in my throat. I dropped everything and turned to Edward, launching into his arms. He fell back onto the floor, pulling me into him as he sat back up. I was definitely hyperventilating now. Edward held onto me tightly. His voice was pained as he stroked my hair. "That's why I didn't want to show you baby."

"No….I …..needed…..to……see." I was trying to regulate my breathing as tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm gonna….." I started to try to get up but Edward just grabbed the little trash can nearby. He held my hair up as I threw up. I leaned over the can, holding the edges, retching and sobbing. Edward reached up to the table and grabbed a few paper napkins. I wiped my mouth and nose. "Thanks. Sorry about that. My reaction to him appears to be vomiting."

"Don't worry about it baby. Better?" I nodded. Edward slid the can away and held me to his chest again. "We're calling the cops and I'm driving you to and from work."

I nodded again. I was still trying to slow my breathing. I could feel Edward's heart pounding under my ear. His pulse was still up too. "Bella I'm going to get you some pepper spray or something to carry. It's not much, but if for some reason you encounter him, it'll slow him down."

"Okay." I stroked one hand absentmindedly over Edward's chest.

"Do you know any self defense?" Edward peered down at me.

I rolled my eyes up at him. "Oh sure. I'm a black belt in all forms of ass kicking. Of course I don't."

Edward fought a smile when I snapped at him. "Do you have any appointments at your studio today?"

"No I was just going to be framing."

"You are coming to work with me. I have someone who can help you." Edward pulled his cell out and dialed. "Emmett. Hey fucker I need your help. You taught that women's self defense course at the YMCA right? Can you show Bella a few tips? Yes because of the fucker that was in the shop. Today? Okay perfect. We'll see you at the shop in a bit. Thanks Em."

I stared at him waiting. "Emmett is going to teach me some self defense?"

Edward laughed at the look on my face. "Trust me Bella."

We dealt with the police, again. This time both Bellevue and Redmond officers. It was such a pain in the ass. I also put a call into Alice. She had a key to my apartment. We hadn't changed the locks yet. Alice promised to take someone with her and go toss all my lingerie for me. I didn't even want to see it. Alice was shocked about all that had happened in the last week.

"Bella, be careful please."

"I will Alice. Edward is taking good care of me."

Edward's building was secure entrance only. But he went down and talked to the manager, just to let them know what was happening. I sat on the couch waiting for him, nervously bouncing one leg. Edward strolled in, giving me a big smile. "Okay we are ready to roll. He noticed my fidgeting. "Bella it's going to be okay. I promise."

I stood and walked over, burying my head into Edward's chest. Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head, rubbing my upper arms. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around him. "I know. Thank you."

When we arrived at the shop we could see Emmett back talking with Rose. I whispered to Edward. "Has he asked her out yet?"

Edward shook his head and snickered. "We keep telling him to, but he hasn't gotten the guts yet." Emmett spotted us and ran over. He picked me up and gave me a giant hug. Setting me down he clapped Edward on the shoulder.

"So you need some lessons on how to give a beat down Bella? Edward I didn't know you were so kinky?"

Edward growled and punched Emmett in the arm.

"Kidding. Okay Bella let's go over here. Edward make yourself scarce." Edward reluctantly headed to the office after he gave me a kiss.

I followed Emmett over to a clear spot on the floor. "Okay Bella. I am assuming that jackass I decked is causing you grief?" I nodded. "Well I'm going to give you some simple things you can do if he ever hassles you."

Emmett pulled his keys out of his pocket. "When you going to your car, how do you carry your keys?"

I took the keys and just held them loose in my hand like I normally carried mine. Emmett rearranged them in my hand so one key was sticking out between each finger. Then he closed my hand in a fist. "Now you have a weapon. Always carry your keys like this. It gives you something that you can poke an attacker with."

That made a lot of sense to me. I wondered why it had never occurred to me before.

"Also always watch where you park. Make sure you are under a light. If there is a van parked by your driver's side when you return, get in on the passenger side. Don't sit in your car messing with stuff when you get back in. Predators can use all of those as opportunities."

Most of this I had heard before, but it never hurt to be reminded of it.

Emmett lightly tapped my forehead. "Bottom line. Listen to that little voice in your head. If something doesn't feel right, pay attention to that. Sermon over. Ready to learn some moves?"

I laughed. "I'll try. I've never been the most coordinated person Emmett."

"This is all straightforward stuff. And I'm well padded." Emmett thumped on his chest, and then his groin. I heard a rapping sound. "You can hit me or kick me anywhere."

I started giggling. "Okay." I noticed Rose watching our interaction with a little smile on her face.

We started with Emmett just approaching me straight on. He showed me ways to kick if my arms were being held. When I first brought my knee to his groin, Emmett laughed. "Bella, pretend I'm that asshole. Kick me! Hard!"

I swallowed and did what he told me to. Emmett coughed and swallowed, shaking his head. "Better. Now you understand what I mean by hard."

"Sorry Emmett."

"Don't be sorry, I told you to. Besides, I'm a tough guy." Emmett grinned at me. I hadn't really realized how big he was before. The man was enormous, and all muscle.

"Did you ever play football Emmett? You are big enough to have."

Emmett laughed. "Other than martial arts I'm not a big sports person. Not that my high school coaches didn't try to convince me. I am pretty much the opposite of what most people expect when they first see me."

"How so?" Now I was intrigued.

"Well my job for one. Not what people expect a big brute like me to be doing." Emmett flexed his biceps and I laughed.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse, at Seattle Children's hospital." My jaw dropped and Emmett pointed at me. "See?"

"That's fabulous though Emmett. I think you would be a great nurse. You must really like kids."

Emmett almost blushed. "Thanks Bella. I really do enjoy it."

After giving me some other small ways to distract an attacker, Emmett changed the routine. "Let's go over what to do if someone grabs you from behind." Emmett had me turn and wrapped his tree trunk size arms around me.

"Yeah right Emmett. Like I could break this."

Emmett sighed behind me. "Bella, you know the story of David and Goliath?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to teach you to be David." Emmett demonstrated that if I stomped hard on his foot, he would automatically bend over. Then my elbows would be free to hit him in the stomach.

"Let's pretend you've stomped my foot, aim for my gut with your elbow. Hard."

I looked up and saw Edward trying to watch us from the office surreptitiously. I imagined my elbow hitting Jake in the face. I hauled off and jabbed Emmett as hard as I could in the gut. He dropped my arms and gasped.

"Nice Bella." Behind me I could hear Edward laughing in the office. Emmett yelled at Edward. "Shut it fucker or I'll let you be the practice dummy."

Rosalie was laughing quietly to herself and I caught Emmett looking at her. I dropped my voice. "Emmett, when are you going to ask her out?" I folded my arms and stared at him.

"Ah jeez Bella. Now you're bothering me too about this." Emmett looked down at his shoes.

"Emmett, life is short. Seize the day. Or in this case, seize the girl."

Emmett looked at me, his brown eyes sparkling with humor. "I'll consider it."

"You'd better. Or I'll kick you in the nads again."

Emmett had me practice on him for a while. I was actually becoming pretty good at getting out of his holds.

"Lastly Bella, you have to make a commotion, attract attention. No is probably the easiest thing to remember to scream under duress. I'm going to grab you once more. I want you to yell as you fight me off. Remember, foot, gut, groin and after that whatever you can hit.

"Can I bite?" I winked at Emmett and his laughter echoed through the shop.

"Actually that is a good way to free yourself. But no biting me. Okay let's go and don't hold back."

Emmett suddenly grabbed me from behind, tighter that he had before. I did have a moment of panic because his arms felt like an iron prison. Then I gathered my wits about me. Raising my foot I jammed it down on his toes hard. "No!" I elbowed him causing him to grunt. "No!" I turned and kneed him in the groin and Emmett doubled over. "NO!"

A round of applause broke out around me. Emmett was gasping but smiling at me. I blushed when realized how much attention I had gathered.

"Excellent Bella." Emmett straightened up and patted me on the shoulder, and then mussed up my hair.

I smacked his hand. "No!" Emmett chuckled. Edward wandered over to us and shook Emmett's hand.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. She's a quick learner."

"That I knew." Edward slid his arm around his waist and kissed my cheek. "Remind me never to piss you off baby."

I poked Edward in the ribs. "Where's the fun in that." I turned back to Emmett. "Seriously Emmitt, thank you for everything. Especially for letting me kick you repeatedly. I think I owe you at least a couple beers."

Emmett high fived me. "Excellent."

Edward went to gather a few things from his office. Rose wandered over to me. "That was quite the sight. I knew Emmett taught self defense, but I've never seen him in action."

"Well I'm very grateful to him for giving me some pointers."

Rose smiled and nodded. "I just wish he'd get off his ass and ask me out."

I gaped at Rose. "Why are you torturing him like that? Why don't you ask him out?"

"I may have to. But I'm an old fashioned girl at heart." Rose shrugged. "I want him to ask me."

I shook my head. God they were both stubborn people. "Well I threatened to kick him in the balls if he didn't get around to it soon."

Rose put her arm around me. "Sounds good."

Edward walked up. "You two look like you are plotting. That can't be good." Rose and I just snickered.

The bell on the door rang and we turned to see Alice come skipping in with a big bag. Jasper visibly startled when Alice winked at him as she passed where he was working. Alice skidded to a stop in front of me and gave me a big hug. "Hi Bella."

"Alice. What are you doing here?" Edward put his hand on the small of my back, rubbing circles with his thumb under my shirt edge. Tingles ran up my spine and I shivered a little. I heard Edward chuckle under his breath.

"Well I have a present for you. The job you gave me is done. Since you lost some great stuff….."

I covered my face with my hands for a moment. "You didn't."

"I absofuckinglutely did. Brand new different stuff. Take and enjoy. Because I love you and I'm the lingerie fairy."

I gave Alice another hug. "I love you too Alice. Thank you."

Edward was smiling behind me. "Yes, thank you. I think I owe Alice some beers Bella."

Alice giggled. "Happy to be of assistance. Enjoy!"

Edward and I headed for the door. Alice was lagging behind. I looked back. "You coming Alice?"

Alice blushed. "I'll talk to you later Bella. I have another errand here."

I nodded and motioned for her to call me. She winked. Once Edward and I were outside he asked "What was that all about?"

"Alice is putting the moves on Jasper as we speak."

Edward stopped immediately. "Oh damn. We're missing that?" He made to turn around but I grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's leave them be and go to your place." Edward reached down and spanked my butt.

"Well I'm not going to say no to that."

The next few days Edward and I set up a routine that worked for him transporting me to and from my photo studio again. He always came in with me just to make sure everything was okay before he left me. This morning Edward was rubbing my shoulders as I looked at my appointment book.

"What time do you think you'll be done?"

I counted the appointments I had. "My last client is at 4:00, so probably 5:30." Edward's hands kept stroking up and down my neck as he leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Alright. I'll see you then. Call me if it's going to be earlier." His lips were against my neck and I was having trouble concentrating. Edward knew what that did to me.

"Will do pookie." Edward turned me to face him and shook his head.

"Darling?" I giggled when Edward rolled his eyes.

"No. Keep working on it. I'll see you later." He was still laughing as he went out the back door.

It was a lovely morning really. I had two sisters having their portraits done together for their mother. Then there was session with toddler twins boys. A complete challenge trying to keep their attention focused simultaneously. Their mother was immensely helpful. I was able to take some really cute photos of them.

I was waiting for my last appointment of the day. Some man who wanted to surprise his fiancé with photos of himself. I was doodling on a paper some ideas for the tattoo I wanted. At about 4:15 a smiling young man came walking through the door.

"John?" He nodded. I came out from around the counter and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic is so awful. So I hope you have ideas because I have none."

I laughed. "Not a problem on the late or the ideas."

I showed him where to change so he could change into the more dressy clothes he wanted to wear. I busied myself setting up the backgrounds I wanted to use. John was taking a little while, but he looked a little nervous. My guess was he wanted to look perfect for the pictures.

Footsteps behind me made me turn. "Okay are you…." What I saw made me drop the film I had in my hands. "Jake." My voice was strangled sounding. No no no no. This wasn't happening.

"Bella." Jake stood in the doorway, leaning against it with an evil smile on his face. I felt the bile rise in my throat. I swallowed because I didn't have time to throw up now. Might be a good distraction though.

"What happened to John?" My voice was surprisingly even given that my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Oh he's just an acquaintance of mine. I paid him a hundred bucks to help me get in the door." Jake took a few steps closer and I sidled away. I could feel my cell phone in my sweater pocket. I was never happier to have my buttons memorized. I opened it and sent a one word text to Edward. _WOLF._

* * *

**Don't hate me......I know I'm awful to cut it there......but like I said 8 is already in progress. I should have it to you next weekend, maybe sooner. (Hides behind fort made of Shamwows, typing madly)**

**Reviews make me happy, and right now I need some extra happy! I really appreciate all the first time reviewers that have been dropping me a line!!**

**Love YA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well you know you are loved when your cliffie generates that kind of response. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And in spite of studying here is Ch. 8 a day earlier than I planned. Soonest I could do. Chapter 9 is started, but I have one final each day next week. So I KNOW I will not post anything most likely next weekend. Just a heads up.**

**I own nothing, S. Meyer is the wealthy, lucky one. (My use of the characters and plot ideas here are my intellectual property and should not be copied without my permission)**

**Some reviews have mentioned the worry that Bella was going to be raped. I will tell you here, she will NOT be raped. There will be some violence though, so just a heads up. I'm not into real heavy angst, and I like a happily ever after, so know that no matter what bumps in the road I throw in, it will eventually be okay.**

**This is a zero shamwow chapter. Oh and a reminder, even if I don't write it, E & B are still using condoms.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jake was too busy stalking towards me to really notice my hand moving in my sweater pocket. I just hoped that Edward got the text. Jake's smile made me shudder. He was looking at me like he was a wild dog. "So Bella……I think we have some unfinished business."

"I don't think so Jake. In fact I think you should leave. Now." I tried to sound firm and not intimidated. I was looking around to see if I had anything I could use as a weapon. Not really. My pepper spray was in my purse in the front. Shit.

Jake shook his head slowly. "Oh I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

"What do you fucking want nutjob?" Getting angry may not have been the wisest plan, but I was tired of Jake's bullshit. "Breaking into my car, my apartment, sending those pictures. When did you go from being simply a cold hearted bastard to a complete psycho Jake?" I spit the words out fiercer than I knew I could.

Jake's eyes flashed angrily at me. "Don't get me upset. It will make what is about to happen much worse for you. You owe me bitch. You owe me one good fuck. And if you don't want to give it that's too bad because I'm going to take it anyway."

"I don't owe you shit." My phone rang in my pocket and Jake strode quickly until he was a couple feet from me. I felt my mouth go dry and my legs tremor.

"If you know what is good for you Bella, you won't answer that damn phone." Jake's tone was absolutely menacing.

I nodded at him. I knew if it was Edward and I didn't answer, he would really get what was happening.

"Good girl." Jake kept coming closer and I kept backing. There was no way to get around him. I had forgotten how immense he was. I felt my back hit the wall and Jake smirked as I realized I was trapped. Jake moved in close enough I could feel his body heat. It made my skin crawl. "So….." Jake looked me up and down.

"What asshole? I'm not going to make this easy for you." Jake's hand flashed in front of me as he slapped my left cheek. I felt my teeth cut into the inside of my cheek and tasted a little blood. I didn't make a sound, I just glared at him.

"Don't make me hit you again." Jake pointed his finger in my face.

"I'm not giving any of myself to you Jake, as long as I'm conscious. You never had me and you never will." Jake slapped me again, this time hard enough my head hit the wall. Then he held my chin tight like a vice in his hand, fingers digging slightly into my flesh.

"Unconsciousness can be arranged bitch." Jake leaned his pelvis into my hip and I cringed back in vain from his erection. "But it might be a little more fun if you fight."

Jake grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room to the platform I had kids sit up on for photos. My mind was going in six hundred different directions at once. I kept pulling against him, dragging my feet. He jerked me hard and threw me up onto the staging area. My head snapped back and hit the wood. For a moment I saw stars. No, I had to keep thinking. I had to find an opening to kick him, bite him, something. I wasn't going to let this happen as long as I had fight in me.

Jake was unbuttoning his jeans with one hand. He had his other gripping my jeans waistband. "I suggest you start unbuttoning your jeans now Bella, before I rip them."

I shook my head. Jake dropped his pants and stepped out of them. "Fine, have it your way." He pulled me so that my legs were hanging over the edge. With a quick move he had my pants unzipped and pulled off. I tried to roll away but he grabbed my arms and pinned them against my waist. "I don't think so slut." He eyed my white satin panties. "I think I'll just leave those on you." He reached down and gripped me hard over my crotch. I cried out and struggled against him, trying to get his hand off of me. Jake slid my underwear to the side and dropped his. He pinned my legs open against the stage. "I'm going to enjoy this. You, probably not so much."

If I was going to get hit, I was going to make it worthwhile. "Because you aren't half the man Edward is, especially with your tiny pencil dick." Jake backhanded the other side of my face. My mouth was bleeding in more than one spot now and the taste made my stomach clench.

"The next time it will be a punch. Hold still whore."

As he pressed forward Jake's attention was drawn to re-securing my struggling hands for a moment and I had my chance. I swung my foot up into his balls as hard as I could. Instantly my hands were free as Jake doubled over. I jumped off the stage and ran for the doorway. Jake recovered enough to grab me from behind. I jabbed my elbow back but I couldn't get enough momentum to do much. "NO NO NO! HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could until Jake's large hand covered my open mouth. When his finger slipped in I acted without even thinking about it. I bit down as hard as I could. His hand disappeared and I spit the taste of him out of my mouth.

I bolted but again he caught my arm. "Fucking bitch!" Jake spun me and hit my face so hard I fell to the ground. I was crumpled at his feet, trying to find a way to get up. My head was spinning and I could feel my nose bleeding. I saw him pull back to hit me again. I braced myself for the impact, not seeing a way to avoid it this time.

An angry voice came from behind me. "Don't do it, unless you want to get your dick blown off." I looked over and Jasper was standing there, a gun aimed at Jake. "Back the fuck away from her." Jake hesitated but Jasper's cold stare convinced Jake he wasn't kidding. He took a few steps back from me. "And you better hope the cops get here before Edward does. I can guarantee that he will eviscerate you."

I was gasping on the floor as Jasper came closer to me. "Bella, are you okay?"

I knew what he was really asking. "Yes."

"Cops are on their way, so is Edward." Jasper advanced on Jake. "Take a seat scumbag." Jake slowly slid down and sat his naked ass on the floor. I couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction seeing him grimace from the cold linoleum.

"Jasper can you help me move further…" Jasper instantly knew what I meant. He helped me up, never taking his eyes of Jake and led me about fifteen feet away. "How did you know?"

"Edward got your text and called me. He knew I was here in Redmond. I rushed here while Edward called the cops." Jake had one eye on Jasper, hoping I think for a chance to make a break for it. "Bella I'm going to hand you the gun so I can take my coat off." My eyes were wide but I took the gun. It was surprisingly heavy in my hand. Jake's eyes lit like there was an opportunity.

I raised the gun higher so it was aimed at his head. "I have no problem shooting your disgusting ass."

Jasper laughed and traded me the gun for his coat. I covered my legs with it. He also had taken off his long sleeved t-shirt leaving him in a plain black wife beater. Jasper passed the shirt to me. "Put that up to your nose Bella."

I took the shirt and put pressure on my nose. I groaned a little at the dull ache that radiated through my head. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem." We could hear sirens coming. I was worried because Jasper was holding a gun with cops coming in there could be confusion.

"Jasper your gun, the cops…."

Jasper's calm voice made me relax a little. "Edward told them I would have a gun on me. As soon as an officer walks in that door I will surrender it to them. It will be fine."

I leaned against the wall and avoided looking at Jake. I was feeling nauseous again as I began to realize how close it came to having a very bad outcome. The blood in my mouth and running down the back of my throat from my nose wasn't helping either.

Three police cars screeched into the parking lot. As soon as officers were approaching Jasper showed them he was setting the gun down. There was swarm of uniforms all around me at once. Jasper's cell phone went off. One officer was trying to help me get to a more comfortable spot. Two were handcuffing Jake. I could hear another calling for an ambulance.

Jasper handed me the phone. "He knows I got here in time but he wants to talk to you."

"Edward?" My voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Baby, I'm two minutes away. I just needed to hear your voice. I'm almost there okay."

"Okay….." Jasper took the phone back because one of the woman officers was trying to ask me questions. I answered them the best that I could, but I was starting to feel foggy. Jake was being dragged out of the studio.

"Fucking bitch. You will pay for this." One officer shoved Jake's head into the door frame as they went out the door.

"Oops, sorry." The same officer gave me a sly smile as they took Jake away. I would be eternally grateful for that little piece of justice.

I heard Edward's Harley and it was the sweetest sound ever. Jasper was standing nearby talking to an officer about what he saw. I was curled up on one of the comfy chairs in my waiting area that I had been placed in. When I saw Edward's bronze colored hair over the blue uniforms I started shaking.

Edward ran through the door and his eyes locked with mine. They were filled with anguish, fear, and rage. He was to me in two strides, on his knees, his head buried in my lap. I put my hand in Edward's hair, stroking it gently while he composed himself. He was shaking as hard as I was.

"I'm okay Edward." Edward looked up at me in disbelief. "Well I will be okay. Jasper got here in time. Jake didn't……" I couldn't finish the sentence, but Edward understood. Gently he stroked my hair back from my face, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Baby…" Edward's voice was gritty with emotion. I could tell there was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't verbalize quite yet. "I need to hold you. Please let me hold you."

I nodded and Edward helped me shift so he could sit underneath me. I curled into his chest as his arms surrounded me. The ambulance pulled in and EMT's entered and came over to me. Edward had to let me go so they could look at me. He stood right next to me. Jasper walked over and without a word Edward hugged him. Jasper patted his back and I thought he said something like "Wasn't going to let you lose the most important thing in your life."

The EMT's were poking at my face, looking in my mouth. They'd already asked me again if I had been raped. I just shook my head. Edward stood there within inches of me. Jasper leaned over. "Dude, I should tell you, Bella did get some damage in on him. At least from what I could tell."

Edward looked at me. "Did you Bella?"

"Yeah. I got one good kick in the balls in, and he was naked, so I know that hurt. And I bit his hand hard."

A strange look of pride crossed Edward's face. "I think we owe Emmett more than a couple beers."

"A whole pub maybe? Ow." The EMT was trying to pad my nose.

The EMT gave me an ice pack. "We need to take you in to the hospital. You need some more tests for concussion and other damage." One EMT went to get the gurney. I rolled my eyes and Edward saw it.

"It's important Bella. We need to make sure you are okay." I nodded.

"I know, I just hate hospitals."

Edward knelt down next to me. "I don't know many people that like them. But I'll be with you okay?" Leaning in he kissed the center of my forehead. His lips lingered there for several seconds.

Jasper was cleared to leave. "I need to get back to Alice's." My head shot up and I raised an eyebrow at him. Jasper gave me a sheepish grin.

"Do me a favor Jasper. Downplay this a little to her. I don't want her freaking out. Tell her I'll call her as soon as I can."

Jasper nodded. "I'll see what I can do to……distract her." I heard Edward snort next to me and Jasper flipped him off.

The EMT's let Edward ride with us. Good thing too because I honestly think he would've hurt someone if they had told him no. He stayed right by my side when then wheeled me in, never letting my hand go. Once I was in a curtained area Edward had no choice but to step back. He watched intently as the nurses got me hooked up to monitors and in a horrible gown. A doctor made a quick pass by to determine my status. He was grandfatherly looking. He gave me a gentle smile and an assurance he would be back.

Once I was attached to what seemed like way too many machine for my injuries, Edward sat next to me and held my non IV'd hand. He kissed the back of it. "So you kicked and bit him?"

"Yep. Tried to elbow him too, but he was too close for me to get any momentum. But I nailed his tiny excuses for testicles good and hard." I offered Edward a smile and he gave me a nervous chuckle.

"That's my girl." He kissed my hand again.

The police showed up and documented my injuries and took the rest of my statement. I hated feeling Edward tense or flinch as I described what had happened.

The doctor, Dr. Maynard, came back in as promised. He sat on the other side of the bed and asked how I had gotten my injuries. Dr. Maynard recommended a cat scan to check for any bleeding in my head, in addition to an x-ray. While we were waiting for them to come take me for that a nurse came in and started cleaning my face. She brought in more ice packs and Edward helped me position them on my face. She also gave me some pain meds. By now my head and face were really hurting. Between the ice and the drugs, it took the pain down to a low throb.

"I feel funny Edward. Like I'm in a disco fog." My eyes were closed.

Edward chuckled and this one sounded more genuine. "A disco fog? What is being in a disco fog like?"

"It's….you know, disco-e and foggy. There are flashing lights, but I feel like I'm in clouds or something."

Edward stroked my arm. "That is called morphine. They just gave you some remember?

I opened one eye and peered at him. "Oh yeah. Hey Edward?"

"Yes?" Edward was smirking with amusement at me.

"You are one sexy fucker you know that?"

Edward did his best to stifle a laugh. "No I didn't."

I pointed at him, or one of him. How many Edwards were here? "Neither one of you can laugh at me."

"Neither?"

"Well right now I see two of you. And you are both sexy fuckers." I closed my eyes again. "Too much sexiness, can't handle it." Edward was chuckling but I was too sleepy to care. The last thing I remembered was saying something about two cocks doubling your pleasure.

I was aware of being moved to cat scan and x-ray. Then I was back in the curtained area with Edward. Even with my eyes closed I knew he was there. I could always sense his presence when Edward was near. A nurse came in and finished cleaning my face.

Edward mainly talked to Dr. Maynard. I was drifting in and out so I only caught a few words. It sounded like everything was fine except a mild concussion. Edward rubbed my shoulder gently. "Baby, I'm going to get your prescription filled here at the hospital so we can go straight home okay. I'll be right back."

"Mmm hmm." A nurse had just brought in a warmed blanket and I cuddled up underneath it.

Once he had returned Edward helped me change out of the gown. I stopped him from putting my bra back on. I smacked lightly at his hand. "No bra. The girls want to be free."

He laughed hard at that and kissed my forehead. I tried to give him a dirty looked but I was pretty sure I failed. He tucked it away with my prescriptions and discharge instructions.

They brought me outside in a wheelchair. I had a moment of clarity. "Wait, Edward your Harley is at the studio."

Edward leaned down and whispered. "That's why we are taking a taxi."

"Oh. Okay then."

The drive to Edward's condo vanished in a drug induced nap. I vaguely remembered saying something dirty in the elevator. The next thing I sensed was Edward laying me down on the bed. I could feel him undressing me. It was so different. I wasn't used to a man taking care of me like that. It was actually kind of nice. Edward got me in my pajamas and tucked me in bed. He started to leave the room but I patted the bed next to me.

"Where you going Romeo?"

"I'm coming right back. I'm just getting both of us some water okay."

"Mkay." I waved in his general direction.

The next time I woke, Edward was laying next to me, one arm over me, watching me.

"Hey."

Edward smiled. "Hey. I was just about to have to wake you. That whole check on your mental status because of your concussion."

"How long have I been asleep?" I inched closer to Edward.

"A couple hours. How is your pain level?" He reached over and ran his finger across my forehead lightly.

I blinked a couple times, trying to figure out exactly how I was feeling. "Um, my head hurts like I have a migraine and my face is on fire."

"Can you tell me your name and where you are?"

I tried to roll my eyes at him but it hurt my face. I cringed at the throbbing ache. "Seriously? I'm Bella, I'm in your apartment, in Bellevue, planet Earth."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and as out of it as I felt, it still made me tingle all over. "Just following Dr's orders Miss Swan."

"I know."

"Let me go get you some pain meds and ice. You need to eat something with your drugs. Anything sound good?" Edward rolled off the bed and wandered to the door, pausing there watching me.

"Toast with peanut butter?" I shifted onto my side.

"An excellent choice. I'll be right back." Edward disappeared with another smile aimed in my direction.

I felt like utter shit. I also felt like I had just returned from some sort of alternate universe. Everything that had happened today didn't seem real now. I knew once the drugs wore off completely it would hit me. There was a very good chance that was going to be ugly when it happened. But I didn't want to think about that now.

Edward came strolling back in with toast and juice. I admired how his jeans rode low on his hips. He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow at me. I looked away as I scooted up in the bed. Once I was more upright I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward set everything down on the nightstand.

"Ugh, it fucking hurts to sit up." I leaned back against the headboard.

"Sorry baby. Here let me readjust your pillows." Edward let me lean against him as he added a pillow to my two. Gently he laid me back so I wasn't upright, but I was propped up a little more. "That better?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

Edward rejoined me on the bed as I munched on my toast. He lay with his head on my thigh looking up at me. "You know you were brilliant with that one word text right?"

I sipped some juice. "I knew you'd make the connection. It was all I was able to do without him figuring out I was messing with my cell phone."

Edward nodded and we were silent for a moment. I could tell he was thinking about this afternoon. "Don't think about it."

Edward looked startled. "Don't think about what?"

"This afternoon. I can tell you are just rehashing it in your head and it's not good for you."

Edward sighed. "I can't help it. I just…..I just can't stop the what ifs."

I took my pain meds and slid back lower in the bed again. Edward's head ended up on my stomach. I reached down and ran my fingers across his scalp. "But the what if's didn't happen. So it's not worth torturing yourself with them."

Edward grabbed my free hand and kissed each finger. "How come you're the calm, rational one here?"

"Because it hasn't hit me yet. When it does, you better duck, or hide." I could feel the meds starting to dull the ache again. Thank God for better living through chemistry.

Edward moved so he was lying next to me. I rolled a little so I could see his face better. "When it does, I'll be right here. I will not duck. I will definitely not hide. I'll be right with you."

The sincerity in his words sent a lone tear running down my face. Edward reached up and very gently brushed it off my bruised cheek. "Can I ask a favor Edward?"

"Anything."

"Hold me again please." Edward opened up his arms and I moved so my back was against his chest. My face was too sore to press it against his chest. One of his arms was under my neck. I reached up and entwined my fingers with his. Edward took his other arm and wrapped it around my waist, his hand coming to rest over my heart. I felt his lips ghost over the nape of my neck. Even though I had been attacked and almost raped today, even though my head and face hurt Edward's touch relaxed me. I drifted back off with a little smile on my face.

**EPOV**

I had been on edge ever since that fucking envelope arrived in the mail. I kept telling myself that I had to keep my promise to Bella. Especially as I was holding her hair while she threw up from the fear those photos provoked in her. Her hysterical sobs ripped a hole right through me. At that moment I could kill Jacob Black with absolutely no guilt. Kill him in messy, torturous ways that would make the Saw movies look like a tea party.

I shook my head and decided Emmett was the best choice for help. As I watched him work with Bella later I knew I owed him big. Especially when I saw Bella actually break his hold and inflict some pain on him. That and the pepper spray I had bought her gave me a tiny bit of comfort, but not much more than that. Jacob was unpredictable, and that was what made me the most nervous. He was unpredictable, mentally fucked, and angry. He had proven not only could he get close to Bella, but he knew her schedule. Because of that Bella was not leaving my sight.

I was in the shop in Bellevue. I had dropped Bella at her studio as was our newest routine. Jasper had texted me that he was in Redmond at Alice's. I shook my head and smiled. That didn't take very long. I texted him a message about being a fast worker. A few minutes later a reply came back.

_We stayed up talking you fucker, don't make assumptions._

I snickered reading that. He was really heads over heels over Alice. It was actually nice though because Jasper needed someone like her. Just like I needed Bella.

_Fine…..talking. *bullshit*_

His response was instant.

_Cullen, you are a class A jackass. Do you have a problem if I don't come in today, I'm caught up on all the current projects._

Typical Jazz to insult me and then ask for something. It was going to be a quiet day then today. Rosalie was here working, and I was going over inventory. There really wasn't a reason for Jazz to come in.

_It's all good. You stay there and "talk" some more._

I cracked up hard when I got Jasper's return text.

_You're lucky I'm in such a good mood Cullen……._

The day dragged. I was chomping at the bit to be gone and go pick up Bella. Finally I decided I was going to go a little early. Rose agreed to close up the shop. I was just about to start the Harley when my cell went off with a text from Bella. I opened it with a smile that disappeared the moment I read her message.

_Wolf._

I felt my heart stop and complete panic wash over me. Jake. That was the only thing that could mean. I dialed her number and when Bella didn't answer that confirmed for me my worst fears. My mental wheels spun for a moment and I didn't know what to do. Then I remember Jazz. I called him.

He answered in his usual smart ass way. "Hey Cullen, calling to apologize?"

"Jazz there's a problem. Bella sent me a weird text. I think Jake is at her work. I'm still in Bellevue, and I'm calling the cops…."

Jasper read my mind. "I'm leaving now. Tell the cops I have my gun Edward, just in case."

"Okay, bye." Never had I ever been so glad Jasper was licensed to carry a weapon.

I called the Redmond police and they said they would send an officer. I got a little angry with the dispatcher. "You better send more than one. This guy is a sick fuck. Don't screw with him." The dispatcher's cool and calm reply just angered me more. I slammed the phone closed and raced to Redmond. And I mean raced. Right now, speed limits just didn't apply to my world. My head was spinning, my heart was pounding and I could barely breathe. Jasper had to get there in time. What was happening at the studio? A million different nightmarish scenarios played through my mind.

A few minutes from the studio I called Jazz again. I had to know what was happening. The first words he said when he answered was "She's okay, I got here in time."

I felt my heart stutter in my chest. "She's okay?"

"He hit her a few times it looks like, but nothing else. Do you get my meaning Edward?" Jasper's tone was low. My guess was he didn't want Bella to hear that part.

I felt a small wave of relief. "Yes. Can she talk? I just need to hear her voice."

"Hold on." I heard some shuffling and then the sweetest thing I had ever heard met my ear.

"Edward?" Bella sounded like a zombie. She was obviously dazed and rattled.

"Baby, I'm two minutes away. I just needed to hear your voice. I'm almost there okay."

"Okay….."

Then Jasper was back on the phone. "Police are here." He hung up. I knew he wasn't being rude. He just didn't want to get accidentally shot.

It seemed like every light was against me. Now that I knew Bella was safe, I wasn't going to risk things running red lights. At the same time I was cursing under my breath every second I had to sit there while people whose lives hadn't been fucked with today crossed the street.

When I pulled in the parking lot a police car with Jake in the back seat was leaving. I couldn't help the smug grin on my face. He glared at me as they passed. He was no longer a worry for me. If there was any karma in the world he would get rectally reamed by some large inmate named Bubba Joe.

I made my way through the officers, having to repeat who I was again and again. I wanted to scream at them. _The woman I fucking love is in there get out of my fucking way. _That wouldn't have been helpful.

Then I saw Bella and our eyes locked. I saw happiness in her eyes once she realized I had arrived. Bella had been beaten up pretty badly and I felt my throat close. Her face was so pale she was almost grey, and what wasn't pale was turning purple. I rushed over to her. Overwhelming emotions were washing over me as I knelt down in front of her. Suddenly I had my head in her lap. I took deep breaths trying to keep from falling apart. Bella's hand was stroking my head and I focused on it for a moment. My whole body was trembling as I relished in feeling her touch me.

Finally Bella whispered. "I'm okay Edward." I looked up at her, because her bruises certainly didn't go with that sentence. She saw the look on my face. "Well I will be okay. Jasper got here in time. Jake didn't……" Bella looked away for a second. I reached up and stroked her hair back. She was trying to tell me what I already knew. Again a wave of emotion threatened to drown me. All I managed to utter was, "Baby…" Bella gazed down at me, waiting. "I need to hold you. Please let me hold you."

When I finally had my arms around Bella, her small warm body pressed up against mine, I could breathe. I inhaled the scent of her shampoo and closed my eyes for a moment. EMT's arrived and I had to get up so they could examine Bella's injuries. I stayed right next to her. When Jasper walked up I hugged him as tight as I could. There were no words I could say that would've been adequate. Jasper understood. He quietly said, "There was no way I was going to let you lose the most important thing in your life." Our eyes met for a moment and I nodded.

We were watching the EMT's work. Jasper leaned closer to me. "Dude, I should tell you, Bella did get some damage in on him. At least from what I could tell."

My eyes shot to Bella and she gave me a little smile. "Did you Bella?"

"Yeah. I got one good kick in the balls in, and he was naked, so I know that hurt. And I bit his hand hard." She smiled again at me.

Bella's strength and tenacity were something that never ceased to amaze me. I really would've liked to have seen that. Actually I would prefer Bella never had to learn those skills in the first place. Thank God for Emmett. "I think we owe Emmett more than a couple beers."

"A whole pub maybe? Ow." Bella flinched away from the guy prodding her nose.

When the EMT announced she needed to go to the hospital I saw the look of annoyance cross Bella's face.

"It's important Bella. We need to make sure you are okay."

"I know, I just hate hospitals." Bella was almost pouting like a four year old.

"I don't know many people that like them. But I'll be with you okay?" I pressed my lips to her forehead and kept them there a moment. I would kiss every inch of her right now if I could.

Jasper left as we did, with a promise to keep Alice off Bella's back for as long as he could.

I rode with Bella to the hospital. One of the EMT's initially looked like he was going to tell me I couldn't, but the glare I shot his way stopped him. He waved me into the ambulance. Bella's hand never left mine for the ride.

Once Bella was changed and admitted to the ER, I sought out her hand again. I wanted to know more about what had happened. "So you kicked and bit him?"

"Yep. Tried to elbow him too, but he was too close for me to get any momentum. But I nailed his tiny excuses for testicles good and hard." When Bella smiled I tried to give her a laugh, but I knew she could hear I was still freaked out.

I tightened my grip on her hand before I kissed it. "That's my girl."

Two officers came in to finish taking Bella's statement. As Bella described where and how Jake hurt her, I wanted to run from the room. Run and find Jake and rip his heart out with my bare hands. Bella's need for me and my promise kept me there. I just focused on the feel of her hand in mine.

I really liked Bella's doctor. He was very gentle examining her face. He also took the time to listen to what happened. I felt bad that she had to rehash what she had been through today. I think Bella had a feeling how much it was bothering me to hear what had happened because she kept squeezing my hand occasionally.

The nurse reappeared and started cleaning up Bella's face. The bruising was becoming more prominent. At least the blood was being removed. She placed ice on the worst areas and gave Bella an injection of morphine. That led to some interesting moments. Bella described it as a disco fog, which I found humorous. Then she started declaring how sexy I was. Apparently she was seeing two of me for the moment. I had to stifle my laughter when Bella talked about two cocks being better than one. As Bella drifted to sleep she mumbled something that sounded like the old doublemint gum ad.

Fortunately she stopped rambling when they wheeled her off for tests. Although I was sure the staff had heard all that and worse before. I texted Jasper a quick update. Mostly I found myself pacing in the curtained area waiting for Bella to return. I couldn't stay still. My body felt like it had been wound up tight.

Bella was still dozing when they brought her back. The morphine had really knocked her out. That was probably for the best though. Keep the physical, mental, and emotional pain down to a dull roar. I sat next to her, lightly stroking her forearm. Her eyes briefly opened and once she fixed them on me she smiled and closed them again.

Dr. Maynard came in, took one look at Bella's resting form and turned to me. "We didn't really talk before, you are?" He offered me his hand.

I shook it. "Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

"That's what I figured. Will you be taking care of her once she is released?"

I nodded. "Yes she will be staying with me and I will be responsible for her care. I'm not leaving her side."

Dr. Maynard gave me a genuine smile. "Well I'll go over her results with you since she is sleeping. There was no bleeding in her brain, no major fractures. She was very lucky. She does have a mild concussion, which is not a surprise. Everything else is just soft tissue damage that will heal with time."

I felt a sense of relief. There were some questions I had. I looked to make sure Bella was still asleep. "She seems almost too calm given what happened to her. Why is that?"

"Shock, plain and simple. Her brain isn't ready to process it. When it sinks in Bella's reaction could be dramatic, so be prepared. I'll give you some referrals for counseling for her if it turns out she needs some help dealing with it."

"That makes sense. Overall though Bella should recover right?"

Dr. Maynard nodded. "I need to ask you something somewhat private Edward. You two have an intimate relationship?"

"Yes." I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Although Bella wasn't raped." I flinched at the word and felt my stomach turn. "There may still be some repercussions for her later. You will need to be patient. She may be just fine. Do you understand what I mean?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. I understand. I have all the patience and time in the world for Bella. I will do whatever is best for her."

Dr. Maynard patted my shoulder. "You are a good man. She is lucky to have you."

I shook my head. I hoped I was a good man, I was trying to be. "I think I'm lucky to have her."

We went over what I needed to watch for and things I would need to do for Bella the next few days. Thank God it was all going to be written down. Dr. Maynard stressed the importance that someone was with Bella 24/7 for the next few days at least. That wasn't going to be a problem.

I woke Bella enough to tell her I was getting her meds before we went home. Once I had everything she needed I roused her again so we could leave. Bella's verbal filter was definitely still gone and it was really funny. It helped distract me from the seriousness of the day. Plus I couldn't wait to tell her when she was aware some of the things she had said. Bella calling her breasts the girls just about sent me to the floor laughing. She was so serious about it too.

Bella slept all the way home in the taxi, propped up against me. I helped her walk inside and get into the elevator. As the doors closed Bella peered up at me with a silly grin.

"Ever fucked in an elevator Edward?" She poked my chest once. Thank God we were alone.

"No I can't say that I have Bella."

"Hmm. Me neither." Bella ended the conversation at that and I wondered what had triggered that random statement.

Once I had her in the bedroom I pulled the blankets back on the bed and helped Bella sit down. "Can you stay sitting up for a few minutes baby?"

"Suuuure." Bella waved her hand dismissively. I kept an eye on her as I gathered her pajamas. I didn't need her falling off the bed. Carefully I undressed her and put her pajamas on. Bella leaned against me while I pulled her shorts up.

"Usually you are taking my clothes off Edward."

"This is true." I got her settled in the bed and covered up. Bella momentarily seemed worried I was leaving, I reassured her I'd be right back.

When I came back Bella was out again. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and got under the blankets next to her. I was a little wary my touch might hurt her so I settled with just laying my arm across her. The moment my arm touched Bella, she wrapped one arm over mine, holding it to herself.

I lay there just watching her sleep. I was just happy she was here. A battle was raging in me after what we had been through today. More than ever I wanted Bella to know the full extent of what she meant to me. I wanted her to know I loved her. I had no idea when or how I was going to tell her. I just knew I wanted to. I just hoped Bella felt something close to that towards me. After our conversation in the bath a few days ago, I was surer she might. At least she didn't bolt when I told her she was my life.

The thought of losing Bella, for any reason, absolutely terrified me. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. The events of the day came back and slammed my mind. As Bella slept I cried quietly next to her. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried, but the fear and emotional pain was too much. Even in her sleep Bella sensed my distress and stroked my arm. She was so in tune with me and I with her. I never knew that kind of connection between two people was possible.

I dried my tears and started looking for all the positives from the day. I wasn't used to having to truly take care of someone besides myself. But I would use it as another opportunity to show Bella how I felt.

This was one of the times I wished I could talk to my mother. Just for advice on the best way to help Bella get well. And my father. His medical knowledge as a doctor would've been so helpful. But they were gone. It suddenly occurred to me that was when I had probably cried last, almost four years ago.

Today had brought back memories of the same panic and grief I felt the day my parents died. I hadn't told Bella about it yet. The subject just hadn't come up yet, and I wasn't usually free with sharing that part of my past. I knew eventually I would have to tell Bella. Days like today were ones where I really wished they were still around to talk to.

There were definite ties between then and the events of today. That was one of the reasons prompting my need to tell Bella how strongly I felt about her. It was a reminder of how quickly things can change in your world.

Bella shifted next to me and groaned. I looked at my watch. It was almost time to wake her to give her pain med and check her thought processes. Bella's face scrunched up and then she blinked a little. When her eyes finally opened and she discovered me laying there with her, Bella smiled at me. My heart gave a little happy jolt in my chest to see that. Her greeting was so cute and nonchalant. Like this was something we did every day. Bella was annoyed with my questioning of her mental faculties. Once I knew she was cognizant, I set her up with some food and more pain meds.

I watched as Bella ate her peanut butter toast. I settled with my head on her lap so I could look up at her. I was wondering some about the text she had sent me. I told her it was brilliant.

"I knew you'd make the connection. It was all I was able to do without him figuring out I was messing with my cell phone."

The thought of Jake, standing there threatening her, Bella reaching out to me via text. What if I hadn't gotten the text? What if Jasper hadn't gotten there in time? I looked up to see Bella looking at me concerned.

"Don't think about it."

I wasn't sure what she meant and asked for an explanation.

"This afternoon. I can tell you are just rehashing it in your head and it's not good for you." How did she fucking know that I was thinking like that?

"I can't help it. I just…..I just can't stop the what ifs."

Bella moved down on the bed and put her fingers in my hair. "But the what if's didn't happen. So it's not worth torturing yourself with them."

I thought that over as I kissed her fingers. "How come you're the calm, rational one here?"

"Because it hasn't hit me yet. When it does, you better duck, or hide."

I was relieved that Bella was aware of what Dr. Maynard had already told me. I shifted so I was eye to eye with her, because I wanted her to see I meant what I said. "When it does, I'll be right here. I will not duck. I will definitely not hide. I'll be right with you."

Bella's chocolate eyes never left mine. I felt trapped by them. Until I saw a tear run down her face over the purple that marred its pale perfection. I wiped it away.

"Can I ask a favor Edward?" Bella's voice was just above a whisper.

"Anything."

"Hold me again please."Bella reached out towards me.

I wasn't ever going to turn down that request from her. Once I had my arm around her, my other hand entwined with hers, she fell asleep. I left long enough to take a quick shower. Bella was exactly as I left her when I come back out. I went and made a sandwich for myself. It was almost eleven and I was wiped out. I set my cell phone alarm so I could wake Bella up every few hours to medicate and check on her. Needless to say the night wasn't the most restful either of us had ever had.

I was laying there barely awake at eight AM. Suddenly Bella's hand that was resting on my chest started stroking up and down. When I shifted under her touch Bella scooted closer.

"Morning baby." I rolled to face her. "How are you feeling?"

Bella squinted at me in the early morning light. "Okay. I need to pee, I need a shower. I feel gross."

"We can fix that. Do you want some food first?" I took her hand and entwined our fingers.

"No, not yet. I just want to get clean you know." Bella frowned a little.

I knew what she meant. Bella needed to wash the feeling of Jake off of her. I was more than happy to help her accomplish that.

I made Bella take her time sitting up. She hung onto my shoulders as she stood up. Bella was definitely wobbly as we walked to the bathroom. Bella hung onto me with one hand while she dropped her shorts with the other. Once she was sitting I turned to leave and give her privacy.

"Edward?" I spun back around. "If it's not too weird, will you stay please?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't bother you." Bella shook her head. I decided it was a good time to brush my teeth so as to not put too much attention on Bella. After Bella had peed she made to stand up but gripped the counter and sat back down rapidly.

"Whoa. Head rush."

I spit toothpaste in the sink. "Stay there Miss Swan until I can give you my arm." Bella frowned but remained sitting. I wiped my mouth. "I think a bath may be smarter than a shower. I don't want you to fall."

Bella sighed. "But I need to wash my hair."

"I'll help you." Bella's eyes went wide for a moment. "What? How hard can it be to wash your hair?"

Bella smiled and her eyes lit up. I couldn't help but smile back. "No it's just that is very sweet of you. Thank you."

I shrugged. "Not a problem. But if you tell Jasper…." I shook a finger at her. She just tilted her head at me and gave me an innocent look. I helped Bella brush her teeth from where she was sitting. I could tell once she was done she already felt better. "Nice to get that done?"

"You have no idea."

I started filling the bathtub. Bella kicked her shorts the rest of the way off and when I turned she was removing her tank top. I tilted my head and looked at her. "You know, maybe we should get a black and white photo of this?"

Bella's reaction was swift. "Me naked on the toilet. Oh hell no Cullen."

"It would be unique."

Bella rolled her eyes. "It would be wrong." I just chuckled.

"You ready?" Bella nodded. I helped her stand up. Again she wobbled a little in my arms. I waited until she was steady. Once Bella had stepped carefully in the tub I let me hang onto me until she was sitting in the water. "Warm enough?"

"A little hotter please." I sat on the edge and adjusted the temperature until it was hot enough for her. While it was filling I went and grabbed some coffee. Bella was ecstatic when I came back in with a cup for her too.

I shook my head at her as I parked myself on the tile next to the tub. "Like I would forget you need some caffeine. It won't do much for alertness once you take your pain meds. However a withdrawal headache is the last thing you need."

Bella sipped her coffee. "No shit." She set her mug down and leaned back in the water with her eyes closed for a moment. I took the opportunity to study her bruises and see how much worse they were today. One of her eyes was blackened and both of her normally pink cheeks were shaded with broken capillaries and bruising. Bella's nose was a little swollen too. It's normally rather dainty shape somewhat distorted. I gritted my teeth a second and took a deep breath.

"How painful are you this morning baby?" Bella opened her eyes and grabbed her coffee again.

"Better than yesterday. Head is more like a regular headache. My face hurts more all over. Yesterday it was sharp and in certain places. Now it's kind of spread out. I haven't even looked in a mirror. How bad is it?" Apparently I didn't have a good poker face. "That bad huh?"

"Well, you look like you went sparring with a professional boxer, without the head gear." I rubbed my thumb gently over her cheek. "Does it hurt to touch you here?"

Bella shook her head. She stared off a moment. "I'm glad I made the hits worth it." I wasn't sure if she had meant me to hear that, but I did.

That statement completely confused me. Worth it to be hit? "What the hell are you talking about Bella?"

"I knew Jake was going to hit me again. He'd already slapped me once. I knew if I kept fighting, which I sure as hell was, he was going to keep hitting me. So as long as I knew it was inevitable, I decided I would say whatever I wanted to the fucker. May not have been the wisest plan as far as it pissed him off, but I was so angry at him. But I wasn't going down without swinging verbally or physically. I was just waiting for something to distract him long enough that I could do something."

I sighed a moment. I wasn't sure whether to be proud of the balls my woman had, or be angry because she made it worse intentionally on herself. I decided being proud was a better option. I could see her logic in a way. "So what did you tell him, please tell me they were low blows."

"I called him various names. Then I told him I wasn't his, never would be and wasn't going to let him get what he wanted easily. He made some comment about the fact I wasn't going to enjoy it like he was. I told him I wouldn't enjoy it because he wasn't half the man you are, and he had a tiny pencil dick. The last time he hit me was because I bit his hand."

I shook my head. "I'm amazed at your bravery Bella."

Bella shrugged. "Probably more like stupidity. But I was just so angry and tired of all he had put me through. I just went off."

I reached out and took her hand in mine. "I prefer to stick with bravery."

Bella smiled and reached for her body wash. I set my coffee down. "Here, let me." I took the wash cloth and after lathering it up started soaping down her arms slowly. "Lean forward." I scrubbed her back, noticing a little bruising there too. That must've been from when he threw her up on the photo area. Bella hugged her knees and leaned her head on them.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I was rinsing her back off with my hands.

"Would you throw out everything I was wearing yesterday please? I don't want to have anything he touched."

A thought went through my head. I wondered if now was the time to ask the other question I had. "Sure, whatever you want. Can I ask you a tough question Bella? You don't have to answer it now if you don't want to."

Bella sat up and swiveled to face me. "Shoot."

"I know Jake didn't….." I had trouble saying the word. "Rape you. But did he do anything, you know….."

Bella looked down for a moment. "When he had me up against the wall he pressed into my thigh." She didn't have to say what he pressed into her, I knew. "He did grab me, over my panties. But that was the only thing he got a chance to do." I watched as Bella trembled a little.

"I'm sorry baby. It was too soon to ask you that." At the same time I was relieved. It wasn't good, but it could've been so much worse.

"No, I want you to feel free to ask me anything Edward. I'll tell you if I don't want to answer it." Bella's eyes meet mine, pleading with me.

"Promise?" I handed her the washcloth and Bella started soaping her front.

"I promise." Once Bella was as clean as she wanted to be, I washed her hair. It was actually nice to do for her. Plus she seemed to really enjoy it. I grabbed her a new pajama set, helped her dry off and put it on.

"Do you feel up to making a quick trip to the living room?" Bella was gripping my arm.

"Well I'd rather be out there for at least some of today anyway."

"Okay, let's go." We took it slow and I got her to the couch. I went back to the bedroom and brought her out a couple pillows. "I have something to show you, and then its breakfast time for the concussed. And more drugs."

"Whee. More drugs. That means night night Bella. I'm going to be so boring to be around sleeping all day."

"You are never boring to be around." I went and turned on the gas fireplace. Bella eyed me with curiosity. "There is something I want to do, and I think it will be good for you to see."

"Okay. Go for it Edward."

I produced her underwear from the day before from behind my back. Bella gasped a little. With a little more force than I intended, I tossed them into the fire. Silently I went to sit by Bella and we watched the panties go up in flames. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder. "Thank you. I did need to see that. Feel better?"

I looked over. "Immensely. Breakfast?"

Bella and I sat on the couch eating breakfast. I brought her more pain meds. She bitched a little more about sleeping all day, but she took them when I handed them over. I parked myself at one end of the couch facing Bella, her legs stretched out on mine. Bella laid there looking sleepier and sleepier. When she yawned it looked like she was about to split her head in two.

I rubbed her foot. "Quit fighting it and sleep baby. I'm just going to catch up on some news and then maybe watch some sports."

Bella smiled and yawned again. "Just don't watch anything I might like."

"Okay." Bella wrapped up in the blanket and closed her eyes. She proceeded to sleep most of the day, and I let her. I even took a nap for about an hour. By the evening Bella was looking more like herself. I was warming some soup for dinner. She was still on the couch. The only time she had been up was to make trips to the bathroom. Bella's steadiness on her feet was much better tonight.

Bella groaned and I heard a magazine hit the coffee table. "This sucks."

"What sucks?" I came out and handed her a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.

"I can't read."

I was returning with my dinner. "What do you mean you can't read?"

"I mean because of the concussion. Words are all blurry and I can't focus on them. It's frustrating."

I knew how much Bella liked to read. She read before bed on the nights where we didn't wear each other out with sex. Actually that wasn't very often. Often I would come home to find her reading one of her favorite books on the couch.

"I'll read to you if you are desperate to do that, if you'd like?" Bella froze with her spoon in her mouth, staring at me. "What did I say now?"

Bella removed the spoon and smiled to herself. "Nothing. It's just you have been full of surprises today."

"I've got to keep you on your toes somehow."

The next forty eight hours passed fairly easily. Bella was now able to move around without needing to hang onto me. Her need for pain meds was dropping. Her bruises were healing already and I was thankful to see them start to fade. The one thing I didn't like was Bella was getting quieter, almost introverted. I had kissed her forehead last night before we turned the lights out. There was a flash of sadness in her eyes that I didn't understand. Bella tried to cover it, but I saw it. When I asked her if anything was bothering her she reassured me it wasn't. I didn't believe her. Something was definitely eating at her. I was wondering if the reality of what had happened to her had sunken in.

I lay in bed with my arms around her. I knew she wasn't asleep yet because of how she was breathing. Every now and then she would sigh, sounding frustrated and unhappy. I decided then that I was going to dig into this tomorrow. Bella and I needed to talk. Maybe she was afraid to talk about it because it might upset me. I kept trying to reassure her I wasn't going anywhere. I often had my arms around her. I would stroke her face until she fell asleep. The only thing I could think of was to keep showing her affection. Nuzzling into her hair I took in Bella's scent. I pulled her back tighter into me and kissed the back of her head. Once Bella's breathing shifted and I knew she was asleep, I drifted off too.

The next morning I woke up and Bella wasn't in bed. There were no sounds coming from the bathroom. I wandered out and found her sitting on the balcony. She was wrapped in a blanket, her knees held to her chest. I walked over and slid the door open. "Baby what are you doing out here. It's really cold." Bella didn't turn to look at me. She kept staring at the trees across the street.

"Just thinking."

I squatted down next to her. The cement was icy under my bare feet. "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing much." Clearly she wasn't ready to share. At some point today I was going to find out what was going on.

"Come inside, it's freezing out here. I'll make some coffee." Slowly Bella stood and followed me inside. She sat on the couch and stared off again. I came back with coffee for both of us. Setting hers on the table, I leaned in and kissed her forehead. Bella made small sound of annoyance. I sat down next to her. "Would you please share with me what is bothering you so much? Why you just grumbled when I kissed you?"

All of a sudden Bella was off the couch. She started pacing in front of me, her body stiff with tension. "You want to know what's bothering me Edward? You have been nothing but caring and wonderful the last few days." Okay she was already losing me. Why did that make her upset? "You've gone above and beyond to make sure I didn't need anything."

"Bella…..I'm still not sure why you are upset."

Bella wheeled around and glared at me. "You haven't kissed me."

"Yes I have." I was shaking my head at her.

"No you fucking haven't!" I was shocked with the rage in Bella's voice. "Since the attack you have kissed me on the forehead, on the hand, on the back of my head. Never my lips! It makes me feel like there is something wrong with me now. That you don't want to kiss me." I closed my eyes when I realized Bella was right. In my focus to show her she was loved, I neglected the fact she also needed to feel desired.

"Bella, I….."

"No Edward. If you don't see me the same way anymore I understand. I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of me. I would just appreciate that you fucking tell me the truth and I'll leave…." Bella burst into tears and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

I sat there stunned before I got up. I could hear her crying in the bedroom and it tore me in two. I took a breath to steady myself and followed her. Slowly I opened the door. Bella was curled up on her side, face buried in the pillow. Sobs were shaking her body violently. I had caused this, inadvertently, but it was my fault. I needed to fix this now.

I climbed up on the bed. Bella was facing away from me. I reached over and pulled her back into me. At first she resisted me but then gave up. I wrapped my body around hers, holding her as tight as I could without hurting her. She was crying so hard I decided just to wait until her tears subsided. Anything I said right now wouldn't register with her. I swept her hair to one side and kissed the nape of her neck several times.

It took quite a while for Bella to cry herself out. I just held her and waited for her to let it all out. Once the sobbing stopped, Bella lay there trying to regulate her breathing.

"Bella can I ask you something?" There was the slightest nod from her. "Do you think that I don't want you anymore? That I don't see you in a sexual way after what happened?"

Bella shuddered and sniffled. "Yes." Her voice was so tiny.

"That's not true, not at all." I pulled gently on her shoulder and slowly she rolled over and faced me.

"Then why haven't you kissed me?" I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Baby, I've just been so focused on getting you better. I figured your face was pretty sore and I was just being careful. I never thought you'd think I suddenly didn't still see you as this sexy amazing woman that I am so lucky to know." I slid my hand up under her shirt and stroked the smooth skin on her back. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Bella stared at me for a moment. "You still want me?" She whispered.

I pressed my forehead lightly against hers. "In every way possible. A few that might be illegal in some states."

That comment earned a little smile.

"I want you Bella. Nothing will change that, ever." I brushed my lips over hers. "I desire you." Gently I pressed my lips against Bella's. Her body immediately relaxed and pressed up against mine. I worshiped every inch of her upper and then her lower lip. When I ran my tongue across her lower lip Bella moaned and pressed even tighter into me. I pulled back and looked at her. "But, we are just kissing today. And that doesn't mean I don't want to tear your clothes off right now and have crazy monkey sex." Bella giggled. "It just means your body needs a little more healing time. Okay?"

Bella nodded. "Okay. As long as I know you want me, I'll agree to any of your conditions."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh Miss Swan, that is a very dangerous thing to say. You have no idea what I may ask of you. Maybe I'll want you to stay in bed all day kissing."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'd be good with that plan."

Our lips melded again and hearing Bella moan as my tongue parted her lips shot shivers down my spine. I kept our kisses gentle, stroking her tongue with mine, our lips moving together slowly. When Bella ran her tongue into my mouth I groaned and gripped her body to mine. Bella's fingers stretched up into my hair and ran over my scalp. God I loved that feeling. Things were starting to ramp up, so I gently ended the kiss. Bella slid her fingers down and ran them up and down the back of my neck.

"Better?" Bella smiled at my question and nodded.

"I may need you to keep telling me that for a while." I could see how her self confidence had been stepped on. But there was something else there too.

"That I want you?"

Bella looked down. "And that I'm yours." She whispered and focused her stare on my chest. Realization dawned on me again. Frankly it was the same feeling I had been suppressing, my male territorial side. The mere fact that Jake had gotten his filthy paws on Bella made anger course through my veins.

I put one finger under Bella's chin and forced her to look up at me. "Bella. You are mine. And once you are well, I will reclaim you in every way you want me to. You aren't the only one feeling that way. I need that too."

Bella nodded. "I want you to have all of me. I need to share all of me."

I ran my fingers lightly up and down the side of her neck. "I think maybe we will spend an entire weekend on that project. If you are agreeable to the idea. As you know, I don't do anything half ass."

Bella replied with a smile. "I like the sound of that."

"Good, because I like it too." I also thought maybe that was when I would tell her I loved her. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait." Bella shivered a little when I kissed under her ear. I still didn't want to get either of us too worked up, but I couldn't keep my lips off her. I kissed my way up her jaw line. Bella sighed and her hot breath hit my cheek. "I can't wait to hear all the sounds I bring out of you." I murmured against the corner of her mouth. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

Wordlessly Bella shook her head. Her fingers were gripping my upper arms. "Mmm. I'll have to show you in the near future." I kissed her again and Bella pushed against me, rolling me onto my back, her lips hungrily moving on mine. I wrapped my arms around her. I broke the kiss with a grin. "Uh uh. Not yet." Bella growled and laid her face against my chest.

"Patience baby, it will be worth it. And more proof that I want you." I pressed my erection up into her thigh. Bella's head shot up and she looked at me. I winked at her. Bella gave me a radiant smile that lit up her entire face. That smile made the remnants of bruising on her face vanish before my eyes. Her smile was all I could see.

"Now that is the smile I live to see." I cupped her cheek in my hand. I felt I had to tell her again. "Baby, I'm really sorry I was an ass."

Bella's fingers came up and stroked my face like I was touching hers. "Would you feel better if I told you you're forgiven?" I nodded. Bella scooted up so that she could put her forehead to mine. "You are forgiven. I understand why you inadvertently were an ass. Okay?"

"Okay." I smiled at the look in Bella's eyes.

Bella brought her fingers down and played with the neck of my t-shirt. "Now that crooked smile is one I live to see. But it gives me naughty thoughts, so maybe tone it down just a bit for the next few days."

"What? My smile?" My fingers were tracing up and down her back again.

"Not just any. That smile, where one side of your mouth curls up a little more than the other. It looks like you are thinking something dirty. Makes me tingle."

Tingle. My smile made her tingle. "Alright, good to know." I encircled her with my arm. "Promise me you will talk to me in the future if something is bothering you. Don't bottle it up. Please baby. And I will do the same for you."

"I promise."

"Good. Now we should go out and get you some breakfast. Help you heal up faster." I winked at her.

Bella gave me a little salute. "Yes sir." She hopped off the bed with the most energy I had seen out of her for the last few days. Before she disappeared into the bathroom Bella grinned at me over her shoulder. I breathed a sigh of relief. We were going to be okay.

* * *

**Okay people.....show me some love. Review please!!!!! Help me get throught finals week with a smile. (Pharmacology, Bacteriology, Systemic Pathology, Virology, and Clinical Pathology.....phew) I hope you are all happy with how I handled this. And lemons will be back next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all the good thoughts on my finals. Survived the week and did well. The only downside was I had to have my 16 year old cat Dagmar euthanized after my last final Friday because of kidney failure. That added emotional stress to the week, and I didn't feel much like writing. To top it all off....I have the flu now.**

**Am I whining a little.....yes I am. Really hoping to feel better in the next day because I'm supposed to be at my sisters. But not driving 6 hours feeling like this.**

**Anyway, enough of my bitching. Here is long awaited 9, which is very lemony and shamwow worthy. I am really looking forward to hearing what you think of it.**

**S. Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight, I just borrow the characters to twist in my own perverted ways. (and my ideas below are my intellectual property and should not be reproduced without my permission)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

The few days following my blow up, Edward balanced out his gentle touches with passionate, needy kisses that left me breathless. I was well enough now I insisted he go into the shop and work for a few hours. I wasn't in danger of falling or suddenly losing consciousness. My bruises had faded quite a bit. The less I could see them, the better I felt.

I had rescheduled all my appointments for the next two weeks so I could continue recovering. Alice and I had finally talked by phone. She was coming over to Edward's today. I knew it made him feel a little better if someone was here with me. Plus I wanted to find out what the hell was going on with her and Jasper. Edward said Jasper had a goofy smile on his face while he was at the shop yesterday.

There was a knock on the door. I checked the peephole just to be safe. Then I opened the door. Alice launched into me with an enormous hug. "Oh Bella!"

I patted her back. "Easy Alice. I'm okay."

Alice pulled back and looked at me. "I know but it could've…"

I held my hand up. "Stop. It didn't. And I have not allowed any _what if_ bullshit around me. Okay?"

Alice nodded. She walked the rest of the way in. I saw her looking at all my fading injuries. "I'd like to castrate him, with a spoon." Her voice dripped with animosity.

"A spoon? Why a spoon?"

Alice gave me an evil grin. "Like in Robin Hood, where the Sheriff of Nottingham wanted to cut his heart out with a spoon. It'll hurt more."

"Well if you can even locate his dick to cut it off, more power to you." We sat down facing each other on the couch. Alice glanced around the room, smiling every time her eyes spotted one of my photos.

"He has a nice place Bella." I nodded. "Is this getting serious?" She whispered the last part like there was someone who might overhear us.

"More serious than I ever thought it would." I gave her a little smile while I played with the hem on my shorts.

Alice peered at me. "You really like him. In fact you more than like him don't you?" I nodded again. "Do you love him?"

I paused and took a breath. I had not been allowing myself to think about where my feelings for Edward had ended up. Carefully I had ignored that side of my emotions. But it was getting harder to do. "I think so. Actually I know so."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. She bounced on the couch and almost fell off. I waited until I had her attention again before I continued.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before Alice. The power of it both amazes me and intimidates the shit out of me."

Alice templed her fingers under her chin as she mulled over what I said. "Just take it one day at a time Bella. You will both find your way. Do you know how he feels?"

I thought about it. "Well he hasn't told me he loves me. But he did tell me I am his life now."

"Same idea." I gaped at Alice. "Well it is Bella. Are you blind? He may not be ready to actually say the three words. Or maybe he thinks you aren't ready to hear them. Don't you realized what Edward was really saying when he told you that? He loves you."

I thought about that day in the bathtub, and how Edward had been so worried telling me that would freak me out. Other things he had said to me flitted through my mind. They were all cryptic versions of I love you. Suddenly all the pieces fell into place. "You're right Alice."

Alice gave me an all knowing smile. I tossed the realization around in my head. In love? Me? Holy shit. It was a heady feeling. I needed more time to think over all of this. Time to process it.

"What's the story with Jasper Alice? Who I will be indebted to for the rest of my life." I needed to change the subject, and focus on something else for the moment.

For the briefest moment Alice looked down and actually appeared shy. "Things are good."

"Have you gone for a ride yet?"

Alice's head shot up and her cheeks turned bright red. "Excuse me?"

I realized how she had interpreted my question and started laughing. "On Jasper's motorcycle gutter brain? Has he taken you out on his Harley?"

Alice giggled. "Oh yes. A couple times. I liked it."

"Any other types of rides yet?" I arched my eyebrow at her.

"No, not yet. Lots of kissing though." Alice gave a melodramatic smile and clutched at her heart. "Oh….my….God."

"I know that feeling." We both started giggling. My cell rang, it was Edward.

"Hey Edward." I tried to stifle the laughter but I was failing miserably. Alice laughed more the harder I tried. It was not helpful.

"Well I can tell Alice is there and clearly you are having a good time." Edward's voice was amused.

"Yep. What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you want me to bring home a movie for tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Alice had gotten up and was wandering around the living room.

"You want any kind of movie in particular?"

"Not really. Just not blood, guts, lots of violence type movie. Otherwise whatever looks good."

"Well that makes it pretty easy, I can do that."

"I could make it tougher." I laughed for a second.

"And how is that baby?"

"I should make you get a chick flick."

Edward groaned. "I'll bring home something good. Go back to having fun with Alice. I'll see you later baby."

"Bye.".

Alice walked over and stared at my feet. "You know what you need Bella? It will make you feel girly, which I think is always a good thing."

"A pedicure?" I knew her so well.

"Absolutely. Can I take you out to get one?"

"Sure. I've been out on a few errands with Edward and did fine." I texted Edward to let him know where we were going. His text back made me smile.

_Getting sexy toes to tempt me with huh? Be careful. (you know I have to say that) and have fun!_

I changed and we headed out. There was a place down the street so we took a slow stroll. It was nice to get out into the fresh air, even if it was chilly. Once we got there we decided to do the whole manicure and pedicure package. I picked out an iridescent deep ruby red. Alice chose a gorgeous deep pink." We sat there and talked a little more about her budding relationship with Jasper.

"I just feel like I know him Bella. Like maybe we knew each other in a former life or something. I can talk to him about anything. The first night he came over we stayed up talking until almost three am."

"That's great Alice." I was so glad things between them were off to a good start. Somehow they seemed like the perfect match to me.

"When are you coming back to the studio? I had your locks changed just in case. Remind me to give you the key."

"Thanks Alice. Probably in a couple weeks."

Alice paused thinking over whatever she was going to say next. "Does it bother you to come back to where the attack happened?"

I hadn't thought of that. "I'm not sure. I haven't been thinking about things like that."

Alice gave me an understanding look. "You might want to though. If you want to move your studio, I would understand. We have that other empty space at the very end of the building."

"I'll think about it. Moving is just so much work though."

Alice shook her head at me. "You know we'd all help Bella."

"I'll let you know." The thought of going back there did make my stomach clench. I would definitely ask Edward to come with me the first time.

We walked back to Edward's. I got my new studio key and Alice hugged me tight. She gave me an excited smile because she was headed home to wait for Jasper. Apparently he had been coming over almost every night after work.

I put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Edward would be home soon. I was curious what movie he would bring home. I parked on the couch reading a book. It was nice to be able to read again. I wasn't able to read for long periods of time, but at least I could.

The sound of a key in the lock made me look up. Edward sauntered in and smiled when he spotted me. He held up a couple bags.

"Ooh. Burgermaster. How did you know I wanted French fries?" I got up to go help him. "What movie did you get?"

"Well I had trouble choosing. The guy at the rental place said The Proposal was funny, and not too much of a chick flick." He rolled his eyes. "And I brought a couple more movies I know you will like if you want something to watch tomorrow while I'm at work."

"Really? Thank you. What did you get? Let me see." I reached for the bag and Edward lifted it up out of my reach.

"What do you say?"

I giggled, remembering when I had said that to him. "Let me fucking see it."

"Better." Edward handed me the bag. Inside was Pride and Prejudice along with Sense and Sensibility.

"These are perfect. Are you psychic or something and forgot to tell me?"

"No, I've seen you reading the books. You've probably seen them, but I figured you would like them enough to watch them again." He shrugged as he unpacked the food.

"I have but I love them." I set the bag down and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you so much."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. Then he gave my butt a light spank. "You're welcome."

As I sat eating my burger, watching Edward set up the DVD, I realized how many of the little details he noticed. I wondered what else he had picked up on. I knew I was always absorbing little things about Edward.

We started the movie. Edward would lean over occasionally and feed me one of his French fries. He kept laughing when I would growl at him if he teased me with it, keeping it out of reach. I beaned him in the temple with a napkin when he wasn't looking. Edward swiftly turned towards me and I pretended to be eating one of my fries innocently. He paused the DVD. "Swan…."

I smiled at him. "Cullen…." I tossed another napkin and Edward hit it quickly back to me. My reflexes were just as good and I sent it back towards him. This time it bounced off the top of his head and fell behind him.

I put my arms in the air. "I win." Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm and restarted the DVD.

Once we were both done eating Edward spread his legs and patted between them. I smiled and scooted back against him. As we watched the movie Edward gently massaged the back of my neck and shoulders. I closed my eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on my flesh. Eventually he slid his hands down around my waist, snuggling me up against his chest.

I loved the movie. I loved feeling Edward laugh behind me. I loved hearing the sound of it. It was just nice to return to the carefree and easy feeling that we usually had. When the DVD ended I asked him. "Well, was the movie store guy right?"

"He was. That was really funny. I enjoyed it." Edward leaned down and kissed the back of my neck.

"Me too." Edward's lips were still moving over the nape of my neck. "Do you remember when you asked me if I'd ever wanted a tattoo?"

"Mmm hmm." Edward's fingers were stroking tiny circles on my sides under the edge of my shirt. "Do you want one?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes as his fingers made larger circles.

"Do you know what you want?" I felt his tongue flick out and I shivered.

"Yes. Well at least a basic idea. I was kind of hoping you would help me with designing it." Edward's lips froze on my shoulder and I held my breath.

Edward reached up and turned my chin back towards him so we were eye to eye. "Seriously?"

I nodded. I couldn't read Edward's expression. I wasn't sure how he was taking the idea. If this part bothered him, then he wasn't going to like the design idea. His eyes were searching mine. Finally I sighed. "You don't have to." I started to look away and get up but Edward pulled me back down. Twisting me he arranged me so I was sitting across his lap.

"No I want to. You just surprised me." Edward gave me his crooked smile. "What's your idea?"

Now I was wishing I hadn't brought this up. I was terrified this would send him running for the hills. I recalled our bathtub conversation again. "Edward, do you remember what you told me in the bathtub a while back."

Edward looked a little confused. "Yeah."

"Do you recall what you told me before, that you didn't want to freak me out?" Edward just nodded. I took a breath. "I'm afraid I'm going to freak you out." I looked down a moment and then looked back up through my lashes at him.

"Bella do you remember what your reply was to me back in the bathtub?"

"Yes."

"You aren't going to scare me off." Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I know what it's like to be worried I might lose you, and it tore me apart." He tilted his head and watched me, waiting patiently. Then he softly started singing. "

"Well it's a design based around a single capital letter. Maybe some vines or swirls coming off it. Nothing flowery but still feminine and distinct."

Edward arched an eyebrow at me and smiled. "What letter Bella?"

"An E." I whispered.

Edward suppressed a smile. "I see. Where do you want this tattoo on you?"

I rubbed the nape of my neck. "Right here."

Edward's smile was sneaking through more. "Why there?"

I blushed a little. "Because I consider that your spot. You love my neck. You always kiss me there." Edward was stroking his fingers over the small of my back. I took my hands and put them flat on his chest. My ruby nails contrasting with his black shirt "I'm yours. I just want to show it." My voice shook just a little at the end.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally Edward broke out with a huge smile. "Okay."

"Okay?" I bit my lip.

"On one condition." Edward had something up his sleeve.

"What's the condition?" I felt a smile creep across my face. I hadn't scared him off.

"That you let me get a tattoo of a B somewhere." Edward's eyes were glued to my face for my reaction.

I was, well, speechless. My heart started to beat a little faster in my chest. "I think that would be…….I think I would really love that."

Edward slid his hands up under the back of my shirt. "Good. Because I really love your tattoo idea." He brought his lips to mine and I moaned the moment we connected. Edward's hands gripped me tighter. His tongue traced over my lower lip.

I pulled back reluctantly, panting. "Edward, please. I need you completely, tonight. Please tell me you're not going to stop."

Edward's eyes darkened. I saw desire fill their green depths. "I'm not going to stop. I need to be as close to you as I can. I can't wait anymore."

I stood up and offered Edward my hand. He took it with a grin as I led him back to the bedroom. I started to take my top off but Edward stopped me. "I want to do it." My hands fell to my sides. Edward pulled one strap to the side and kissed my shoulder. Then he moved the other strap and kissed my other shoulder. He slid his mouth over my collarbone to the center and kissed the hollow of my throat.

Heat was already flowing through my body. Edward turned me around. I felt his finger trace over the back of my neck. "Right here?"

"Yes, there."

Edward kissed the spot and then flicked it with his tongue. I moaned again. "Definitely my spot. One of my favorites right from our first night together. You remember that first night don't you?" Edward's voice was low with arousal in my ear.

"How could I forget?" That was impossible. It was seared permanently into my brain.

Edward's lips worked their way around to the side of my neck. "Are you still glad you didn't play it safe?"

I turned so I could look at him. Running my hands up under his shirt I smiled and winked at him. "Best decision in my life."

"I would have to agree." Reaching down Edward pulled my tank top off. His fingertips traced down from my shoulders, following the curve of my breasts. I tugged on his shirt and he removed it. Then Edward's lips were on mine. He pulled me to him so that our chests were pressed together. I lifted my thigh and pressed it into the bulge straining the denim of his jeans. Edward groaned and his tongue tangled with mine. He shifted so that I was not only massaging him, but now I was astride his thigh more. My fingers gripped his waistband as I rubbed myself on him. The friction felt so good I moved harder against his leg.

Edward moved backwards pulling me with him onto the bed. He bent his knee so that his thigh was in closer contact under me. Our hips were moving together slowly. Our need building as we ground into one another. The only sound in the room was our raspy breathing interspersed with moans. Edward slid his hands down and gripped my ass, deliberately slowing my movement. Dragging out each roll of my hips against him.

Edward rolled so I was on my back now. He stared down at me. I felt like he was peering into my soul, and in return I could see his. The other emotion I saw there took my breath away. It was love. I started to say something but Edward put his fingers over my lips. He looked like he was searching for the right words. "Bella…" He paused again and just stared longingly at me.

I took his hand and kissed each finger. "I know." I had a feeling Edward wanted to tell me about what I was seeing in his eyes. The same thing I hoped he saw in mine. "Edward, I know." I smiled up at him. "Do you know?"

Edward smiled back, understanding my meaning. "Yes baby, I do know."

"Then make love to me." I reached around and stoked the contours of his back slowly.

"Only if you are going to make love to me." Edward's voice was husky as he leaned in, caressing my lips with his.

"Absolutely." My head turned as Edward's lips worked their way down my neck. Lazily he started palming my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. I pressed into his hands, silently asking for more. Suddenly his heated mouth replaced his hands and I gasped. Edward's tongue slowly traced around one nipple then the other. He alternated kissing and sucking every inch of my breasts. I was rubbing slowly against his thigh again. Occasionally I would arch up and writhe into him, earning a groan from Edward.

Edward's mouth traveled down the center of my body, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Taking his time he pulled my yoga pants down. Once they were off his hands started stroking up and down my thighs. Gently he picked up one foot and looked at my painted toes. "Nice color choice." His voice was husky as he kissed the inside of my ankle before setting my foot down.

I sat up and unbuttoned his jeans. When they were unfastened Edward stepped off the bed to shed them. My eyes traced over his body, looking at every inch as if I hadn't seen him before.

Edward climbed back up on the bed, sat, and guided me into his lap. I circled my legs around him. His erection was pressed into my belly, trapped in between us. I squirmed a little against it. Edward's breath left him in a rush. He brushed my hair back over my shoulders. "You're so beautiful." His fingers started wandering over my skin randomly. Dragging my fingers over his chest, I smiled at the feel of his muscles and chest hair. I stroked my thumbs over his nipples. Edward's eyes fell closed. "God the things your touch does to me Bella."

I ran my tongue up the outside of his ear. "That feeling is mutual. I need you inside me Edward, now."

Edward shifted beneath me and lifted my hips away from him. I reached down and covered his erection with my fingers, feeling it twitch at my touch. Our eyes were locked as I took him inside me, sliding down very slowly. Once I was completely surrounding him we both stayed still, just gazing into each other eyes.

My hands move to grasp Edward's shoulders as my legs tightened around him. Edward was running his fingers over my back. Finally he settled them at my hips, his long fingers wrapping around me. I licked my lower lip and then bit it, knowing exactly what it did to him. There was another flash of arousal in Edward's emerald eyes and I felt him grow even harder within me.

I rolled my hips slowly against his once. "How can you possibly be getting harder?" I clenched down on him with my internal muscles. Edward moaned and pushed up into me slightly.

"Do that again baby." Edward's eyes closed and his mouth fell open slightly. I tightened again and Edward whispered. "Shit that feels incredible."

I started rocking against him slowly. Our eyes met again as I ground down into him. Feeling him that deep within sent a wave of pleasure through my body and I tipped my head back with a moan. Edward's fingers gripped me tighter when he heard me. I slid one leg behind me and then the other so that I was kneeling. Using his shoulders as leverage I started moving up and down along him. I paused at the top, with only the head of Edward's cock left in me. I clamped my muscles around him and Edward growled. "Jesus woman." I smiled at him as I slid back down.

Edward grasped my thighs and helped me continue working myself on him. Our lips met and I was panting against him as our kiss grew more fervent. Edward stopped me when I came down and held me there. I whimpered as he brought one hand in front and brushed his thumb over my clit. A shock of electricity traveled through my entire body.

Laying back Edward gazed up at me like I was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen. I actually blushed when I saw how he was looking at me. Edward's other hand slid up my back until it was wrapped around the back of my neck. "Come down here." He pulled gently against me. I lowered myself so my breasts were pressed up against the hard lines of his chest again. Leaning on my elbows, I ran my fingers through his hair slowly.

Edward brought my lips an inch from his. My hair fell around us. I tried to move it out of the way but Edward whispered "Leave it. I like it. Makes me feel even more like we are in our own world."

I kissed his lower lip. "We are." Tenderly I took it between my teeth and pulled it, before I released it with another kiss. "This is all that matters."

"Yes it is." Edward's lips sought me out, his fingers threading up into my hair. His mouth devoured mine, and I moaned at the sensation of complete connection. Edward's tongue invited mine into a sensual entanglement. His thrusts started so slow I didn't notice at first. My attention was on the way Edward was kissing me. It was like he couldn't get enough. When he shifted and bent his knees the angle changed. He drove once harder into me and my cry of pleasure was swallowed by his mouth. I broke the kiss when he repeated the motion. "Oh my God."

"Baby…." Edward's lips attacked my neck, his teeth grazing me occasionally. My forehead fell to his shoulder as he licked over my pulse point. My hands were still in his hair. Edward's hips rocked harder into mine. I clenched at his hair a bit, earning a groan and a more forceful thrust.

"Edward." My moan was directly into his ear as I could hear him breathing heavy in mine. Edward's hands were moving down my back, his thumbs brushing over the sides of my breasts.

"I love you moaning my name." His fingers caressed lightly over my ass before they gripped my flesh there.

I turned my head so I could suck his earlobe for a second. My voice was low as I repeated in his ear. "Mmmm, oh Edward." I moved so I was looking down on him again. Our eyes locked and he shoved harder into me and held still. I writhed back against him with another moan. Edward stayed motionless. I could feel him throbbing within me and it was driving me mad. "Oh God, I can feel it, please……"

Edward pushed up so he was sitting and I wrapped my legs back around him. Huskily he asked. "Feel what baby?" I pressed down on him, inviting him to move but he stayed immobile. Edward brought his lips next to my ear. "Tell me what you feel?" How could one man's voice make everything sensual?

"I feel you." I gasped. Edward shifted his hips under me and I leaned on his shoulder again.

"More?"

"Please." I begged. Everything in me was starting to tighten and burn. The sensation was so intense.

"Then keep talking……"

Blackmail. I didn't care. I'd read the phone book out loud if it would make him start moving again. "Your cock, it's pulsing in me, you're so hard." Edward slowly started thrusting again. I rocked against him, my fingers gripping his waist.

"Tell me Bella…." Edward's voice was deep in my ear. I felt his teeth and tongue playing on the side of my neck.

"I love being this close…….Edward……to you." Suddenly I was on my back and Edward was leaning over me. He paused long enough to pull my hands off his back and entwine them with his over my head.

"Close enough?" His hands were hot against mine, as our legs entrapped each other.

"No."

Edward pressed all the way down onto me. Our faces inches apart as he started pushing into me again. "Close enough?"

"No such thing as enough." My eyes fell closed as I arched up into Edward, meeting his every thrust.

"Bella, open your eyes." I did and saw the love there again. "I know."

"I know too Edward." As his name fell from my lips I clenched my fingers into the back of his hands. "So…..close." Our bodies moved in rhythm, eyes locked on one another. Edward's forehead wrinkled a little as he moaned above me. Fuck that was sexy.

"Baby, I need to see you come. I need to hear you come." Edward's words were mixed with harsh breaths and low guttural sounds. Hearing all of it combined cut away the last shred of whatever was holding me together.

"Edward, shit…..I'm…..holy fuck." My whole body bowed upwards into Edward's as my orgasm tore through every inch of me. My eyes closed briefly but opened back to see Edward watching me with awe. I pulled against his hands, as I rode out the waves of ecstasy.

Edward groaned and bit his lower lip. Okay now I saw why he liked that when I did it. I lifted my head and licked the line where his teeth met his lip, my eyes on his the whole time. I fell back and arched into him whispering. "Edward….come…..now."

"Oh…….Bella." Edward's whole body stiffened as he climaxed. He drove hard into me and watched as his eyes glassed over for a moment. "Bella…..baby." Edward's body came down onto mine as the final pulses of pleasure went through him. I heard him whisper in my ear again. "My Bella."

Edward started to shift off of me but I clamped down with my legs. "Stay here, please." He relaxed back onto me, gently letting go of my hands. I wrapped my arms around his waist as an extra measure to keep him there.

Edward chuckled breathlessly in my ear. "I won't get up until you tell me to, okay."

"Okay." I kissed this side of his neck. Edward turned so he could look at me. His hand came down to stroke the side of my face. Brushing my hair back he smiled at me.

"How are you doing beautiful?"

"Incredibly well…..you?" I smiled back and rubbed one foot up and down his leg.

"No words could describe."

We were quiet for a few moments. Edward's voice was soft when he said. "I've never done that before." I was confused by that statement.

"Never done what before?" I stared at him. Edward touched my face again, running one finger over my cheek and across my lower lip.

"Made love." He gave me a little bit of a sheepish smile.

"Me neither, except I think we've been working on it a little all the time."

"I think you are right." His finger was still brushing over my lower lip and I kissed it. After several more moments I acquiesced to rolling on our sides. Made it easier for me to snuggle up to him anyway. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he rubbed my back.

"I still haven't come up with a nickname for you Edward." I kissed the center of his Celtic tattoo.

"I had a thought on that." He leaned back so he could see me.

"Oh really? And what is that."

Edward snugged his arms around me. "You can call me anything you want, within reason."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What brought this on?"

Shrugging he smiled. "I decided that as long as it's your voice I hear saying it, that's all that matters to me." He kissed my forehead. "Does that make any sense at all?"

I smiled and nodded. "Completely."

**EPOV**

Tonight had been one of the most monumental ever in my life, in so many ways. First had been Bella and her tattoo. The instant she told me it was supposed to be an E, I knew. That was her way of telling me she loved me. Neither one of us had actually said it yet, but we both acknowledged it was there. I was so awestruck she wanted me to design it. The final straw was when Bella told me where she wanted to put it and why. My heart swelled in my chest, and well, so did my dick in my jeans.

Bella was as equally accepting of my tattooing her first initial on me somewhere. Her brown eyes had shown bright when I gave her my condition. As we kissed I knew that there was no stopping tonight. The need between the two of us had hit a breaking point.

Tonight we had made love. It wasn't just sex, it wasn't just fucking, it was everything. Another first for me. Bella looked in my eyes and told me she knew. She knew I loved her. I could see love in her eyes and it took my breath away. For now that was enough. Just verbally telling each other we knew was a huge step.

Bella was cuddled up into me. I heard her giggle into my chest. "What?"

Bella looked up and she had a very naughty smile on her face. "I just wanted to say I love making love with you." She stroked on finger down my chest. "But tomorrow will you fuck me too?"

I growled at her and pinned her down to the bed with my body. "If I didn't know you needed the rest, I'd fuck you right now." Bella grinned up at me. "Don't worry, I will make love to you, and fuck you, and sometimes maybe both at the same time." I kissed the end of her nose and rolled us back onto our sides.

Bella climbed off the bed and I watched her naked form disappear into the bathroom. I stretched on the bed and sighed. I was one lucky man, in so many ways.

Bella was the first to fall asleep, her limbs wrapped around me. I watched her breathing, slow and even. I took my thumb and ran it over her cheek. In her sleep Bella smiled a little and sighed. "Love you baby." I whispered before I closed my eyes and sleep claimed me too.

The morning light and Bella moving restlessly next to me woke me up. I glanced over to see her roll and throw one arm back above her head. She whimpered in her sleep and frowned. Whatever she was dreaming of didn't look very pleasant.

Bella's head tossed against the pillow and she kicked one leg out from under the blanket. "No. No." She mumbled. "Edward…..where's Edward?"

I moved over and wrapped an arm around her. In her sleep Bella grabbed onto it tightly and rolled towards me. "Edward…."

"I'm right here." I pulled her tighter to me, feeling the tension in the lines of her body.

"Have to…." Bella slid one leg between mine. I pulled the comforter up more around the both of us. Her breathing sped up for a moment and I watched her facial expression become worried.

"Have to what baby?" I rubbed her back slowly. If she didn't move on from whatever was distressing her I was going to wake her up.

"No I can't……can't……I need him." Bella's body was still restless and stiff against mine.

I kissed her forehead. "Bella, it's okay." The moment my lips made contact with her skin her body relaxed against mine. Her grip on my arm lightened.

"Needs me too." Bella sighed and a little smile crossed her face. "Edward…."

I brushed my lips over hers. "Yes I do." Bella tucked her head under my chin and snuggled into me. Her dream over, the talking stopped and her breathing slowed. I watched her carefully as she slept to make sure it was truly finished. There was still uncertainty somewhere in Bella. Subconsciously she seemed to still fear I would leave. Time would fix that.

As Bella's warm naked body pressed tighter to mine, I took a breath myself. What were we going to do today? Besides the obvious. I wondered if Bella would want to go out or stay in. I buried my nose in Bella's hair and took another deep breath of her scent. There was a murmur below my chin.

"Stop sniffing my hair so loud."

I laughed at the grumpy tone to her voice. When I laughed Bella groaned and shoved at me with little effect. Instead I slid my nose down the side of her head right above her ear, and inhaled loudly. There was another grumble from Bella. I started making snuffling sounds over her ear and down her neck.

"Edward!" Bella's tone was annoyed, but at the same time she was trying not to giggle. I hit just the right spot on her neck and Bella writhed away from me when my stubble tickled her.

"Come back here…..I'm not done."

` Bella was staring at me, a little grin on her face, her hair tousled around her head. "Oh you are so done." I made a move to grab her and was rewarded with a pillow smacking my head.

I gasped and sat up feigning shock. "You hit me with a pillow?"

Bella held the pillow up in front of her naked body like a shield. "Yes, what are you going to do about it sweetheart?" Hmm. I saw an opportunity here for a developing a bit of sexual tension. This could be fun.

I got up off the bed, feeling Bella's eyes on me as I walked naked to the bathroom. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I winked at her and went to brush my teeth. Within ten seconds Bella was in the doorway staring at me.

"So tell me." Bella smiled at me.

"Nope." I grinned at her with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth. Bella growled at me.

"Cullen you are such a pain sometimes." She spanked my butt and disappeared to get dressed. When I came back in the bedroom Bella was standing there just in a pair of aqua lace panties. Looking over her shoulder at me she raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll bet you don't even have anything thought up. You're just bluffing."

I moved over and stood behind her. I got as close as I could to her without actually touching her. Just that had goose bumps breaking out on Bella's arms. "Trust me." I whispered against the back of her neck. "I have a very detailed plan." I ran one finger down her spine and then headed for the closet. As I walked away I heard Bella exhale shakily. I wondered how long she would last if I kept this up.

In the kitchen Bella sat at the table, her eyes warily watching me. "What do you want to do today baby? You want to go somewhere or stay in?"

Bella started braiding her hair as she thought about it. "Maybe we could go out for a little bit, go do something."

"How would you feel about going and wandering the Pike Place Market today? I haven't been there in a while."

"Perfect." Bella took her coffee from me and I sat next to her. I took one foot and rubbed it casually on her denim covered calf. Bella eyed me over her mug but didn't say anything.

She disappeared into the bedroom to grab her cell phone before we left. Once we were on the bike and she was pressed up behind me, I could tell something felt different than usual. Through my leather jacket I wasn't sure what it was exactly. We crossed Lake Washington and I thought back to the last time we had been on this bridge, the night we met. Bella must've been thinking something similar because she squeezed me around my waist.

We parked near the market and I took her hand in mine as we walked. That was something else I was discovering I liked. I really liked holding Bella's hand when we strolled around. Even in the grocery store. I shook my head to myself.

Our first stop was at the fish stand famous for the fish tossing. Bella grinned because she knew I was thinking of her photo. There was this really ugly fish on display with a sign. Bella walked over to get a good look at it. The guy behind the counter gave me a little nod and that's when I saw the fishing line. It was attached to the fish's mouth. Bella hadn't noticed it. I stood behind her knowing what was about to happen. When she reached like she was going to touch it, the man pulled the string and the mouth flew open. Bella shrieked and fell backwards into me. People surrounding us chuckled. Bella turned and glared at me because I was laughing too.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" I shrugged at Bella. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Just for that…." Bella opened my jacket and pressed her breasts against me. "I'll tell you I'm not wearing a bra." She whispered up at me. Quickly she closed my coat and took my hand again. I focused on trying to ignore the rush of lust that ran through me. That was what had felt different earlier on the bike.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Well I'm not wearing any underwear." I grinned when I saw her bite her lower lip for a second. We wandered down the rows of booths, stopping here and there when things caught our eyes. It was fun to see what drew Bella in. I was learning more about her every moment.

For instance, she had a love of old fashioned things. That didn't really surprise me completely. A huge smile came across Bella's face when she spotted a stack of old LIFE magazines. She squatted down and flipped through one. I bent over and asked. "What do you like about those?"

Bella smiled up at me over her shoulder. "Mainly the advertisements. The change between then and now. The ones from the World War II era are great. It's like taking a step back in time."

I nodded, watching her turn the pages. "Can you imagine dressing like that though, all the time? No yoga pants or tank tops to lounge in. Skirts and whatever they wore under them to make them poof out."

"Petticoats. I suppose back then they didn't have a comparison like I would now. It does look like a lot more hassle. Ugh, nylons all the time. But I think some of it would be fun to try on." She looked back at me. "You would probably still be the bad boy though. I can't see you in a suit and tie every day." Bella put the magazine back and stood up.

I nodded. "Probably. I would be the guy that all the girls mother's warned them to stay away from. The one that had fathers polishing their shotguns."

Bella laughed hard at that. "Well I wouldn't have listened to my parents. I would've sought you out like a moth to a flame."

I took her hand and kissed it. "And I would've made sure you did." Bella paused to look at some earrings. I snuck over to the many flower stand and bought her a large orange daisy type flower. She was still busy perusing over at the earring stand. I walked up behind her and put the daisy in front of her.

"Oh how pretty." Bella turned around with the radiant smile I loved.

"Well I'm appealing to your old fashioned girl side. I think back then I would've brought you a flower like this." Bella took the flower and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Our fingers twined together as we headed into the lower part of the market. We spent some time in a store with lots of old prints and posters. Not surprisingly, Bella and I had very similar taste in art. I enjoyed just peering over her shoulder as she perused through the selections.

"See I like this one. It's like the old pin up girls." Bella leaned back against me. It was a stylized print of a woman draped in a martini glass in a bright red bra and panty set that was very pin up girl style.

"That is very cool. You really do have a love for old fashioned things don't you?"

"Some, certain eras I guess. Not really after the sixties." She flipped a few more. "See then my really girly side likes this." It was a print of a painting of a woman and man walking, probably early twentieth century style dress.

I kissed her cheek. "That is why I think you are so amazing. You are very eclectic in what you like."

Bella flipped through a few more and I made her stop at a black and white photo print. It was a woman, nude, only the curve of her back and neck visible. There was a man's hand on her hip as if he was behind her taking the picture. "Now that one I like."

Bella tilted her head and studied it. "I do to. I like that….there's a submission and dominance. Depending on how you look at it though, they could both play either part."

I looked at it again and saw what she meant. At first glance it seemed the man was in control. But then again, what if the woman was pulling him as she rolled over. Then she was the dominant one. Damn Bella had an intuitive eye.

"I see that too, now that you point it out."

Bella pointed to the man's hand, which was relaxed on the woman's hip. "Now, if he was gripping her, then that would shift control to him, as if he was pulling her back."

"Okay then. How would you change it to make it look more like the woman was in control?"

Bella thought for a moment. She even closed her eyes as she pictured it in her head. "I would have the woman grabbing him by the wrist, as if she is pulling him onto her back. His hand would not be on her. I might also change the angle so that you can see just enough of her chin to tell she is looking back at him. Then it's clear she knows what she is doing."

"You are so insightful it is scary Bella." Hearing Bella talk about submission and dominance had an effect on me that really I should've predicted. Apparently Bella had noticed it to because she pressed back into me lightly.

"Did my insightfulness do that?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"In part. Plus just hearing you talk about submission and dominance appeals to my baser side."

Bella arched an eyebrow at me. "Hmm. Good to know. Now can we keep walking or do you need a minute?"

"We can walk." I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Unless you want me to find someplace quiet and you can show me your dominant side."

Bella shivered and gave me a sidelong glance. She was carrying her coat now, which gave me a very nice view of Bella's breasts. Without the bra I saw the physical reaction she had to what I had said. Time to push it a little further.

I assumed a more conversational tone, but there was no one around us. "You know Bella, as hard as your nipples are right now, I'll bet you are getting pretty wet aren't you?"

There was a brief pause in Bella's step as what I had said registered. Just as casually she responded. "Well, I would imagine you are right. But I was wet for you before we left the house Romeo."

"It's Romeo now? What happened to sweetheart?"

"Depends on my mood." Bella licked her lips. "Right now I should just actually call you a tease."

We wandered back up the stairs to street level. "No, because a tease doesn't plan on following through. You know that isn't the case with me." I pulled Bella back into a little alcove and pressed her into the wall. Her eyes got big and she gasped when I leaned into her.

I kissed the side of her neck and felt her fingers grasp my shirt. "Remember, I promised you I was going to fuck you today." I slid my lips up her jaw and hovered right over her mouth. Bella was breathing faster.

"Yes I remember." Bella's eyes were locked with mine.

"Good." I crushed my lips into hers and Bella responded with equal force. I heard her whimper as she tried to pull me closer, her hands now pulling on my jacket. I reached up and grasped one of her breasts and Bella arched towards me.

As suddenly as I started it, I let go and released her. Bella stood there staring at me for a moment, panting as she leaned against the wall.

"Ready for lunch baby?" I ran my hand through my hair and gave Bella the crooked smile she loved.

"Yes Satan."

I chuckled. "I'm sensing a mood change."

Bella took my hand as we walked out of the little hidden corner. "You could say that."

We hopped on the bike and headed for Ivar's Seafood on Pier 54. For once the sun was trying to sneak out so we decided to sit outside. The breeze off the water was a little cold, but the seagull entertainment made up for it. They were some of the fattest I had ever seen. Clearly their snacking on French fries added to their caloric intake. Bold, they would come right up and take a fry from your hand. The other gulls would stay back and jockey for who got to go next. There was a definite hierarchy.

I was enjoying watching Bella feed them. The wind was blowing and swirling her hair around her face. She kept laughing as the gulls almost started wrestling in front of her, or trying to steal fries from one another. Bella pulled her hair off her face for the hundredth time and grinned over at me. The breeze had given her cheeks a lovely pink glow.

After we ate we walked to the edge of the pier and looked out at the water. The sun had vanished back behind the usual clouds. The only sounds were the ferry blowing its horn as it left for Vashon Island and the waves hitting the pylons under the dock. The gulls had vanished once the food had. I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"You cold?"

"No. The cool air is nice. I like the smell out here." Bella leaned back into me.

"I do too." The breeze caught Bella's hair again and blew it over her shoulder. Her perfect ivory neck was visible. I leaned in just close enough so she could feel my breath. I slid one hand up the back of her sweater and then slowly around the front. Bella's coat hid what I was doing very nicely.

Bella moaned very quietly, tipping her head back against my shoulder as I wrapped my hand over her bare breast. I played lightly with her nipple. Slowly I drug my thumb back and forth over it. I flicked her earlobe with my tongue and Bella pressed her ass into me. She rubbed slowly over me, which just made me even harder than I already was.

I kissed right behind her ear before I swept my lips down and back up her jaw line. Looking around to make sure we were still alone, I unbuttoned her jeans. Bella inhaled sharply and looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Don't worry baby. I'm keeping watch. No one out here but you and me. I need to touch you. Now."

Bella relaxed into me as I slid my hand inside her panties. My other hand was still caressing her breast. I felt her hold her breath the closer my fingers came to where she wanted them the most. When I slightly grazed her clit I heard Bella stifle a moan. I leaned down and whispered. "You gotta be quiet baby. I promise plenty of opportunity to scream as loud as you want later."

Leaning forward Bella rested her arms on the railing and put her head down on them. I scooted in closer behind her as I glanced around again. The fact that the weather was a bit too cool for most people was a definite benefit. I drug my fingers through the moisture flowing from Bella. Her underwear was damp already, so she'd been wet for a while.

"Mmm, wet and warm, just like you always are." Bella muffled another moan against her arm as I slid two fingers into her. A low curse came from Bella. I worked my fingers in and out of her at a leisurely speed. Bella's hips wanted to follow my hand, but she was fighting it.

"You can move some baby, no one's here. You know you want to grind down on my hand, so just do it." Bella groaned and started moving with my hand.

"Feel good Bella?"

Bella whispered. "Fuck yes." She placed her hand on the one I had under her sweater and tightened my grip on her.

"Good. Let's go." I slid my hands out. Bella turned and watched me lick my fingers off. I reached down and buttoned her jeans since she was frozen staring at me, mouth hanging open. When I smirked at her Bella shut her mouth and I could see determination in the way she set her jaw.

Bella's eyes narrowed at me. "Cullen. You better be planning on taking me home now, or the nearest private flat surface. Because if you don't I will fuck the shit out of you right here."

"Are you saying you are aroused Bella?" I gave her the most innocent look I could manage.

Bella stepped back up within inches of me. "The soaked undies weren't a clue Einstein?" Lightening fast she grasped my erection through my jeans. "Are you trying to say you aren't?"

"Never said I wasn't." I pressed into her hand a little.

Bella snatched her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. Arching an eyebrow at me she spoke in a low and husky tone. "Home. Now. Or else."

I raised my eyebrow back. "Or else what?"

Bella passed me and started walking towards where the bike was parked. She spun and smiled as she walked backwards away from me. "Or else your hand." She made a jerking off motion. "Is going to be the only action you get tonight." Bella winked and turned to walk forward again.

Once again it seemed like Bella had somehow won this round. I caught up with her in a few strides. "Okay. I guess I can take you home now and fuck you." My tone was nonchalant.

Bella climbed onto the Harley behind me. "Could be I'll fuck you. You never know." Her voice was just as calm and measured as mine was. If she hadn't reached down and palmed my cock again briefly, I would think she sounded like she didn't care what happened. I knew better. I knew Bella was very interested in what we did when we got home. I certainly was.

On the ride home Bella was subtly grinding into me from behind occasionally. We pulled in at my building. Once we were in the elevator Bella grabbed me by my leather jacket and shoved me back into the wall. Her lips attacked mine and I lost complete track of where I was. She put one foot up on the railing and rubbed up against me. I grabbed her ass and pulled her tightly into my erection. Bella's tongue entered my mouth rather forcefully and I groaned seeing her aggressive side coming out.

As soon as I groaned Bella broke the kiss. With deliberated slowness she pulled her leg down from the railing. I stood gasping looking at her. "Okay. I guess I deserved that."

Bella nodded as the elevator doors opened on my floor. "Just a little." She called back as she exited.

Our pace down to my door was definitely not relaxed and easy. Bella grabbed onto my arm as I was trying to find my house key. Once we were inside Bella took her coat off in front of me. As she walked forward she pulled off her sweater, revealing the smooth pale expanse of her back and the slender curve of her waist.

Slowly Bella bent over in front of me and pulled off her shoes. Her hair was brushing the ground as she shimmed very carefully out of her jeans. Bella's eyes locked with mine from between her legs before she stood up. Tossing her hair over her shoulder with a confident flip, she strolled back to the bedroom in just her panties. I was starting to follow her when the blue scrap of lace that she had been wearing flew out the bedroom door and landed on the carpet at my feet.

I had absolutely no clue what I was going to find when I walked in the room other than a naked Bella. When I came in she was kneeling on the bed, her legs slightly spread. I stood there for a moment just looking at her. "Do you have any clue how delicious you look right now Bella?" I walked over to the edge of the bed. Bella crept over to me on her knees. Without a word she unbuttoned the top two buttons on my shirt. She met my eyes and then ripped the shirt the rest of the way open, sending buttons flying. It wasn't very often anyone shocked me, but that did. Bella slid the fabric gently off over my shoulders. She looked down at my jeans and then back up at me through her lashes.

"Still looking delicious?" She whispered at me with a small smile.

"Completely fucking edible. And I am going to devour you." I pulled her body up against mine. I kissed her neck and then bit it lightly. Bella moaned and reached for my jeans. She unbuttoned them and slid her hand inside.

"That's right, you went commando today. I like it." Bella gripped me firmly and ran her thumb over the tip of my cock. Her lips were at my ear as I nibbled on her ear lobe. "And you are rock hard, I love that."

I growled in her ear. "I know, and that's all because of you baby." I ran my teeth down her collarbone towards the center of her chest. Bella shoved my jeans down and they dropped around my feet. I stepped out of them and kicked them aside. I dropped down on my knees. Bella watched me to see what I was up to. I patted the mattress. "Sit."

Bella sat down and hung her legs over the edge of the mattress. I put one leg over each of my shoulders. Grasping her ass I slid her right to the edge. Bella ran one hand up into my hair, tightening her fingers and tugging on me slightly.

"Impatient are we?" I put my chin on her upper thigh and Bella let go, leaning back on her elbows.

"Edward." That was when I noticed how fast she was already breathing. I took one finger and slid it very slowly into her. Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "I feel like I'm going to explode." Her eyes opened and burned into mine. "Lick me, kiss me, suck me, do something."

Our eyes never left one another as I bent down and flicked her clit with my tongue. Bella bit her lower lip as I sucked it into my mouth with a sound of pleasure. Fuck I loved taking her in my mouth. Her juices flowed out around my finger. I slowly worshipped every inch of flesh around my finger. When I slid my teeth over her clit, Bella gripped the comforter and started saying my name repeatedly. I looked up over her, taking in the sight of her breasts rising and falling as she panted in front of me. Bella had her eyes closed again as she started writhing against my mouth.

I pulled back and added two more fingers. Bella was right on the edge after I had been teasing her all day. I stroked one finger over her g spot and Bella arched and let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Edward, there. Right there." I curled my fingers and lightly pressed up. Bella's hands were gripping the blanket so tightly her knuckles were white. I knew what I needed to do to send her into oblivion.

"Do you want to come Bella?" I started slowly circling her clit with my thumb. My fingers were still teasing her lazily.

"Yes……" Bella gasped as her heels dug into my back, urging me closer.

Changing my pace I drove my three fingers into her fast and hard while I sucked her clit. Bella's orgasm slammed into her and she arched her hips hard up to my mouth. "Oh yes like that Edward…..shit!" Bella's fingernails drug along the blanket. Her fingers clenching and pulling at the fabric as I felt her spasm against my mouth. I released her from my lips and gave her one last slow lick. Bella shuddered and moaned as her body fell down on the mattress. I sat back and watched relaxation flow through her muscles.

Crawling up I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. Bella rolled into me and slid her thigh between mine so she could press into my erection. I groaned as my head fell back. Bella's lips worked their way up from the base of my neck to the corner of my jaw. She grabbed my ear lobe between her teeth and ran her tongue over it. Simultaneously Bella was stroking her hands over my chest, occasionally scraping her nails over my flesh. I wrapped my upper thigh over hers and held her against me with it.

"Mmm……that was wow." Bella murmured in my ear. I felt her tongue trace over my lower lip and then my upper. My fingers tightened on her back as Bella rocked her hips into me. One of her hands slid down my side and moved to grip my ass. When Bella dug her fingernails in I hissed in pleasure.

"I can't wait anymore." I pushed Bella over onto her back and settled between her legs. I rubbed the head of my cock against her and Bella gave me a very seductive smile.

"Then don't." Bella planted her feet so she could roll her hips upward. I entered her just an inch or so, pausing and gazing down at her. Fighting my body's drive for what it wanted for a few more seconds.

"I want to thrust in you hard Bella. I want to bury myself in you and never come out. Tell me you want that."

Bella pulled on my lower back with her hands and slid her calves around behind the back of my thighs tightly. "I want that Edward. I want you. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget who I am." Her voice was deep and throaty, driving my desire for her to raging fever. I gripped her hips and thrust into Bella's soaking wet heat with one steady move. The thought of doing this someday without any barrier between us, oh God. I knew that would probably kill me. Our bodies were coming together in a frenzied pace from the start. There was nothing but heat, sweat, and the sounds of unbridled lust in our voices.

"Oh God, yes Edward. Don't stop." I bit down on one of Bella's nipples and she arched up with a high pitched cry. "I'm yours."

"Yes baby, you are." I brushed my lips against her and Bella sucked my lower lip in her mouth for a second. Leaning down I growled in her ear, punctuating each word with my movements. "You." Thust. "Are." Thrust. "Mine." With my last word I drove hard into her, pressing in as deep as I could get. Still Bella's legs gripped at me, trying to bring me deeper.

I pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. Gripping Bella around the waist, I brought her back towards me an entered her again. Bella pushed up on her hands so she could shove back against my every thrust. "Do you feel it?" I grasped both her breasts in my hands, rolling her nipples and giving them a little tug. "Do you know your mine?"

Bella writhed back against me. "I know. You are mine too." Her breaths sporadic and loud.

"Oh I know." I nipped the nape of her neck and Bella cried out.

"Again." I nipped again a little lower and Bella rocked back into me with a guttural moan. "Edward."

I slid one hand up and entangled it in her hair, lightly pulling her head back. Bella moaned again as our lips met over her shoulder. Tongues intertwining in a heated contest for dominance. I turned her head a little further back and whispered in her ear. "Get on your side." I pulled back and got back up facing Bella. My hand slid down and grabbed her behind the knee, hitching it up around my waist.

Our bodies came back together and I slid in slowly this time, stopping once I was all the way in. I rolled my hips pressing deeper and grinding against her clit. Bella's cheeks were flushed and she bit her lower lip as she glanced down to watch us come together. "Fuck." Bella groaned as she watched me start to move faster in and out.

"Mmm, I like seeing that too baby. You fit around me so perfectly. I like watching your body take me in all the way." Bella looked up at me with dark eyes that were almost predatory.

"Edward….what you do to me……." Bella was rocking her hips rapidly into mine. Bella locked her eyes with mine and her arms around my waist.

"Oh God Bella." My hands settled on her hips.

"Harder, please." Bella's lips parted and she licked them.

I loved seeing her breathless and moaning. Feeling how I couldn't quite tell where I ended and Bella began sent heat through my stomach. I felt everything tighten and Bella's walls were starting to clamp down again. "Fuck, I'm gonna come soon. You feel too good."

"Me too. Only you make me come like this, only you." Bella took one hand and reached over her thigh to grab mine. I could feel her fingers flexing with my muscles as I drove harder, pushing us both to the limit.

Bella's nails dug in and she yelled out. "Edward! Oh fuck, deeper." Her body seized down around my cock as I thrust in as deep and as hard as I could. My orgasm started the moment Bella shouted my name. Her muscle spasms pulling my release from me. Milking me as I was lost in endless waves of pleasure.

"Bella…….so fucking good!" I held tightly onto her as she writhed against me. I reached down and rubbed her clit. Another smaller orgasm shot through her and I heard her whisper my name. I groaned her name again as I felt it go through her and grazed my teeth over the top of her breast.

Relaxation started to flow over both of us. Our bodies were still slowly rubbing together as we rode out the last little bits of ecstasy. In vain I tried to pull Bella tighter to me, which really wasn't possible. Again our eyes met. Bella smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

She stretched her arms with a very satisfied sigh. "I love that feeling."

"Which feeling? There have been several." I tickled her on her side and Bella giggled and squirmed into me.

"Well all of them really. But the one I have right now." Bella gave me a cryptic smile.

"You want to share what that little secret is?" I started rubbing her back.

Bella reached up and pushed my hair off my forehead. "Well sweetheart, it's the _I've been fucked by Edward Cullen feeling_. Very delightful and…." Bella sighed again as she snuggled under my chin. "Heavenly."

Sweetheart. She had called me that earlier. The nickname sounded nice coming from Bella. For some reason it didn't bother me like I would've expected it to. "I have the _I've been fucked by Bella Swan feeling_, so I know what you mean." I ran my fingers down over the soft skin of her hip and back up. "I like that one by the way."

"What one Edward?" I felt Bella brush her lips over my chest.

"That nickname. Sweetheart. I like hearing you say it. Don't know why, just do."

Bella pulled back and looked up at me with a shy smile. "Well it fits, because that's what you are. At least to me, among other things."

I raised an eyebrow. "What other things?"

"Hmm." Bella looked thoughtful. "Well you are also a friend, lover, angel, confidant, God of orgasms. Do you want me to keep going?"

"No I think I get the general idea." I smiled at her. Bella grinned and propped herself up on my chest.

"So, where are you going to put the B?" I had been pondering that very question myself the last twenty four hours.

I pointed to the general area at the top of my Celtic tree of life on my left chest. "I'm going to blend it in to the tree, near the top."

"Why there?" Bella touched the area I had indicated.

"One because it's over my heart. Two because of what that tree symbolizes to me." My eyes followed Bella's finger tracing the design. "That everything is connected, and there is always a path. My path led me to you."

I felt a warm drop of moisture hit my chest. I looked up startled to see Bella's eyes filling with tears. She must've seen the alarm on my face because she smiled and quickly wiped her eyes. Opening her mouth she started to speak, but then just closed it again. Instead she scooted up, kissed my tattoo, and then softly kissed my lips. Bella gazed at me for a moment again before she found the words she wanted.

"Thank you. Sweetheart."

* * *

**Okay, be kind and give flu girl some reviews. Would love to hear what parts or lines you liked. Should have another chapter for you in about a week.**

**Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year to everyone. I hope it brings you happiness and wonderful times with friends and family. **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the reviews and support, I really appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and Happy New Year to everyone!!! Thank you for all the lovely reviews on Ch 9, and on my one shot Destiny and Driftwood (and on Murphy's POV)**

**I'm part of a collaborative effort with 5 other authors. We are called DevilishPleasures and there is a link on my profile. Our first story, Wicked Angel, will start posting in the next day or so. This is a DARK Edward. You have been warned. This is not like my other Edward's at all. So if you want warm and fluffy, don't read it.**

**This chapter.....I think may need the most shamwows yet.....you will have to let me know if that is true or not.**

**I don't own the characters, S. Meyer does. However the storyline, plot, and other original ideas contained here are my intellectual property and should not be reproduced without my permission. Thanks**

**Oh and if you are on FB.....there is a new fan group. I Love Twi FF Stories by Iadorepugs.....come join us.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**BPOV**

Edward had spent the last couple days working on my tattoo design. But he wouldn't let me see it yet. After my millionth attempt trying to peek, he took it to the shop. When I pouted Edward just chuckled and cupped his hand under my chin.

"Nice try baby. I want it to be a surprise. Please?" Edward gave me his crooked smile and I sighed.

"You know I can't refuse you anything when you smile at me like that. Fine."

We were eating breakfast together before Edward left for work. I had been pondering going back to the studio soon. The thought made me nervous though. It must've been written on my face because Edward reached over and took my hand.

"What are you worrying about this morning? You've been staring at the same bite of cereal for the last few minutes."

I looked up and gave him a smile. "I need to go back to the studio. Before I have to be back to work. I need to make sure I can be there." I shuddered a little and Edward squeezed my hand. I squeezed his back. "Will you come with me?"

"Absolutely. Do you want to get it done this afternoon?"

I nodded. "Alice told me if I needed it the empty space at the end of the building is mine. I just don't know how I'm going to feel about being in there. But I also hope I don't have to move."

Edward finished his coffee. "Well whatever we need to do to make it your studio again. Even if that means moving it." He kissed the back of my hand. "I'll be back this afternoon around three to pick you up, sound okay?"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist, enjoying the smell of freshly showered Edward. "Sounds fine. Thank you." I rubbed my fingers under the edge of his t-shirt right above his waistband. Edward grinned down at me and duplicated me with his fingers on my back.

"Alright baby. Give me a kiss and I'll see you later."

I got up on my tippy toes and Edward watched me stretch up. When he made no movement towards me I frowned at him. "A little help here mister. I'm not going to get any taller."

Edward laughed and brought his lips to mine. For teasing me I grabbed his lower lip in my teeth. I kept my eyes on his as I noisily sucked it in my mouth. I let it go and planted a solid kiss on him. Edward leaned down and kissed me again, his lips lingering slowly over mine. I found myself gripping my fingers into his ass, pulling myself closer to him.

Chuckling again Edward stepped back. "Now Bella. We don't have time for that this morning."

"Who says? You are one of the shop owners. You could make time." I tried to pull him back.

"Normally, I would agree. But I do have an appointment to keep this morning. So we will have to postpone this for later." Edward kissed the end of my nose.

"Okay. Later though." I pointed at him.

"Oh definitely." Edward gave me another quick kiss and left.

I spent part of my morning catching up on email and business for the studio. My cell rang and it was a number I didn't recognize, so I let it go to voicemail. When the message tone sounded, I listened to see who it was.

It was the district attorney prosecuting Jake. She wanted me to come down and go over everything again with her. Jake's attorney was hoping for a plea bargain. Over my fucking dead body. I took a few moments to breathe before I called back and set up an appointment in two days with her secretary.

I lay on the couch for a few minutes and closed my eyes. The only bonus to a plea bargain was not having to face Jake in court. But then he would get less of a punishment. I wasn't sure I had the stamina to keep dealing with him. Part of me just wanted to move on and forget all about it. Edward and I would have to talk about it. I valued his opinion on all this, even if it was biased. He would have Jake in prison for life if he couldn't have him dead.

I put some music on and did some basic yoga stretches, trying to calm myself down. I sat looking out of the patio door at the grey sky. It wasn't raining yet, but it sure looked like it wanted to. The calm before the storm, which was how I was feeling.

I showered and changed into some black jeans and a snug fitting blue t-shirt. Pulling my hair up in a ponytail, I scanned over my injuries. They were barely visible now, which made me very happy. It was rough enough dealing with all this without the constant physical reminder too.

There was still a couple hours until Edward was going to be back to pick me up. I sat at the kitchen table and twiddled my thumbs for a moment. Cookies. I decided I needed to make cookies. I had a definite need for chocolate chip cookies. It was a good thing I had added a few things to Edward's cupboards. Everything I needed was here.

I set out everything and started mixing the dough. I had changed my iPod playlist to Aerosmith. It put me in a good mood because it reminded me of meeting Edward for the first time. I bit my lower lip at the recollection of how he looked sitting on his Harley. A flush of heat went through me. Damn even the thought of Edward could get me going. Craving chocolate and I was horny. I thought about where I was in my pill cycle. Fuck. God damn hormonal pussy block. My period was going to start tomorrow or the day after. I leaned my head on the counter for a moment. Oh well.

I stacked up the cookies as they came out of the oven. Ate a few as well. It wasn't a balanced lunch, but hey, I had a big glass of milk. At least the milk was healthy.

Once the cookies were all done I set about cleaning up the mess I had made. Ragdoll came on over the speakers and I started dancing about as I did the dishes. Barefoot, in jeans, rocking out to Aerosmith. Between that and the cookies, my mood was much better. I sang along as I scrubbed off the cookie sheets.

_Rag Doll, livin' in a movie  
Hot tramp, Daddy's little cutie  
So fine, they'll never see ya  
Leavin' by the back door, man  
Hot time, get it while it's easy  
Don't mind, come on up and see me  
Rag Doll, baby won't you do me  
Like you done before_

I'm feelin' like a bad boy  
Mmm, just like a bad boy  
I'm rippin' up a Rag Doll  
Like throwing away an old toy  
Some babe's talkin' real loud  
Talkin' all about the new crowd  
Try and sell me on an old dream  
A new version of the old scene  
Speak easy on the grape vine  
Keep shufflin' the shoe shine  
Old tin Lizzy, do it till you're dizzy  
Give it all ya got until you're put out of your misery

There was a cough behind me and I shrieked and spun around. Edward was leaning against the kitchen doorway, kicking his boots off. I hadn't heard him come in. I knew by the way he was smiling at me he'd been there a little while. My face went bright red as I turned and threw the sponge back in the sink. Edward was still in the doorway grinning at me when I looked back.

"Um, how long have you been there?" I looked down and traced my toe over the linoleum.

Edward chuckled. "About half the song."

"Well fuck." I felt my face get redder. I glanced up at him and Edward winked at me. My body tingled all over. He came over and put his hands on my hips.

"You've been busy this afternoon. Cookies huh?" I nodded as he pulled me into him. "How do you pull it off?"

"Pull what off? The cookies?"

Edward slid his hands into my back jean's pockets. "No. Being adorable and so fucking sexy at the same time?"

I giggled and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm serious baby. I come around the corner and there you are, singing and moving those hips. Damn. I want to see you dance more often. Then you made cookies. You are perfection."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever. I dance like the white girl I am, and it's not sexy at all. You've been inhaling too many paint fumes at the shop sweetheart."

Edward shook his head. "I beg to differ. The way you moved your hips so smoothly." Edward pressed his hips into mine and swayed them together side to side. "Very hot."

"I still think you're insane."

"I think you don't see yourself very clearly." Edward slid his hands out of my back pockets and rested them on my shoulders. "But I'm going to get you to see it, someday."

Edward leaned down and kissed me softly with a smile. "May I have a cookie now?"

"What do you say?" I winked at him.

"May I fucking have a cookie now?"

"Absolutely." I leaned back and grabbed a cookie. Breaking off a piece I offered it to him. Edward licked his lips before he took it, sucking one of my fingers in his mouth at the same time. He swirled his tongue around it before he let it go and I felt my knees buckle. Edward held me up.

"Easy there. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just overly hormonal and horny." I shook my head as I spat the words out.

Edward raised an eyebrow at my little sudden outburst.

"Girl stuff. You know? I'm about to get my period and when I am I get overly hormonal, horny, and crave chocolate."

"Ah, hence the cookies." Edward took another bite. "They are very good cookies too my hormonal angel."

"Oh be careful there. Don't mess with me." I pulled out of his arms and started wrapping up the rest of the cookies. I wasn't kidding either. My fuse got pretty short the first couple of days of my period.

Edward brushed his hands of crumbs and came up behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he leaned over my shoulder. "Well is there anything else I should know? Do you grow a second head? Or sprout a tail?"

I spun around glaring and smacked his chest. "I'm not joking. You are asking for it Cullen!"

Edward pressed me against the counter. "Well you are on the pill right?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, my temper was starting to get the better of me. Edward's little smirk wasn't helping. "Yes. That's why I know it will be tomorrow or the day after. It's like clockwork. Freaky chemically controlled clockwork. Stupid being a girl crap. Damn hormones and circle of life bullshit."

I kept grumbling under my breath and Edward waited until I was quiet. "Are you done bitching about being a girl? Or are you going to breathe fire next or have horns spring from your head?"

Okay, that was enough. "Oh fuck off!" I shoved past him and he grabbed my back pocket preventing me from leaving.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't jerk your chain right now should I?" I crossed my arms across my chest and refused to turn around. Edward made me turn so I picked a spot on the floor and stared at it. I knew I was being immature, but right now I didn't care. He was being a pain in my premenstrual ass.

Edward massaged my shoulders with his dexterous fingers, making it impossible for me to keep them tense. "Bella, I'm sorry. Not a good time to poke fun at you."

"No it's not." I let out a frustrated sigh. "But I'm overreacting I know."

"I'm going to avoid commenting on that." He lifted my chin so he could smile at me. "Probably safest for me."

I chuckled, I couldn't help it. I smiled at him and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Ah. There's my girl." He hugged me for a few moments.

Edward stepped back and shrugged his leather coat off, setting it on the counter. He offered me his hand and I gave him mine wondering what he was up to. "Dance with me?"

"Here in the kitchen?"

Edward shrugged. "Why not?"

I looked at him like he was crazy because Dude Looks Like a Lady was playing. "Okaaay."

"Just wait a second. I know my playlist." He gave me his crooked smile and I felt my heart melt down into my feet. Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and held my other one against his chest. When the next song started Edward smiled and pulled me in closer. As we danced in the kitchen, he started singing the words softly in my ear.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For the rest of time

As Edward turned me slowly in the kitchen I didn't know whether to cry or drag him to the floor and have my way with him. His velvet voice singing next to my ear, his body pressed up to mine. If I could freeze moments of my life to keep forever, this would be one of them. I tried to capture in my head everything my senses were experiencing for one second. Edward always seemed to show me a whole new side to himself when I least expected it, and when I needed it most.

The song ended and I looked up at him. We just stared at each other for a few seconds. "I think I like kitchen dancing."

Edward chuckled. "Me too. Am I forgiven for being a jerk?"

"You know when you do stuff like this, part of me wants to cry because you make me so happy, and part of my wants to jump your bones. Forgiven is an understatement." I shook my head a little to myself.

Edward hugged me closer. "You still want to go to your studio?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well let's do this." Edward took my hand. At the door he turned with a mischievous smile while I was putting shoes on. "Just so I'm prepared when we get home. Exactly how horny are you?"

I smacked his ass hard with a dirty look. Edward grinned, his green eyes sparkling at me. "Oh boy, that horny huh?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I led him out the door. "Let's go."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes on the ride to my studio. I was trying to determine how I truly felt about going there. I still wasn't sure. My stomach became unsettled the closer we got to the studio.

Edward drove around back and parked the bike. I pulled the new key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Edward stayed right next to me as I walked in. The back area didn't bother me, but I knew it wouldn't. I knew where I needed to go. My feet faltered a little and Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to do this Bella."

"No I do. I have to start working again, so I need to know." My eyes fell on the area where I had fallen the last time Jake hit me. My blood was still there. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. I looked away and walked into the photography area.

Everything was exactly as we left it. Even the film rolls I had dropped when I spotted Jake were in the same spot. Slowly I walked in and stood in the center of the room. I could see it in my head, playing out in slow motion. It was like I was watching a movie of it. Jake pinning me up against the wall, then hitting me. I remembered tasting the blood in my mouth. I turned and looked at the platform.

My feet took me over there, even though my mind didn't want to go. It wasn't until I reached my hand out to steady myself that I noticed how hard I was shaking. All this time Edward was within a couple feet of me. Not pushing into my space, but there if I needed him.

When my hand touched the wood, the memory of hitting it with my head came back. After that it was a rush of visual images. Jake's hand restraining my hands. Jake undoing my jeans. Jake grabbing my......I dropped to the floor gasping for air.

Edward was there instantly with his arms around me. "Breathe baby."

I couldn't stop the pictures in my head. They just kept replaying over and over along with the emotions that I felt during the attack. Fear, anger, disgust, all these negative feelings welled up in me. There were funny choking sounds and then I realized that was me. I was sobbing so hard I could barely breathe.

Edward held me tighter. "It's okay Bella, you need to let all of it go." I had been avoiding thinking about it, but now it was the only thing in my head. Edward slid his hand under the back of my shirt and the skin to skin contact was comforting.

I wasn't sure how long I cried. Finally my tears stopped. I sat there in Edward's lap looking across the floor at the film rolls on the ground. "I have to move the studio." I croaked.

Edward's hand moved in circles in my lower back. "I know." We sat there quietly for quite a while before I spoke again.

"The D.A. called today. I have a meeting with her day after tomorrow to go over the details one more time."

Edward sat back and looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do that so soon?"

I nodded. "Jake's attorney is trying to get a deal. I don't know what to do Edward. Part of me dreads facing him in court, the other part of me wants to see him get as much time as possible."

"You mean whether he gets a plea deal or goes to trial right?" There was a hint of anger in Edward's voice.

"Yes."

"Well I will support whatever you decide to do. I know my feelings on it are pretty obvious. But I want what is best for you." Edward made sure he had eye contact with me when he said the last part. "Understood?"

I nodded. "I understand. Frankly I like to see him anally raped by an elephant, skinned and thrown to piranhas. Then after they have gnawed on him awhile, dipped in battery acid. After that, if he's still alive, I might let him be put out of his pain with a heavy object. Might."

Edward smirked. "Nice. That is way more evil than anything I had come up with. You are turning me on."

I giggled and Edward kissed the side of my neck. "Remind me never to piss you off baby."

"Okay." I stood up and Edward held onto me as he got up. I was still a little shaky. "You are coming with me to the attorney's right?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Try and stop me. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Please." Edward took my hand tightly in his and we left. "Can we stop at my apartment, I need to grab something."

"Sure. What do you need to get?"

I rolled my eyes. "Girl stuff. I doubt you have tampons at your place."

"Um, that would be a definite no." Edward shook his head as he answered.

"That's what I thought."

At my apartment I splashed my face with cold water, trying to get rid of some of the red puffiness around my eyes. Once I had grabbed what I needed, we headed back to his place. Edward reminded me that at some point I still needed to have my locks changed. "But I'm all for you just staying with me." He kissed my cheek when he told me that.

"I don't know. After the next five days you may want me to vanish once month so you can stay sane."

"I doubt that highly. I'll just make sure I have chocolate for you."

"Smart man." I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he started the bike.

When we got home I decided to go take a bath while Edward figured out what we might have for dinner. Actually he suggested I might feel better after a bath. He came in and brought me a glass of water, sitting on the floor next to the tub.

"Thanks for the water."

He grinned. "Not a problem. Feeling better?"

I took a sip and smiled at him. "I'd feel better if you were in here with me."

Edward tilted his head as he looked at me. "I think I can do that." I watched as he pulled his shirt off and dropped his jeans to the ground. Edward saw me staring at him as he undressed. "Like what you see?"

I licked my lips. "Always."

"Scoot forward." Edward climbed in the tub behind me and pulled me back to him. After he wrapped both his arms and legs around me he kissed me under the ear. "How about now? Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you." I leaned my head back against his shoulder with a sigh. I ran my hands up and down his thighs lazily under the water. Edward's lips lingered next to my ear, kissing me occasionally.

"I can make you feel even better." Edward's voice was husky in my ear. He started tracing circles with one hand around my bellybutton.

"Oh really?" I felt that familiar flush of warmth from the sound of Edward's voice.

"Mmm hmm." Edward's tongue traced the outside of my ear and I sighed again. "How does that sound?"

"Very appealing."

Edward placed kisses down the line of my neck to the point of my shoulder. His free hand came up and cupped my left breast. My nipple hardened instantly against his palm. He grasped my nipple and gave it a slight squeeze. I let out a little whimper and pressed into his hand.

"I love how your breasts fit my hands so perfectly." Edward murmured against my shoulder. "Like they were made just for me."

"I think they were."

Edward's other hand moved slowly from my bellybutton down between my legs, cupping me. "And this was definitely made for me." Edward's lips had swept back up to my ear, his hot breath hitting my skin.

"Mmm hmm." Was the only answer I could manage.

Edward's fingers spread and I parted my legs for him. Torturously slow, he slid one finger in me. I groaned as his teeth nibbled on my ear. "More please." I whispered.

"Patience." He chuckled. "I'm taking my time."

I looked back at him. "You are going to make me explode."

"Yes, in the most delicious way possible baby." Edward brought his lips to mine, softly caressing them. I reached back and wrapped my fingers around the back of his head. His tongue flicked along my upper lip. I sought it out with mine and he denied me. Pulling back and continuing his teasing back across my jawline.

"Edward." I pulled on him and he smiled against my neck. "Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

I growled at him. "Yes, fucking kiss me."

Edward smirked at me, his green eyes burning. Then he crashed his lips into mine and I moaned happily. His tongue snaked between my lips and tangled with mine. My fingernails dug in a little into the back of his head and he groaned. Edward was still holding my breast and he gripped it more firmly.

Edward traced his tongue over my lips before he pulled back, leaving me panting. He slid another finger in me and traced his other hand down my body. He started thrusting with one hand and playing with my clit with the other. "Jesus Edward." My hand fell back down into the water and I gripped his thighs.

"Baby, let me see you play with your breasts." Edward's voice was deep with arousal and even in the tub I could feel the rush of wetness it caused. I brought my hands up and surrounded my breasts. "Pretend that those are my hands. Show me what I would do."

I rubbed them slowly, grasping my nipples and pinching them. Edward curved his fingers and found that spot that he knew drove me through the roof. He thrusted against it and I writhed back against him moaning. I could feel his erection behind me and pressed into it.

I was quickly losing all control. Edward's fingers were relentless as they flicked my clit and drove in and out of me. He was drawing it out to. Every time I would feel that familiar tightening start and grind down against his hands, Edward would lighten his touch. My breathing was so loud it echoed off the bathroom walls.

My fingers were kneading my breasts harder and harder every time Edward backed off. I was leaning back on his shoulder, my head tilted so he could lick and suck along my neck. "So hot baby. I love watching you move your body. I love seeing what I can do to you."

"Sweetheart, please……" Edward pinched my clit lightly and I cried out as I arched against him again.

"Do you want to come baby?"

"Yes." I gasped. I felt Edward's teeth graze my shoulder.

"Now? Hard?" His teeth slid along my neck.

"Yes." I groaned as he curved his fingers again. "Shit, please."

"Come Bella, let me hear you." Edward drove his fingers up into me while he pinched my clit.

I went to pieces as my orgasm tore through my body. I rolled my hips up into his hands hard. My hand smacked onto the edge of the tub as I cried out. "Fuck, Edward……damnshitfuck."

"Yes baby." Edward growled in my ear as he kept rubbing my clit. I ground down on his fingers, twisting my hips as aftershocks of pleasure kept running through me.

I fell back against him. Slowly he withdrew his fingers and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could barely breathe, let alone speak. My heart was pounding and Edward slid one hand up, feeling it under his palm. His lips kissed where my pulse throbbed in my neck. My arms slid down back under the water, my hands limp on his thighs.

"Edward….."

"Mmmm?" His lips were still kissing up and down the side of my neck.

"I think I saw God." I peeled my eyes open and looked back at him.

"You just might have." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"He looked like you." I smiled at him. Edward smiled back, his eyes now soft emerald pools as he gazed at me.

"Really?"

"Yep." I shifted and snuggled into Edward's neck. "Almost as good looking as you too, but not quite." Edward laughed again. I kissed the side of his neck, my lips staying pressed there. "What about?" I leaned my hip into his erection making my question clear.

"Nope, this was about you."

"But…"

"No baby. No arguments. Or I'll make you see God again." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I peered up at him. "Oh like that threat will discourage me."

Edward shrugged. "Well, I have to admit that may not be the best way to stop you from arguing."

I started giggling at the innocent look he gave me. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me and chuckled. We kissed softly and then I snuggled back into him. The water was just starting to chill a bit. Edward picked up one of my hands. "You are getting pruney. We need to get out."

"I'm comfy though."

"We can get comfy on the couch after we eat some dinner."

"Oh alright." I sat forward and Edward stepped out. Reaching down he took my hand and helped me out of the tub.

"Feel better?" Edward winked at me as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"Yes I do. Can't imagine why." I winked back.

"Good."

After dinner we did spend the rest of the night watching a movie and snuggling on the couch. I fell asleep on Edward. He woke me slightly as he carried me to bed. When he covered me up I grabbed his arm. "Edward?"

"I'm just going to turn off the light baby."

I nodded sleepily. When Edward climbed in behind me I rolled and wrapped myself around him. I tried to say something but it just became part of the dream I fell into.

**EPOV**

I loved doing this more than I ever would've suspected. Bella was draped across me sound asleep, and it made me feel good. This day had been rough on her, and a bit on me. I was comforted just listening to her breathe and feeling her heartbeat against my chest.

I smiled to myself remembering finding her dancing in the kitchen. I came so close to just taking her there on the linoleum floor. Watching her sway her hips to the beat of the music, singing along. She was so fucking sensual. The kicker was she only had an inkling of it. Finally I cleared my throat and Bella's reaction was priceless.

Then things went from happy and light to a sudden mood swing. This was my first experience with Bella on a hormonal rant. It was impressive to say the least. I stopped her from running off like she wanted to. I could tell part of her was angry with me and rightly so. I had been pushing her buttons. The other part of her was a little embarrassed by her reaction.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. I wanted to make her feel better somehow. Then I realized the next song on the playlist. Suddenly I wanted to dance with Bella. I couldn't remember the last time I had danced with a woman. Now was as good a time as any. So we danced, in the kitchen, while I sang the words in her ear. It communicated exactly to her what I wanted it to. Good or bad I wanted to be there for everything.

I was unsure about going back to Bella's studio given she was already emotional. But Bella was dead set on doing it. After we walked in the back door of her studio, I watched her body language closely. Bella's reaction to seeing her blood on the floor was the first sign I had that her façade was going to crumble. She froze for a moment, before she walked into the main photography area.

I stayed close enough that Bella could sense me there. It was important to me I let her confront this on her own at first. When it hit her and she collapsed to the floor, I was there to hold her. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around Bella while she cried. Her sobs made my heart ache, but I knew she needed to let it out. When Bella stated the obvious, that she needed to move her studio, I felt relief. I was praying she wasn't going to be so stubborn that she would want to keep it there.

Then she told me about the district attorney. I don't know if Bella fully realized how hard it was for me to keep my temper having just seen her breakdown. Whatever Jake got wasn't going to satisfy me at all. However Bella's idea of elephant anal rape and battery acid plus more sounded better. It was also more evil than I ever suspected she could be. However it gave me an opening to make a joke and distract her a little.

When we got home I suggested she take a bath to relax. Of course I ended up joining her. I wasn't about to refuse Bella anything tonight. After giving her a quite the orgasm, we were here. She had a full stomach, was completely relaxed and warm laying on me, which led to instant sleep. Drowsiness was starting to overtake me as well so I picked her up to go to bed.

Bella was barely coherent when I tucked her in. She was aware enough to surround my body with hers the moment I joined her. Sighing she snuggled her head into my chest. Then I heard her quietly murmur. "Love you….Edward."

My heart leapt into my throat and then dropped back pounding furiously. Glancing down I saw Bella was still asleep, with a smile on her face. I knew I loved her. I knew she loved me. To hear Bella say it was a heady experience, even if she was sleeping. It still reflected what was in Bella's heart.

The last time I'd heard any woman say she loved me was my mom. I'd never let any other woman in, until Bella. I rubbed Bella's cheek with my thumb and she sighed again. "I love you too baby." I whispered and kissed her forehead. Soon, this needed to happen soon. Time to stop hiding, for both of us.

The next morning I crept out to the kitchen and grabbed a couple cookies and brought them back in. Setting them on the nightstand I wrapped my arm back around Bella and waited for her to wake. She was stirring next to me, her hair partially covering her face. I kissed her upper arm and she rolled into me. Bella's eyes fluttered open and found mine. She smiled and scooted closer to me.

"Morning baby."

"Morning sweetheart." I couldn't help the grin that came over my face hearing her say that.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes." Bella raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a wicked smile. "Get your mind out of the gutter….not for that."

Bella giggled and closed her eyes, muttering "Damn." She opened her mouth and I stuck a bite of cookie in there.

Chewing Bella smiled. As soon as she swallowed she said, "I think I need to research that I think you may taste better than the cookie Edward. What brought that on?"

"Can I jerk your chain a little?" I held my thumb and forefinger up indicating a tiny amount.

Bella rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I just was making sure you started off your day the best way possible, you know with your hormones and all. Consider it an offering to the hormonal gods."

Bella laughed. "Good call. I think it worked. Thank you."

I leaned in and kissed her gently. "Anytime. What are you going to do today while I'm at work?"

"Well I need to get things rolling to move."

"You aren't going to your old studio by yourself are you?" Bella shook her head.

"No Edward. I'm not going back there without you. Preferably as little as possible. No I'm going to look at the new space and make sure it's going to work for what I want. Then if I think it will start planning out the new studio and how I want it laid out." Bella stretched and then curled up to me again.

"What if the space doesn't work? What then?"

Bella frowned. "Well I will cross that bridge when I come to it I guess. Besides right now I don't have to pay much rent, which is a big deal. Why?"

"No particular reason. Just wondering." That wasn't entirely true. A thought had crossed my mind briefly. What if Bella moved her studio to Bellevue? What if Bella moved in with me? I kept my face neutral to hide what I was really thinking about.

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, that's what I'm going to do this morning. Is my tattoo design done yet mister?" Bella poked my chest.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You will see it when I'm ready to show it to you Miss Impatience."

Bella pouted at me. I kissed her protruding lower lip. "Maybe tonight okay?"

"Yay!" She started to get up but I grabbed her and pulled her back on top of me. "Edward!"

"What? You are too cute. I wasn't ready for you to get up yet." Bella lay sideways across my chest. She grabbed a cookie and fed me a bite.

"Cute or not. We have things to get done today." Bella popped another bite of cookie in my mouth and one in hers. "Besides." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I have to pee."

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back. "Are you afraid someone might hear you?"

Bella giggled. "I don't know why." She got up and I shouted after her.

"You go on and pee then baby." Bella grabbed her pillow and threw it at me before she shut the bathroom door. I lay there smirking to myself.

I left for work with plans to finish Bella's tattoo design today. It was basically done. It just needed a few finishing touches. I was really pleased with it and was almost completely certain Bella would love it.

Jasper was already at the shop wearing his now ever present shit eating grin. I punched his shoulder as I walked by. "Pansy."

Jasper whacked my leg in response. "Pussy whipped." I spun around and grinned at him.

"Damn straight and by the finest one in the world." I headed back for the office until Jasper's retort made me put on the brakes.

"I might have to contest that."

I turned back around. "Excuse me? Do you have a recent experience you would like to share with the class fucker?"

Jasper stood and gave me a cryptic smile. "Recent yes. Sharing, hell no."

I raised an eyebrow before I smiled. "Good for you, about fucking time. Pun intended." Jasper flipped me off and I laughed my way to the office.

Bella texted me midday that she wasn't sure about the space. I could tell she was frustrated and worried. I told her we'd figure it out and talk about it tonight.

Jasper came wandering in to check the tattoo progress. "That's looking really amazing. Bella really wants to put your first initial on her body permanently?"

I nodded. "Well there was a bit of a negotiation. I had a condition." Jasper didn't know about my tattoo yet.

Jasper sat up on his desk. "What condition?"

I gave him a look that said don't flip me any shit before I spoke. "I told her I wanted to put the letter B somewhere on me."

Jasper's mouth fell open but he shut it quickly. "Wow, that's…..wow. This is serious isn't it?"

I nodded. I really didn't need to clarify that any. Jasper knew me.

"Well, I've said it before, but I'll say it again. Bella is good for you. And I'm happy for you." Jasper stood and patted me on the back.

"Thanks. And thanks for not giving me crap Jazz."

Jasper went to leave and he grinned over his shoulder at me. "For today at least. No promises for the future."

Bella called to let me know she was headed back to my place, and that she was making dinner. I told her I would be home in a couple hours.

Finally Bella's tattoo design was done. I packed it up carefully to bring home. I didn't want her to know I had it with me. I was grinning the entire way home. I realized that before Bella, I never smiled on the way home.

Unlocking the door I could hear Bella had music playing again, but not as loud as last night. One of my mixed playlists, currently on Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire. Hmmm, I briefly wondered what I was walking into.

I turned the corner into the kitchen and about fell over. Bella was there, singing and dancing much like twenty four hours ago. Only this time she was wearing lingerie. Really amazing fuck hot lingerie. A dark blue satin and lace corset that hooked up her back. Then a pair of matching panties that rode low on her hips, exposing a band of creamy skin between the two. And of course she had her hair up. Bella knew me well. My cock was at attention and trying to break out of my jeans in two seconds.

I repeated my actions from last night, lightly clearing my throat. This time Bella didn't startle. She very slowly pivoted on her bare feet and leaned back against the counter. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi." I kicked my boots off and walked across the floor to her. "So what did you make for dinner?" I placed both my hands on the counter and leaned into her. I didn't want to touch her yet, because once I did it would be over.

"Well, I changed my mind at the last minute and decided to treat you to my own recipe with a special ingredient." Bella's hands left the counter and slid up under my leather jacket.

"And what is that?" I lifted my hands and allowed Bella to slip my coat off. Carefully she folded it and set it aside.

"Well the recipe doesn't really have a name yet, but the ingredient is me." Bella grinned as I wrapped my arms around her waist. The satin slid under my fingertips as I felt the heat coming off her body.

"That is a really rare ingredient. In fact I'm sure there is only one in the world. I don't know if I deserve it."

Bella started unbuttoning my shirt. "Well you are right about part of that. There is only one. But you definitely deserve it. In fact I'm pretty sure it was created just for you." Bella pulled out of my arms and walked behind me. Her hands slid up under my shirt, caressing over my back. Then she reached up and pulled my shirt off, setting it with my coat.

I spun around and backed Bella slowly until she was up against the wall across from the kitchen. "I'll bet this will take a very hot oven to create."

Bella smirked. "Oh yes. Extremely hot. Do you think you can help me raise the temperature high enough?"

"I think I can." I ran my fingers over the top edge of the corset, feeling the soft skin of her breasts there. "This outfit has increased my temperature enormously."

Bella's hand slid down to cover my erection. "That's not the only thing that's enormous."

I bent down and placed kisses along the corset edge. Bella's rubbed me slowly through my jeans. Kneeling down I hooked my fingers in her panties and pulled them down. I looked up at her as I nudged her legs apart. "Are you wet already Bella?"

Bella just nodded at me.

I slid on finger through her folds. "Oh yes you are. And hot too." I pulled my finger out and licked it. Bella's breathing sped up, like it always did when she saw me do that. "I see the kitchen is still clean." Bella snickered at my innuendo. "What do you need for the recipe?"

Bella smiled. "Well it can be any combination of things. Really it's different every time."

"So there is some room for improvisation?" I spread her legs a little further apart.

"Oh absolutely. In fact that is what makes it best."

I grasped her hips in my hands as my lips surrounded her clit. Bella gasped and put on hand in my hair. I licked her slowly, lazily, enjoying the moment. I knew it wouldn't take long to have her writhing above me. When I slid my tongue up into her Bella's fingers tightened in my hair. "Edward…."

I moved back to her clit and worked it faster with my tongue. Bella's knees wobbled as she moaned.

"Edward, please…..I want to come with you in me….." I pulled back to look up at her. Bella's eyes bored into mine. "Please."

I kissed my way up her body. "Then you better get that corset off before I rip it off." My eyes met hers as I said it.

Bella walked towards the bedroom. "Maybe that's what I want."

I caught up to her in two strides and spun her towards me. "You do hmm?" Before I could grab it though Bella had my jeans opened and my erection out. She knelt down as she stroked me. "Bella…." I wasn't sure I had the stamina for this tonight. I was so hard I felt like I would explode the moment her mouth surrounded me.

"Just let me have a little fun sweetheart." Bella smiled up at me and then ran her tongue around the head of my cock.

"Fucking hell. I won't last baby." My fingers tangled automatically in her ponytail.

"I'll make sure you last." Bella slid her mouth down around me and I groaned. She swept her tongue around me as she pulled back. When her teeth grazed the underside of my cock I about lost it.

"That's not going to make me last." Bella hummed around me and I gritted my teeth. "Bella, get up here, now."

Bella kissed the tip before she stood up. "Yes Edward." She licked her lips as she smiled at me. I turned her, grabbing the top edge of her corset on either side of the hooks. In one quick jerk it popped apart. Bella gasped and then moaned quietly. I smiled to myself as I pressed up behind her. I kissed under her ear.

"You liked that you naughty girl." Bella leaned back into me. "Didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Should I let you decide how I'm going to fuck you? Because that's what you want tonight isn't it?"

"Yes." Bella was rubbing back into my erection.

"Maybe I should just take you however I want. Would you like that?" I bit lightly where her neck met her shoulder and Bella moaned louder.

"Yes, Edward."

"Would you like the bullet tonight baby? I'll let you have it if you want it."

Bella was trembling now and I wrapped one arm around her to hold her up. "Tell me." I whispered in her ear.

"I want the bullet." Bella gasped.

I licked up the outside of her ear. "Then you shall have it. Get up on the bed."

Bella climbed up on the bed while I retrieved the bullet. She sat waiting to see what I wanted her to do.

"Lay on your side, facing away from me." I saw a hint of a smile cross Bella's lips as she did what I asked. Pressing up behind her I held out the bullet. "It's all yours baby." Bella took it from me and set it down on the blanket in front of her. I ran my hands down her back and over her ass. Bella looked at me over her shoulder. Caressing her ass I raised an eyebrow at her. Bella winked.

"Bella…..have you been naughty enough to earn a spanking?" Bella licked her lips but didn't answer. I smacked her ass lightly and she moaned. "Answer me."

"Yes Edward." I watched her fingers clench and unclench around the bullet next to her.

"How many have you earned?" I was rubbing her ass again. This part was in her control, as much as it seemed otherwise.

"Three….." Her eyes met mine again over her shoulder.

"Three, you have been naughty. You better keep count then." I took my hand off of her and watched her breathing increase in anticipation.

I brought my hand down as hard as the first time and Bella moaned. "One." I caressed her before I smacked her a little harder. This time Bella arched towards my hand. "Two." She was panting now, her eyes closed. I rubbed her slowly, stroking up her back once before I spanked her the last time. It was just hard enough her ass cheek was flushed pink. "Three." She gasped. Bella was rubbing her thighs together looking for relief.

"Mmm, baby. You took that well. I think you've earned a fucking."

Bella writhed back towards me. "Please."

I grabbed her leg and pulled it back over my thigh. I teased her with the head of my cock before I slowly slid in. We groaned together as I moved into her as deeply as I could get. I smiled when I heard her turn the toy on. My lips sought out her neck as I started thrusting into her. I tried to stay slower for a few moments, but Bella was rolling her hips back into me, meeting my every move.

I slid my arm around front up between her breasts. I could feel her heart beating hard against the palm of my hand. Tightly I held her to me. She had the toy on her clit and I could feel a hint of the vibrations.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good Bella." Bella reached up with her free arm and wrapped her hand around the back of my head. Her fingernails scraped my scalp lightly.

"Edward….." I loved when her voice was like this, breathy and deep. "Harder, fuck me."

I growled hearing those words from her and drove into her harder. Bella cried out as she gripped my thigh tighter with the leg she had back over it. "Oh God, like that."

My release was building, and by the way Bella was moving more frantically against me, hers was close. She had turned the toy up too. Apparently tonight was about more in several ways. I nipped her earlobe before I whispered to her. "Bella, you are going to come. I can feel it. You are getting so tight, fuck it feels incredible." Bella was panting and letting out little moans. "My cock is waiting to feel your pussy grip it when you come baby." It may have been the dirtiest thing I had said to Bella so far, but her response was worth the risk of experimentation.

"Oh fucking Christ Edward!" Bella's voice was loud as her hand fell from the back of my head and gripped the arm I had around her. Her body bowed out against it as the ecstasy of her climax overtook her.

"Shit, oh that's it baby." Just like I had told her, Bella's walls tightened down around me and I came hard. Moaning into her neck I thrust into her a couple times as my release washed over me. Bella orgasm was still causing small spasms that rippled along my cock. Then sensation was unbelievable and I moved slowly in her enjoying it. Bella ground back into me with another quiet moan. Just when I thought it couldn't get better between us, something took it up another notch.

We were breathing hard in unison. I could feel her heart under my hand, as well as a light layer of sweat. It wasn't until we were done that I usually realized how hard we had been working. Bella's fingers loosened their grip and started stroking up and down my arm. The bullet went quiet and all there was now was the sound of us trying to catch our breath.

I kissed her shoulder and went to the bathroom. When I came back Bella was facing my way, waiting for me. Her hair was tousled around her head and she gave me a brilliant smile. Once I was back in bed Bella scrambled up to lay on top of me.

I brought my lips to hers kissing her slowly and gently. Laying back I looked at her. "Bella, I need to say something to you."

Bella's brow furrowed a little. "That sounds entirely too serious Edward."

I smiled at her. "It is, but not in a bad way. But for me it is a big deal." I ran my fingers up and down her back.

Bella gave me a tentative smile back. "Well okay then, let's hear it."

I took a deep breath, feeling my heart rate pick up. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Okay....shamwow count?? How many did you need.**

**Let me know your favorite part or lines.....I love hearing from you. Absolutely makes my day! I have some of the best reviewers ever!!!**

**For those wondering on part II of ASR, A Stable Ever After. It's still in the planning phase. I am hoping to start posting mid January, but cannot guarantee that. I appreciate your patience. I will still keep posting this one regularly though.**

**Happy New Year again!!! May 2010 bring you lots of delicious FF to enjoy, not to mention we have Remember Me and Eclipse to look forward to!!! **

**Casey :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh how I love you all.....here is 11 for you. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry it took longer to post than I wanted. I was mulling over parts of this chapter in my head a lot. **

**School starts back tomorrow....I will do my best to keep updating every 7-10 days. Come find my fan page on facebook, I'll keep you updated. **

**I do not own the characters. S. Meyer does. However the ideas and plot are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.**

**Also, I'm not some sort of legal expert, so please forgive if I am lacking accuracy in how things really work in the legal world and in criminal prosecution. Go with it for my sake. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

The moment Edward said he had something to say to me I felt my heart pause for a moment. He looked so serious. He reassured me that it was important to him but that it was a good thing. My post orgasmic glow was fading rapidly watching the expression on his face.

Edward gave me a hint of his crooked smile. "I have something I want you to consider. I've been thinking about it for a couple days now."

I leaned on my forearms on top of his chest. "What's that?"

"Have you thought anymore about what you want to do since you aren't happy with the available open space at Alice's?"

I sighed. "No not really."

Edward looked thoughtful and I wondered where the hell he was going with this. "Have you thought about maybe moving your studio to Bellevue?"

"Bellevue? Why? I live in Redmond?"

Edward reached up and stroked my face. "Well, you don't have to live in Redmond."

"What, move to Bellevue? Where am I going to find a place I can afford Edward? Redmond is expensive enough. Plus what I pay to lease space for my studio would go up. There is no way I could afford all that."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not being clear enough here apparently. I was thinking maybe you might move in with me?"

My jaw dropped open. Holy shit. Edward smiled at me. "You don't have to decide now. But think about it, okay?"

"Um. Okay." My head was spinning. Edward wanted me to move in with him. I couldn't believe it. He could tell I wasn't able to say anymore on it for the moment, so he just kissed my forehead.

We climbed out of bed to have a quick dinner. Fatigue was definitely high given our earlier activity, so we decided to make it an early night. Edward crashed with his arms wrapped around me. I lay there awake for quite a while. I was pondering over Edward's idea. Plus the meeting with the D.A. was tomorrow. Those two things alone kept my brain going in circles.

Move in here? My instant gut reaction was yes, but there was something holding me back. Fear? No, it wasn't fear. I wasn't sure what it was. I had been on my own for so long. However since I had met Edward I basically lived here anyway. I had some things to think about. There was a little voice in my head taunting me. I was okay with tattooing his initial on me but not moving in? That was a little fucked up and backwards. What was wrong with me?

Finally I fell asleep, still confused, but so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. In the morning I was on edge. Really that was an understatement. I felt like I was one step from coming completely unglued or shattering like glass. I was jumpy and even snapped a few times at Edward. Each time followed by a rapid apology from me. I was angry with myself for not having a better grip on my emotions.

Edward finally came and stood in the kitchen doorway, watching me scrub the same dish I had been for the last five minutes. I heard him sigh and walk up behind me. Slowly Edward pried the dish from my hands and turned me around. Picking me up, he set me on the counter so we were eye level. "Baby, you need to relax. You are wound so tight right now."

I just leaned my forehead into his chest. Edward rubbed my back slowly. "It's going to be okay. We are going to get this done this morning and then we can do whatever we want with the rest of the day." I breathed deep, taking in the scent that was uniquely Edward. It always made me feel better. "Did you eat some breakfast?"

I shook my head and heard Edward's noise of disappointment. "After Edward, after. Anything I eat now is going to come back up." I sat up and he eyed me. "I promise, after the appointment."

"Okay."

We headed out for the meeting. It was pouring so we took my car, but Edward drove. I was in no shape to. The ride was silent. Edward knew I didn't want to talk, but he kept one hand on my thigh the whole way. My throat felt dry and my stomach was in knots.

As we walked in the office I was glad for Edward's steadying hand on my lower back. I told the secretary who I was and we sat down. My knee was bouncing nervously. Edward kept rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. When they called my name Edward started to come with me, but the secretary told him he couldn't. I hesitated and looked at him.

"I'll be right here waiting for you baby." He gave me a gentle kiss. "Promise."

Nodding I followed the secretary back to the office. The D.A. was a tall, very intimidating redhead. But the moment she saw me she smiled and I felt relief. She insisted I call her Victoria. After getting me some water we got started. Slowly she had me go through the details of my attack. Every now and then Victoria would stop me and ask me a question or clarify something. For the most part she let me just rattle everything off and get this over with.

Once I was done Victoria sat there for a moment reviewing what she had written down. "Well we need to talk about what you want to do Bella?"

"Can Edward come in for this part? I may want his opinion." I definitely wanted his support.

"For this, sure." Victoria called up to her secretary asking her to show Edward back. When he came in he immediately met my eyes to see if I was okay. I gave him a smile and he visibly relaxed.

"Victoria this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." Edward grinned widely at me and then shook Victoria's hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward. Have a seat. We are about to discuss how Bella wants to proceed."

Edward sat down next to me and took my hand. Victoria explained that if I testified at trial, it would make a stronger case against Jake. The amount of evidence against him was substantial. That was when I found out that they had arrested John, and he had made a deal in exchange for testifying against Jake.

"Bella, I told you on the phone that Jake's attorney was trying to get a deal for Jake. I'm not going to do that. He's going to trial. We have enough evidence to convict him whether you testify or not. You need to do whatever you think is best for you. I'm not going to force you to testify against him, even if it makes my case stronger."

"Will it make a difference in the amount of time he serves if I testify?"

Victoria sat back and thought for a moment. "It might. If he were to plead out, which I won't let happen, he would get a couple years max. I am aiming to put him away for ten to fifteen. Your appearance could help push it towards the fifteen. I know it doesn't sound like enough to either of you. But if I can get that, then he won't be up for early release for at least seven years. I will fight like hell to keep him in for his entire sentence." Victoria took off her glasses and studied the both of us.

There was no question in my mind what I had to do. "I want to testify." I felt Edward squeeze my hand gently.

"You're sure Bella?" Victoria peered at me.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Okay. Well it will be a bit before this actually goes to court. I will keep you posted on the process and let you know when a court date has been assigned. Until then I don't need anything else from you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

As we stood Victoria gave me a light hug. "We'll get him Bella, I promise." I just nodded. Edward led the way out. Just as we excited the office building a shrill voice called Edward's name. It sounded a bit like the sea gulls we had fed at Ivar's.

"Eddie? Oh my God it is you!" We both turned and a gorgeous strawberry blond was on her way over to us. Edward's eyes grew huge and then narrowed in annoyance.

"Oh it's so good to see you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Edward pried himself rapidly out of her arms and took my hand again, looking a little disgusted.

"Tanya." His voice was strained. I'd never heard him like that before. He sounded like he was struggling to be polite. Now I really wondered who this Tanya was.

"How long has it been? Two years?" This Tanya still was completely ignoring the fact that I was even there. She was wearing a form fitting grey dress that showed off her supermodel like body. It was somewhat obvious that Mother Nature hadn't given her all those curves. However whoever had did a damn good job.

Edward cleared his throat. "More like eight."

"Really? Well we had such good times together…." Her voice was thick with innuendo. She ran her hand through her hair and then tossed it back over her shoulder.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Times? One regrettable night." I snickered. I couldn't help myself. Tanya shot me an evil look, finally taking notice of me.

"Who's this? I didn't know you had a sister Edward?" She gave me a sickly sweet smile that didn't fool me for a minute.

"I don't. This is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Tanya." Tanya looked me once over, and I swear I'd never felt so insignificant in my life. I was also getting extremely angry.

"Hello Tanya." I tried to keep my tone neutral. I moved closer to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Stella." She looked back to Edward and no so subtly adjusted the top of her dress to show more of her breasts.

"Bella." Edward corrected her with a glare. "Anyway, we need to be going." Edward started to turn and Tanya grabbed his arm.

"Call me when you get bored Edward." She gave me a sidelong glance.

Before Edward could say anything in response my fury took over. "I'm sure he has your number. One eight hundred skanky whore right? Oh well, if he doesn't I'm sure he can find it in the bathroom of the local dive. Or down at the STD clinic on a wanted poster." I heard Edward laughing behind me. Tanya's eyes blazed at me. "And if you plan on waiting for him to get bored of me, you will be waiting a very, very, long time." I smiled back at Edward. "Right sweetheart?"

"Damn straight baby. Never gonna happen." He kissed the back of my hand and winked at me.

Tanya was standing there with her mouth slightly hanging open. She muttered_ bitch_ under her voice and stormed off. Edward hugged me to his chest chuckling.

"Now that was something to see. You amaze me Bella."

"Well she was pissing me off the way she was coming on to you. I couldn't take her making me feel like I was one inch tall anymore." I leaned into Edward's chest. He pulled back a little so he could look at me.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can we get out of here first?" I pleaded at him with my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this here. Edward nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We got in the car and Edward drove towards home. I leaned my head back and looked out the window at the rain drops moving along the window. I could feel Edward's eyes on me occasionally.

I walked silently to the elevator. Once inside Edward hugged me to his chest again. He always seemed to know when I needed to be held. He only let go of me long enough to get in the condo. I shrugged my coat off and went to sit on the couch. Edward disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later he came back out with some tea for me and a bagel with cream cheese. He set them on the table as I thanked him. Sitting down in front of me, Edward peered intently at me.

"What did you mean about being one inch tall?" Edward wasn't going to drop this. I picked up the tea and sipped it slowly as Edward waited.

"Women like Tanya make me feel small. I mean that is the kind of gorgeous woman who belongs with you. It just reminded me that even though you say I'm special, that really I'm not. Eventually you will get bored with me. At least I worry you will." I took a deep breath and set the mug back down before I looked up at Edward. "My greatest fear is losing you somehow. And I probably seem ridiculous and silly."

Edward motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I climbed over and Edward cradled me to his chest. "You are neither Bella. What do I have to do to convince you? Tanya can't hold a candle to you. Because you are real, inside and out. When I look at you, not only do I see a beautiful woman on the outside, but inside too. Tanya is nothing but an empty shell. Tanya's the one that is one inch tall, not you." His voice rang with sincerity, and I knew he meant it.

I sat and thought his words over. "Thank you Edward." I mumbled into his chest.

"You're welcome baby."

Suddenly I remembered his funny grin to me in Victoria's office. "What was with that silly smile you gave me in Victoria's office earlier?"

Edward chuckled. "Simple. You introduced me as your boyfriend." That was when I remembered he had told Tanya I was his girlfriend.

"Then you called me your girlfriend later." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"That I did. Another first for me." He grinned and I snuggled back into him. Edward rubbed my upper arm and kissed the top of my head. "You are my world now Bella, and that isn't going to change. Do you know that my biggest fear is losing you?"

That caught me off guard a little. I'd been in a bit of denial about how much Edward truly felt for me. I didn't want to really believe he felt as strongly as I did. That way when it came crashing down later it might not hurt as badly. "But you won't lose me." I whispered.

"Then how come you don't believe me when I tell you I'm not going anywhere? You aren't going to lose me Bella. You have one advantage, one singular difference that will bind you to me forever." Edward's voice was low as he spoke, his lips moving against my hair.

"What's that?" My fingers were stroking the skin underneath his t-shirt sleeve.

Edward shifted my head back from his chest so I had to look at him. "You are the woman I love. And the only woman I will ever love." Edward's dark green eyes never wavered from mine as he said the words that would change both our worlds permanently.

"You love me?" I couldn't help asking. My heart was pounding but my brain felt like it hadn't caught up yet with what I had just heard.

"Yes. I love you Bella." The familiar light in his eyes brought a rush of memories into my mind. Edward deep inside me, our eyes locked as we made love. His green eyes had gazed into mine that night just like they were now.

I looked down for a moment trying to absorb what he just said. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I closed them tight for a second. I smiled and looked back up at Edward. He reached up and wiped away the one tear that had escaped with his thumb. "I love you too Edward."

Edward's crooked smile lit up his face and he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. We sat there quietly for several minutes, just holding on to each other. Edward brought his lips to my neck. "Love you." He kissed my neck and then slid up under my ear. "Love you." His mouth hovered right next to my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "Love you."

I tipped my chin up and kissed his Adam's apple. "Love you too." Edward leaned over and grabbed the bagel he had made me.

"Now will you eat something?"

I giggled and reached for it but Edward shook his head. He turned me around and pressed my back up into his chest. He brought the bagel up and held it for me to take a bite. I chewed and swallowed, Edward watching me with a little smirk. "You're feeding me now?"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"You really are easily amused."

Edward stuck his tongue out at me and offered me the bagel again. Before I took a bite I grinned at him. "Be careful sticking out that tongue….." Edward just shook his head and laughed.

"Dirty girl."

"Yes but you love me anyway." I took another bite. It sounded just as nice to say it as it did to hear it.

"Yes I do."

When I was done eating Edward looked deep in thought. "What are you thinking about? You look a million miles away."

"Sorry. My mom actually. I was thinking that is the only other woman I have said I love you to."

"You've never really said much about your parents Edward. I have always assumed you would tell me when you wanted to." Edward scooted down on the couch so he was lying on his side and pulled me along with him. I entwined my lower legs with his and faced him.

"My parents died four years ago, in a car accident. The roads were bad and Dad hit some black ice. The car flipped several times. They were killed instantly."

I reached up and touched his face. "I'm sorry."

"One of the worst days of my life. We were close. My dad, Carlisle, was a doctor, a pediatrician. My mom, Esme, was a stay at home mom. She did some work in real estate when I got older. Even when I going through my wilder days, they never judged. They were always just there for me as examples of unconditional love. I was glad that I had started turning things around already before they died."

Edward's eyes grew dark and I could see the sadness there. "It's moments like this where I really wish they were still here. They would've loved you. Mom always said I'd find someone like you someday. I told her it wouldn't happen. Guess she was right like she usually was." The pain in Edward's voice tore at me.

My reply was soft. "I wish I could've met them too. I'm sure they are still watching over you. Who do you look like, your mom or your dad?"

Edward smiled. "Pretty much a mix of both. I'll have to show you pictures."

I grinned. "Do you have baby pictures of you?"

Edward groaned. "Unfortunately, yes. I suppose you'll want to see them too."

"Yes please." I leaned up and kissed him softly. "I really wish I could've met them Edward."

"Me too baby."

I ran my fingers through his hair. Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "I love it when you do that."

"I know. That's why I do it. Plus I just like touching your hair." I kept stroking my fingers across his scalp. Edward shifted and put one arm under my head. "How long have you known Jasper?"

"Seems like forever. In truth we met in the fifth grade. He's like the brother I never had. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself." Edward's eyes were still closed.

"Sounds like me and Alice. I know she knows me better than I know myself." A fact Alice never hesitated to remind me of. Frequently. I still loved her in spite of it.

"Jasper helped keep my sane after my parents died. It was a little ugly for awhile." Edward peeked at me through one eye.

"I can imagine. Alice helped me from wallowing in depression after my Dad was an ass. She also was the person who helped me finally see Jake for what he was. She was really impatient for me to figure it out, but was determined I had to be the one to see it."

Edward opened both eyes and looked at me. "What did make you finally see it?

"Like I told you, at first things were okay. Something unidentifiable was missing. What I realized later was that Jake was indifferent, about everything, especially me. I think he saw getting me into bed with him as a challenge. Once it happened, he slept with me because I was convenient. I had hoped it would be the tie to bring us together. He saw it as an item on his _to do_ list." I closed my eyes for a moment and Edward stroked the side of my face. I leaned into his hand, enjoying his touch before I went on.

"When Jake started insulting me, I just tried to ignore it. He was having job issues so I thought it was stress. Then his construction work picked up again, only he didn't get better. I had a year of community college done. I was interested in transferring to Seattle University for their photography program. That was when things really got bad. And when I finally figured out it was time to stop being treated like a doormat."

I cuddled a little closer into Edward. He had been listening very intently. "So when you said things really got bad, what do you mean? How was it when it started?"

"At first it was little comments. _Twig girl. Ice Princess_. Then things progressed. He started telling me I was stupid, clumsy, too pale, and useless. Terms like bitch started showing up too. But what finally did it was when I told him about doing the photography degree. Jake made fun of it, told me I would never be any good at it. Then he forbade me, said I should just stay and try to learn how to take care of him. Become a _real woman_ who could satisfy him." My voice had furious edge by the time I was done talking. "That was it. I had enough, and I left. You know the rest."

Edward was still stroking my cheek. His jaw was clenched as he tried to rein in his reaction to what I had just told him. "I just can't believe I was stupid to stay with him for so long Edward."

"You weren't stupid baby. Besides…..remember, your path brought you to me."

I smiled and kissed him. "And that is why I would not change a thing in my past."

"What about your mom Bella? You've never mentioned her. Like you I've not asked because I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

"Well, I don't know her at all. She abandoned me with my Dad when I was almost two. Ran off with some stoner. I've never heard from her or met her. I don't even know if she's still alive or what she looks like." I shrugged.

Edward kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm sorry to hear that. Her loss though."

I nodded. The emotional drain from the day was starting to hit me. I closed my eyes and moved even closer to Edward. Suddenly I was on my back and Edward was lying on top of me. I giggled. "What are you doing?" I knew he was trying to distract me.

"Just playing." Edward traced one finger along the neck of my shirt. "So I need to tell you that watching you handle Tanya was very hot. I like seeing you all possessive and territorial over me."

"Really?" I grinned up at him.

"Yes….and funny as hell. You think fast on your feet Miss Swan."

"I do my best." I looked over his shoulder and gasped at what was happening outside his window.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Edward pulled back quickly, a worried expression on his face.

"No. Look outside. It's snowing." I sat up and Edward turned around. "Was that even forecasted?"

"Not that I heard."

Edward stood up and pulled me off the couch. I walked over to the window and watched the fat white flakes come down. Edward moved in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's so pretty."

Edward kissed the side of my neck. "Not as pretty as you." His voice became husky and I felt a thrill go up my spine. "And just so you know, I say you are a real woman, who satisfies me down to my toes."

I surrounded his arms with mine. I had a feeling what Jake had told me before would eat at Edward. "Mmm. Thank you sweetheart. Think the snow will stick?"

Edward put his chin on my shoulder. "Doubt it. Although we are due for the big dump of snow that happens around here every three years or so. We'll have to watch the news."

"Yes it has been awhile. I can think of worse things than being snowed in with you." I leaned my head back so I could see him.

"Now I really hope it sticks. Being snowed in with you sounds perfect." Edward kissed the end of my nose.

"It does, doesn't it? So tell me something Edward….is my design done yet?" I smiled at him.

"Yes it is." Edward's eyes sparkled at me.

"May I see it please?" I turned and wrapped my arms up around his neck and played with his hair.

"What do you say?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"May I fucking see it please?"

Edward chuckled. "Absolutely."

**EPOV**

I sat in the D.A.'s office, my fidgeting obvious now. I held it in as best as I could while Bella was with me. I didn't want to add to her already heightened emotions. Now that she was out of eyeshot, I was free to let some of my pent up tension out.

I leaned my head back and rested my eyes. Focusing on my breathing I tried to settle myself down. I was worried what Bella's reaction to rehashing the attack again would be. Hopefully it wouldn't bring her too much grief. I was also trying to drill in my head that I had to be accepting of whatever Bella decided to do. Whatever her choice, I wanted her to be at peace with it. Even if I wanted to rip Jake's testicles out through his nose. I waited and imagined other ways I could painfully deprive Jake of body parts.

"Are you Edward?" I sat up and opened my eyes. The receptionist was looking at me. I hadn't realized how much time had passed while I was having evil thoughts. Almost forty-five minutes had passed since Bella went in.

"Yeah."

"You are wanted back in Victoria's office." I hopped to my feet and followed the receptionist back. Relief flooded me when Bella gave me a smile as I walked in. Then she introduced me as her boyfriend. That was the first time I had ever heard her say that. I felt my heart do a little happy dance as I grinned at her. Sitting next to her I took her hand. I sensed I was back here for moral support.

Victoria went through the options and consequences with Bella. I knew just from watching Bella's body language what her decision was. She squared her shoulders and looked Victoria dead in the eye. She was going to testify against Jake. I was so proud of her. I gave her hand a little squeeze to reassure her. I liked the D.A. immensely. Victoria was no nonsense and determined. She wanted to see Jake put away as much as I did.

Then the shit hit the proverbial fan as we left the building. Tanya fucking Denali. How the hell did I get so unlucky to be within the same area code as her again, and have her spot me? Of course she completely ignored Bella, trying to eye fuck me relentlessly. I felt Bella stiffen next to me, uncomfortable with Tanya's blatant display. All my crazy nights in my past, the one with her was one that I regretted the most.

It took all my restraint not to just smack her upside her blond head. When I ruined Tanya's elaboration of our one time together, I head Bella stifle a giggle. That did not sit well with Tanya, and she proceeded to try to insult Bella while practically flashing her boobs at me. Bella was doing her best to be polite. I decided it was time to get out of there. Enough was enough.

Tanya's parting shot was the last straw for Bella. I watched as she did the same thing she did in the office, square her shoulders and give Tanya a glare that would've frozen the toughest man. My girl was going to go toe to toe with Tanya. This was going to be good. Bella delivered above and beyond my expectations. Watching her knock Tanya down off her pedestal with ease, well, it turned me on. I refused to hide my laughter, which just infuriated Tanya more.

Bella finished wiping the floor with Tanya's ego, causing her to storm off. I took Bella into my arms and hugged her tight. She was amazing and I told her so. For all of Bella's bravado though, it turned out Tanya had gotten to her more than she had shown. However she wouldn't tell me more about it until we got home. As we drove home I kept glancing over at Bella. She looked pensive, clearly thinking something over. I hated not know what had upset her because I couldn't fix it right away.

Bella did explain once we were home and snuggled on the couch. Tanya made her feel insignificant and somehow unworthy of me. Bella was terrified of losing me. Little did she know I was just as scared of her leaving me. The time had come to lay my cards on the table. Bella needed a better idea of exactly what I thought about her. There was no way Tanya, or any woman, could come close to the kind of class of woman Bella was. I was going to get it into her head somehow.

Bella brought up my grin in Victoria's office. We sat there smiling like idiots at each other at the realization that we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I confessed my greatest fear was losing her. I decided I there was one more thing Bella needed to know. "You have one advantage, one singular difference that will bind you to me forever."

Bella was pressed against me, rubbing my arm. "What's that?"

I made Bella look at me. I was going to make damn sure she knew I meant what I was going to say. "You are the woman I love. And the only woman I will ever love." Holding my breath I waited for Bella's reaction. This was a moment that would change my life irrevocably. I was praying it would go the direction I wanted.

Bella's brown eyes were huge. She looked down, finally asking in a tiny voice. "You love me?"

"Yes. I love you Bella." Please, please, please. I knew what I needed to hear back from her. I was hoping that the risk I had just taken wouldn't end up macerating my heart. However given what Bella had said in her sleep, I was fairly certain it was going to be okay. Well, much better than okay. When Bella's eyes met mine again, a single tear running down her cheek, I knew what she was going to say. It sounded better than I could've imagined.

"I love you too Edward."

Bella's voice replayed in my head several times. Now the words had been said, and another wall of mine was brought down. I wanted to keep telling Bella how much I loved her, until she was sick of hearing it. With our hearts more open, there was more discussion about our pasts. I finally told her about my parents. Bella filled me in more on her mother, and Jake's behavior towards her. Now I wanted to yank his testicles out through his ears.

To get off the serious topics for awhile, I flipped Bella underneath me and made her giggle. I loved the sound of her laugh. The discovery of the winter weather also gave a good distraction. Standing with her watching the snow fall, I felt like things in my world were pretty close to perfect. When Bella asked to finally see her tattoo design, my nervous tension returned a little bit.

"Go sit on the couch." Bella practically skipped over and plopped down. I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't get too excited. You might hate it you know, and I'll have to start over."

Bella rolled her eyes back at me. "I highly doubt that Edward."

I retrieved the design and came over to sit by her. "Now, if you don't like it that's okay, I swear. I want you to love it because this is permanent." The double meaning behind my words were not lost on Bella.

"I know." She held out her hands. I laid the paper in them, waited and watched. Bella held it up, her eyes scanning over the design. She looked almost astonished. "Edward, how did you know I wanted green?"

"A good guess. I was just about to tell you it can be any color. I just picked green because my gut told me to."

Bella set the design on the table and with a smile launched herself at me. I laughed as she knocked me onto my back on the couch. "I take it you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect." Before I could answer her lips were on mine. I responded eagerly to her attack, running one hand along her lower back and the other into her hair. After a few breathless moments Bella pulled back and looked at me, grinning.

I ran my fingers up and down her spine and she shivered a little. "I'm glad you like the design baby." There was no questioning her enthusiastic reaction.

"It's exactly what I wanted. You know me so well."

I rubbed my thumbs along the soft skin on her sides at her waist. "It's becoming that way isn't it?" Bella nodded. "I think you know me pretty well too." I pulled her down to me and she nestled her head against my shoulder. I could feel her eyelashes against my neck every time she blinked. "Today has been quite the day."

"Mmm hmm."

"You tired?" I was sure she was, the way her body was draped over mine.

"Pretty much. You?"

"Honestly, I'm beat. It feels much later than it really is."

Bella yawned and I chuckled. "No kidding. It's what, five?"

I glanced over at the clock. "About that."

"Fucking feels like ten." Bella wrapped her arm around my chest.

"Yep, it does. I say early bed tonight." Which is exactly what we did. Bella was snuggled with her back to my chest by nine pm. Her hair was still a little damp from her shower. Bella fresh from the shower was one of my favorite scents. Everything about her smelled all sweet and feminine. It made me smile knowing all the different sides of her I was lucky enough to get to see.

"You smell good." I moved her hair to the side so I could kiss the back of her neck. I could just see her pale skin in the moonlight.

"Thank you." I tugged her back into me a little firmer and she gave a sound of contentment. "Was it still snowing when you came to bed?"

"It was, and sticking. I looked online while you were in the shower. Looks like we might have several inches in the morning."

"Yay. Snow day with you. Do you remember that as a kid Edward? How it felt to wake up to snow and know there wouldn't be any school?"

I kissed her shoulder. "I do. I remember almost knowing before I looked out the window, because the light coming through my curtains was brighter than usual."

"And then listening to the news praying your school was on the list?"

"Yep. Things were sure simpler then weren't they?"

"They were. But really it's the simple things that still make me the happiest." I felt and heard Bella yawn again.

"Well tomorrow we can talk more about that. Right now you need sleep, and so do I.

"Okay. I love you Edward." Bella grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I love you too baby." I kissed the back of her neck again and fell asleep with my lips touching her skin.

I awoke in the morning to Bella stirring next to me and throwing her arm over my chest. I groaned a little at the sudden movement. Peeking through one eye I found Bella pressed up next to me. Her leg was over mine in addition to the arm holding my chest. Pretty much I was her personal body pillow, but I was okay with that.

I finally opened both eyes and looked towards the window. It seemed pretty bright out there. I wondered if the snow had really stuck around. However I was too comfortable right now to get up. I grabbed the remote for the television in my room and muted it as I turned it on. The local news confirmed that a winter wonderland had developed overnight. Looked like we had about six inches outside. Unusual for February, but not impossible. There were the usual videos of the dumbass people who always tried to drive when they shouldn't. Rain most Washingtonians could cope with. Throw a little snow their way and they turned into absolute morons on wheels. I shook my head as I watched one of several cars tried to climb a hill in Seattle. They slid just like everyone else. Idiots.

Bella murmured something next to me and I looked over. She was barely awake. "What did you ask baby?"

"Snow? Got some?"

"Yes, about six inches."

"Hmm. I think anything over seven is more impressive." Bella rubbed her thigh against my morning wood and giggled.

"Over seven? Really. I've never measured."

Bella popped up to look at me. "Bullshit you haven't. Every guy does."

I shrugged. "I might have when I was like sixteen, but I don't remember the number."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "Well you have to have grown since you were sixteen…..I think we need to investigate this further."

I laughed. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Easy…..go stick your cock in the snow. Then I measure what is still visible above the six inches." Bella gave me a mischievous smile.

"You want me to freeze off my dick. No thank you. I would think you wouldn't want to see any damage done there." I grabbed Bella and tossed her over onto her back, tickling her sides a little.

"No Edward, I have to pee. You will make me wet the bed." Bella clutched my wrists and curled up to protect herself.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Although different types of wetness." Bella smacked my shoulder. "What?" I gave her an innocent look and kissed her chin.

"Wouldn't be the first time for either of us, would it?" Bella winked at me.

I chuckled. "Well, that's true too. So, should we get up and go take a walk to get some coffee? We can go check out the snow."

Bella stretched beneath me and I leaned down to kiss the little exposed piece of skin between her tank top and shorts. "Sounds good sweetheart."

We threw some clothes on. Bella came into the living room wearing the cutest blue fleece hat with a pompom on the top. She looked like she was ten years old, especially with her long hair in a braid. Grabbing our coats we headed out. I took Bella's glove covered hand in mine as we walked down the street. As expected the roads were pretty quiet. A few cars were out and about, but most people were on foot like we were.

Inside the coffee shop we sat down in the corner by the window. Bella pulled her hat off and fought the static electricity in her hair. I couldn't help but smirk as she tried to smooth it back down. She took a sip of her coffee and looked over at me. "What are we going to do today?"

"I have ideas."

Bella beamed at me. "I'm sure you do."

Once we were done we decided to walk home through the downtown park. Bella was looking at the trees, tilting her head in different directions. Suddenly I realized what she was doing.

"Seeing photos?" I tucked her hand into my coat pocket with mine.

Bella looked up at me. "Yes I was. Wish I had my camera with me."

"We can always come back out later if you want."

"We'll see." She paused to look at something and I walked a few steps ahead. Suddenly I felt something whack into my backside, followed by a peal of giggles. Turning I frowned at Bella. It was hard not to smile at her in that hat with her cheeks pink from the cold.

"You just didn't do that."

"I believe I did." Bella looked at her snow covered glove and wiggled her fingers at me. "Yes, I did."

"Hmm." I took a step forward and Bella took a step back. "Come here."

Bella shook her head. Keeping her eyes on mine she reached down and grabbed another handful of snow. Slowly she shaped it, smiling the whole time.

"Swan." I smirked at her. "If you start this you are going down."

"Oh I don't think so Cullen." Bella chucked the snowball at me, managing to hit me square in the chest. "Ha!" Then she saw the look on my face and squealed as she ducked behind the closest tree.

I grabbed some snow and formed it between my hands. Bella peeked at me from behind the tree, doing the same. This time when she threw it I dodged it. Bella muttered, "Damn." I was still taking measured steps towards her. Bella took off to move behind a further tree. Lobbing the snowball I hit her right on the shoulder. She shrieked as some icy bits splashed up on her neck. "Shit that's cold."

"Bella…..come here." I was still stalking her.

"No." Another snowball came flying from behind the tree, missing me again.

I chuckled at the quick angry glare I caught a glimpse of. "Your aim is getting worse baby."

Bella growled at me. "Oh shut it."

There was a large tree before the one Bella was behind, so I stepped behind it. From her vantage point, Bella couldn't see me. She had to know I was right there, as there was nowhere else I could have gone. I stood there patiently, watching my breath fog in the cold air.

"Edward?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the slight worry I could hear in her voice.

"Okay Edward you can come out now. I'm unarmed." I heard her take a couple steps in the snow. "I know you are behind that tree." I still remained silent. Bella was taking hesitant steps closer. "Edward, I swear to God if you ambush me…." She was a couple feet away now.

"You'll what?" I jumped out and grabbed her around the waist. Bella screamed and started laughing as I pulled her down into the snow with me.

"You beast!" Bella shoved at me. I just laughed.

"I'm still waiting to hear what you'll do to me." Bella shook her head. The snow that had floated up in the air was coming back down on us now. A few flakes landed across Bella's face and eyelashes. I propped up next to her, sprinkling a little more snow on her hat. "There, now you look like a snow angel."

"Your snow angel." Bella reached up and brushed a bit of snow out of my hair.

"Yes. My snow angel." Bella licked her lips as she gazed up at me. I leaned down and brushed my mouth gently over hers. Her hot tongue flicked out against my lower lip. "You cold?" I whispered.

"Pretty much." Bella whispered back.

"Okay, time to go in." I got up and hauled Bella to her feet. Squatting down I looked back at her. "Hop on. I'll give you a lift home." Bella smiled and got up on my back. I locked my arms under her legs as she kissed the side of my neck. We were only a few blocks from the condo so it didn't take long to walk home.

Inside we rid ourselves of our wet coats and boots in the entryway. Bella went over to turn on the fireplace while I went to grab a towel for her hair. When I came back out she was already out of her wet jeans and standing in front of the fire in just her top. I paused to admire her bare legs in the firelight. She stretched and I watched her shirt creep up, exposing her white lace panties. Fuck. My cock liked that sight entirely too much.

Bella turned and caught me staring at her. She smiled as I walked over and handed her the towel. "Do you want something hot to drink to warm up baby?" Bella shook her head and dropped the towel. Reaching for my waistband, she unfastened the top button on my jeans. I slid my hands under her shirt and around to the small of her back.

"I can think of other ways you might warm me up Edward. In turn I can warm you up."

"It's warming me up just to look at you Bella." I turned her around and pulled the elastic out of her braid. Slowly I unraveled her hair and shook it out. I picked the towel up and blotted the damp strands. "But I want to dry this a little. I don't want you getting sick while I'm taking my time kissing every square inch of your body." I leaned in closer so I could whisper in her ear. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Bella turned and bit her lower lip. Happiness was evident in her eyes. "I think so. I have a feeling you are about to show me."

"Yes baby, I absolutely am."

* * *

**Well......it finally happened. Not where most of you were expecting it.....but it happened. YAY.....makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, how about you?**

**Favorite lines/parts? Do share in your reviews please.....**

**12 is started. Oh and I will be posting a pic of Bella's tattoo design on the fan page on FB.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay....so major fail on a timely update on my part. But it wasn't all my fault. The fact my laptop died really screwed up my routine. The part that was more my fault was I kept rewriting this chapter. I'd get about halfway in and not be happy with it and start over. That doesn't happen very often, but when it does it throws a monkey wrench in the works. I refuse to post something I'm not happy with. (Not to mention back in vet school....little time consuming.**

**So here it finally is and I'm happy with it. Not as long as usual, but that's how it goes I guess. **

**As usual, I own none of the characters. S. Meyer does. However the plot lines/ideas are mine. Please don't borrow or reproduce them without my permission.**

**Yes....you will want a shamwow or two this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

"Yes baby, I absolutely am." I turned Bella back around to face the fire. "But first I need to finish this." I wrapped the towel back around her damp strands of hair. I rubbed lightly until they felt drier and not as chilly. "Be right back, don't move."

I went and tossed the towel in the bathroom. When I returned I took my time walking across the floor to Bella. I saw her turn her head slightly when she heard me approach. There was a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. I moved in right behind her, but kept my body from touching hers. Instinctively Bella swayed back a bit to bring her body against mine. I took one step back and heard her growl a little. I chuckled and Bella started to turn to give me a hard time no doubt.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and stopped her. Leaning in I whispered in her ear, "I said don't move, remember?"

Bella nodded as her breathing sped up a little.

"I have some areas to love back here." I reached down and pulled her shirt off over her head, admiring the lines of her back. "So lovely." I gathered Bella's hair in one hand and placed it over her shoulder. My fingers traced down both straps of her white lace bra and across to the clasp. I kissed the back of her neck and asked, "May I?"

"Yes." Bella's voice was husky. I had never asked permission to take her bra off before. Previously it had always just happened. Tonight was different though, in so many ways.

I unfastened the clasp and pushed the left and then the right strap off her shoulders. Bella dropped her arms allowing the bra to fall to the floor. I ran my palms down from her shoulders and around her waist. I pressed my body into Bella's back and felt her relax back into me, a little sigh escaping her.

"It's hard to be that close and not touching isn't it? You feel the pull too don't you?" I traced my fingers up and down the center of her stomach lightly.

"Yes Edward."

I slid one hand up between her breasts over her heart. "You feel it here? That's where I feel it."

Bella leaned back harder into me. "Yes."

I kissed the side of her ear. "And then the longer we are close, you feel the pull lower down." I ran my hand back down and stopped right below her belly button.

"Yes." Bella's breathing was rapid and shallow now.

"Hmm. Me too." I kissed down her left shoulder before I moved back a couple inches. Bella whimpered at the loss of contact. Starting at her shoulders I skimmed my fingers lightly down either side of her spine. I knelt down behind her and kissed the skin right above the waistband of her panties. Bella in white lace was one of the most angelic and indecent things I had ever seen. Only she could manage that combination of attributes.

My fingers traced the contours of her ass over the lace. I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her panties and asked again, "May I?"

"Please."

I pulled Bella's underwear down and helped her step out of it. My hands moved slowly back up her legs. I put one hand on her hip and asked her to turn. "Now you can move."

Bella turned and looked down at me, her dark eyes boring into mine. The flickering light from the fire created a halo of gold surrounding Bella's dark hair. I grasped her hand and placed it on my shoulder. "Come down here please."

Bella knelt down in front of me, a look of anticipation on her face. My fingers started at her shoulders again, caressing down over the outer swell of her breasts. Goose bumps broke out across her skin. "Cold?"

Shaking her head, Bella smiled. "Hardly."

I cupped her face in my hands. I brought my lips to Bella's so that they were barely touching. Our eyes were locked and Bella brought her hands up so they were surrounding my face as well.

"Know what?" I whispered.

"What?" Bella whispered back.

"I love you." I gave her a little smile.

"I love you too." Bella ran her fingers up through my hair and I closed my eyes at the sensation. "Keep your eyes closed Edward."

"Why?"

"It's my turn. Keep them closed."

I relaxed and sat back on my heels. Bella traced her fingers down over my face, along the bridge of my nose, up my jaw and coming to rest on the sides of my neck. Then she was unbuttoning my shirt, opening it and sliding it off of me. I could hear her shift in front of me, and then her lips were slowly moving up the center of my chest. Bella kissed her way up my neck, pausing to flick her tongue over my Adam's apple. I groaned and gripped my thighs, trying to keep my hands to myself while Bella explored.

Bella backed off and I felt her move behind me. I hadn't realized how much of the heat from the fire she had been blocking until now. She traced her fingers over my back, following the muscles. Her delicate touch was loving and maddening at the same time. My jeans were starting to become very restrictive over my erection. I felt Bella's breath hit the back of my neck right before her breasts grazed against my back. She kissed me at the base of my neck before her lips brushed over the skin between my shoulder blades. Bella's fingers ghosted along my waistband as she moved back in front of me.

Anticipation was creating a little knot in my abdomen and making my heart beat faster. I could sense her eyes on me, and the fact that she was considering her next move. When she placed an open mouthed kiss on my side I let out a loud gasp. I felt her tongue dart out and taste me. Had I ever been kissed there…..I was pretty sure I hadn't.

Bella was in front of me again. Her lips returned to the center of my chest. Her fingers trailed up into my hair while her mouth explored my chest. Bella took her time kissing every inch she could reach. When her tongue flicked one of my nipples I hissed and grabbed my thighs harder to stop myself from reaching out and pulling her to me. I felt her trace over the design of my tattoo with her fingertip.

I leaned my head back into her fingers. Bella brought her mouth to my pulse point on the left side of my neck and sucked hard. I groaned and she giggled. Her hands slid down my arms. She pulled my hands off my legs and set them down on the floor.

Then her hot breath was right above my opened jean's button. She hovered there for a moment. Knowing she was so close, picturing her hair failing down over my legs set a rush of arousal through me. Boldly she nipped the skin right above my waist band. I just about came in my pants. "Fuck Bella." My fists clenched and pressed into the sides of my legs.

Bella's tongue licked over the spot she had just bit. Then she sat up and moved so that she was straddling my thighs. "Open your eyes Edward."

I looked and found Bella staring at me, a little smile on her face. She pressed her breasts into me as she settled down against me.

"Can I have a turn again?" I could barely get the words out, Bella had me so worked up.

Bella nodded. Gently I lifted Bella off my lap and stood up. "Be right back." I went and grabbed a blanket out of the bedroom. I came back and spread it out on the rug in front of the fire. "Lay down."

Bella crawled over and lay down on her side, her head propped up on her hand. I pulled my jeans off. I couldn't take the restriction anymore. Bella grinned a little watching me. I started to join her but she held her hand up to stop me.

"Uh uh. Boxers off too. This is an underwear free zone." She gestured to the blanket.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know the rules." I dropped my boxers and lay on my side next to her, my head propped up too. Bella's eyes raked over my body from toe to head as I faced her. She blushed when she realized I was watching her.

Silently I pulled Bella into me. She entwined one leg in between mine and wrapped her arm around my waist. We lay there quietly just looking into each other eyes. My hand roamed slowly up and down her back. "Did you know that I love how you look at me?"

Bella shook her head.

"Well I do. You look at me and everything else disappears. It's just you and me. I can see love and desire in your eyes. It makes me feel like for that moment I'm the most important thing in your world."

"Not just for that moment. Always Edward. The way you look at me, it makes me feel like I'm the sexiest woman in the world, and that I'm yours. You claim me with your eyes and it's something I have never felt before you."

I brought my hand up to cup her face, rubbing my thumb over her cheek. "You are mine. Just as I am yours."

My mouth found hers and every part of Bella's body melted into mine. I ran my fingers back through her hair as our lips moved together slowly and lovingly. The kiss had a different feel to it. Like we were completely surrendering everything to each other. There were no barriers at this moment. Only certainty in what we each felt for the other. I felt exposed, but at the same time safe. I could show Bella I loved her in every way possible, and she wanted that. It was new territory for both of us, but we were exploring it together.

Bella's tongue slid slowly into my mouth and I groaned a little. I let go and let her direct the kiss. Bella sensed the change and took advantage of it. She explored my mouth with the tip of her tongue. Pulling back she nibbled on my lower lip before she broke the kiss.

I held her face a few inches from mine. "Where do you want my mouth Bella?"

"Everywhere."

I pushed Bella onto her back and moved to hover over her. "I think I know all your favorite spots."

Bella licked her lips and smiled. "Show me."

I slid my lips up her jaw until I was under her ear. I kissed that spot before I nipped at her earlobe. "Here." I whispered. Bella hummed in agreement.

I moved down and kissed over the tops of her breasts. "Here."

"Yes."

Bella's eyes were watching me as I worked my way over her skin. I briefly sucked on one nipple and then the other. Bella moaned and her fingers twisted in my hair. "More please." She gasped. I stayed there caressing her nipples slowly with my mouth, enjoying the feel of how her increasing arousal changed how they felt. Bella's breathing grew harsher and when I moved down to her abdomen she whimpered and tried to pull me back up.

"I know baby. I'll be back." I kissed her hip bones and then down one thigh. The moment Bella felt my lips on her thigh she parted her legs in anticipation.

I nipped the soft skin of Bella's inner thigh and she groaned as she tipped her hips upwards. I hovered over where she wanted me the most. Bella's eyes opened and met mine when she felt me pause.

"I love you baby." I flicked her ciit once with my tongue. Bella's hands gripped the blanket on either side of her.

"I love you too."

"I love how hot you are down here, how wet you are." I ran my tongue up her slit and Bella softly cried my name. "And I definitely love how you taste." I leaned in and probed her soft folds with my tongue. I licked her clit several times before I took it in my mouth and sucked on it.

Bella arched against my mouth with a deep moan. She grew more restless as I played with it. When I slid one finger inside her Bella gasped out, "Please."

"Please what baby?" She was close, but I didn't want her to come yet. I wanted to be inside her.

Bella was thinking the same thing apparently. "Inside me. I need you inside me." I pulled back to go grab a condom but Bella gripped my wrist.

"No."

I was confused. "Bella I need to go get…"

"No you don't." She smiled and there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks. I moved to lie down next to her. Bella rubbed her hip into my cock.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Absolutely. Edward I've given so much of myself to you that I've never given anyone else. I want to give this to you too. Plus I want to feel you. I mean really feel you. If you want to that is."

I groaned and leaned my forehead against her shoulder. Was she kidding? If I wanted to? All I said was, "Love you."

Bella stroked her fingers through my hair. "Love you too."

"I won't last long. I'm warning you now. I know it. You will feel too good." I murmured into her chest.

Bella slid down so we were eye to eye again. "I don't care. We have all night right?"

I kissed her as I rolled her back. Bella's hands slid down my lower back. Bella spread her legs and smiled at me when I settled between legs. "Yes we do have all night." I put one finger under her chin. "And beyond that."

The heat and wetness that I could feel at the tip of my cock was ten times what I was used to. Slowly I pressed inside Bella. Our eyes never left each others as I filled her. "Fuck Bella. This is unreal." My words came out in such a rush they blended together.

Bella rolled her hips into mine and I groaned again. I couldn't believe the increase in sensation compared to what I had ever felt before.

"Edward." Bella gasped and her fingers dug into my lower back. Her legs wrapped around the back of my thighs.

I paused for a moment and leaned my forehead against hers. "Bella." I was breathing hard, trying to restrain myself for a moment. If I moved too soon, I'd come right then. My eyes were closed because I couldn't even look at her.

Bella's fingers loosened and started stroking up and down my back. "Edward, are you okay?"

Slowly I opened my eyes. Bella looked a little concerned. "Better than okay. Just trying not to come on the first thrust." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So you don't want me doing this?" Bella tightened her muscles down around me and I clenched my jaw.

"No, not yet." My voice sounded strangled. Bella gave me a knowing look and I kissed her lightly. "Vixen."

I withdrew and slid back in again. Bella arched up to meet my thrust. "Fuck, you are so wet. I can't believe how you feel."

"Mmm. I can feel you getting harder every second." We moved slowly together, our bodies pressing tightly together. I kissed her again, parting her lips with my tongue. Bella rocked her pelvis forcefully into mine, encouraging me. Between kisses she whispered, "More Edward."

We started moving harder and faster with one another. Bella's body writhed against mine and her fingers gripped my lower back again. I propped up on my arms so I could drive deeper into her.

"Like that….oh my…..Edward." Bella's head was bent back, her eyes shut, her face flushed.

"Yes baby." I thrust back into her and Bella moved her hands down to grasp my ass.

"I'm close." Bella licked her lips and bit her lower lip.

I growled at the husky sound of her voice. "Me too." I slid one arm under her waist and tipped her hips up. The new angle allowed me to get even deeper and hit that spot that always made Bella lose it. I felt her tense and tighten around me.

"Bella look at me." Bella's eyes opened and found mine. "Come love. Let me hear you. Let me feel you." I thrust hard and deep into her, pulling her hips hard into me. Bella pressed up into me with a moan. "I love you baby. You're so beautiful when you come."

My words sent Bella over the edge and she cried out, "God I love you Edward." She clung to me as her body continued to move with mine. The feeling of her orgasm ripping through her was overwhelming.

Bella was panting and repeating my name breathlessly. She pushed her hips towards mine. "I want to feel you come inside me Edward." I pressed down into her, my forehead against her shoulder. Bella shifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist. She whispered in my ear. "Deep. Come deep in me."

I buried myself into her with a loud groan. "Shit Bella." My climax washed over me as I did what she asked. I came inside her. The power behind it made me see stars for a moment. Bella moaned in my ear and tensed her muscles down around my cock. It felt like she was milking my release from me.

My arm was still underneath her so I rolled to my side and took her with me. We lay there sweaty and Bella gave me a radiant smile. I smiled back and moved her hair off her neck and pressed my fingertips to her racing pulse. Without anything between us I could still feel the post orgasmic fluttering of her muscles around my cock.

"What are you thinking Edward?"

I chuckled. "Honestly, that I can feel your muscles still twitching around me from your orgasm, and it's amazing."

Bella giggled and buried her face in my chest.

"What? It is. You should feel it. Feels incredible." Bella laughed harder and I could feel her face getting warmer. I knew without looking she was blushing.

"I _can_ feel it Edward." Oh, true, she probably could.

I tipped her face up so I could see her. "That was another first, just so you know."

Bella nodded. "Me too." She licked her lips and smiled at me. "I liked it."

"I think I don't have to say how much I liked it." Bella rolled her eyes.

"No Edward, you don't. There is one downside though." She made a little grimace.

"What's that?"

Bella shifted and pulled her body off mine. "Now I have the clean up, and it's not nearly as tidy as just tossing a condom in the trash." She started to get up but I pulled her back down on top of me. Bella shrieked and laughed.

"Sorry baby." I kissed her forehead. "I'll go get you a towel in a moment."

"Small price to pay. Totally worth seeing and hearing your reaction when you pushed in the first time." Bella raised an eyebrow at me and I almost blushed. Almost.

"Like I said earlier….."

Bella giggled and cut me off. "I don't think what you said really qualifies as words. More like various sounds."

I scowled at her. "I did say something. Although it may have been a little hard to understand, I said it felt unreal. Vixen."

"Oh I remember the vixen part." Bella grinned at me. "And I did understand what you said. I just like giving you a hard time."

I flipped Bella and pinned her hands above her head. "I'll give you a hard time." I put my knee between her legs. "Jesus is that you?" I looked down as Bella broke into hysterical laughter. My knee was in a puddle of jizz that had flowed back out of Bella onto the blanket.

"Technically yes, but really it's you." Her laughter overtook her again.

"Very funny smart girl. I just realized the mess is mine. I should've gotten you that towel faster. I'll be right back." I went and got the towel I had dried her hair with and tossed it to her. "Clean up my dirty girl. Thirsty?"

"Thanks. Yes I am." Bella cleaned up and wandered into the bathroom.

I called after her. "Don't you dare get dressed."

She called back. "Yes sir….I'm just peeing okay?"

I laughed. "I suppose that's allowed."

When we met back by the fire Bella had spread out a new blanket. "Oh are we staying here baby?"

"Yes we are. Now get down here and snuggle with me." We lay down facing the fire and I pulled Bella back into me, and then the blanket over both of us.

"Do you feel snuggled?"

' "Yes Edward, thank you."

I kissed her shoulder. "Not a problem." We were silent for a few moments. Bella sighed quietly and I could tell it was her _thinking about something _sigh.

I spoke into her ear. "Spill it."

"Spill what?" Bella's attempt at a nonchalant tone didn't fool me for one second.

I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her. "You are thinking about something serious. I can tell. What is going on in your head?"

"I was thinking about your idea. About the studio and everything."

"What have you been thinking?" Part of me was a little nervous to hear her answer to that question.

Bella rolled over to face me. "My instant reaction was yes. I want to move in here, move my studio to Bellevue."

"But? There's a but there."

"I was scared too. Scared it was too fast. Worried you'd regret it if I did move in. I thought about it pretty hard and realized a couple things."

I swallowed and waited, but she lay there staring at my chest. Finally I prompted her. "What did you realize baby?"

"That I shouldn't be afraid of taking what I want. If it feels right, then do it. To listen to my heart more and not over think things." Finally her dark eyes came up and looked at me hopefully. "I want to move my studio closer. And I want to move in with you, if you still want me to."

I felt my heart jump in my chest and a huge smile came across my face. "If? If? Are you kidding me? Of course I still want you to!" I grabbed Bella up in a big hug. I rolled and Bella laughed as she spread out on top of me. She smiled down at me. I reached up and held her face. "I am so happy."

Bella leaned into me. "Me too." She brought her lips to mine and I held her tightly to me as we kissed. We broke apart grinning at each other. Bella nestled her head under my chin and sighed happily. Closing my eyes I rubbed her back slowly. Having her here, her body pressed up to mine, knowing she loved me like I loved her, and she was moving in officially made my world perfect.

"Love you baby."

Bella wrapped her hands up so she was stroking the sides of my neck. "Love you too sweetheart."

**BPOV**

At some point I fell asleep on top of Edward. When I woke he was snoring quietly beneath me. I looked up at him and watched him sleep. I loved to watch him sleep. Edward would give me crap if he knew that. However I could stare all I wanted at him when he was asleep.

Edward sensed me shift and the arm he had draped around my waist tightened. His other arm was spread out to the side and he brought it up and held onto me with it as well. I smiled because in his sleep he always tried to hang onto me.

I lay my head back down on his chest and watched the fire. It was dark outside and I had no idea what time it was. I didn't really care either. I was perfectly content and happy in this moment. A weight was off my mind now that I had told Edward what I wanted, and he wanted it too.

I smiled to myself. I was going to live with Edward, officially. Finally I felt like my life was where it was supposed to be.

Edward shifted underneath me and his hands started tracing up and down my back. "Baby?"

"Yes sleepyhead."

Edward chuckled. "You wore me out."

I moved to his side but kept my arm and leg wrapped over him. Edward's hand traced around under my arm to the side of my breast. He smiled sleepily at me as his fingers stroked the contours there. "So you want to go look at spaces tomorrow?"

"For my studio?" Edward nodded. "Sure. I'll bet you already found some didn't you?"

Edward looked a little sheepish. "I might have."

"Good. I'm glad." I kissed his chest and Edward looked relieved. He probably worried that little preemptive action on his part would annoy me. I really was glad because that just told me how much he wanted me here. My stomach growled and Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I wore you out. You made me hungry." Edward shook his head and I laughed. Finally we extricated ourselves from our warm little cocoon so we could eat dinner and go to bed.

The next day the snow was melting rapidly. Edward and I headed out in my car to the first location he wanted me to see. It was actually a building across the street from his bike shop. When we pulled in the parking lot and I realized where we were I looked over at him. "Oh you have really planned this out haven't you?"

Edward grinned. "Maybe."

We walked over and I looked in the windows at the space. From the outside it looked like it might work. There were several shops in the ground floor spaces. There was six stories to the brick building and the upper floors were occupied by the offices of an insurance company. Edward produced a key and opened the door. I stared at him as he took my hand and pulled me inside. "Did you get the key from the owner or something?"

"Yes. I know him. I arranged to get the key to show the space to you." Edward smiled and let me lead the way through the building. The space was pretty much wide open to set up however I wanted. It was certainly big enough. There was a second floor as well. We wandered up there and I gasped when I saw the wall of windows and all the natural light. Edward watched me walk over and look outside.

"I thought you might like to display photos up here. It seems like the perfect space for it."

I turned and walked back to him. "It is perfect for that. The whole space is perfect. I'm sure it's more than I can afford though."

Edward gave me a look of disbelief. "Do you honestly think I would show you something you couldn't afford?"

I shook my head. "No. So how much is the lease?"

Edward took my hand and pulled me into him. "The same as what you are paying now."

I stared at him. "No way. You pulled strings or called in favors again didn't you?"

Edward hesitated for a moment. "I own the building Bella." My mouth fell open. "I wouldn't charge you anything but knowing you that wouldn't fly. So I will lease you the space for what you are paying now for your space at Alice's. Since you are so stubborn and independent." Edward smirked at me.

I was still staring at him open mouthed. Finally I found my voice. "You own the building?" Edward nodded. "This whole thing?"

"It was a good investment. I have a company that handles the leasing, but I have a say in what is charged and who is allowed in."

I had a feeling there was something Edward hadn't shared with me yet. He sat down on the wooden floor and I sat down across from him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. "I told you my parents died."

"Yes."

"I didn't tell you that when they died, they left me a substantial amount of money. Most of which I've invested wisely in things like real estate. However, if I didn't want to invest it, if I just kept it. I could live off of it and not work for decades."

My eyes felt like they wanted to pop out of my head. "What? Are you telling me you are filthy rich Edward Cullen?"

Edward chuckled at my choice of words. "Filthy as a two dollar whore."

"Whoa." I sat there in shock.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you yet, it's not something I like to talk about really. But it is my reality and you should know about it. Does it change anything?" Edward ran his hand through his hair nervously.

I was confused for a moment before I realized what he meant. I moved over and sat in his lap, wrapping my legs around him. "Change my feelings?" Edward nodded. "Of course not. I would love you no matter what. And I know if you could choose, you'd rather have your parents than the money."

Edward hugged me to him. "This is why I love you. You know me so well. The only person that might know me better is Jasper, but its close."

I sat back and smiled. "Well there are some ways I really hope I know you better than Jasper."

Edward rolled his eyes at my innuendo. "Do you want to lease the space?"

"Hmm, let me think about that. Yes, of course I do. And you know me well because I would insist on paying you rent."

"Like I said you are stubborn and independent. Plus I own my condo, so you cannot pay me to live there. Unless it's by sexual favors, which I will happily take."

"I am stubborn and independent." I leaned in and whispered to him. "Maybe you should work on that when I pay you with sexual favors?"

Edward growled and kissed the side of my neck. "Don't think I won't."

We headed over to the bike shop to say hi to everyone. Jasper gave me a hug when I officially thanked him for everything he had done for me. He was very happy to hear I was moving my shop across the street.

"Now if I can just get Alice to move her shop here….." I stared at him.

"Jasper, how serious are things between you and my best friend?"

Jasper shook his finger at me. "You have to talk to her. I'm not supposed to tell you anything." I needed to get Alice on the phone pronto. Which is exactly what I did when we got back to Edward's. I parked myself on the couch and called her. Edward sensed I might want some privacy and decided to make a trip to the grocery store.

Alice was more energetic than usual when she answered. She wanted to hear all about my latest but I put her off. "We just got back from the bike shop, and I saw Jasper. He seemed to be very happy, and more specifically, really happy about you. Would you like to update me on the latest please?"

Alice giggled. "Well I'm assuming you want the dirt?"

"Duh…..of course I do. Have you?"

"Yes, we have." Alice didn't say anymore.

"Hello…..more than that please? How was it, or is it since I'm sure it's still happening."

Alice sighed happily into the phone and I knew the answer before she said it. "Amazing. I think I'm falling in love. Well I thought that before we slept together, but it just solidified it."

"I'm so happy for you Alice. That's great." Alice proceeded to update me on what was happening with her latest designs and her plans for her spring collection.

"Are you doing some things in white Alice?"

"Of course, why? Does he like white?"

I thought back to the other night in front of the fire. Edward did seem to be fond of the white. "I think he does."

"Well look in the new stuff I gave you, I know there is white in there. But I do have a few new ideas that you might be very interested in."

I had almost forgotten Alice had given me all that new stuff with the chaos of things. I definitely needed to get into that bag and explore it further. "Great. Thanks Alice."

"You are welcome. Now fill me in Bella. What is going on with you and Edward?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, the three big words have been said."

"Ooh ooh. Who said it first?" I could sense Alice bouncing in excitement.

"He did. And there are new plans."

"Plans? What plans?" If I was cruel, I could stop now and refuse to tell Alice. But she would then hunt me down and torture it out of me.

"Edward asked me to move in with him and I said yes. We found a place today to move my studio to in Bellevue."

Alice shrieked and I had to pull the phone away from my ear to protect my hearing.

"Oh Bella, I'm so excited for you."

"I couldn't tell at all Alice."

"Don't be a brat. This is great. Are you happy? That's the main thing that is important to me?"

"I am Alice. I'm happier than I have ever been in my life. I feel like whatever was missing in my life has been found." I heard a noise and looked up to see Edward grinning at me from the doorway. Clearly he had overheard what I just said. I shooed at him and he disappeared into the kitchen chuckling.

"You deserve it Bella, of all the people I know. I think we need to get the four of us together for dinner some night."

"Good idea. I'll talk to Edward and we can figure something out."

Alice and I said goodbye and I wandered into the kitchen to see Edward still putting away groceries. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You are an eavesdropper."

"Guilty. Sorry. I didn't mean to. I only heard what you said about being happy." Edward turned and smiled down at me. "And I'm assuming you are okay with me hearing that."

"I am."

"So how is Alice? Did you get all the details you wanted?"

"Pretty much." I pulled out of his arms and helped him finish putting things away. "They are both very happy it seems. Things are going very well between them."

"Good." Edward smiled to himself and I watched him move around the kitchen in his worn blue jeans and black t-shirt. I leaned back against the counter and grabbed a banana. Edward turned and caught me staring at him as I took a big bite. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Bella….you can't do that."

I hadn't thought about it, but now that he'd said something, I decided to play with him. "Do what?"

Edward leaned back against the counter across from me and folded his arms over his chest. "Stare at me like you are and eat a banana."

I took another bite and smiled at him while I chewed it. I swallowed and asked, "Stare at you how?"

Edward smirked at me. "Like you are fucking me with your eyes."

I faked a surprised expression as I ate some more. "I was doing that? I had no idea."

"You are so full of it Bella."

I pitched the banana peel and walked over to him. I patted his chest before I started to walk away. "Not without your help I'm not." I heard him growl behind me as I entered the living room. Suddenly I was tackled from behind and tossed on the couch. Edward pinned me down and started tickling me. I writhed against him laughing and begging him to stop.

"Admit it…."

"Admit what?" I turned under him and gave him a dirty look as I tried to protect my sides.

"You were eye fucking me, and eating the banana on purpose at the same time."

"I wasn't." Edward tickled me again and I wiggled harder. "I was eye fucking you but the banana was a coincidence. I didn't realize until you said something."

Edward sat back and grinned at me, looking very proud of himself. "I knew you were eye fucking me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well of course I was. Are you daft? You are sex on legs. You should be used to women eye fucking you on a daily basis."

Edward sat back on my calves, keeping me held down. "I hadn't really thought about it. I just know that I like it when you do it, and you eyes are the only ones I want doing it." He snickered. "Daft? You've been reading your Jane Austen again haven't you?"

"No! Well maybe but that's besides the point." I smacked at his thigh.

"I don't think so. But I love it when you pull the fancy words out."

I shook my head. "Maybe we should play scrabble sometime….I'll bring out all my fancy words out on your ass then."

Edward shuddered. "I think you would kick my ass, no contest."

"I think it would be closer than you think." I grinned at him. "What if I made it worth it for you?"

Edward's eyes lit up. "In what way?

"Every time you got a word over a certain point level, I'll take off a piece of clothing. But of course every time I get a word over a certain point level, you have to take off a piece of clothing too."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Strip scrabble?"

"Pretty much yes."

Edward got up off my legs and lay down next to me on the couch. "And where did you get that idea from?"

"I just thought of it right now actually."

Edward leaned in and kissed me. "You are intelligent and devious. I love you."

"I love you too. But no strip scrabble tonight….I'll spring it on you some other night." Edward pouted and then laughed. He leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Fine, fine. I'm looking forward to it though."

The next couple weeks flew by. Edward naturally had contacts to help set up my new studio. He and I sat and drew out the layout I wanted. Once it was planned he called in a general contractor he knew to get the framing and drywall done. Before I knew it we were getting ready to move my stuff. I had placed signs at my old studio once I had decided I was moving with an opening date and my new location. I was sad to be leaving Alice, but like Jasper, I hoped maybe she would follow me.

Edward and I were standing in the lobby of my new studio debating what to hang where. He wanted me to put up more of my private work as well as the portrait work for display.

"Why Edward?" I was holding a couple of my prints from the Cascade mountains. I set them down to lean against the wall.

"One, because they are another example of the work you do and people should see all sides of that. Two, have you ever thought about selling your work here too?" Edward leaned back against the front counter and watched me.

I thought about it for a moment. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

Edward smiled. "Well that's what I'm here for."

I smiled as he held his arms out for me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "One of the many reasons." I leaned my forehead against his chest and inhaled the scent of him I loved so much.

"Hello?" Someone had come in the open front door. I was comfy where I was so I ignored it. Not exactly the way to build business, but I was tired and not thinking completely clearly.

Edward looked up over my shoulder. "Hi. Can we help you?"

I decided I better represent my business better so I turned and froze at who I saw. Edward felt the change in my body and his arms tightened automatically.

"Hi Bella."

I stood there silent and trembling a little. Edward turned me to face him now looking very concerned at how I was acting. "Bella?"

"I know it's been a long time." He spoke from behind me. Edward's eyes were darting from mine to the man behind me. I saw a flash of understanding in his eyes, followed by anger.

My own rage was welling up and I spun back around. "And whose fault is that Charlie? Not mine." I shouted and saw him visibly flinch. You couldn't pay me to call him Dad. Edward's fingers gripped lightly into my upper arms.

"Bella, I know but…." He'd aged quite a bit since I had seen him last. There was more gray in his hair. Other than that he was the same Charlie I had done my best to forget.

I didn't let him finish. "I don't want to hear it. I don't know why you are here and I don't care. Leave now. If you know what is good for you. And don't come back." I gave a look to Edward that silently begged him to make Charlie leave. I ran from the room and upstairs without looking back.

Once I was on the second floor I slid to the floor against the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and lay my head down on them. Why? Why had he chosen now to show up? I tried to swallow my irritation and anger, even though I knew I'd pay for it later. Probably with an ulcer or a headache.

Several minutes later Edward's boots sounded on the stairs. I listened to him cross the floor and sit down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I collapsed into his side, still shaking a little. "Guess I don't have to explain who that was."

Edward rubbed my shoulder. "Nope."

"Thank you for dealing with that for me. I had to get out of there." I hated to leave Edward to deal with my crap.

"Not a problem baby. Completely understandable. Are you okay?" I was waiting for that question.

I sat up and faced Edward. "No but I will be. I just don't know why the hell he showed up now. Probably to try to get me to lay off Jake or some other insane bullshit."

Edward looked down for a moment and then back up at me. I stared at him a moment. "Charlie told you why he came didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You aren't going to try to get me to listen to it or anything are you? Because I won't." I clenched my fists in my lap.

Edward shook his head. Reaching down he unclenched my hands one by one and then covered them with his. "No. I figure if you really want to know you will ask me when you are ready."

"Good. He lost his chance long ago to be a father to me." I leaned back into Edward and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yes he did." Edward's voice was soft and I felt him kiss the top of my head. He didn't say anything more about it and I didn't ask. However I knew in the end, even if I didn't want to, I'd be asking Edward what Charlie wanted. For now I was content to go back to forgetting he existed. In Edward's arms that goal was easier to accomplish.

* * *

**Well shit.......what the hell does Charlie want???? And how long will I make you wait to find out. (not too long)**

**How was the lemon....it was a harder one for me to write somehow....which is unusual for me. So I hope it met with your expectations.**

**Speaking of lemons.....there is another awards contest going on. And I'm not ashamed to pimp myself out and beg for people to nominate my stories. Go to**

http://www DOT goldenlemonawards DOT com/

**Love you all and again, I really appreciate each and every review and message you send me. I can't always respond, but I read every single one and they mean alot to me.**

**OH....and ASEA.....chapter one almost done and two had already been mostly written. So may start posting this week. Watch for it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies.....so this chapter is the beginning of a couple of chapters of fun....shamwows will be needed.**

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews.....I don't get the time to reply to as many as I would like, but know that they mean a lot to me.**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

**EPOV **

Bella was so cute debating with me in the middle of her new studio. She had a few pieces of her hair hanging in her face that she kept brushing back. I was glad I seemed to have finally convinced Bella she should try to sell her other prints here in her studio.

I had her wrapped up in my arms, which frankly was one of my favorite things ever. A man appeared in the open door, looking a little uncertain if he should interrupt. "Hello?"

We met eyes and there was something familiar about him that I couldn't pinpoint. "Hi. Can we help you?" When Bella turned to see who it was, I felt her freeze. Her muscles instantly turned to rock under my fingers.

The stranger watched her reaction, a little wary. "Hi Bella."

Now Bella was shaking a little. I turned her back to look at me. "Bella?" Her eyes met mine and that was when I realized how this guy knew Bella. The same eyes, they had the same dark brown eyes. It was Bella's father. What the hell was he doing here?

Charlie made another attempt. "I know it's been a long time." I felt anger rise towards the man standing there, trying to act casual. I knew why it had been a long time.

Before I could say anything. Bella was yelling at him. I held her back just because I knew she was angry enough she might actually go at him. Charlie looked shocked as Bella ranted at him. She turned to leave, asking me with her eyes to get rid of him. Not a problem. I would be more than happy to make him leave.

Once Bella was gone I folded my arms and stared at Charlie. He shifted on his feet nervously and cleared his throat.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Charlie."

Charlie gave a slight nod. "I know. But I needed to see Bella. You are…?"

"Edward. Her boyfriend." I raised an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Nice to meet you."

I stared at him for a second. "I don't think I can say the same. Why don't you tell me what you like Bella to know? I might be able to get her to listen to me. No guarantees though."

Charlie nodded again. "Okay. The bottom line is I heard what Jake did. I wanted her to know I was wrong. That I regret how I treated her. I wanted to apologize to her and ask her for a second chance."

"Okay. I'll tell her if she wants to know. Frankly I think the way you treated her, in general and especially in regards to Jake, was deplorable. I will NOT allow you to hurt her again. You will regret it if you do."

"I know." Charlie's shoulders sagged a little. "Tell her my contact info is the same. So if she wants to talk to me she can reach me anytime."

"Alright. I think you better go now. Don't come back unless you have an invitation, understand?"

"Yes. Thank you Edward. Goodbye." Charlie left and once he was out of sight I locked the door.

Bella was as upset as I expected her to be. I tried to calm her down. She figured out quickly that I knew why Charlie had shown up. However I was clear to her that I was not going to tell her unless she absolutely wanted to know. This was completely her choice.

After we sat for awhile we went back to work. I could tell part of Bella wanted to go home. I knew if we went home now she would just dwell on it. She needed some time to process and cool down.

Bella was quiet the rest of the afternoon, which I completely understood. A thought occurred to me. Bella and I hadn't been out for another real date in a while. Maybe getting away for the weekend would be a good idea. We were ahead of schedule for her opening. Once Bella got back to work it would be a little while before we could do this again.

As I hung pictures I wondered if Bella was ready to get her tattoo. The artist I actually wanted her to see was on Whidbey Island. It might be fun to make a weekend out of it. Since it was Wednesday I had a day to figure this out.

Bella came up behind me and started laughing. I turned to see her waving the stud finder over my back. "This thing is broken. I should be going off."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You are too cute for words."

"Can we go home now? I'm wiped out."

"Sure baby." Bella seemed to be more relaxed than earlier. The time to process what had happened helped.

Once we got back to the condo Bella disappeared to take a bath. I promised her I would be in shortly. I wanted to get the ball rolling on planning our weekend. I called Tyler, my favorite tattoo artist to see if he was free. He had done my original Celtic tattoo, so I knew he would be the best one to incorporate a change to it. After that appointment was made I set up reservations for where we were staying and a nice place for dinner one night. Now to see if Bella was up for it.

Bella was relaxed back in the bath tub, her eyes closed. Bubbles surrounded her up to her chin. She heard me come in and waved at me with her eyes still shut.

"Don't fall asleep. I don't want you drowning."

Bella smiled and opened her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't."

I sat on the tub edge and Bella gave me a look. "What are you up to Edward?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Bella shook her finger at me. "I know you. You have that look in our eyes like you've been plotting."

"Well, I have, just a little. Did you have a time frame for when you wanted to get your tattoo?"

Bella looked a little surprised. "No. Anytime I suppose."

"How about this weekend? I thought I might steal you away for a little escape. We will be going somewhere for the weekend no matter if we do tattoos or not. I think it would be good for both of us."

"Really?" Bella beamed at me. "You're getting yours too?"

"Of course. I figured we would go on the same day." This was something we were going to do together.

"Will you hold my hand?" Bella reached out and traced one wet finger over the back of my hand.

"I will hold whatever you want me to." I winked at her and Bella giggled.

"I don't think feeling me up in front of a tattoo artist is a good idea. He might screw up."

I laughed. "Good point. You can hold my hand too. How does that sound?"

Bella tilted her head as she turned my hand over. She traced her fingers over my palm. "Now that is a moment I want a photo of. Holding your hand while you get a tattoo Mr. Tough Harley Man."

"Well for me it's not because of pain. I just want to be holding your hand while I get your initial permanently etched on me."

Bella looked a little teary for a moment. "Cullen, it's when you say things like that I fall in love with you more."

I leaned over and kissed her. "Good." Bella reached up wrapped one hand over the back of my neck, playing with the hair back there. An impish smile came over her face. I eyed her because clearly she was now the one up to something.

"Kiss me Edward." I hesitated for just a moment, still not sure what she was thinking. Aw, hell. I wasn't about to turn down that request. I bent over and the moment my lips touched hers Bella moaned and pulled me tighter. Her tongue snuck between my lips and flicked mine. By the time I felt her hand in my waistband it was too late. She pulled me off balance and into the tub with her.

"Gotcha!" Bella started laughing hard as the bubbles flew everywhere. The water was splashed up over the side of the tub where one of my jean covered legs still hung over.

"You little devil." Bella just sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I knew you were up to some sort of mischief." I dropped my dry leg in the tub before I scooted up. Placing one hand on either side of Bella's head, I pressed her back into the tub with my body.

"Edward, maybe you should get your balance checked. You just fell in here." Bella grinned at me.

"Uh huh. My balance. I think my balance is just fine. I think you are just looking for trouble Miss Swan. Are you looking for trouble?"

"No Mr. Cullen, because clearly trouble is right in front of me."

I crashed my lips into hers and Bella arched her body up into mine. She growled in frustration when her body met with wet denim. I smiled as I sat back.

"And that is what you get. Or more precisely what you don't get." I winked at her before I hauled myself out of the tub. Bella pouted at me, sitting up out of the bubbles. I stared for a moment at the stream of bubbles falling down over her breasts. "Someone has to make us dinner." I started stripping off my wet clothes and tossed them in the hamper. I blew a kiss at Bella and went to go find dry clothes. As I left the bathroom she wolf whistled at me.

"Sexy ass sweetheart."

I just chuckled and shook my head. A short time later Bella traipsed out from the bedroom, in just one of my t-shirts and panties. I groaned to myself. She was definitely on a mission tonight.

"Aren't you cold?"

Bella walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. "Nope. Want one?"

"Yes please."

Bella opened both bottles and handed me one. She gave me another little smile as she sipped her beer. "So what's for dinner?"

"Mushroom ravioli and salad."

"Yum. Sounds wonderful. Where are we going this weekend?" Bella leaned back against the counter which allowed her shirt to ride up her thighs.

"You will have to wait to find out later. You will need a dress to wear out to dinner though."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me when she realized I wasn't going to reveal anything. "Well if you won't tell me where, when do we leave?"

"Friday morning. Tattoo appointments if you want to do that are on Saturday afternoon. Then we will come home Sunday."

"Do I need any other specific clothing items?" Still fishing, hoping I would give something away.

I grinned at her as I drained the pasta. "No, not particularly. Because other than dinner and the tattoos, I plan on keeping you indoors and preferably naked all weekend."

The look I gave Bella as I said that made her blush, and then smile. It was so funny to me the things that caused her to blush. It wasn't always what I expected.

"Are we taking the Harley?"

"I don't know if that will work for you bringing a dress. Unless you have one that can be packed in a small bag and be okay."

Bella smiled, more to herself than to me. "I think I can manage that."

"Then we take the Harley."

That brought to mind something I had realized the other day. When it was just me, I didn't mind riding the Harley if the weather was bad. However, now that Bella was an ever present part of my life, things had changed. I didn't like subjecting her to that. Plus it wasn't the best choice if she was wearing a dress. We could always take her car, but truthfully I hated driving it. Her Toyota was not a guy's car. Sexist as it may be, I liked to drive Bella places.

In bed that night I brought up the car topic with Bella. "Baby?"

Bella was nuzzled into my chest. "Hmm?"

I've decided I'm going to buy a car. Want to help me pick one out?"

Bella pushed back and looked at me. "You aren't getting rid of the Harley are you?"

"Oh hell no. I just want something else to drive us if the weather is bad."

"Well we can always take my car." I loved Bella's ever present practical side.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, I love you. I do not love driving your car."

Bella gave me a slight dirty look. "What's wrong with my car Edward?"

I sighed. "I don't mean this how it's probably going to sound. It drives like a girl's car, no power."

Now she was officially glaring at me. "A girl's car?"

"See, you're getting mad. I knew you would take it the wrong way." I rolled to my back and stared at the ceiling.

Bella rested one hand on my chest. "Well explain it better."

"I like to drive a car that's like the Harley. When you put your foot on the gas, you can feel the power. I'm sorry baby, but a four cylinder just doesn't do it."

"More power. You want more power?" I looked over at Bella and nodded. She giggled a little. "You sound like Tim The Tool Man Taylor. Are you going to start grunting too?"

I leaned up on one elbow. "If it turns you on."

Bella smacked my shoulder. "Not if they're just uttered randomly, no."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "That implies that non random does. Explain please what you mean?"

Bella put her hands over her face and groaned. I reached over in the dark and pried them off. I could feel the heat in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. I turned Bella to face me. "Okay now I'm really curious because you are blushing."

After a moment's hesitation Bella spoke. "Fine. There is a time when I like when you make sounds like that. If you think about it I know you will figure out when that time might be."

I grinned at her because I knew exactly what she was referring to. "Really? Why?"

"Oh jeez. You want a reason? I like all the sounds you make." Bella was close enough to me I saw her roll her eyes. "But, the closer you get to coming, the more……wild you sound. It's sexy." Bella watched me closely trying to make out my response in the dim light.

"Well, I can understand that. You do the same thing to me. Except you rarely grunt."

Bella gasped. "I never grunt. Ever."

I snickered. "No, but I have heard you growl."

Bella poked her finger at my chest. "Well I've heard you growl." That was when the wheels started turning in my head. My sudden silence took Bella off guard and she rubbed my upper arm. "Sweetheart?"

"I think I have an idea."

Instant suspicion reigned on Bella's face. "What?"

"I think some time we should see how quiet we can be. Maybe pick a place where we have no choice." I smiled at Bella and reached over to rub her hip. "I don't think you could do it."

"Is that a challenge Cullen? Because I don't think you could either."

"It is. Should we have a bet?"

Bella rolled onto her belly and propped herself up on her elbows. "I think we need to set some ground rules, but yes I'd like to bet you."

"What kind of rules?"

"Well, is this just bring each other to orgasm by any means, or strictly sex? And obviously most sounds would be forbidden, but breathing volume would have to have a little leeway."

I thought for a moment over her suggestions. "Okay, here's the deal. Bring each other to orgasm by any means we want. But there has to be a warning that it's for the bet."

"Of course." Bella grinned.

"Breathing or gasps are allowed. But no talking, moaning, grunting, growling, you get the picture?"

Bella shifted back to her side. "Sounds fair. What will I get when I win?"

I grabbed her and rolled her on top of me. She laughed and draped her body over me willingly. "Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I am." Bella ran her fingers through my hair.

"What do you want then?"

Bella barely thought longer than ten seconds. "I get to pick the color of your new car. Any color I want."

I pondered that for a second. "Okay. I'm alright with that."

Bella slid her fingers down out of my hair and started rubbing the back of my neck. "What do you want Edward?"

When Bella saw the smile that crossed my face her smile vanished. "Oh shit," she muttered.

"I want photos of you, on my Harley."

A little sigh of relief escaped Bella. "Okay."

Her relief was premature, I wasn't done yet. I added, "Naked."

Bella's eyes grew huge and her mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"So where do you propose we do this if you win? The garage?"

"No. I'll wheel my bike into your studio through the back door. I would make sure it was just us, because we are the only ones who will ever see them."

Bella took a deep breath. "Okay. But it won't matter because I will win the bet.

I wrapped her up in my arms. "You just keep telling yourself that."

Friday morning I woke up before Bella. She was wrapped around the arm I had closest to her. Both her arms were twisted around me, her cheek resting on my shoulder. No wonder my hand felt a little numb. I was really excited to go away for the weekend with her. While I watched her she stirred and opened her eyes. "Morning baby."

"Mmm, morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." I went to pull my arm away and Bella frowned. "Sorry, but my hand is going numb."

"Oh!" Bella quickly released me. "I'm sorry."

I rolled onto my side and grabbed her waist. "It's okay. Don't go too far. This arm," I gave her a little squeeze, "is perfectly fine." Bella laughed and scooted back over. "But we can't lay here for too long. I have plans for you today besides letting you sleep in."

"What time is it?" Bella peered over me at the weather outside.

"Little after ten am."

"Whoa, we did sleep in."

"Well we did stay up talking late last night." We had ended up chatting in bed until almost one am.

Bella smiled. "True."

After a few more moments Bella was getting anxious to get up and pack her stuff, so I released her. I gathered the clothing I wanted for dinner tonight, and a few other items. While I drank my coffee in the kitchen I watched Bella run around a little frantically. Finally I grabbed her as she passed the kitchen. "Slow down. You are making me dizzy. Come drink your coffee and take a breath.

Bella nodded and came into the kitchen. I picked her up and set her on the counter and handed her a mug of coffee. "Stay." I pointed at her and she attempted to kick my butt from where she was seated. I leaned against the counter next to her and rubbed her thigh. "Are you a little excited to go?"

"Maybe." Bella smiled.

Once she had finished her coffee, and eaten some breakfast, I let her go finish getting her stuff. She met me in the living room with a small bag and a huge smile. "I'm ready."

I took her hand. "Well let's go then."

Bella waited while I put our stuff in the bike. "Where are we going?"

"North." I grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes.

It was nice to feel Bella settle in behind me on the Harley. She wiggled into my back and wrapped her arms tightly around me. The weather was perfect for the drive. It was overcast but not too cold or rainy. As we drove north on I-5 Bella would play with her hands over my chest occasionally. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I smiled to myself to feel her snuggle into me.

When we pulled into the ferry dock in Mukilteo, a flash of confusion crossed Bella's face. Now I knew I had her completely baffled. This was fun. We got on the ferry and parked the bike. Bella handed me her helmet and put her hands on her hips. "Well it appears we are going to Whidbey Island."

"So it does." We wondered up to the top forward deck and went outside. Bella stood at the rail and I came up behind her and surrounded her with my arms. She was smiling to herself as the ferry left and headed across the water. Leaning her head back against my shoulder she looked up at me.

"In case I forget to say it later, I had a really good time this weekend. Thank you."

I chuckled. "I did too. And you are very welcome." I kissed her softly and she grinned at me.

We stood there quiet, just enjoying being pressed into one another, sharing our warmth. The ferry dock appeared in the distance. I took Bella's hand and we returned to the motorcycle. A few miles down the road from the ferry terminal was the hotel. We pulled in and once I stopped the Harley Bella pulled her helmet off. Her eyes were huge as she looked where we would be staying. "Oh my God, this place is gorgeous."

"I thought you might like it. Rosalie suggested it." We took our bags and headed inside. Bella tucked her arm in mine as she looked around the lobby.

"Welcome sir. How can I help you?"

"Reservation for Cullen."

The clerk eyed Bella and I cleared my throat. He startled and swiftly looked to his computer. "Yes. Here we go, two nights." He gathered items and handed two key cards over to me. "We hope you and Mrs. Cullen enjoy your stay."

I felt Bella grip my arm at the clerk's mistake. The way he had looked at her earlier, I wasn't about to correct him. "I'm sure my wife and I will have a great time." I winked at Bella and gave her a light pat on the butt. She broke into giggles and looked up at me through her lashes. As we headed to the elevator I looked over my shoulder to see the clerk staring after us with narrowed eyes. "Mine." I mouthed with a smile.

Once the elevator doors closed Bella smacked my arm. "What was that?"

I laughed. "He was eying you, I didn't like it Mrs. Cullen."

"So your possessive caveman side came out and we are married?"

"Pretty much. Me Edward love Bella." I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

Bella hugged me tightly. "Mmm. Love you too."

The doors opened and I led Bella down the hall. She looked around and realized our room was one of two on the floor. Her eyes grew big again. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I unlocked the door.

"You've gone overboard haven't you?"

I stepped back and let Bella lead the way into the suite. She gasped as she walked in. "Did I? I don't think so." I watched with a smile as Bella made her way over to the windows and looked out at the water. I followed her and stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders. "I think you are worth every penny."

Bella leaned back into me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go look at the bed and bathroom." Bella turned and gave me a funny look. "Trust me." I had picked this suite specifically for that reason. Bella headed across the room, glancing behind at me. "I'm right behind you." I reassured her.

She entered the bedroom ahead of me and I heard a loud, "Holy shit!" Followed a few seconds later by a, "Fuck me."

I found her in the bathroom her mouth hanging open. "I plan on it later."

Bella spun around and launched herself into my arms. I grunted a little as her body collided with mine. "I take it you approve."

Bella slid down and gestured at the bathtub. "Edward, that thing is huge. It has jets." I nodded at her. "The shower has eight heads."

"Yes, so I read. It could be this bathroom is one of the reasons I picked this room. I thought you might like it."

Bella looked at the tub again and then gave me a smile. "You want to have me in that tub don't you?"

I grinned. "The thought has crossed my mind a few times since I saw pictures online a couple of days ago."

Bella wandered back into the bedroom. She wrapped one hand around the wooden bedpost and spun around it to peer at me. "This bed is amazing."

"It is, another reason I picked this suite. Those were important features I thought." The bed was impressive. King sized with dark maroon and black bedding, not to mention enough pillows for three beds.

"Very important." Bella crooked a finger and beckoned to me. I walked over and leaned up against the post she was holding onto. "Now what Edward?"

"Well, we have about seven hours until dinner. You want to get some lunch?" Bella shook her head.

"Not yet. I hope they have room service."

"Of course."

Bella took my hand. "Good." She led me over to the balcony and opened the sliding glass door. She looked around before she pulled me out and put my back to the rail. "Don't move."

I raised an eyebrow at Bella but stayed still. She stepped back in the room and started pulling her clothes off. Shimmying her jeans down, Bella smiled at me wickedly. She stood there for a moment in her black lace bra and thong, eying me. Slowly Bella walked back until she stood in the open doorway to the deck. Grabbing a pillow from the deck chair she tossed it to my feet. By now I was in a state of aroused shock.

Bella tilted her head at me. "You need to stay quiet Edward."

Oh shit. She had made her decision and it was going to be my turn first. The look in her eye told me Bella wasn't going to mess around. I glanced around to make sure there was no way anyone could see Bella, and she was hidden. However the people walking along the beach nearby could hear me if I was too loud. As Bella knelt down in front of me on the pillow, I knew this was going to be tough. I gripped the railing as she reached up to unfasten my jeans. "Okay with this?"

I just nodded. I wasn't going to risk answering and have her use that to say I had lost before she had even touched me. Bella smirked at me before she worked to open my jeans. She shifted them down a little before she reached in and stroked me slowly. I clenched my jaw as Bella pulled me out. She looked up at me and winked. "Good luck sweetheart."

I bit my lower lip the moment I felt her mouth surround me. Several words kept repeating in my head as she swirled her tongue around me. Oh sweet Jesus. Shut up. Fuck. Quiet. Holy Shit. I wasn't sure I was going to make it to the end without saying something. Bella made sure she picked one of the ways that would be the toughest for me. Vixen she devil.

If I had to stay quiet, I'd let my fingers talk to her. I reached down and tangled my fingers through her hair. I kept my eyes on her as I took a gasping breath. Bella glanced up to see if I was going to falter. I just stroked her cheek with my free hand. Bella growled around me in frustration and I tipped my head back at the sensation, exhaling loudly.

Bella wrapped one hand around under my jeans, gripping my ass. She pulled me tighter into her as she slid her lips further down. My fingers gripped her hair tighter when I felt her focus her tongue around the head. She released me for a moment. Pumping her hand up and down my shaft she waited until I looked down at her. Once Bella knew she had my attention she leaned in and lightly licked my balls. Oh fucking hell. She'd never done that before.

I bit my lip again as I watched her run her tongue up the underside from base to tip. I felt the need to grab harder onto something, and I didn't want it to be her hair. I took both hands and gripped the railing behind me. Bella reached behind herself and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She pressed into my legs, letting her nipples graze over my thighs. "Don't take your eyes off me Edward. I want you looking at me when you come in my mouth."

Bella took me in her mouth again, deeper than she ever had before. She was fondling my balls with one hand while she sucked hard. Her eyes never left mine as she took me so deep I hit the back of her throat. I felt her fight a gag reflex but before I could stop her she did it again. I saw Bella's eyes light up as she determined exactly how far she could take me without it making her gag.

By now I was fighting the urge to moan, scream, growl, to make any sound at all. I was breathing so fast I almost felt a little dizzy. I leaned back harder against the rail. Bella stared up at me with fire in her eyes. I wasn't faltering in my silence and it was driving her mad. I just kept picturing seeing her naked on my bike, holding onto that image as incentive.

I twitched forward and Bella knew I was close. She slid both hands behind me and pulled me further into her mouth. I started to lean my head back but she spanked me once. I startled and looked down at her. Bella raised an eyebrow at me as she sucked on the tip. I had almost forgotten I was supposed to be looking at her. She gave me a little test graze with her teeth and my hips jerked towards her. When I managed that little stunt without a sound other then my constant gasping for air, Bella knew I had won this round. She took me deep once more and slowly slid back, sucking as she scraped her teeth lightly against my skin.

I arched as I came and Bella moaned when I released in her mouth. She ran her tongue up the underside of my shaft as she swallowed. My hands felt like they were a permanent part of the railing I had been holding it so hard. Bella slowly drug her lips off of me, giving me one last sweeping lick around the head. She knelt back and looked up at me. "Well fuck Edward. You are stronger than I gave you credit for."

I didn't say anything, I just smiled at her and bent over to kiss her. I wasn't saying a word until I knew this round was done. I raised an eyebrow at her and Bella laughed. "You win this one. You may talk."

I reached under her arms and basically tackled her back through the door onto the carpet. "Holy fucking shit I love you." Bella laughed as we fell because I my jeans were now around my ankles. I kissed my way up her neck as I wrapped her up in my arms. "That was the toughest thing I have ever had to do. Ever."

Bella snuggled into me. "I love you too. I thought for sure I could get you to crack."

"Normally, I would've given up the moment you knelt in front of me. But I'm determined to win this bet."

"Apparently. So what happens if I manage to stay quiet?"

I hadn't thought about that. "Well, if you do, which you won't, we will go into overtime."

Bella thought this over for a moment. "Like football?"

I nodded. "Yes. At that point whoever cracks first loses. And we may want to up the ante too. But you won't be able to stay quiet, so it's a non issue."

Bella groaned. "You are disgustingly confident."

With a smile I said, "I'm sure of how to make you react exactly like I want you too. I know your body Bella. I know what makes you come completely undone. And you will come undone for me, very soon, and publicly."

Bella's eyes grew big when I confirmed that her challenge would be in a public place. She had no clue that I had thought this out very carefully.

**BPOV**

This day had been perfection. Somehow Edward knew exactly what I needed. I needed an escape and of course he provided that on a grand scale. I could not believe the lengths he had gone to in arranging this. The hotel suite was phenomenal. I literally didn't breathe when I first walked in. Then the bedroom and the bathtub almost put me into cardiac arrest. I had all sorts of ideas the moment I saw those.

I was so overwhelmed with love and emotion as I took everything in, I had to do something. Edward needed to know on all levels how much this meant to me. Since I felt I wasn't expressing sufficiently it in words, I decided a blow job on the deck was the next step. Plus I was sure I could get him to break if I caught him off guard.

I did catch him by surprise, but he stayed silent the entire time. At least he didn't break our agreed upon rules. I found in some ways I was more attuned to his body language than I realized. I knew when he was fighting a moan. I could tell by the change in his breathing patterns when I did something he really liked. I felt him tense all over right before he climaxed, silently except for his breathing. I kept hoping one of Edward's gasps or pants would become a sound or a word. However he held it in. I was screwed.

My turn was coming, I suspected tonight. Edward had just confirmed we were going to be in a public place when it happened. I knew what he was capable of, and I was so turned on now, I was pretty sure I would lose. Even with my imminent defeat on the horizon, I was excited for tonight. I couldn't wait for Edward to see me in the dress I had brought. Then there were the items I had to wear under it, and for bedtime, courtesy of Alice.

We were laying on the floor still. Edward had his arms wrapped around me. I shivered a little and that was when we decided that being on the floor, mostly naked, with the door still open was no longer smart. I got up and grabbed my bra off the balcony and shut the door. Edward sat up and watched me with a smile. I stood looking down at him and couldn't help giggling at the fact his jeans were still around his ankles. He shook his head at me when he realized why I was laughing and pulled them up.

Edward grabbed my hand as I walked by. "One second, I want to see something."

"What?"

He grinned and slowly slid his hand up the inside of my thigh. My knees shook when I saw the look in his eyes. Slowly he slid one finger under my thong and just barely grazed me. He kissed my leg right above my knee as he brought his hand back down. "That's what I suspected."

"What were you suspecting Edward?"

"I figured your little stunt has you pretty turned on, and I was right."

I frowned at him for a second. "You want to help me out with that?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I think I'll make you wait." He hopped to his feet and tried to kiss me but I gave him a grumpy shove. "Oh don't be mad baby. I promise it will be worth it."

"You are just trying to get me so ramped up that when you take your turn for the bet you have a better chance of winning."

"Never said I'd play fair." Edward pulled me to him and I finally relented. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you."

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the throbbing between my legs. "I love you too, even more when you aren't making evil plots."

Edward laughed. "This evil plot you will be thanking me for later."

I glared up at him. "I better be."

"Hungry?" I nodded at him. "Okay, I'll go order us some room service and we can have some lunch. Then what do you say to a bath?"

"Are you going to use said bath to get me even more worked up?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe yes, maybe no."

"Fine, I'll be out in a second." I went in the bathroom and grabbed one of the enormously fluffy bathrobes and threw it on. When I walked out to the sitting area Edward was just hanging up the phone.

"Food will be up soon. Come here baby." He was on the couch so I walked over. He patted the space between his legs and I sat down and leaned back against him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that no matter what happens tonight, I'm fucking the shit out of you after dinner." I grinned when I felt him start to get hard behind me and he groaned. "I'm not going to play fair either Edward."

Edward kissed the side of my neck. "I would expect nothing less."

We ate and basically lazed about on the couch for a bit. Finally I decided I wanted to test out that bathtub. Edward followed me into the bathroom, a little smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. Evil sexy man was going to be the death of me.

Once the tub was full I dropped my robe and thong and climbed in. I leaned back with a sigh and Edward chuckled. I opened one eye and peered at him as he undressed.

"What?"

"That sound you made. Is that bathtub as good as sex?"

I snickered. "No, but its close."

Edward climbed in and made me scoot forward so he could sit behind me. I lay back against him and closed my eyes again. He surrounded my waist with his arms and kissed my shoulder. After several quiet moments he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Did the Mrs. Cullen thing……did that bother you?"

I looked up at him. "No. Why would it?"

Edward shrugged. "I just wondered. No particular reason."

I closed my eyes again and pondered his question. There was more to it that he wasn't sharing. "What aren't you telling me?"

Edward cleared his throat and shifted a little behind me. Hesitantly he murmured, "Well, I liked it a lot more than I expected to."

I smiled to myself. "I liked it too." Edward relaxed a little behind me and I realized how nervous he had been to tell me that. Before today I hadn't really thought about someday marrying Edward. We'd never discussed if that was something either of us wanted or saw as part of our future. "Have you ever thought about it?"

Edward fingers started tracing circles on my stomach. "Marrying you?"

I tried to keep my tone light. "Well that, or marriage in general."

"Have you?"

I rolled my eyes before I looked back at him. "You are answering a question with a question."

Edward gave me a hint of is crooked smile. "Am I?"

I gave him a little glare before I turned back around and snuggled back into him. He had to answer my question first before I would answer his. When Edward realized I was just going to wait him out he sighed.

"Before I met you Bella, marriage was never on my horizon. It wasn't something I had even remotely considered. Now though, it is something I could see happening. Happening with you."

I nodded. "I've thought about it. More specifically I've thought about marrying you. I just know that whatever happens, I want to be with you, for the rest of my life."

Edward kissed slowly down the side of my neck. "Me too. I don't need a legal document to know that."

I turned so I could smile at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "If we ever do I'll let you tattoo my ring finger, sound good?"

Edward grinned. "Sounds perfect, as long as I get to do the same."

"Of course." I kissed him softly, but pulled back before he could deepen it. He frowned at me. "Sorry, I'm not going to be responsible for adding to my own combustion from sexual tension."

Edward licked his lips and raised one eyebrow at me. He wrapped on arm around my waist so I couldn't shift. I was trapped sitting partially sideways on his thighs. He placed his other hand over my thigh and started sliding it up.

"Edward…." I warned him.

His hand moved between my legs and rested so that his fingers were just barely touching me. "Yes baby?"

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder. "Don't torture me please."

Edward's lips brushed against my ear. "Oh baby, don't you want me to touch you?" He started shifting his hand so that he was touching me with feather light pressure. I felt heat rush through me and my nipples grew hard instantly. That didn't escape Edward's notice. "Your breasts say you do."

Jesus fucking Christ. "I want you to touch me if you are going to let me come."

Edward sighed and slowly pulled his hand away. "All these conditions….well later then."

I collapsed a little against him and he started rubbing my back. The water was starting to get a little cold. Edward picked up my hand and kissed it before he meshed his fingers with mine. "We are both getting all wrinkly. We should get out."

Nodding I sat up. Edward stepped out first and handed me a towel that was the size of a blanket. He laughed as I wrapped it around me twice. "We could fit both of us in here."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Edward gave me his crooked smile and I smacked his chest lightly.

I put the bathrobe back on since we weren't really planning on going anywhere until dinner. We curled up on the couch and watched a movie, half of which I slept through. I couldn't help it. It was warm lying on top of Edward, and he kept running his fingers over my ear, neck and shoulder. Combined with his other arm around me it was nap inducing. I awoke to him running his finger over my lips. "Time to get up if you want time to get ready for dinner."

I smiled as I stretched before I rolled over onto my stomach and looked up at him. "Okay. Are we driving?"

"Nope. It's in walking distance, and it's not raining."

"Alright. I'm going to commandeer the bathroom, is that alright?" Edward chuckled at my choice of words.

"Yes that's fine. Besides it will take me all of fifteen minutes to get ready."

I groaned as I got up. "Yes because you are a man. It takes time to make myself beautiful enough to appear on your arm." Edward grabbed the edge of my bathrobe as I took a step and pulled me back.

"Look at me." He sounded so serious all of a sudden, so I looked intently at him. "You outshine any other woman no matter what time of day it is. Whether you are made up, or in your pajamas. You are always gorgeous."

I blushed at his words. "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome. Now scoot." He spanked my butt and sent me to change.

I gathered everything I needed and my iPod and went in the bathroom. There was a speaker plug in for the iPod so I set mine in there and scrolled through my music. I finally settled on a mixed selection because I couldn't make up my mind.

I took my time curling my hair and applying a little bit of makeup. When I pulled out my lingerie to wear under my dress, I had a wicked idea. I tossed the thong back in the bag. I put on the white lace garter and matching bra Alice had given me. The bra was cut low enough that if I had a sudden whim to do jumping jacks, my breasts would pop out. I grinned as I turned in the mirror. Edward would like the accessibility of that.

I could hear Edward moving around in the bedroom getting ready, occasionally humming along with the music I had playing. I decided to play dirty again and switched the song to Closer by Nine Inch Nails. There was a sudden silence from the room and then he called out, "Planning on it."

That made me laugh and I could hear him chuckling to himself. I pondered for a moment what else I could play. I giggled and switched it to Poison's Talk Dirty to Me. I sang along loud enough that he could hear me as I pulled my nylons on and fastened them to the garters. He came and stood outside the door. "Planning on that too baby."

"Good."

He wandered out of the room, probably ready to go. Men and the ease at which they could get ready to go out. Well I was pretty sure that my time spent was going to be thoroughly appreciated. I slipped on the little black dress I had brought. It was a knit jersey, with a modest neck line that displayed just enough of my cleavage. The back stopped right above my bra so it showed a fair amount of my skin. However the best part had to be how the dress fit. It clung to my curves, without being vulgar. It was more like a sheet of black water flowing over my body. I finished by pinning most of my curls up, using my hand mirror to admire the effect from the back. With my black heels on, even I thought I looked damn good.

I peeked out of the bathroom to make sure Edward wasn't standing right there. This kind of outfit and effort deserved an entrance. The bedroom door was slightly closed so again I glanced to see where Edward was. I took a moment to stare at him. He was standing looking out the windows in a pair of black slacks and a dark green shirt. His black tie had flecks of green in it, and over his arm was his suit jacket. Dear God, give me the strength not to just melt into a puddle at Edward's feet. My heart was already pounding as it was.

I stepped out quietly into the room and cleared my throat. "Ready."

Edward turned and I wished I had a video camera to record his reaction. He was stunned. He stood there speechlessly staring at me, his eyes burning a path from my feet all the way to the top of my head. Under Edward's breath I heard a quiet "Fuck."

I smiled at him and held out my hand. "Come on handsome, we don't want to be late." Edward recovered his powers of speech as he walked over.

"I don't think I can let you out looking like that."

I knew that wasn't a negative comment. "Why not?"

"Because at some point in the evening I will end up having to poke some guys eyes out for looking at you the wrong way."

I laughed as Edward helped me put on my coat. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'm all yours. And tomorrow the back of my neck will say it too."

Edward kissed the spot I had just mentioned before he looped my arm through his. "I better get a lot of kissing in there tonight, because it will be a couple weeks before I get to kiss it again after your tattoo."

When we walked through the lobby there was a young woman behind the desk. It was my turn to glare as she looked entirely too long at Edward's ass. I stopped him for a moment. "One second." Edward looked a little confused as I walked over to the desk, following a few steps behind me.

The blond gave me a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Yes, Brandy?" I read her name tag. My husband told me he set up a wake-up call for tomorrow morning for our room. Could you cancel it please? We are simply going to be up too late tonight screwing each other's brains out to get up that early." I turned to Edward who looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, or take me right there. "Right sweetheart?"

Edward smiled. "Absolutely."

Brandy swallowed hard and stared at me in disbelief. "The name on your room."

"Cullen." She peered through the computer.

"I'm sorry I don't see a request here."

I frowned. "Funny. Oh well. Never mind then." I walked over to Edward and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You said you called one in?"

"I thought I did. Must've forgotten." Edward was playing along brilliantly, giving me his best sheepish look.

"Naughty." I gave his butt a light squeeze and he grinned widely at me. "Let's go eat."

"Yes my sexy wife." He kissed my cheek and we headed outside. Once we were out the doors he broke down laughing hard. "Oh my God you kill me. Was that all on impulse?"

Laughing I said, "All improvised on the spot because I didn't like how she was looking at you." I grinned at Edward.

"You win." He pointed at me.

"I win what?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever it is, that little act you just pulled was a big win."

I tucked my arm back through his as we strolled down the street. "That was pretty good wasn't it?"

"Good? It was brilliantly evil. Another reason why I love you."

I leaned my head against his arm as we walked to the restaurant. Already there were so many memories I wanted to keep forever just from today. Edward held the door for me and escorted me into this candlelit Italian restaurant. The host gave us a warm smile and quickly seated us when Edward gave him the name on the reservation.

We were tucked back in a corner table. All the tables were spread out enough that there was an air of privacy to wherever one sat. There were long red tablecloths and dripping white candles on each one. Edward pulled my chair out for me before he sat down next to me. I leaned on my hands and looked over at him. "You look so handsome."

Edward smiled and blushed just a bit. "Thanks baby." The waiter came over and took our drink orders and disappeared again. I had sworn to myself I was only having one glass of wine. I sensed I needed to keep my wits about me tonight.

"You still want to get your tattoo tomorrow?"

I looked at Edward and could see he was actually a little concerned that I might change my mind. "I'm very ready. You?"

"Me too."

We were quiet while we looked at our menus. I was debating between two choices when I realized Edward had set his menu down and was watching me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What is so fascinating?"

"You. You get the cutest look on your face when you are trying to decide something."

It was my turn to blush. "Whatever."

"Your face is very expressive Bella. Most of the time I can tell what you are feeling or thinking."

I leaned over so I could whisper in his ear. "What am I thinking now?"

Edward chuckled. He took my hand and kissed the back of it before he slid it under the table and placed it on his erection. I let out an involuntary gasp and he smirked at me. "You are thinking about later tonight, like I am."

I bit my lip and crossed my legs. The waiter reappeared to take our order and I startled and tried to pull my hand back. Edward refused to release it and kept it touching him while we placed our orders. Once the waiter was gone he let me go and I glared at him. "You are bad."

Edward grinned. "You wouldn't have me any other way. And you are just as bad." He scooted his chair closer to me. I watched him warily. It was clear he was up to something.

"No you are right, I wouldn't." Edward's hand was on my knee. He slipped it under the hem of my skirt, rubbing little circles with his thumb.

"Miss Swan….the time for your challenge has arrived." My eyes grew huge. Edward took out his cell phone and set it on the table in front of me. "If you need an out, just pretend you are on my cell. You can swear or whatever you need, and I'll act like you are getting bad news." My God he had thought this out.

His hand crept higher and traced over the garter straps. "Ooh. I like what I'm finding here."

Edward leaned on one hand like he was listening very intently to me. I glanced around the room but everyone else was busy doing their own thing. No one was paying any attention to us. I bit my lower lip when Edward's hand continued its ascent. He pulled a little on my thigh to get me to part my legs a little. His eyes burned into mine and he whispered, "Do you know how soft the skin is here?" He tapped his fingers on my inner thigh. I shook my head. "Mmm. It's very soft. It's like a hint to what is a little further up." I took a deep shaky breath and clenched my fists on top of the table.

When Edward reached the apex of my thighs and touched skin, he gave me a wicked mile. His green eyes grew dark with desire. "Oh you are a bad girl Miss Swan. No panties? Not even a thong." Edward shook his head. His fingers made one pass through the moisture I knew was already there. His smile grew bigger. "I think you've been wet like this most of the day. Have you?"

I closed my eyes as I nodded. Edward's voice was having its usual effect on me with its velvet smoothness and husky tone. When he said things like this, with that voice, it was almost enough to make me come. He knew it too.

Edward's fingers were touching and probing me slowly. He kept his eyes on me as he slid one in. I let out another little gasp. "I think you are very close Bella. I'm not going to have to do much before you are clamping down on my fingers." He sat back a little as the waiter reappeared to fill our waters. I kept my eyes closed.

"Is everything okay sir?" I heard him ask Edward. Edward slid another finger in me and I bit my lip.

"Yes, thank you for asking. She's fighting a little bit of a headache so I told her to rest her eyes for a few minutes." His voice was so sure and confident, for a moment even I believed him. Then he pressed his thumb into my clit. I was afraid I was going to make my lower lip bleed.

"Oh. Well if you need anything Miss, just let me know."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to risk Edward would say that counted as noise.

I heard the waiter walk away and my eyes shot to Edward's. He was having entirely too much fun with this. "Bella, I can read your thoughts right now. Your eyes say it all." He winked and started rubbing my clit. I was trembling a little as he started moving his fingers harder in and out while he kept paying attention to my clit. Fuck, I knew now I wasn't going to make it. My breathing was rapid and shallow. When he added a third finger a tiny whimper escaped me.

Edward smiled and leaned over. His lips caressed my ear. "Feels good doesn't it baby? I love doing this to you." He twisted his fingers so he could curl them up. I reached out and grabbed the phone just in case. I knew what was next. Edward took one finger and just grazed my g spot. I shuddered and bit my lip. "You know what I'm going to do. You know I will make you come in about five seconds."

I was panting quietly as I leaned my forehead on the heel of my hand. Edward stroked my g-spot again lightly and the hand I had the cell phone in hit the table top lightly. "Last chance to open that phone and give yourself some cover." My eyes met Edward's and the lust there for what he was doing, and how I looked right now, was evident. "Five seconds left."

I opened the phone and spoke through gritted teeth into it. "God damn you for knowing my body that well."

Edward shoved his fingers into me hard and fast, aiming for my g-spot. I was so wet I could hear as well as feel it. He murmured quietly to me, "Come."

That did it. I moaned as quietly as I could and wrapped my calf around Edward's and pulled against it. "Shit, shit, shit." I growled into the phone and it was loud enough that I'm sure some people heard. My hips arched towards Edward's hand under the table cloth and I heard him groan a little. "I can't believe it." I gasped, still using the phone as a prop as the tremors went through every inch of my body.

As my spasms eased Edward slowly withdrew his fingers. He turned so only I could see and licked them off. I hung up the phone and handed it to him. A cursory glance around the room showed me that no one was really looking at us, thank God. Edward sat there grinning and looking very pleased with himself.

He reached over and cupped my face. "You okay baby?"

Finally I just smiled at him, because that's all I really could do. "I'm perfect." Inside I still couldn't believe I had just had an orgasm in the middle of a restaurant.

Edward wrapped one hand around the back of my neck and gave me a sweet and loving kiss. "I'm impressed. You stayed quieter than I thought you would."

I giggled, because the whole thing was just funny to me now. "I can't believe that just happened."

Edward chuckled. "Oh it definitely did, and believe me, it was exquisite to watch."

"So you win the bet. Guess I'll be posing for some photos soon?" I picked up my wine and took a large sip.

"Very soon." Edward glanced over to see that our dinner was headed our way. "But first I'll bet you might be a little hungry now?"

I winked at him, because he didn't know what I had in store for him back at the hotel. "For more than dinner, but we will start with that."

* * *

**Whew.....is it warm in here or is it just me? **

**So chapter 14 will finish their weekend, and I will post as soon as I can. I have a 2nd exam this week, so there won't be a lot of writing before then.**

**NOW......be kind and tell me what you liked? What was your favorite line?**

**Hugs to all  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all.....thank you so much for all your kind reviews and words. Just to let you know I have links on my author page for my blog and another fic site I am working on moving things to as a back up.**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to get posted. Things in my world have been extremely rough emotionally which made writing difficult. My world is a little better now.....but just know I may be a little irregular in posting for a few weeks. I'll do my best and I appreciate your patience.**

**As usual, S. Meyer owns the characters. The plot and ideas etc below are mine and shouldn't be copied without my permission.**

**Let's get back to Harleyward and Bella's weekend, shall we, grab your shamwows.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella try to pull herself together and eat her dinner. I was trying to ignore my rock hard erection. The one that had started the moment I saw Bella appear in her black dress. I think my heart stopped as well when she emerged from the bedroom. That dress was an amazing combination of class and sultriness. The way Bella's eyes lit up when she saw my reaction made my night.

I knew making her attempt her challenge at the restaurant table was a bit devious. I also knew that it would take very little for her to come. Bella's body had been keyed up most of the afternoon and remained teetering on the edge as we sat down. I loved that I knew her that well, and that Bella realized I did.

Our eyes met and Bella blushed. I reached over and stroked the side of her neck. This woman didn't bat an eyelash at giving me a blowjob on a balcony or coming to dinner without panties on. But remembering that I had made her climax several minutes ago in public made her blush.

"I love it when you blush Bella." I ran my fingers down her bare back. "Appearing so innocent, when I know better."

Bella smiled. "I definitely shed some innocence the day I met you."

I sipped my wine. "You haven't lost all of it. I love that."

"Oh I know that." A cryptic smile came over Bella's face, and I didn't miss it.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Which clearly showed me it meant something. Bella pointed to my dinner. "Eat up there. You are going to need your strength." I just grinned at her. Bella reached over with her fork and speared a piece of my steak. Very gently she fed the bite to me, offered me a wink, and then returned to her own dinner.

"Hey, my turn." Bella waited and watched as I picked up a piece of her chicken and fed it to her. A little bit of sauce was left behind on her bottom lip. "Hold still." I leaned over and licked the sauce off, eliciting a tiny gasp from Bella. "Mmm. Yummy."

Bella's eyes grew dark again. "Edward," she murmured huskily.

"Soon baby. We need to finish our dinner. I figured we'd take dessert for later."

"I like that idea."

"I knew you would." I was already thinking that dessert could become part of the night's activities, depending on what Bella selected.

When the waiter came back he smiled at Bella. "I'm so pleased to see you are feeling better miss."

Bella nodded. "Yes, thank you." Under the table she nudged my leg when I started to snicker at her blush returning. She took the dessert menu he offered and began to peruse it with a little smile.

"Dessert here or to go sir?"

"Oh it will be to go. Bella, do you know what you want?"

Bella looked over at me. "Do you have an opinion?"

"Something with chocolate." I watched the wheels turn in her head. Maybe she was thinking of similar ideas for fun we could have with dessert.

"Chocolate mousse please." The waiter took the menu with a little bow and disappeared again.

"Sounds like a very delicious choice baby."

Bella took my hand in hers. "Well we might not get to eat it right away. That can go in the refrigerator for later."

We left the restaurant still hand in hand. Bella gazed up at the sky as she walked next to me. "It's lovely to be able to see the stars better."

"It is." I looked up as well. A falling star shot across the inky depths of the night sky. Bella gasped next to me and it made me smile.

"Did you see that Edward?"

"I did. Did you make a wish?" Bella paused and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her in closer to me.

"I have everything I want Edward."

"Same reason I didn't make a wish." I bent down and kissed her gently. We broke apart and Bella gave me the radiant smile that melted my heart. I took her hand again and we continued back to the hotel.

Once we were back in our suite Bella put one hand on my chest. "Wait out here please, until I call you."

"I suppose. You won't take too long I hope."

Bella licked her lips and ran her hand down my chest. "Of course not. And it will be worth the wait." She sauntered off into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath and pulled my suit jacket off. I wasn't quite sure what Bella was up to, but I was pretty sure she was aiming to make my cock explode. Bella was a weapon of mass sexual destruction. I stood gazing out the window and did my best not to let my pulse race in anticipation.

The door unlatched behind me but didn't open. I waited to see what would happen next. Bella called out, "Okay sweetheart, you may join me."

I walked in but was in no way prepared for what met my eyes. Bella was leaning back against one of the bed posts, her hands cupping her breasts. She had on a short white lace robe that she held shut with her hands. Underneath I could see a white baby doll. The skirt was basically transparent, showing the white lace g-string that matched what I could see of the bra portion. Bella smiled at me and turned to walk to the head of the bed. I was mesmerized looking at her ass under the filmy fabric.

Bella glanced at me over her shoulder and then dropped the robe to the floor. She spun around, her arms still covering her breasts. Climbing up on the bed, she made her way over to the corner bed post. Watching me intently, she reached out in front of her and grasped the post in her hands.

Holy fuck. I was a dead man. Bella was doing it to me again. Mixing innocence with sex appeal. She had kept her hands against herself until now because there were no cups to her bra. Bella's exposed breasts were resting on a shelf of white lace. My fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and feel her hardening nipples. She leaned into the post and whispered, "Have I rendered you speechless."

That was one way to put it. Practically unconscious with lust was another. All I was aware of was Bella in front of me, and my raging erection. I nodded at her. "Bella, you look…..like an angel of sex." That was the best description I could come up with.

Bella giggled and pulled back against the post, her hair falling in waves behind her. "Well that was pretty much what I was going for. So I have to ask you Edward," Bella bit her lower lip and spread her knees a little farther apart. "Are you hard right now?"

I knew she could see I was. Bella just wanted to hear me say it. I had promised her I would talk dirty to her tonight. "Yes. You know the effect you have on me and my cock Bella."

Bella slid gracefully off the bed and made her way over to where I had stopped. She reached up to loosen my tie and then pulled it off. Taking her time, Bella unbuttoned my shirt. "I like you in green Edward."

"I'll remember that."

Bella opened my shirt and slid her hands across my chest. I couldn't keep my hands to myself anymore. I reached up and traced the upper slope of her breasts. "I have to say this is one of the sexiest things so far that I have had the pleasure of taking off of you."

Bella placed a soft open mouthed kiss in the center of my chest. "I've been saving it for you. I wanted to bring it out on a special night."

"Well you found one. It's good I didn't know that, I would've had you bring it out for Groundhog's day or anything else I could think of."

Bella leaned her forehead against my chest and laughed softly. "That you would." She looked up at me and I brushed her hair back off her shoulders. "I love you," Bella murmured as she pushed my shirt off to the floor.

"I love you too."

Bella locked her eyes with mine as she unbuckled my belt and unfastened my pants. With a little shove they fell to the floor. I stepped out of them and started walking forwards, backing Bella up. She reached up to pull down one shoulder strap, but I stopped her. "Leave all that on for a little bit. I want to take it off myself."

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Bella left the one strap hanging down her arm in a tantalizing way. She climbed up on the bed and crooked her finger at me as she lay back, "Come here."

"Absolutely." I joined Bella and pressed my body down into hers. She groaned and arched up into me. Her hands slid around my back and down under the waistband of my boxers. Her nails gripped me for just a moment and I pushed a little harder against her thigh.

"Edward…..I can't be patient this time." Bella's voice was rough in my ear.

My lips trailed up her neck and I nipped her earlobe. "Me neither baby." Bella wrapped one of her legs around mine and we rolled onto our sides. Our lips met in a fevered kiss as Bella rubbed against my thigh. I could feel how wet she was already through the thin fabric of her panties. I cupped one of her breasts and then flicked her hard nipple with my thumb.

Bella pulled me back on top of her with a moan. I broke the kiss and we stared at each other for a moment panting. "Please Edward."

"One moment." Bella groaned until my lips captured one of her nipples. I sucked on it for a second. "I have to take advantage of the display you have given me."

Bella giggled breathlessly, her laugh trailing off into a low moan as I wrapped my tongue around her nipples in turn. Her fingers ran through my hair, tugging when I nipped at her sensitive peaks. "Fuck," she whispered.

"I love it when I make you swear baby. Your breasts were made to be in my mouth." I kissed my way across to her other breast. "So soft and sweet, like the rest of you."

I propped myself on my elbows and looked down at her. "But I think you want something else now, don't you baby." I rubbed my erection against her and Bella whimpered. Her fingers moved from my hair and trailed down my back. I moved to whisper in her ear. "Is it my hands?" I cupped her over her panties and Bella arched up with a groan. "Or maybe you want this." I took one of her hands off my back and slid it between us, pressing it into my erection. Bella gripped me and I gasped as she rubbed me. "Do you want my cock Bella, tell me."

Bella turned her head to look at me. "I want your cock Edward. I want it in me now." Her hand shifted and started pulling at my boxers. I moved aside long enough to take them off. When I turned back Bella had already removed her panties.

"Naughty girl. I said I wanted to take that off. Roll over." Bella gave me a smile and moved to her stomach. I gave her ass a spank and she gasped and then moaned as I caressed the area. "That's for not letting me take your panties off." I unfastened the back of her top and turned her back over. Slowly I took it off and tossed it to the floor.

Bella spread her legs wide and gave me a naughty smile. I knelt back for a moment and stared at her. I must've looked too long for her liking because she suddenly announced, "I'm not a museum Edward. Here you can look and touch."

"Sorry baby. I can't help it." I settled in between her legs and teased her with the head of my cock. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Bella wrapped her legs around mine. "Well I need some beautiful fucking."

I thrust into her and we moaned in unison. I clenched my teeth for just a moment trying to avoid being overwhelmed with how she felt. Our change to no condom sex meant Bella rocked my world even more than she did before. I didn't think that was possible.

Bella rolled her hips up into mine. "Fuck you feel good. You always feel so good."

"You too baby." I withdrew slowly and thrust back hard into her and Bella moaned.

"Like that Edward, I need it like that."

I wasn't about to deny her. I started driving hard and fast into her and Bella met my every move. Her fingernails dug into my back as she sucked on the side of my neck. I pulled out and Bella eyes flew open and glared at me. "What the?"

"Flip over." I growled as I tugged on her waist. Bella licked her lips and rolled over. I slid my arm under her and tipped her hips up and thrust back into her. "Shit Bella."

Bella reached back and wrapped her hand around the back of my neck. "Need to feel you on me," she gasped, "Please."

I pressed every inch of my body down into hers and Bella let out a throaty, "Oh yes."

I wrapped my hands over her breasts as I kept pushing into her harder and faster. Bella arched back into me. The room filled with the sounds of her moans, our pants, and my grunts as our bodies collided together.

"Listen Bella, listen to what it sounds like when we fuck."

"Oh God Edward……I love it." Bella's words came out in a breathless rush.

I nudged her hair aside so the back of her neck was visible. "I more than love it." I licked the back of her neck. "I can't wait to see my mark here." I kissed the spot, loving the low moan it elicited from her.

Bella's hips were writhing hard back against me. "You're close aren't you baby?" I could feel her tightening down around me.

"Yes," Bella moaned. Fuck what that sound did to me.

I rested my lips against the nape of her neck. I slid my hand down underneath her and rubbed her clit with one finger, knowing it would send her over the edge. "Come for me. Let me feel you squeeze my cock."

"Oh fuck Edward!" Bella's body bowed into mine as pleasure rocked through her. I groaned as her walls gripped me.

"Like that Bella, oh I love that feeling." I went as deep into her as I could as my climax hit me. "Bella…." Her name left me in a deep and sudden growl as I came inside her.

Bella's head turned and she whispered into my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." My lips grazed over hers. They parted automatically for me and our tongues met gently. We exchanged short breathless kisses as the final shocks of ecstasy faded. Bella's brown eyes opened and she gazed at me.

I shifted a little off to the side and Bella pouted. I stroked across her sweaty forehead. "Let me get a washcloth, and then you can cuddle up into me like I know you want to." Bella smiled and then frowned.

"Do you want me to cuddle up into you?" A little furrow of worry appeared between her eyebrows.

I had started to get up but I froze and then lay back down beside her. "Of course I do. I love having your body, all warm and relaxed up against mine." I kissed her nose. "I'll be right back."

Bella grinned. "Okay."

I brought back a washcloth and handed it to her. After she had cleaned up I tossed it in the shower and joined her again. Bella had crawled under the covers. She pulled the blanket back for me and I slid under and pulled her to me with a growl. Her reaction was what I was hoping for, a laugh. We lay there looking at each other silently for several minutes. Bella was tracing her fingers through my chest hair slowly while I stroked up and down her spine.

"What time is our appointment tomorrow?" Bella scooted in a little closer to me and I threw one leg over hers.

"One. I figured that allowed for a lazy morning and lunch before"

"Cool." Bella smiled to herself. Her stomach growled suddenly and I started to laugh. She smacked me. "Not my fault you just worked off all my dinner."

"I have the solution." I hopped out of bed and went and grabbed dessert from the fridge. Bella was sitting up when I came back, the dark maroon sheet wrapped around her. I sat and brought the sheet up over me before I offered her a spoonful of mousse. She tried to take it from me but I pulled it back.

"Nope. I get to feed you." Bella rolled her eyes but opened her mouth. I watched her lick the spoon off and felt a tightening in my groin. It didn't take very much for me to want to take her again. It must have been visible in my eyes because on the next spoonful Bella eyed me as she let out a little moan.

"Bella….." There was an undertone of warning in my voice.

"What? Feed me." She opened her mouth and I gave her another bite.

"You're taunting me."

Bella faked a look of shock. "I am not." She reached over and dipped my finger in the mousse. Leaning forward she took my finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She sucked to the tip and released it with a grin. "Now that was teasing you."

"Do it again." Bella raised an eyebrow. I put more mousse on my finger and offered it to her. She kept her eyes on mine and pulled my finger into her mouth. She licked it clean and then grazed it with her teeth before she let it go. "Jesus Bella."

"Lay down." Bella took the chocolate mousse from me and I had a hunch as to what was going to happen next. I lay back against the pillows and smiled at her. She dropped her sheet and moved to straddle me. Bella eyed my chest while she ate another spoonful. "Hmm."

Bella filled the spoon again and leaned down over me. When she first touched my skin with the cold dessert I sucked in a quick breath. Bella grinned and painted chocolate down each of my collarbones. She gathered more and ran a thick line down the center of my chest to my bellybutton. Giving me a mischievous smile she covered both my nipples with mousse.

Sitting back again Bella ate another bite. She looked very pleased with herself. "Are you going to clean up the mess you made baby?"

Bella set the mousse on the nightstand. "Oh definitely." She started at my waist and licked her way up my body. She paused at my nipples, skipping them before she attacked my collarbones. I groaned as Bella's hot tongue very thoroughly cleaned every bit of mousse off of me. Scooting back down Bella hovered over one nipple, blowing hot air on it. The combination of the cold and the heat was intense. Bella's lips surrounded the mousse there and she sucked it off, hard. My fingers gripped the sheets as she moved to the other side.

"Shit Bella." She giggled and lay down on top of me.

"Ooh, you are all sticky Edward. I don't think I did a good enough job."

I wrapped my arms around her. "No you did an outstanding job. I think we need to get in the tub."

Bella gave me a knowing smile. "I was hoping you'd say that." I leaned up and kissed her, loving the hint of chocolate still on her lips. I sucked on her lower lip before I released her. Bella got up and grabbed the mousse. "Not going to let this go to waste."

I stood up to follow her. "May I feed you the rest?"

Bella gave a little extra wiggle to her walk for my benefit I'm sure. "Oh I think you may."

I took the mousse from Bella and fed her the rest while we waited for the tub to fill. I climbed in first and patted the water in front of me. "I believe I have a spot just for you Mrs. Cullen."

Bella giggled as she climbed in. "Why thank you Mr. Cullen." She settled back against me, rubbing her ass into me for just a moment as she smiled over her shoulder.

"Tease." I growled.

"Only if I don't plan on following through. I have every intention of following through." Bella leaned back into my chest and grabbed my hands, pulling them around her waist.

I nibbled on her shoulder. Bella tilted her head to the side to allow me better access. "You taste better than any dessert."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. You are my favorite flavor ever." I ran my tongue up the side of her neck. I pulled my hands from hers and began exploring her skin under the water. I stroked up her arms, down her sides and reached under her knees. Bella anticipated what I wanted and bent her legs. My fingers skimmed up the inside of her thighs, pausing right before where she wanted it the most. I circled my fingertips there and Bella let out a little moan.

I moved my hands up and cupped her breasts. Slowly I caressed and massaged her, my touch getting firmer as Bella started arching into my hands. Her lips were parted and she murmured, "Edward."

"Yes baby."

Bella panted, "I love how your hands feel on my body."

I smiled to myself at the breathless sound to Bella's voice. I rolled her nipples between my fingers and gave them a little tug. Bella planted her hands on my thighs and dug her nails in a little. My lips trailed up and down her neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping her flesh. Bella was becoming more restless in my arms. I leaned her forward a little and kissed the back of her neck several times. "Got to get my kissing in back here to last me a couple weeks."

Bella tipped her head forward with a sigh. She reached behind herself and grasped my erection lightly. I groaned against the nape of her neck. Bella trailed her fingers down and back up before she wrapped her hand around me. Her thumb circled around the head before she stroked me hard a few times. "Fuck." I muttered as Bella returned her focus back to the head again.

My hand slid down and cupped her before I slid one finger slowly inside. Bella's hand tightened on me and then she pressed down on my fingers. "Bella, look at me." I pulled on her hip.

Bella turned and I scooted forward so that she could wrap her legs around me. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to mine. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." A single drop of water fell from my hand on her shoulder. I followed its path down her chest with my finger to the tip of her breast. It hung there for a moment before it fell into the water. My eyes turned back up to meet Bella's. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my chin. Her mouth hovered over mine, the need and desire escalating between us. Bella's breathing started to pick up simultaneously with mine.

I slid my hands down her back and alongside her thighs. I urged her to move up over me. Bella adjusted herself and my cock pressed right at her entrance. Everything about this moment was intimate as we even shared our breaths. Lowering herself slowly, Bella locked eyes with me. We groaned together as she took me in as deep as she could. Once our hips met fully we sat there for a moment, just gazing at one another. Bella stroked her hands over my shoulders and down my arms, exploring my muscle lines. I followed her motion, running my fingers over her shoulders and across her collarbones. "I still love your collarbones. And they are still mine."

Bella rolled her hips against mine and I sucked in a harsh breath. Bella smiled and leaned her forearms on my shoulders. Her fingers circled around the back of my neck, trailing up and down there and she started riding me slowly. She was taking her time and I loved it. Bella worked her muscles to squeeze my cock at different places, causing me to gasp or moan each time. She was torturing me and by the look in her eye, she knew it.

I leaned back a little and Bella started kissing a path up my chest. The next time she slid down I grabbed her hips and ground up into her. Bella's forehead fell to my shoulder as she groaned. "Do that again Edward."

I drove up into her core slowly, rubbing her clit against my pelvis. Bella sat up a little and her head fell back. Our bodies stayed close, never parting for long or very far. I kissed the hollow at the base of her neck and Bella's fingers worked up and twisted in my hair. The water moved gently around us as I forced her to keep things slow.

"Edward, give me more." Bella pleaded.

"No. Be patient."

"Huh?" Bella's head shot up and she looked confused.

"Trust me, just let it build." I kept my eyes locked on hers. "You can feel it can't you? I can feel you just starting."

Bella nodded and whispered, "What does it feel like?"

"You get tighter, hotter, wetter around me," I groaned.

"You get harder Edward, and hotter too." Bella's eyes burned into mine like chocolate fire. "I love it."

"Oh God baby, you have no idea how much I love it. How much I love you."

Bella gasped and moaned as she writhed down on me. "Yes I do, you show me every day."

"So do you."

"Edward, I can't take it, please."

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers. "Then come for me baby, I need it." Our lips collided as Bella's tongue met mine. As our kiss imitated our connection, deep and lingering, Bella fell apart in my arms. Moaning into my mouth Bella's body rocked against mine as her orgasm drove her movements.

"Jesus you are gorgeous when you come." Bella's eyes opened and sought mine. I tried to hold out a little longer as Bella rode out the last tremors of her release.

"Edward, I need it too my love." The endearment was new, the husky lust filled voice I had heard before. The combination destroyed the last shreds of control I had. I arched up as my climax shot through my body. Bella responded, "Yes Edward, I love feeling you come inside me."

"Baby….oh Christ you feel so good." I drove a final time up into her and Bella pressed herself into my chest. Her entire body rubbed up along mine as she kissed her way up my neck.

"Mmm, Edward." Bella twisted her hips into mine a final time. I groaned as she basically rode the last of my orgasm out of me.

I sunk down lower in the tub, taking Bella with me. She sighed happily as I turned my head to look at her. She was leaning against my shoulder with a little smile on her face, her fingers tracing over my tattoo that would be altered tomorrow.

Stoking the side of her face I smiled at her. "I think I'm cleaner now, how about you?"

"Definitely." Bella yawned and I laughed as it almost split her head in two.

"I second that yawn. You wear me out woman."

Bella grinned and kissed the tip of my nose. "Good."

We dried off and crashed into bed. Bella wrapped herself around me and we were asleep almost instantly. When I woke up in the morning, I smiled to myself because we literally hadn't moved an inch. Bella's head was laying on my bicep, her arm snaked up around my neck. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and I looked out at the few clouds floating by. I was content. That was the best word for it. Content and happy. I had never thought I would find this.

I turned so I could watch Bella sleep. She would sleep until I woke her, I could tell. Her body was completely relaxed. Lightly I stroked the side of her face with the back of my hand. Bella smiled at my touch and held onto me a little tighter.

I must have watched her sleep for an hour. I wasn't really keeping track of time. Hell I wasn't even sure what time it was really and I didn't care. It was still morning and that was all that mattered for our schedule. Bella sighed suddenly and pressed her hips into my side. "Edward," she murmured. Bella talking in her sleep always had the promise of her saying something interesting.

"Yes baby," I whispered back.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I ran my fingers up and down her upper arm and she sighed again. She was quiet for several moments and then she moaned a little and pressed her body tighter against mine.

"Like that……mmmm."

Oh shit. That tone of voice I knew very well, and so did my cock. There was an instant tightening in my groin and I closed my eyes a moment. The masochist in me couldn't resist asking, "What do you want baby?"

Bella's fingers drifted to my shoulder and gripped it. "So hard….God."

Okay this was torture. I wanted to wake her, but she needed her sleep. "Glad you like it."

Bella groaned and flipped more onto her stomach, her arm still draped across me. "No, love it," she mumbled into her pillow. That made me chuckle.

Finally it was time to wake her up if we were going to have time to eat before we had our appointment. Plus I really had to piss. I started rubbing her back. "Baby, time to wake up."

Bella tried to shift away from my hand but I just followed her. I started scratching her back gently and Bella made a little grumpy sound. "You need to wake up if you want to get your tattoo today."

Bella burrowed her head into her pillow more before she turned and looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Can he come here so I don't have to get up?"

I laughed. "Like I'm going to let any man besides me see you lying in bed looking so tempting."

Bella raised an eyebrow before she closed her eyes again. I ran my hand down over her ass and gave it a light pat. "Uh uh. No closing your eyes again. You will jus fall back asleep."

Her eyes popped back open and she stuck her tongue out at me. Then she closed her eyes again. "Okay, you asked for it." I started tickling her side and Bella shrieked and tried to roll away from me. I wrapped my leg over hers and kept at it.

"Alright, I'm awake. You are going to make me wet the bed assbite." Bella propped herself up and her elbows and glared at me. Her hair was all tousled around her face.

"Assbite? Only if you want me to." I waggled my eyebrows at her and Bella promptly smacked my chest. I leaned over and kissed her softly. "Morning beautiful."

Bella couldn't hold back her smile. "Good morning to you too sexy."

We got dressed and ordered some breakfast from room service. One bonus of a nice hotel, they will serve you whatever you want no matter what time it is.

Bella looked a little nervous when it was time to leave for our appointment. I took her hands in mine. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can postpone if you want."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes I want to. I just hate needles. I mean I really hate needles."

"Well I promised you I will hold your hand and distract you. If necessary I will whisper dirty things in your ear to give you something else to think about."

Bella laughed. "Oh great. I'll get up from the chair and there will be a wet spot."

I cracked up. "Do you want me to go first?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope, I'm going first."

The ride on the bike was short to Tyler's shop. Right before we walked I wrapped my arms around Bella and she gave me a nervous smile. "You're sure?" I had to ask one last time.

Bella glared at me. "Edward. Stop asking me that. Yes I'm sure. Are you sure?"

Okay once she asked me the same question I saw her point. "Yes I'm damn sure."

Bella took my hand. "Well then let's go."

We walked in and Tyler looked up from the front counter. "Edward, good to see you man."

"Hi Tyler. Tyler this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Tyler. He did the celtic tattoo I have which is why I picked him to add the change to it I want."

Bella gave Tyler a shy smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Tyler grinned. "You too. So, I have the stencils all ready since you emailed me the design Edward. Nice job, I really like it."

"Thanks. Did you draw up some for me?"

Tyler nodded. "Yep, I have them over here. Who is going first?"

I looked over at Bella and she took a breath. "I am."

Tyler grinned. "First time right?" Bella nodded. "You will do fine." Tyler handed me the folder of designs for me and we walked over to his chair. Bella sat down facing the back of the chair and I sat on a stool in front of her.

"Okay Bella I just need to shave and prep the area. Then we will place the stencil and if it's where you want it and the size is right, we will start. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Bella smiled at me and I flipped open the folder. I looked through the designs, Bella looking them over as well. I instantly narrowed it down to two. I looked up at Bella and held the two up.

"What do you think?"

Bella eyed the two for a moment and then pointed to the one I had in my left hand. "They are both incredible. But I like that one better."

"Good. Me too."

Tyler finished placing the stencil and had Bella walk over to the mirror. She held up a hand mirror and looked at her reflection. I saw her eyes get a little teary. "Perfect," she said.

Bella settled back down in front of me and Tyler prepared his tools and inks. I kissed the back of one of her hands I was holding. Tyler positioned himself behind Bella and lowered the chair back a little so she was at a good height for him to work. He asked, "Ready Bella?"

"Ready."

As Tyler started doing the outline Bella cringed just a little. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. "You okay baby."

"Yep." I peeked over her shoulder to see my design start to appear on her skin. Emotion flooded me and I felt myself fall in love with Bella more. I sat back and looked her in the eye.

"I love you."

Bella smiled. "I love you too."

**BPOV**

Fucking hell that needle hurt. I tried to keep my breathing even and my eyes locked on Edwards. It was worth it though. Just seeing the outline on the back of my neck made me feel like I was home. This was where I was supposed to be and Edward was who I was supposed to be with.

I flinched a little as the needle crossed over a more sensitive spot on my neck. Edward saw it and whispered, "Need distraction?"

"Yes please." I saw a wicked glint come into his green eyes and I raised an eyebrow. "Remember Cullen, what goes around comes around."

Edward just smiled and leaned in closer to me. "You were talking in your sleep this morning."

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Oh great. What did I say this time?"

Edward whispered, "Well you told me you loved me. Then there was the moaning while you said 'like that'." He grinned. "And then you told me how hard I was. And when I told you I was glad you liked it, you told me you loved it. It was very arousing to say the least."

"Okay, that definitely was distracting. I'm surprised you didn't wake me up to reenact what I was dreaming about."

"Oh I thought about it, believe me. But I decided you needed your sleep. Plus we still have tonight." Edward winked at me. "Do you remember the dream in question?"

I blushed again. "Yes."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Not here I won't, but if you are good we can recreate it tonight."

Edward shifted and looked over my shoulder again. When he looked back at me I could see how much he loved what he saw in his eyes. "How's it looking?"

Edward gave me his crooked smile. "Fucking hot." He entwined his fingers with mine. "Also very beautiful." The look in his eyes told me exactly how much he loved seeing the tattoo on me.

"I have a question for you Edward."

Edward cocked his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Shoot."

"When we talked about me moving in, how soon were you thinking?"

Edward looked at little nervous for a second, like maybe I was backing out. I squeezed his hand. "I'm not changing my mind, stop looking worried. I just wanted to know if you had a time frame."

A sheepish smile crossed his face. "Oh. Tomorrow?"

I stifled a laugh because moving wasn't a good idea when there was a man using a needle to put a permanent design on my neck. "So as soon as possible?" Edward nodded. "Good, me too. Next weekend maybe? You will come with me right? I don't want to be there by myself."

"Of course I will baby. Next weekend sounds great." He scooted in and kissed me very lightly.

Tyler spoke up behind me. "Okay the outline is done. I'm going to start the shading with color. That is usually more uncomfortable Bella. You doing okay so far?"

"I'm surviving."

"Okay, let me know if you need a break or anything. Edward does she usually play tough?"

"Always." I glared at Edward and he just grinned.

"Well if you think she needs a break and isn't saying anything, speak up."

"Will do Tyler."

I grumbled at Edward. "You don't think I would say something?"

Edward rubbed on finger under my chin. "Nope."

I stuck my tongue out at him. We started to talk about what items from my apartment I wanted to keep and what I wanted to get rid of. Edward kept me occupied enough with planning that I was able to ignore the discomfort from the tattoo needle. Before I knew it, Tyler was turning off his machine. "All done. Let me blot this a little and you can go look in the mirror before I bandage it."

I stood up and looked at Edward. "You want the first look?"

Edward said, "I want us to see it at the same time." He took the hand mirror from Tyler and handed it to me. "I'm going to back you up to the mirror but I won't look at your reflection. When I say so you in the hand mirror and I'll look too. Make sense?" Tyler was snickering in the background.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it does. You can't do this in an easier way can you?"

Edward grinned. "Nope." I let Edward back me up to the big mirror. He very carefully kept his eyes down. "Ready?"

"Of course."

"Okay baby, let's have a look shall we."

I held the mirror up and could see Edward's eyes looking back at mine through the reflection as we both saw my tattoo for the first time. I took a deep shaky breath, trying to hold back the onslaught of emotions that hit me. Edward's eyes darkened as he gazed from the tattoo to me and back to the tattoo. Finally I let the mirror down and just wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. "I'm yours," I whispered.

Edward rubbed my back and murmured in my ear. "Yes, forever. Are you as happy about it as I am?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "You have no idea." Edward reached up and brushed away the one tear that had escaped and was trickling down my cheek.

"Love you." Edward's eyes were soft and I could see what he was feeling at that very moment in their green depths.

"Love you too. Now get over to that chair, it's your turn." Edward chuckled and kissed me quickly.

Tyler had very kindly turned away to give us a moment. He bandaged up my neck. I hated to see it covered up, but I knew it wasn't going anywhere. Edward pulled off his t-shirt and sat down in the chair. I fought my instant desire to straddle him right then and there. My thoughts must've been visible in my eyes because Edward smirked at me

I sat down next to him and he dutifully offered me his hand. Tyler snickered and I threw him a dirty look before Edward could say anything. Tyler's eyes grew big and he looked at Edward. "Dude, I take it pissing off your woman is a bad thing. That look she just gave me for taunting you was pure evil."

Edward grinned at me and then looked over at Tyler. "She is a bit protective of me, so yes. It's best not to piss her off when it comes to me. Why were you snickering anyway?"

"Yes Tyler," I smiled at him, "Why were you snickering?"

Tyler eyed me carefully before he answered. "Well I didn't expect to see Edward needing to hold your hand while he got his tattoo."

"Oh, it's not because he's scared. It's just because we wanted physical contact while we did this, and this is the only publically acceptable one that we could do."

Edward busted up laughing and Tyler's eyes about fell out of his head. Then he started laughing too. "I like you Bella. No wonder Edward wants to keep you forever."

Glancing over at me Edward winked. "One of many reasons."

Tyler prepped and placed the stencil on Edward's chest. It was amazing how he had managed to incorporate my initial into Edward's celtic tree tattoo. Edward had selected that the bottom of the letter would start out green like the existing tattoo and then transition into dark blue.

Tyler got to work and Edward turned his head so he could look at me. We stared at each other for several minutes quietly. He smiled every time my eyes darted over to check Tyler's progress.

"So what do you want to do tonight baby?"

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it yet. You have pretty much had this all planned out for the most part until now."

"True, but if there is something in particular you want to do, even if it's just watch a movie, let me know."

I sat there and thought a moment. "Can we take a walk on the beach?"

Edward smiled. "Absolutely. In fact that just gave me a great idea."

"Which you won't share with me will you?" I gave him a little bit of a dirty look.

Edward chuckled as he shook his head. Tyler asked Edward a question about the bike shop so they sat and caught up for several minutes. I held Edward's hand in my lap and played with his fingers. I traced circles over his palm and stroked up and down his fingers one by one. At one point he looked over at me out of the corner of his eye. He knew exactly what I was up to. I scaled back the innuendo of my touch and just held his hand. Finally there was a pause in their conversation and Edward looked over at me.

"Swan….." he whispered huskily.

"Cullen….." I gave him my best innocent smile.

"Like playing with fire do you?"

I bit my lower lip intentionally and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Your fire, absolutely. Why, did I ignite it?"

Edward's eyes darkened and he whispered, "It never goes out completely. You keep me at a constant smolder."

"Good to know." I swung my feet and kissed the back of his hand.

Tyler finished up and Edward and I walked over to the mirror together. The smile and expression on Edward's face told me exactly how much he loved the result. The fact that tears started flowing for me told him I loved it. He spun me around and hugged me to his chest, avoiding pressing me into the fresh tattoo. He whispered low in my ear, "Good?"

I looked up at him. "Perfect."

Edward settled up the bill with Tyler and promised that we would be back someday. I knew now that I had survived my first tattoo, there would be more. Once we were outside Edward wrapped me up into his arms and pulled me tightly to him. "So officially you are mine now?"

I grinned. "I was yours already, but I guess now we have stated it permanently and publicly." I blushed a little. "I love it."

Edward kissed me gently. "I am also yours, permanently, have been for quite a while. And I love it too." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Now that I'm publicly yours, what are you going to do with me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Two could play at this surprise game.

* * *

**Well, well, well.......their weekend will stretch out just a wee bit more into the next chapter. Hope you and your shamwow enjoyed this chapter. **

**I am going to unashamedly beg for reviews. They go a long way to improving my mental status, and I really appreciate every single one of them. Give me your favorite lines/parts please. Thank you so much.**

**Oh, and if you want a laugh, go check out my good friend EtomyB's very first story, Bathrooms Are For Lovers.......guaranteed giggles.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all....I wanted to give you a little something to let you know know I haven't forgotten you. Vet school has kept me very busy, I have 3 exams this week alone. Plus as I've mentioned before, there have been some emotional things going on in my world that sometimes make it hard to write. **

**So here is the beginning of 15. I'll try to get the rest up next weekend. Be glad I only have about a month of school left, then my schedule will be easier.**

**I love you all.**

**As usual, owns the characters, but the plot and ideas below are mine. Please don't copy without permission.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV **

When we got back to the hotel room I handed Bella some ibuprofen for her neck. I knew from experience it would be starting to ache a little by now. I kept finding myself staring at the bandage on the back of her neck, picturing what was under it.

The reveal of Bella's tattoo of my first initial affected me more emotionally than I expected. I knew I would feel happy about it. I wasn't prepared for the sense of elation, love for her, and a very strong sense of possession. I couldn't wait to get her initial on my chest so that I felt like I was hers. I knew I was Bella's as she was mine, but the permanence of what we had done really just hit that home for me. She wanted me, all of me, the good and the bad, forever. We might as well have gotten married as far as I was concerned. I felt bonded to her in a very powerful way.

I could tell Bella was reacting the way I had when she saw the addition to my tattoo on my chest. Tears filled her eyes and when she looked at me I saw the same emotions I was feeling shining back at me. The most predominant one being love.

Bella's request earlier for a walk on the beach had given me an idea. I went down to the kitchen and was able to gather a quick picnic dinner for us to take. The hotel was extremely accommodating, and the extra money I tipped didn't hurt either.

Bella was pleasantly surprised when I told her we'd be having dinner on the beach. For a second I could tell she couldn't believe I had come up with that idea. We put some warmer clothes on so that we could stay out as long as possible. I grabbed an extra blanket too, for us to sit on.

We walked down the beach in comfortable silence, Bella's hand in mine. That was one of my favorite feelings in the world, my hand surrounding hers. I was watching for an area that was a little more secluded and finally we wandered upon what I had in mind. I spread the blanket out. Bella was facing away from me looking at the water so I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down with me on the blanket. Bella let out a shriek and I just laughed.

"Hungry?" I asked as she settled onto her side.

"I am actually yes. Who knew getting a tattoo made you build up an appetite?"

I winked at her. "I did."

The hotel had put together these really amazing focaccia sandwiches. I sat and watched as Bella wasted no time in devouring hers. She was smiling to herself as she ate and looked entirely too cute. She wiped her hands of crumbs and leaned back on her elbows. "Ugh. I don't want to go back tomorrow."

I nodded as I packed up the leftovers. "I completely agree." I set the bag aside and lay back on the blanket. Giving Bella a longing look, I silently asked for her to move closer. She got the message loud and clear and scooted over to cuddle into my side. "But there will be some good things to look forward to baby."

Bella thought for a second, "True, opening my studio again."

"Yes, and more importantly, I have some pictures to take of you."

Bella groaned. "I suppose you do." I couldn't help but give her a mischievous smile when she looked up at me. "You don't have to rub it in you know Edward."

"How am I doing that?" I knew my attempt to look innocent was probably failing miserably.

Bella arched one eyebrow. "That smile…..I know what you are thinking."

"Really? What is that?" I gave her another squeeze and kept smiling.

"You are imagining all the poses you want to put me in."

Oh she had no idea all that I was picturing in my head. "Guilty. Can you blame me? I can't wait. I have entirely too many ideas."

Bella suddenly looked nervous and chewed at her lower lip. "It's just going to be us there right? You said it was."

This wasn't what I wanted her feeling about this at all, it worried me instantly. "Of course. Just us, and this is for my eyes, and yours, only. Are you nervous? If it the idea makes you upset I won't make you do it." The thought that somehow I was forcing Bella into something she didn't want to do made my stomach clench.

Bella looked down for a moment and then met my eyes again. "I am a little nervous, just because I'm used to being on the other side of the camera. I'm not used to being the focus of it, especially like that. I frankly don't see why you would want pictures like that of me."

I shifted us so I was leaning over her. "Baby, one reason I think this would be good is I want you to see the results. Then I think you might finally see how I see you. Remember what the breast cancer patients feel after you photograph them? I want to empower you like you empower them. Plus I just really fucking want to see you naked on my bike." Boy did I ever want to see her naked on my Harley.

Bella nodded, looking a little more relaxed. "Okay. And you are not making me do anything Edward. If I really didn't want to I'd tell you. I don't care how sexy you are."

"So may I take pictures of you on my bike Bella?"

Bella bit her lip and fought a grin. "What do you say?"

I snickered. Now I knew she was definitely feeling better about the photo session. "May I fucking take pictures of you on my bike Bella?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you." I lay back down next to Bella on my side. She rolled and faced me, reaching out to rest her hand on my side under my jacket. My fingers were drawn to the bit of skin I could see at the hollow of her neck and I touched her there. Bella shivered but I knew it wasn't from being cold. I ran my fingers down between her breasts before I rubbed my hand over one. I stopped there and kept my hand over her breast under her coat.

Bella's fingers flexed against my side as I started circling my thumb over her nipple. I could feel it hardening under my touch and watched Bella's lips part as her breathing deepened. "Seeing you get that tattoo affected me stronger than I expected it to."

Bella whispered, "In what way?"

I ran my hand down over her hip and pulled her leg up over my hip. "The powerful emotion I felt seeing the permanence. What that means about us."

Bella nodded, sliding her fingers underneath my shirt. "I know what you mean."

I looked deeply in her eyes. "Do you?"

Bella gazed back intently at me. "I think so, at least about the permanence."

I paused a second before I spoke again. "That really, anything after this is a formality?" Were we really on the same page? I hoped so.

Bella smiled at me. "Anything after today is a formality. I'm bound to you Edward, forever."

I felt another rise of emotion and closed my eyes a moment. Bella stroked the side of my face and I opened them to find her watching me closely. Finally I found my voice again and repeated her words. "I'm bound to you Bella, forever," I whispered. Bella's eyes were a little teary after I said that. I pulled her as tightly to me as I could, ignoring the slight sting I felt where her body pressed into my tattoo.

We lay there quietly. Bella tucked herself in under my chin. I kissed the top of her head every so often. The only sounds were the waves and our breathing. Her leg was still wrapped up around hip and she rubbed up against me trying to get closer. A small groan escaped me so Bella repeated her movement, pressing a little harder and longer.

"Bella." I whispered. I felt her kiss the base of my throat. "It's too cold out here."

Bella kissed me again. "Who said we had to take our clothes off?"

"I do, I want to feel your skin against mine." I fought a moan when Bella grazed her teeth against my neck.

"But I want you now." Bella's voice was husky and it just magnified the speed that I was hardening at.

I decided I knew what I wanted to do. I reached between us and unbuttoned her jeans. Bella hummed in approval as I slid my hand down under her panties. "You will get me, but there is something I want to do first."

I slid two fingers into her. "Jesus baby, you are soaking already." Slowly I thrust my fingers in and out and Bella moved her hips, grinding against my palm. She was close already.

I brought my hand back out and Bella said, "No, don't stop."

"Baby, let's go inside."

Bella's eyes shot open and she grabbed my wrist. With a little smile she sucked my two fingers in her mouth, tasting herself on my skin. "Damn it Bella. We should be inside."

Bella pleaded with me, "Make me come Edward and I will do whatever you want. I need you to make me come, please." Bella writhed so that she was rubbing right against my erection. Fucking hell. There was no way I could resist her. There was no reason in my mind that I could find to refuse Bella. I wasn't looking that hard for one either.

My lips met hers as my hand returned down to where she wanted it. This time I slid in three fingers and Bella moaned into my mouth. I pressed my thumb into her clit and she arched harder into me. Our tongues met several time with teasing little touches while I stroked her.

Curling my fingers I went after the spot that would unhinge Bella. Her lips tore from mine with a loud gasp as her head fell back. "Like that, oh God I love what you do to me with your fingers."

I smiled a little watching her pant and moan next to me. Admittedly I loved making her come in any way, but each one had its benefits. This was a way I had a lot of control over when Bella came. When I felt her start to get tighter or spasm slightly around my fingers, I could back off. Bella could only take that a few times before she would growl at me if I kept at it. There was only so much teasing one person could take. The results were always worth it though.

I backed off and pulled Bella back from the edge again and she reached out and grabbed my arm. "Edward." Even in the darkness I could see how she was looking at me. "Please, I can't take it."

I ran my tongue over her lower lip. "I could make you take it. I could drag this out longer." I rubbed my thumb over her clit in slow circles.

"Fuck, please Edward."

I wasn't really going to drag it out any longer, but that was an interesting idea for another time. I increased the speed and force in the movements of my hand and Bella responded by clamping her leg tighter around my waist.

With the dimmer light I could really focus on the sounds Bella was making and it was driving me insane. She was breathlessly repeating my name over and over, occasionally adding that she loved me. Bella was so wet I could hear my fingers thrusting in and out of her.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Not only do I feel how wet you are, I can hear it. Now I want to hear you come, please baby."

The moment the please left my lips Bella's rocked hard into my hand and her walls spasmed down around my fingers. Her hand that was up between our heads gripped the blanket tightly as her body shuddered against me. "Edward!" Bella's voice rang out loudly into the night air, echoing a little off the trees behind us.

I listened to her gasps and small cries as I kept stroking her lightly, keeping the waves of release going. Bella sagged against me as I slid my hand out finally, her breathing hard and fast as she pressed her forehead against my chest. "Better?" I asked.

"Yes….fucking hell." I chuckled at her breathless response.

"Good." I fastened her jeans back up and Bella wrapped her arms around behind me and pulled herself into my body. "Ready to head back?"

"Give me a minute sweetheart."

I smiled to myself at her request. "Absolutely." Once Bella was ready I helped her up and we walked back to the hotel hand in hand. Bella had this silly little smile on her face and I wondered what she was thinking. Once we were in our room I grabbed her by her rear jeans pockets and pulled her back into me. "I want you on the bed, naked, now."

Bella turned and tilted her head at me. "You do huh?" She licked her lips and grinned.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I stepped up and cupped her face in both my hands. Leaning in I locked my eyes with her. "I want you naked on the bed so I can take my time showing you how much I love you, one inch of your body at a time."

Bella shivered and her eyes dilated. "Okay," she whispered. I brushed my lips over hers before I released her. "Go on then."

Bella left the room with another silly smile on her face. I took care of putting up our coats and pulled my shirt off and shoes off. The gauze on my chest instantly caught my eye and I felt my heart give an extra beat. I stood there for a moment before I pulled my socks off and undid the first couple buttons of my jeans.

"Ohhh Edward. I'm ready." I heard Bella trail off into a giggle. I walked in the room and found Bella on her stomach with her feet crossed in the air behind her. She gave me a little wave from the end of the bed when she saw me. "You look good like that."

I leaned against the bedpost and gazed at her naked form. "Like what?"

Bella rolled onto her side and her eyes raked over me from head to toe. "Half naked, with your jeans like that." Her fingers reached out and ran over the skin right above the open buttons. She ran one up around my belly button and back down my trail of hair, stopping at the waistband.

I crawled up onto the bed and lay down next to her on my side. Bella reached out and touched the skin along the edges of my bandage. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah. Little achy. How is your neck?"

Bella smiled. "Fine."

* * *

**I swear, I'm not trying to tease you....it just happened to be where my brain shut down. I hope to have more to you soon, for this and ASEA. Thank you for your support and patience, I appreciate it. And I appreciate all who take the time to review, Hugs.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello from the recently freed Pugs. I survived finals week and have finished my second year of vet school. Now I have free time....what the hell is that? I am unfamiliar with this concept. Thank you so much for all the reviews and messages of support the last few weeks. I really appreciate it.  
**

**Okay continuing on and finishing up Harleyward and Bella's weekend. Yes you want shamwows, multiple ones for the first part of this chapter.  
**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds, and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagerism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you_

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

Bella rested comfortably on her side as I let my gaze run down the length of her body. When my eyes met hers again I could see how the way I was looking at her was affecting her. Bella's dark brown eyes burned into mine, a flash of desire in them. I took one finger and starting at the point of her shoulder, ran it down her arm, over her hip, then back up the center of her body. Using my whole hand I retraced my path in reverse. Bella's skin broke out in goosebumps as I kept slowly stroking my fingers over her in various patterns. I avoided the usual areas and paid attention to places on her body that tended to be neglected.

Bella's breathing sped up slightly as my fingers wrapped around her wrist. I brought it up to my lips and kissed her pulse point. I could feel it pound a little harder against my mouth before I moved to kiss her palm. I set her hand back down and moved my fingers up to her face. Bella's eyes closed with a sign when I traced the lines of her eyebrows and over her temples. "Do you know, there isn't a single place on your body I don't love?"

Bella's eyes were still closed as she murmured, "No."

I circled a little freckle that was under her right breast. "I love this freckle right here." Then I rubbed my thumb over a little scar on her lower right abdomen. "I love this scar, appendix?"

Bella looked down and then smiled at me. "Yes."

"Well if you still had it, I'd love your appendix too." I grinned at Bella and she giggled. I sat up and moved down to Bella's feet. Setting one in my lap I rubbed the arch of her foot. "I love the shape of your foot." Switching feet I massaged the other for a few moments. When I crawled back up her body Bella rolled and looked up at me, waiting to see what I would do next. Brushing my lips over hers I whispered, "I love watching you point your feet when you come."

Bella's eyes grew wide for a moment, realizing I really did notice some of the little things. "I do that?"

I nuzzled down her neck, "Mmm hmm. And you arch your head back, no matter what position we are in. I love seeing that moment of abandon, when you completely lose it."

Bella's fingers were running underneath my waistband. "Edward, I think these need to come off."

"You do huh?" I kissed along her collarbone before I looked up at her with a little grin. "I suppose I could do that for you." I climbed off the bed and Bella propped herself up on her elbow and stared my way. Her eyes were locked on my hands as I finished opening my button fly and then shoved everything down to the floor. "Better?" I asked.

Bella crooked her finger at me. "Tremendously. Now get back over here."

I moved up and rolled Bella so that she was on her stomach. She started to protest but I put one hand in the middle of her back. "I need to worship this side too you know." Bella relaxed down into the mattress with a little sigh. Gently I kissed her neck right beneath the bandage and whispered, "Love you."

Bella smiled, her eyes closed, "Love you too."

I lay down so that I was leaning on my elbows, my erection resting against her ass. Bella squirmed back into me and I groaned as I started raining kisses all over her back. I moved down and licked the hollow in her low back and smiled when she moaned. Sitting up I ran my fingers in patterns over the soft skin there, moving down over her ass in widening circles. I watched Bella shiver as I placed a few open mouthed kisses on each cheek.

"Edward…." Bella whispered as I slowly spread her legs apart. My hands rubbed up and down her thighs, not coming nearly as high as she wanted them to. She twisted a little under me trying to bring my fingers closer.

"Yes baby?"

"Please….."

I knew what she wanted, but like the greedy bastard I sometimes was when it came to this, I needed to hear her say it. "Please what my beautiful girl? Stop?"

"NO!" Bella's eyes shot open and she looked back at me over her shoulder, giving me a dirty look when she realized I was just teasing. "Oh you think that's funny mister?"

"Maybe." I grinned at her as she rolled over under me. Bella sat up and raised an eyebrow at me. Suddenly she launched at me, her hands grabbing my shoulders and knocking me over backwards. I could've stopped her but it was too much fun just to let her push me around a little. Quickly she moved to sit astride me and grabbed one of my hands. "Hi there baby……did you need something?" I asked as I reached up with my free hand and cupped her breast.

Bella growled down at me. "Yes." She sucked my index finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. I groaned as she released it. "I need you to touch me." She took my hand and put it between her legs. "Here."

"I'll do better than that." I sat up and moved Bella back again. I took her legs and put one over each shoulder as I lay down between her legs. Bella took a deep breath as I looked up at her from one of my favorite vantage points. I winked and then blew hot air over her pussy. Bella slid one hand down towards her clit a look of challenge in her eyes. I grabbed it and held it off to the side. "Uh uh, mine," I snarled. With that I leaned in and started flicking and nibbling at her, causing her to moan and arch up towards me.

"Yours, definitely yours," Bella gasped. Her fingers twined into my hair. I slowed down my actions, licking and sucking her lazily. Taking my time to enjoy how Bella reacted depending on where I was. When I lightly nipped the skin of her inner thigh she groaned and gripped my hair tighter.

I crawled slowly up her body, kissing her bellybutton, hipbone, sternum, and then I hovered over her. Bella opened her eyes as I kissed her chin. I reached up and stroked her hair back, running my fingers back and forth along her jaw. "I love you baby."

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, her hands roaming up and down my back. "I love you." The moment she said that I slid inside her. Our eyes remained locked on one another as I brushed my lips over hers. Once I was in as deep as I could get I just stayed there. Bella's breath mingled with mine as we savored the connection, physical and emotional.

We kissed softly, our lips meshing and moving together leisurely. I pressed a little harder into Bella, the heat and wetness around me overwhelming my control to remain still. Bella moaned and her fingers clung to my low back as she wrapped her legs around my thighs.

Our bodies writhed slightly against one another. Each of us not letting the other stray away very far. There was a strong mutual need to have as much our skin touching as possible. We broke the kiss, both gasping a bit. The shared heat between us had transitioned to a light film of sweat.

"Edward…." Bella rolled her hips tighter into mine. My lips traveled along her jaw to her ear, sucking her earlobe in my mouth. "Can we stay like this……forever?" Her husky words shot straight to both my heart and my cock.

I wrapped my arms underneath hers, bringing her upper body even tighter to mine. The sensation of her breasts, nipples hard, trapped against my chest made us both groan. I slid my nose up her cheek, resting my forehead against hers. "That's my plan baby."

Bella slid her hands up my back and grasped the back of my head. "Good." She pulled my mouth to hers, her tongue tracing over my lower lip before it tangled with mine. We were grinding harder against each other, seeking and giving the contact and friction the other needed.

Again the necessity for oxygen forced our kiss to stop. I drove harder into Bella and she arched up hard into me. I was close, so close, and I could feel Bella was too. Bella's moans and gasps were coming harder, and suddenly she reached down and grabbed my ass, her fingernails digging in a bit.

"Look at me Bella," I growled. Bella's eyes opened wide and found mine. "Look at me when you come, look in my eyes and see what you do to me. See how much I love you."

My words triggered something in Bella and her orgasm slammed into her. "God, oh my God!" Every part of her clamped down around me, pulling me in as I drove into her a couple more times before I lost it.

"Baby……" My climax felt like it exploded from the base of my spine as we hung onto one another. The final few moments a mix of hands sliding and clutching, rasping breaths, and bodies rubbing sinuously together. I collapsed against Bella, her arms pulling me down into her embrace.

I turned my head to the side and Bella did the same so we were gazing at one another. She leaned over and kissed me once before she lay her head back down on the pillow. Words weren't needed. Our hearts were wide open to one another, and we knew it.

**BPOV**

I woke in the morning with Edward's heavy arm holding me tightly to him. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up and face the reality of going home. I wanted to freeze time in this moment. Or at least be able to bottle it and revisit it whenever I wanted to.

Finally I opened my eyes and looked up into Edward's sleeping face. He had a little smile on his face that in turn made me smile. The sunlight outside the window lit up the copper in his tousled hair. I realized that we hadn't really shifted our positions from when we fell asleep last night. My hand was resting on the side of his neck. Slowly I ran my fingertips up his jaw, feeling the bone underneath the stubble that was there every morning.

I couldn't help but run my thumb over Edward's lower lip. He let out a little groan and his arm tightened around me. Pushing up on my elbow I gently sucked his lower lip in between mine, watching his eyelids flutter and then open. Edward's eyes, dark green and sleepy, met mine as I released his lip. "Mmm, morning baby," he grumbled with a little smile.

"Morning sweetheart." I snuggled back into his chest. "Sleep okay?"

Edward rubbed my back. "Slept great. You?"

"Fabulously."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "For the same reason I did no doubt."

"No doubt." I leaned in and kissed the center of his chest.

We stayed in bed snuggled into one another as long as we possibly could. Finally it was time to pack up and go home. Edward checked and redressed my tattoo. He let me have a quick peek at mine before he covered it back up. I watched as he took care of his. Edward kissed the end of my nose when he was done, chuckling at the little smile on my face.

Edward took the longest route home. Neither one of us wanted to return to real life. It was a beautiful sunny day like you only get in the Pacific Northwest. I wrapped my arms firmly around Edward as he drove the Harley along the highway. My mind wandered back to the very first time I was in this position after the concert. If I'd known then where that would lead……well I don't think I would've believed it.

By late afternoon we were home, and it felt like a million years had passed since we had been there. I started some laundry and found Edward in the kitchen gathering stuff for dinner. I sat up on the counter and watched him, admiring his ass in jeans for the billionth time. "So weekend after next I move, is that still good with you?"

Edward grinned over his shoulder. "Absolutely."

I sat there quietly for a moment. "Edward, I think I'm going to call Charlie and have lunch with him. I need to hear what he has to say."

Edward set down the vegetables he was working with and walked over to me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can't ignore him, because I'll always wonder what he had to say. Better to hear it, even if I don't like it."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward ran his palms up and down my denim covered thighs.

I thought about that. "I don't know yet, I might. In fact I'm pretty sure I will. Charlie may not like that……"

Edward took my hands. "I don't care what Charlie likes, I care about what you want. If you want me to come, I will. If you want me to leave you alone halfway through, I'll leave. You just have to tell me okay?"

"Okay. Do you have his number?"

Edward silently reached in his pocket and handed me his cell phone. I looked up the number and dialed it with mine. Edward stood there with his hand still holding one of mine.

The phone rang a few times before that familiar voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello Charlie. It's Bella." He hadn't earned the right to have me call him Dad again, at least not yet.

"Bella. Wow. I honestly didn't think you would call me. Thank you."

"Well we will see if I regret it or not. Do you want to meet for lunch this week? Edward is coming along."

"Sure, of course. Whenever you would like to."

I thought about the week ahead. Opening the studio was enough to deal with tomorrow. "Wednesday, noon. Meet at my studio?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then Bella. And thank you for giving me a chance."

"We will see you then. Bye." I hung up the phone and stared at Edward. "Well I guess it's done. Now I just have to see what he has to say."

Edward hugged me to him. "It will be fine either way baby. I'll be there with you. He will never hurt you again, ever."

The studio opening went well, and Edward thoroughly enjoyed having me so close. We had shared lunch together the first two days of the week. Sometimes he would call me on my cell in between my appointments and tell me what he was thinking about me. It ranged from sweet and sentimental, to things that made me want to jump him the moment work was done for the day.

Wednesday Edward walked over early so that he would be there when Charlie arrived. He knew how nervous I was about this whole thing. I was really glad he was so agreeable to being there, not that it surprised me. I just felt more at ease about the whole thing. Besides, I had no secrets from Edward. He knew everything already.

I stood behind the counter drumming my fingers and looking through my appointment book. Finally Edward set his hands on mine to still them, and I gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I just don't want you breaking your fingertips. Anyway I just saw Charlie pulling in."

I nodded and swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. A few minutes later Charlie walked in the front door. Edward put one arm around my shoulders protectively as we moved to meet him. "Hello Charlie." Edward greeted him for both of us, instinctively knowing my voice had vanished.

"Hi Bella, Edward."

Edward led the way as we walked in silence to a nearby café. Charlie took a seat across from us in the booth, looking a little anxious himself. It wasn't something I was really used to seeing with Charlie.

"Bella," Charlie's voice shook as he started to speak. "I know you must have questions, and I'll be happy to answer them. But first I have a few things I have to tell you."

I nodded and gestured at him to go on. Charlie took a big sip of water before he continued. "I should've believed you years ago. I never should've sided with Billy and Jake over you. I let Jake hurt you. And because I didn't believe you then, he came after you now, and hurt you again. If I had listened to you years ago, if I had believed you, if I hadn't forced your relationship with Jake, none of this would've happened. I want you to know how I blame myself for what you have had to go through, then and now." Charlie met my eyes briefly before he looked down at the table cloth.

I sighed and felt Edward take my hand under the table. "You have to know this isn't something a simple apology will fix Charlie. I was your daughter, who you took down a bit at a time with insults and attacks on my character. And you sided with Jake when he did the same. There are scars left that you cannot see that will always be there. Why now? What changed that you want my forgiveness now?" I did my best to keep my voice level, but my anger leaked through at the end.

Charlie nodded as he listened. "When I heard Jake had been arrested and then why, I went to Billy. He had known the whole time what Jake was up to. How he was harassing you and following you. He knew what Jake had planned to do……" Charlie took a moment to gather himself. "Billy encouraged all of it, and I severed any ties with him then. I realized that this wasn't some new development. That this had been put in motion years ago, and I could've stopped it. If I had only believed you. I wish I had. What changed is that I realized I was as big a monster as Jake and Billy. I will do anything to try to repair the wrongs I have done to you Bella. To earn the right to be a part of your life and have you call me Dad again."

Things were quiet and Edward rubbed his thumb in slow circles over the back of my hand. "I don't know what you will have to do to earn that right back Charlie. I am glad you finally believe me." I paused a moment, staring Charlie down while I thought about what he wanted. "I can tell you something that would take a step in the right direction. Meet with my attorney and tell her what you know."

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath next to me. I had to admit my request sounded ballsy to me and I wasn't quite sure where the idea came from, or the determined voice that spoke to Charlie.

Charlie leaned back and looked at me, a level of respect in his eyes I had never seen before. "Give me her number and I will do just that. I heard you are testifying against him."

I wrote down Victoria's number on the back of one of my business cards and slid it across the table to him. "Yes I am."

"That can't have been an easy decision to make, and it takes a lot of bravery to do. I admire your strength Bella. If I can help your case, I will."

"Thank you, on both counts."

Our lunch arrived and we settled into a more comfortable silence to eat. I could feel Charlie's eyes on me occasionally. We made small talk. Charlie asked about small details of my life, things that were surface really, but safe to talk about. I learned not much had changed back in Forks, not that I had expected it to have.

We parted with a promise to meet again soon. Charlie told me he would call Victoria immediately to arrange a meeting. Edward walked me back to my studio, his arm tight around my waist. Once we were in the door he turned me to look at him. I started to speak but he crushed his lips to mine. I stumbled back a step and wrapped my arms around his neck to balance myself. We were both breathing hard a moment later when we broke. "What was that for, not that I'm complaining."

Edward chuckled as he stroked my lower back. "Because you amaze me. Your tenacity and your guts for lack of a better word. Asking him to meet your lawyer, that took balls."

I laughed. "That's exactly what I thought after the words left my mouth."

Edward pulled me in tighter. "Well it did. I think all you did today and I'm reminded how fearless you can be."

I shook my head. "Trust me, I didn't feel fearless."

"Well you faked it well."

I grinned at him. "How would you know? I never fake anything around you."

Edward backed me up so he could press me into the counter. "Oh believe me, I know that."

I winked up at him. "Good. Now I have an afternoon appointment, so you need to get out of here."

"We are still on for our appointment this Sunday, right?" Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes back at him. "Yes you determined man. We will have the studio all to ourselves Sunday and you can take whatever pictures you like of me."

"Excellent." Edward kissed me gently. "I'll see you a little later." He gave my butt a little smack as he left and I just laughed at him.

I wandered into the studio wondering about Sunday. I knew Edward would take the pictures today if I let him, but he was waiting for my tattoo to be healed enough the bandage could be off. I knew just from that he was going to take at least one picture where it could be seen. Just what else would be visible in these pictures I wasn't sure, but I had my suspicions. I giggled a little as I set up the backdrops for my next appointment.

My cell phone rang, it was Victoria. "Hi Victoria, what's up?"

As usual Victoria's voice was cool and controlled. I wondered briefly if anything every really shocked her. "I just had an unexpected call Bella, from your father."

"Oh, yes. I guess I should've warned you he might call. I wasn't sure if he really would."

"Well he did." I could picture Victoria at her desk, adjusting her glasses. "We are meeting the beginning of next week, but from what he told me over the phone, he could seal the case for us. You testifying closes the door on Jake. Your father testifying slams and locks the door on him."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm pleased he is helping like he said he would." I wandered back out to the front.

"I take it from that and something he said that you are not the closest."

"No, there is a lot of ugly water under that burned bridge. He recently contacted me after he heard what had happened. He's the sheriff in Forks, so word must have gotten back to him through the channels about Jake." I could see my next appointment out in the parking lot. "Listen Victoria, my next appointment is here. Keep me posted will you."

"Absolutely Bella. I'll talk to you next week."

"Thanks." I hung up my cell and smiled at my next client. I was amazed. Charlie really did what he said he was going to. That alone made me hope that someday we might be able to salvage some shreds of a relationship.

That night Edward and I were under the covers, his body wrapped around mine. I had just finished telling him about Victoria's call. I felt his lips brush up against my neck alongside my bandage. "That's great baby. I'm happy he is willing to help you out like that."

I rolled so I could see him. "I find myself happy about it, but then something pulls me back. I don't trust him Edward."

Edward nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to yet. He has a lot to do to gain your trust back. Just take it one step at a time. Hell I don't trust him yet. When it comes to you and your safety and happiness, I am a bit suspicious of anyone I don't know. Let alone someone who has hurt you before."

I snorted. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Edward ran his fingers down my side and tickled me. "Smartass."

I curled up defensively, laughing, "Better than being a dumbass." I tried to roll away but Edward clamped his leg over mine, trapping me.

"Oh no you don't Miss Smart Mouth. You owe me for mouthing off."

I grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms around me. "I owe you what?" Edward relented in his attack and let me wrap myself up in him.

"Oh I can think of lots of things, but I think I'll wait for Sunday," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh boy…..you really have me wondering about Sunday."

"Good." Edward kissed my shoulder and laughed as I yawned. "Go to sleep baby. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**So....not as long as usual but that is how it worked out. Hope you all enjoyed, PLEASE review. And now that school is over, even though I will be working part time I will hopefully be back to more frequent updates for this, A Stable Ever After, and will have my new 3 chapter Victorian Vampward story up soon. Again, thank you to all my readers.  
**

**I'm up for best author in the Silent Tear Awards, thank you to whoever nominated me. Please Go Vote**

http://silent-tear-awardsDOTwebsDOTcom/voteDOThtm

**A Stable Romance is also up for Best Romance in The Jumbo Awards, please go vote there too.**

http://wwwDOTwixDOTcom/TheJumboAwards/1


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating more frequently. RL is being a major bitch. However I'm doing what I can to keep this and ASEA updated. I also posted a little 3 chapter Victorian era Vampward story that randomly happened, so check that out if you haven't already.**

**Thank you for everyone who voted for ASR in the Jumbo Awards, it won Best Romance. THANK YOU**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**Here is your next Harleyward installment, and yes you need shamwows.  
**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

Sunday morning I felt like a kid on Christmas day. I couldn't wait to get to Bella's studio and get started. I could tell Bella was still a little nervous, because she was entirely too quiet. But when I asked if she still wanted to do this, she assured me she did.

I had gotten in touch with Alice and had her select a few things for Bella to wear that fit my vision. I was just hoping after seeing what Jazz had delivered to me that I would be able to finish taking the pictures without dropping her to the floor and ripping them off of her.

Bella climbed up behind me on the bike and wrapped her arms around me extra tight on our drive to her studio. I lay down some black plastic garbage sacks to roll the bike in on, to prevent marking up her floor. Bella followed me quietly, watching me position it in front of her backdrops.

"Which backdrop do you want first Edward?" I had already quizzed her on what she had, so that I could plan my photos. She had also made sure that I was comfortable with her camera. I was completely ready to do this.

"Black please." Bella nodded and set it up while I went in the bathroom and hung up three numbered bags. Bella had curled her hair at my request this morning and was pulling it down and fluffing it out as she walked into the bathroom.

Bella eyed the numbered bags. "Well I can see you have made this easy for me."

I shrugged. "As much as I could. Light makeup baby, nothing really dark or heavy. Put on number one and come find me." I gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek and went to wait in the studio.

When I heard Bella's steps I took a deep breath and looked to the doorway. She appeared and what she had on was amazing. It was a pink sequined dress, form fitting with a short skirt and halter neckline. "Wow, you look gorgeous."

Bella fidgeted as she adjusted the matching pink heels that tied around her ankle with a ribbon. "Thank you. Now what?"

I led her over to the bike and put her at the side of it, leaning back against the seat. "You can do whatever you want, wander around the bike, touch it, whatever strikes your fancy. But for the first few pics I want you leaning back on it, with your legs crossed."

Bella did what I asked, and right as I took the first picture she stuck her tongue out at me. She broke into hysterical laughter when I growled. "Just for that Swan I think I'll make that our Christmas card this year."

Bella glared at me and I took a picture quickly to capture that expression. She slowly relaxed and began to play with the bike, running her hand over the seat. Occasionally she would look at me and try to give me a sexy look, but she always ended up cracking herself up. I actually really liked the pictures of her laughing. Combined with the pink dress it made her look so full of life.

"Alright, go put on outfit number two. Dark eyeliner please, and lipstick." Bella raised an eyebrow at me before she walked out of the room. I switched to a red backdrop and waited anxiously for her return. This outfit was the one I was looking forward to seeing the most. I also knew Bella was going to think I was insane.

Her voice calling down the hall confirmed my prediction. "Edward, if I didn't love you…..I swear."

"What baby?" I tried to sound innocent.

"I can't believe what you have me wearing."

"Just get out here and let me see you." Bella walked in and I felt all my blood go from my brain to my dick in one second. "Oh holy shit," I whispered. The outfit went above and beyond my expectations.

Bella stood there with her arms crossed, looking as hot as I had ever seen her. She was in black leather. I had put her in a cropped leather jacket, short black leather shorts, and tall leather boots with heels. There was a band of pale skin visible between the bottom of her jacket and the top of her shorts. I strode over to her giving her a through once over. "Well?" She asked.

"I think I might pass out from lack of blood. Fuck you look hot." I rearranged a couple of her curls while I looked at her makeup. "Perfect job on the makeup baby." She had lined her eyes in a smoky black and her lips were a rich red color.

Bella grinned at my reaction. "Well I know where all your blood went." She gave my denim covered erection a glance. "So where do you want me Mr. Cullen?" Now she was pulling out the sex kitten voice. _Remember Edward, this photo shoot was your brilliant idea._

"You get to sit on the bike, anyway you want. You can lay on it if you want."

Bella strutted, and I mean strutted, over to the bike. She looked over her shoulder at me and said, "So can I pretend the bike is you Edward?"

Fuck. I struggled to keep my voice even. "Of course, you can do anything you want." I was a dead man. But I had known well before now that I would be.

Bella swung her leg over the bike, scooting forward to where I normally sat. I took pictures even now while she was deciding what to do, because you never knew what you might catch. Bella put her hands behind her and arched back before she turned and looked at me. "How's this?"

"It's sexy as hell and you know it." Bella shifted and stretched one leg out, placing her boot on the handlebar. I just kept taking pictures as she repositioned herself. Sometimes she would look at the camera, sometimes she would look straight ahead. Then I saw the light of an idea shine in her eyes. She turned away from me and I heard her unzip her jacket.

I was holding my breath. Bella straddled the bike before she turned and her jacket was just open enough that from the side I could see the curve of her farthest breast peeking out from under the leather. I shook my head and remembered that I was supposed to be taking pictures. Bella wore a knowing smile. She had me cornered and she damn well knew it.

Then Bella got up and walked so that she was sitting on the bike with her back to me. I knew I was getting close to losing any restraint that was keeping me behind the camera. She dropped the jacket so that her shoulders were exposed. Shifting her hair to expose her tattoo Bella looked over her shoulder at me. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think?" I took a couple pictures.

"Hmmm, well I think you're down to the very end of your rope, and are barely hanging on." Bella took the jacket off and hung it on the back of the bike. With her arms covering her breasts she walked around to the other side of the bike. I kept taking pictures because if I kept shooting, at least I wouldn't miss something when I inevitably stopped breathing again.

"You would be right."

Bella eyed me before she faced away from me. She spread her legs apart and put one hand on the handle bar and one on the back of the bike. Tossing her hair she winked at me as she smiled back at me. "What will it take to get you over here?"

I swallowed. Truthfully, nothing. I was ready to be over there now. Before I could answer though Bella raised an eyebrow. "I think I know." She crossed her arms over her chest again and sat backwards on the bike. Biting her lower lip she slowly draped one arm, then the other, back behind her over the handlebars. I growled as she exposed her breasts voluntarily, took one pic showing the lip bite, and strode over to her.

"I knew today would kill me." I told her as I pulled her up off the bike and against me.

Bella reached down and pulled my t-shirt off over my head. She grabbed my jeans by the waistband and turned me around, backing me up to the bike. With a little grin she knelt down in front of me and started leisurely unbuttoning my jeans. "Tell me, have you ever fantasized about this?"

My voice was husky, "I might have. You had the starring role if I did."

"I'll bet." Bella tugged on my jeans and slid them down my legs. I stepped out of them and she gazed up at me. "Commando, someone was hopeful when they got dressed this morning."

"Oh I was more than hopeful." Bella wrapped her hand around me and started stroking slowly up and down. She leaned forward and flicked me with her tongue and I groaned. "Don't tease me, please."

Bella licked me from base to tip before she surrounded me with her mouth. I leaned back on the bike with one hand, threading my fingers of my other in her hair. Bella took her time licking and sucking every bit of me she could reach. I moaned loud when she focused on the head for a moment, circling it with her tongue. When Bella wrapped one hand around my ass and pulled me in as deep as she could I just about lost it.

"Stop…." I panted. "I don't want to come yet."

Bella pulled off me with a loud sucking sound and smiled up at me. "No? I could change your mind." She placed an open mouthed kiss on the tip and I gripped the bike seat to prevent from tightening my hand in her hair too much.

I reached down and putting my hands under her arms brought her up to stand in front of me. "I know you could…..but I have plans for you." I reached down and unzipped her shorts, slipping them off of her. I turned her to face the bike. Bella smiled at me over her shoulder as she bent over and put both forearms on the bike seat. "Mind reader," I muttered as I moved in behind her and grasped her waist.

"Dirty minds think alike." The sight of Bella waiting, bent over my bike, exposed, and in those boots, was almost more than I could take.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now." I rubbed the head of my cock through her moisture.

"Your eyes are telling me, sweetheart," Bella murmured as I slid one hand up to cup her breast.

I thrust into her in one swift move and we moaned simultaneously. This was not going to be a drawn out session, I knew that much. Bella leaned back into my every move, her head dipped forward, hair swaying with the motion of our bodies. Her tattoo was visible again and the sight of it made my heart pound like it always did. I braced my feet so that there wasn't too much push on the bike. It wasn't that easy to tip over, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Fuck, Edward….." Bella gasped as I pulled on her nipple.

"Damn Bella, you feel so good." I ran my hand over her ass and gripped it. "And you look so good like this. I'm not going to last." I realized I hadn't even kissed her, and to me, that was a crime. I reached forward and turned her chin back to me, capturing her lips with mine. Bella moaned into my mouth as our tongues met with our frenzied kiss.

Bella broke away, "Harder, Edward, please." Her body was tensing around me and she was a few strokes from reaching her release.

"Mmm, baby." I took both her hips in my hands and slammed into her hard. Bella arched back with a cry as I repeated it. My third thrust she fell apart underneath me.

"Edward!" One of her hands came back and grabbed the side of my ass, her nails digging in as she tried to pull me tighter into her. The sound of her voice calling out my name, mixed with the delicious touch of pain from her nails sent me over the edge.

"Fuck, yes Bella!" I drove into her faster as my orgasm ripped through me with a power that almost made my knees buckle. I leaned against Bella as I released into her, a long groan escaping my lips which were pressed against her sweaty back. I placed several kisses up her spine as we struggled to catch our breath.

"Whoa." Bella giggled a little.

"Agreed." Slowly I stood up and pulled out of her.

Bella turned so she could see me. "I guess that's the end of the photography session."

"Not exactly. Wait here." I grabbed my jeans and pulled them back on before I went and grabbed the last item of clothing I wanted Bella to wear. I came back out and handed it to her, "Put this on."

Bella took it and looked at me, "One of your button up shirts?" She pulled it on and I fastened the four buttons in the middle of the dark blue shirt.

"Yes. Because seeing you in one of my shirts is one of the hottest things ever."

"All right let me go fix my hair…." Bella turned but I grabbed her wrist before she could go.

"Nope, leave it like it is."

Bella frowned at me. "What? I'm sure it's all messy, not to mention my makeup."

"Exactly." Bella gave me a look of confusion. "You look like you've just been fucked baby, and I want pictures of it." Bella's stared at me for a moment, surprise in her eyes.

I pulled out a raised wooden platform she used for photographing children. Once I locked the wheels I draped it in a large fluffy white rug. Then I pulled down a white backdrop. Reaching my hand out towards Bella I waited as she gave me a little smile and then placed her hand in mine. I helped her up onto the platform and she sat there swinging her feet looking at me. "Now what?"

I grabbed the camera, climbed up and stood next to Bella. "Lay down on your back."

Bella shifted and lay down on her back. I bent down and adjusted the shirt so that the inner swell over her breasts was just visible. The hem rode high on her thighs, but kept everything covered. Then I rolled up the sleeves so they were around her elbow. I stood back up and looked down at her. "Damn, I like that."

Bella giggled and put her hands behind her head. "Wait, don't move." Bella smirked up at me and I took her picture. "How's your body feel right now baby?"

"Mmmm." Bella stretched her arms over her head giving me another great picture. She closed her eyes. "All relaxed and warm." I took some more pics as she relaxed, resting her hands lightly on her belly.

"Pull all your hair up behind your head." Bella did as I asked and stared up at me, her eyes locked with mine. I bent down and arranged a few dark curls against the rug she was laying on. Bella reached up and her fingers tried to reach my jeans. "Uh uh." I shook my head at her.

"I just want a kiss Edward." Bella looked up and gave me a bit of a pouty look. I took a picture and then hopped off the stage.

"Roll over on your stomach facing me." Bella shifted like I asked her too. I leaned in once she was in front of me and gave her a kiss. "On your elbows, cross your feet up in the air behind you."

Bella grinned as she repositioned herself and then stifled a laugh by biting her lip. Once I had taken the picture I had to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Watching you already struggling with your control, again." Bella placed her chin on her hands, causing her elbows to press her breasts in.

"Can't help that. I have this incredibly sexy woman in front of me." I winked at her.

We took a few more pictures of her on her side, the shirt falling over her curves. Bella looked so beautiful in that color, and her tousled hair and slightly swollen lips made my heart beat faster. Clearly by the time I was done Bella was completely comfortable in front of the camera.

Bella got down and came over, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning into my chest. "Thank you. That was a lot more fun than I ever thought it would be."

"You're welcome. When do we get to develop these?"

"We?" Bella looked up at me.

"Oh I'm watching. I want to see every shot I took. Then we can decide which ones we are keeping."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine, we can do that right now if you like."

I pulled her tighter into me, "Ooh, you in a dark room….."

Bella smacked me. "This is one time you will need to keep your control. You don't want me accidentally ruining any of your pictures do you?"

"No. Why don't you have digital anyway?" Bella and I wandered back to where she had been changing and I watched her pull her panties and jeans back on.

"Two reasons. One I'm old fashioned, two it's expensive. But it is on my list of things I want to do for my business."

I nodded. "Makes sense. Maybe I could help you with that."

Bella pointed a finger at me. "No way. Some things I want to do for myself Cullen. You keep your wallet in your pants."

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at her. "As long as that's the only thing I have to keep in my pants.

We actually developed all the photos relatively quickly. Bella's mouth was permanently hanging open the whole time as the shots I had taken were revealed. She kept whispering things like, "No way," or "That is not me," and the occasional "Holy shit."

As we gathered up all the final photos to take home and review, I reached over and pushed her mouth closed. "I don't know why you are so shocked. You are one hot, beautiful woman."

Bella shook her head. "I just never, I mean….I never see that when I look in the mirror."

I took her hand as we got ready to leave the studio. "Well I see it every time I look at you."

"Even when I'm in my sweats?"

I reached down and smacked her butt lightly. "Especially when you are in your sweats."

Later that night when we were finally in bed Bella wrapped herself around me. "Thank you again for today Edward."

I pulled her into my body tightly. "You are very welcome. I should be thanking you, for letting me do that."

"You are welcome." Bella sighed contentedly. "And I think if you ever want to take more pictures of me, any kind of pictures, you can."

I caught her suggestive inflection on the 'any kind'. "Really?"

Bella ran her fingers in circles on my back. "Really. Love you."

"Love you too." Boy did I ever.

**BPOV**

Moving day was finally here and I was looking forward to it. I never went to my apartment anymore as it was. There were too many negative feelings associated with it since Jake's break in.

Jasper and Alice were driving behind us with Jasper's truck. Most of my furniture I was donating to Goodwill. I just needed to pack up my essentials and items that were important to me.

Edward smiled over at me and reached out to hold my hand. I knew how excited he was to have me move in with him. He'd only told me at least twice a day for the last week.

We all carted in boxes and after I issued instructions as to what was coming, the packing started. Edward followed me into my bedroom. I shivered a little remembering Jake had been in there. Edward's hands appeared on my shoulders. "He's locked up baby, he can't hurt you." As usual he knew what I was thinking without me saying a word.

I nodded and leaned back as Edward massaged my shoulders. "I know. It just still gives me the creeps."

"I don't blame you. Come on, where do you want me?"

Smiling I turned back to him. "Where ever I can have you."

Edward raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Keep talking like that and we won't get any packing done."

I giggled. "Books please." I pointed him towards my bookshelves.

"Yes Ma'am." I rolled my eyes at him and headed into my closet. I divided my clothing into a box that was coming with and another for donation. I could hear Alice out in the kitchen giving Jasper direction. Their relationship dynamic was fascinating to watch. He was the perfect calm to balance her energy. Plus he adored her, it was written all over his face every time he looked at her. I knew Alice's feelings were mutual without her having to tell me. I was really happy for both of them.

Edward's voice called to me from the bedroom, "Danielle Steel….seriously?"

"Shut up. I like romance books." I could hear him snickering in response.

A few minutes later, "How many Jane Austen books exactly do you have? My God I think you have more than the library does."

"Cullen…." I tried to sound fierce but knew I was failing. I tossed the last bit of clothes that were coming with me into their box. I could hear Edward shifting books as he packed them up.

Edward let out a low whistle. "What have we here….."

I paused a moment trying to remember what all was in that bookshelf that would elicit that reaction. Shit. I ran to the closet doorway and Edward turned to give me a wicked smile. "Edward…."

"Tell me Bella…..when were you going to share with me you read erotica?" He waved the book in his hand.

"Well it I wasn't keeping it a secret intentionally." I walked over and tried to grab the book from his hand but he kept it out of reach. "Edward, give me that."

"Oh no…..this is too much fun. I think I have found some bedtime stories for us." Edward flipped through the pages and stopped about halfway into the book. "Oooh, light BDSM, naughty."

"Edward for fuck's sake….." I knew I was blushing, not because Edward was reading my erotica, but due to what it was leading me to fantasize about him.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Alice was in my bedroom doorway, a little smile on her face. "We are going to take stuff out to the truck."

"Thanks Alice."

"I see you found Bella's stash Edward…." Alice giggled as I glared at her.

"It's not a stash. It's not like its pot or something." My God, you'd think I was hiding it on purpose. It was visible for anyone to see in my bookshelf.

Edward and Alice just snickered. "I think this is better than pot Bella," Edward replied as he reached over and rubbed the back of my calf with one hand.

Alice gave me a little wave and disappeared. I growled towards where she had been standing.

"Seriously, how come you didn't tell me you had this?" Edward looked up at me with a curious expression.

"Because honestly I had no need for it once I met you." I stared down at him with my arms folded.

The light of understand shown in Edward's eyes. "I see, you used these as…..inspiration?"

"Yes, and sometimes I even got off from reading them." Edward's jaw dropped before he busted up laughing and fell onto his back.

"Just pack them up pervy boy. You can read them later, maybe you'll pick up some pointers."

Edward's laughter stopped instantly and his head shot up off the floor. "What?"

"Kidding….about the last part. God forbid you get any better at turning me into mush." I shook my head him as he sat back up and resumed his packing. He placed the erotica in the box with a wink in my direction.

Getting everything put together to leave actually took a little longer than I had expected. Once we had Jasper's truck loaded to the hilt, and the back of my car stuffed, we were ready to go. I locked the door and Edward walked with me to turn my key in at the office. The manager was going to meet the Goodwill workers when they came to pick up what I had left for them. I officially did not have to return here ever again.

Heading back for my car he took my hand in his. "Ready to go home?"

I kissed his hand for a change. "Absolutely."

We placed most of my boxes in Edward's extra room so that they were out of sight as I worked to unpack them. Alice and Jasper left. They would be coming back over for dinner another night as payment for all their help. I was standing there staring at my life, reduced to a bunch of boxes when Edward called for me from the living room. "Coming," I responded.

I walked out to see Edward sitting there with my box of books, and space cleared on the shelves for me to put them. I grinned and went to sit next to him. As I pulled a couple books out a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground from one of them. I put them up and picked it up.

_**WHORING BITCH**_

I gasped and dropped it like it was on fire. Edward looked over and snatched it up. "Fucking….I swear I will…." His voice was low and menacing as he looked at the paper. "Don't unpack anymore Bella. Let me."

"No, I can't let him rule my life anymore Edward." It went without saying Jake had done this. Edward started to toss the one I had found in the cold fireplace but I stopped him. "Evidence, remember?"

Edward nodded, his jaw clenched. After that each book was gently shook before it was put away. Every few books a new note would fall out. Edward kept the ones that he found away from my sight, but I could tell from the way he held his body that they said similar things to the one I had found. The four that dropped into my lap became nastier and nastier as I went through them.

_**YOU BELONG TO ME SLUT….**_

_**NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOUR PALE ASS…..**_

_**WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD….**_

_**FUCKING FRIGID SKANK…..**_

When the last one fell out I lay back on the carpet and just stared at the ceiling. Was I ever going to be truly rid of him? It seemed like Jake had infected every part of my life, even when he was in jail he still tormented me. I felt angry. I felt more than angry, I felt absolutely enraged. I took the last book I had in my hand and threw it as hard as I could across the room into the wall, "BASTARD!"

Edward startled at my sudden outburst. I got up and clenched my fists. I wanted to hit something, break something, and scream at the top of my lungs. For now I opted for the latter. "Fucking asshole! Locked up and he's still messing with me! It's not right…..I want to kill him Edward, I mean I really want to beat the living shit out of him!"

Edward stood up and walked slowly over to where I was standing. I picked up the book I had thrown, and threw it at the wall again, taking a little bit of satisfaction in the loud bang in made.

"Come here." Edward beckoned for me and I walked over. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into him.

"I'm so furious Edward." My fists were still clenched as I mumbled into his chest.

"I know and you have a right to be. I'm angry too, unbelievably angry." His voice clearly indicated how livid Edward was, even though his arms were soft around me.

"I want to beat the fuck out of something."

"So do I. Come with me." Edward rubbed my back.

I stepped back and looked up at him. "Where?"

'You'll see. Get your coat."

I grabbed my coat and Edward and I left silently. His hand was snug around mine, working his fingers in between mine and making me relax my fist. He pulled me up behind him on the Harley and with still no hints as to where he was taking me, drove out of the garage.

Within fifteen minutes we were pulling in at a large building with a huge chain link and net structure behind it. I got off the bike and gave Edward a funny look, "Batting cages?"

Edward nodded. "Batting cages."

I followed him, my hand in his. "You realize that I have no athletic ability whatsoever. Not to mention I've never done this."

"Doesn't matter. And besides, I'll teach you." Edward grinned over his shoulder at me. "Don't tell me you have no athletic ability. I saw you learn to kick Emmett's ass in one afternoon."

"A fluke, I assure you."

Edward got change and he picked one of the cages set to pitch slowly. I finally asked what I had been wondering for the last few minutes, "Whatever made you think of this Edward?"

"I may have played a lot of softball as a kid. I might have also played baseball for a bit in high school."

"What? You did not!"

Edward laughed at the shocked look on my face. "I assure you I did. When I'm stressed or angry I still find it calming to come here and knock the shit out of small objects with a bat." He grinned and opened the cage door for me. Handing me a batting helmet he said, "Can't be too careful with that pretty head of yours."

"You're wearing one too right?"

Edward nodded and pointed to a sign listing rules for the batting cages. "Have to, so don't worry. Besides I'm not planning on taking any line drives to my head."

Edward came towards me with the bat but I crossed my arms. "I want a demo first."

"A demo huh?" Edward flipped the bat in his hand and caught the other end.

"Yes please, showoff." Edward grinned as he continued to toss the bat around in fancy patterns in front of me.

"Alright, I think I can handle that." Edward shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it up on the fence. He was left in the tight black jeans and matching t-shirt. He put coins in the machine as I moved out of his way.

Edward went into his batting stance and I was no longer able to breathe. The way his clothes displayed every muscle as he took a warm up swing made my heart rate skyrocket. He let the first pitch come and just hit the chain link behind him with a crash.

"Holy Shit! You said this was a slow cage. How fast was that ball going?" I asked.

"Only sixty-five miles per hour," Edward said casually.

"Only sixty-five miles per hour," I muttered to myself. I was already picturing taking a speeding baseball to the boob or some other body part. I leaned back against the fence and watched Edward swing and knock the crap out of the next ball. It was amazing to watch actually. His body moved so fluidly as he continued to hit each pitch that was sent from the machine. The little grunt he would utter every time the bat made contact with the ball was one of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard.

Edward hit through the round of pitches and turned to me. "Enough of a demo?"

"Um, I guess. I still don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'd rather just keep watching you. I think I find it sexy." I gave him a smile.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really. I'll remember that. But you are still doing this." He beckoned at me with one finger. "Over here please."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Coach Cullen." I walked over to him.

Edward moved me so that I was standing in front of him with my back to his front. "First off, is your grip on the bat." I snickered when he said that, I couldn't help myself.

"Pay attention Swan."

"Yes Coach." I bit my lip. Edward wrapped my hands around the bat, adjusting their position slightly.

"Okay, now we have to make sure you are in the right position."

"That's what she said." I fought a giggle and Edward smacked my butt which made me squeal.

"Swan….pull your mind out of the gutter for a few minutes." I could hear the amusement in Edward's voice.

"Alright, sorry." Edward continued to adjust how I stood and the position of my arms.

"Okay, so when you swing you want to keep your bat level. Timing I can't teach you, I can only tell you if you swing too early or late. It's a feel that you'll figure out."

I rolled my eyes. "If I figure it out."

Edward pressed his body into mine and took me through the batting motion once. The feel of his hips turning with mine, the warmth of him behind me sent a flood of sudden arousal through me. "You will. I promise," he whispered in my ear.

"I think I'd rather you went back to where you were and we work on my position more." I gave him my best come hither look, but it didn't help.

Edward walked around so he was in front of me. "Naughty girl." He pulled out some coins and deposited them. "Let's see how you do. And don't look at me." He pointed towards the pitching machine. "Look at where the ball is coming from."

I looked forward and tried to remember how he had positioned me. The first pitch flew at me and I shrieked and jumped back from the plate. Edward chuckled and I gave him a dirty look. "Sorry baby….try to stay next to the plate and swing next time."

I was starting to imagine other uses for the bat if he didn't stop teasing me. The next pitch came and I tried to swing, and totally missed. "You were early and too low Bella. I'll try to say now about the time you should swing."

I nodded without looking at him, my eyes fixed forward. Now I was getting determined I was going to get this. The pitch came and I swung when Edward said "Now!". There was the slightest sound of a metal clink as the ball skipped off my bat.

"Good, you at least were close Bella. Try again." I waited and this time when Edward told me to swing I felt and heard the bat make solid contact with the ball and it flew off away from me.

"I hit it!" I couldn't help yelling in excitement.

"Yes you did baby, do it again." Edward grinned at me.

In the next seven pitches I managed to hit four more. After the last hit Edward started clapping. He was leaning against the fence and raised an eyebrow at me. I gave a little bow and he laughed. "Can I go again?"

Edward chuckled. "Absolutely." He walked over, tipping my helmet back so he could give me a kiss. "This time do me a favor."

"Yes Coach."

"Pretend you can see Jake's face on every ball." Edward gave me a knowing look as he went to put coins in the machine.

"Fucking bastard," I whispered. I could do that. I would imagine it and smash the damn thing with the bat as hard as I was able.

The next ten pitches, I don't know what happened. All I knew is once I hit the first one as hard as I could, seeing the bat plow into Jake's face, I felt better. I somehow managed to hit every single pitch. Most were only what Edward called grounders, but a few I hit hard enough and high enough that Edward whistled.

After the last pitch I took my helmet off and wiped my forehead. I was actually a little sweaty. Edward was smiling at me from where he had been watching. "How do you feel?"

I thought for a moment. "Better. And amazed."

"Amazed about what?" Edward took the bat from me and set it aside.

"That I managed to hit the damn ball, and more than once."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, "Well of course you did. You had a superb coach."

I laughed. "If anyone could teach me to hit a baseball, it would be you. Although I still can't get over the fact that you played baseball."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Edward joked as he took our stuff back to the counter.

That thought kept going through my head on our ride home as I leaned my face against Edward's shoulder. There was so much about Edward I didn't know. Was I rushing this? Were we rushing this? Granted there were things Edward didn't know about me either yet. But were these details just the little ones that you learn along the way in any relationship? I wasn't sure.

I hopped in the shower when we got home and thought about it some more as the water flooded over me. It was entirely possible that I was over thinking this like I tended to do. It just felt like I had suddenly been presented with all these closed doors that held some part of Edward's life that I had no knowledge of.

I wandered out into the living room in my pajamas, absentmindedly playing with my hair. I stared at the fire Edward had going in the fireplace. Stretching my arms over my head I could feel they were going to be a little sore in the morning. However I felt much better mentally about the whole Jake thing. Edward had gathered up everything into an envelope for me to take to Victoria on Monday.

"Baby?" Edward had walked up next to me unnoticed. He offered me a beer which I accepted gladly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." We walked over to the couch and sat facing one another.

"Why do I think there is more behind that answer than you are saying?"

I sipped my beer, "I was just realizing on the way home that there is a lot I don't know about you. There is a lot that you don't know about me. Yet here we are, and I'm okay with it. Does that make sense at all?"

Edward leaned back and nodded. "It does. And you are right. Did the whole baseball thing start this?"

"It did. I guess we've never really talked much about our upbringings, or childhoods. We have talked more about our recent pasts. I don't even know if you look more like your mom or your dad?"

Edward quietly got up and disappeared into the bedroom. A few minutes later he was back with two photo albums. "Well let's see what you think." He smiled and sat down next to me handing me the first set of pictures.

Before I opened it I looked seriously at him. "You're okay with this?" I knew certain memories brought back the pain of his parent's death.

"Yes. Go on, open it." Edward sat back and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

The very first picture I saw was Edward's parents on their wedding day. I traced my finger lightly over the film covering the photo, looking at their facial features. "You have your mother's eyes, but your father's smile." I glanced at Edward, "and his nose."

Edward smiled. "That's what I was always told. My hair color I guess is similar to my Mom's, but they always told me my Great Aunt had hair the exact same color."

There were several photos of his parents as a young married couple. Then photos of Esme pregnant. She was clearly one of those women that glowed when they were expecting. I found myself smiling looking at her happiness, her joy during her pregnancy.

I turned the page and there was baby Edward. I let out a little gasp as I looked at pictures of him swaddled up and in his mother's arms, and then his fathers. "You were so tiny. I can't imagine you being tiny." I peered closer at the photos.

"I was a little early. Six pounds, eight ounces, twenty-one inches long." Edward leaned his head against mine as I perused the photos.

"Oh my God, you still look like this when you frown." I pointed at a picture where he must've been a month old. I looked over at him, "You do."

"I'll take your word for it. Although Mom told me the same thing." The corner of Edward's mouth curled up a little.

When I hit the photos of Edward as a chubby baby, splashing in the bath tub with a smile on his face, I felt my eyes prick with tears. I wasn't sure why. I guess it was because I knew life would never stay that easy, for any of us. "Too damn cute, even then." My voice sounded a little off but either Edward didn't notice, or chose to ignore it. The next page had a picture of him lying on the floor, his little naked butt visible. Edward groaned next to me and tried to turn the page.

"Uh uh. I want to see." I grabbed his hand and stopped him. Intentionally I looked over at him and said, "Awwwwwww."

"Oh my God, stop that."

"Let me have my fun, I know you'll get me back when I pull my baby pictures out." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"True." Edward laughed and rubbed my shoulder.

We continued through the photos, progressing through Edward's childhood. Halloweens, Christmases, other special events. Plus landmarks like Edward losing his first tooth. He had his crooked smile even then. Every now and then Edward would speak up and explain a photo to me. I switched back to the first album and looked at the pictures of him as a newborn again.

"Have you thought about that?" Edward whispered.

"Thought about what?" I ran my finger over baby Edward's little nose.

Edward's fingers were tracing up and down over the back of my neck. "Babies."

I wasn't following his train of thought. "What about babies?"

Edward was quiet for a moment before quietly answering, "Would you ever want to have mine?"

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh, and I leave it there? Mwahahahahahahahaha.**

**Reviews make me happy, which RL hasn't been doing. Making me happy helps me write faster. So let me know your fave parts or lines.**

**More shameless begging on my part. Voting is still open until June 20th in the Silent Tear Awards, and I'm up for Best Author. Please go vote if you would.**


	18. Chapter 18

**For those that have been waiting, Edward's tattoo design is my profile pic here on FF now, at least most of it. It cut off a little of the top and bottom, but I also have it posted on Facebook.**

**So...most people weren't too upset about the cliffie. However Harleyward was flattered by the high number of volunteers to have his babies. Sorry...I'm first in line. :)**

**This chapter is shorter, just how it ended up. Thank you to everyone for their reviews and kind words about the fact that RL has continued to be a complete hose beast.  
**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds, and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagerism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you

* * *

_**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

Bella was tracing her finger over my baby picture repeatedly. Before I knew it I had asked her if she wanted to have mine. The question hung in the air between us and I felt my heart stop at the heavy silence. What the fuck was I thinking asking that out of nowhere? Clearly I wasn't.

"Would I ever want to have children with you?" Bella murmured softly.

I took a slow breath. "I believe that was what I asked, yes."

Bella set the album aside and turned to face me. "I never wanted really to have kids…" She looked down and played with the hem of her tank. I felt my heart start to sink into the pit of my stomach. "Until I met you." Bella met my eyes, her brown ones a little teary.

I stared at her not quite sure I heard her right. "Really?"

Bella nodded and gave me a small smile. "Really. I've thought about it. I am assuming because you asked that you want kids someday?"

"Like you I was sure I wouldn't want to in my lifetime. Then I met you and my thinking changed, radically. More than once I've thought about what it would be like to see you carrying my child. To be a family…..of more than two." I ran my hand through my hair nervously. Bella reached up and pulled it down, holding it in hers.

"I've thought about it too. The whole deal. Being pregnant, hoping that our child has your hair color, finding a tiny leather jacket….." Bella blushed and I chuckled.

I pulled her into my lap and Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. "So kids, one or more, are in our long term plans?"

"Yes…..one or two…..more would have to be discussed. I don't know how many of those I want to actually try and get out of my body. From what I know, it's not the easiest job in the world."

I rubbed her back and Bella leaned into my chest. "I'm happy with one, or two. More I'm undecided. I say we someday start with one and go from there, sound okay?"

"Sounds great." Bella snuggled tighter into me. "Thank you for sharing your pictures with me."

"You're welcome. Tomorrow night...it's your turn." Reluctantly Bella agreed.

Monday morning Bella was trying to eat breakfast and put on her shoes at the same time when her cell rang. I grabbed it for her, "Hello?"

"Edward? It's Victoria. Is Bella there?"

"Yes hang on, she had her hands full." I gave Bella her phone. She put her bagel down and took it from me.

"Hello Victoria, what's going on?" I watched as Bella's face changed from open to concentrating on what she was being told, to a little nervous. "Well if that's when it happens, that's when it happens. I'll be ready. Okay, yeah I'll look for that email from you. Bye."

Bella hung up and turned to me. "Trial date has been moved up."

"To when?" Last we had heard it wasn't going to be for another couple months.

"Two weeks from today. The judge had some rearrangement of her docket and the case against Jake was moved up. Victoria said it's not a problem as long as I was okay with it, which I am."

I gave Bella a smile, "Well getting it over with sooner would be nice wouldn't it."

"That's what I think." Bella walked over and gave me a kiss before she grabbed her bagel and headed for her studio. I knew her feelings weren't that simple, because mine certainly were mixed about the advanced date.

I arrived at work and my eyes about fell out of my head when I saw Emmett dropping Rose off. She met my stare and gave me a dirty look and a nod as if to say 'I'll explain inside'.

Jasper waved when I walked in. "Hey Edward, how's it going?"

"Good. Did you see Emmett dropping Rose off out front?" I looked back over my shoulder in time to see Emmett give her a little kiss. "When the fuck did that happen?"

Jasper laughed. "Well last week actually. You missed it. I meant to tell you over moving Bella's things and forgot. Thursday afternoon Emmett walked it, in a nice shirt and pants. That alone was enough to make me wonder if he was okay. Then I saw he was carrying a red rose. I knew I was staring….."

"Hell I know I would have."

"Precisely. Anyway, he proceeded to walk straight over to Rose and ask her out to dinner. She said yes."

I shook my head. "Wow. So Emmett finally manned up and had a date with Rose. About damn time."

Jasper rolled his eyes and stood up. "That's what I yelled after him when he left. Which earned me a towel thrown at my head."

Rose walked in the front door and eyed us both. "I suppose my brother has already filled you in."

I nodded and grinned. "Yeah he told me that he walked in here the other day and caught you and Emmett going at it in the back. Jesus Rose, can't you keep that shit at home?. This is a place of business."

Jasper had put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't say that I swear."

Rose knew he hadn't only because I had lost my ability to keep a straight face and was laughing. "Cullen, even though you are finally getting some, you are still an ass."

"Well we will see if regular sex turns your personality around as well." Rose launched at me but Jasper grabbed her arm and held her back. "Oh let her go Jasper. She can't hurt me." Instead Rose straightened up and leveled her eyes with mine.

"Just wait Cullen. Just wait." After she flipped me off she sauntered off to the back of the shop to get working.

"Edward, haven't you learned that pissing my sister off is never a good idea?" Jasper watched her walk off.

"Yeah. But sometimes it's too much fun to resist. Anyway I'm glad she and Emmett are finally seeing each other. Say Jazz, I may need to be off several days in a couple weeks. They've moved up Jake's trial and I want to be there for Bella."

Jasper nodded, "Of course man, not a problem. You think it's all going to go like it should?"

"From talking to the attorney, plus the additional help from Bella's dad, Jake should end up in jail for a long time." If I had my way it would be permanently in a cell with a large man named Buttlove Bubba.

"Good." I could tell from the look on Jazz's face he was thinking something similar.

I spent my day finalizing a couple designs. I wasn't going to see Bella until tonight. Her day was booked solid, which made me smile. The new location had brought her an increase in business, even though she had been doing fine before. Not to mention a great deal of her original work was selling as well.

I was actually home before her so I stood in the kitchen trying to decide what to start for dinner. I realized how content I was, for the first time in my life. Domestic living had grown on me. More specifically living with Bella. I loved our routines, our patterns, the way I could count on her to get toothpaste on the faucet when she brushed her teeth. The same way she could count on me to leave a wet towel on the bathroom floor. It was us and I wouldn't change a thing.

The next two weeks before the trial flew by. Bella and I both had a final meeting with her attorney to go over testimony and details. Apparently Bella's dad had also been in as well. I was glad he was following through on his offer to help. He and Bella talked occasionally by phone, but conversed mostly by email. They had even gone to lunch again and from what Bella told me, it was much more relaxed. She felt comfortable enough this time that I stayed home when they met.

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie the Saturday prior to the beginning of the trial. Bella was scheduled to appear in court Tuesday to testify at eleven am. I knew her nerves were starting to get to her the closer we came because she was restless and snappy. I did my best to just breathe and be supportive. I couldn't imagine being in her shoes. My own testimony would be much shorter than hers and less painful by far.

Bella shifted and laid her head on my lap with a sigh. I took my fingers and started repeatedly brushing her hair back behind her ear. Within a few minutes she began to relax next to me. When I looked down a little later she was asleep. Her napping was actually something I was glad to see, since she hadn't slept well the last several nights. A few times her nightmares had returned which again didn't surprise either of us. It didn't make it any easier to go through it, for either of us.

Later in the evening Bella kept busy making brownies. She grinned and brought me one of the beaters to lick and sat next to me licking hers. "I had to talk Alice out of coming to the trial."

"You did huh?"

"I told her it would make me more nervous. Which is partially true." Bella set her beater aside and leaned back.

I placed my beater next to hers. "What's the other part for not having her there?"

Bella hesitated a moment, "It's just going to be hard enough having to rehash the whole thing again in front of the people I know that have to be there."

I nodded and reached over to rub her feet. "I can completely understand that." I knew the entire story, but it had only come out completely when we had our first visit with Victoria. There had been a few small details Bella had never mentioned before.

That night I lay in bed holding Bella, not able to sleep. I was just waiting for the nightmare I was afraid would strike her. I knew the lack of sleep wasn't good for me but I felt like I needed to be on guard. About an hour after we went to bed, my eyes were just getting heavy when Bella suddenly stiffened in my arms. My eyes popped open the moment I felt the change next to me. I reached up and rubbed her upper arm slowly, trying to relax her.

Bella rolled onto her back and whimpered a little. I could see her face looking distressed in the dim light of our room. I reached up and stroked her cheek. "Baby, it's okay."

Bella continued to be restless next to me. Suddenly she started flailing her arms and then screamed, loud. I about came out of my skin. Never had I heard her scream like that. I sat her up and pulled her in front me. "Wake up baby. Bella wake up."

Bella's eyes opened and she launched her upper body into mine, almost knocking me back. I locked my arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. "Shh, just another nightmare. You're safe."

"I know…" Bella whispered. "Thank you for holding me."

I kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. I'll hold you for any reason, or for none at all."

I lay back and pulled Bella with me, keeping her pressed to me. She sighed as I rubbed her back. We both drifted off finally, and the rest of the night was peaceful.

Sunday Bella went out with Alice for some lunch, which I thought was a great idea for distraction. I needed my own actually, after I realized I was cleaning the kitchen for the second time that day. However there wasn't anything that succeeded in doing that for me. When Bella came bouncing through the door in the afternoon, I grabbed her up in a big hug, causing her to giggle.

She mumbled into my neck, "What's up sweetheart?" I set her down and gave her a quick kiss. "Not that I mind the big hug."

"Nothing, just restless I guess." I gave her a little spank. "How was lunch?"

Bella smiled and spanked me back. "It was fine. Usual Alice chaos. Charlie called me on the way home."

We went and crashed on the couch, Bella cuddled up on top of me. "Oh yeah. What did he want?"

"He wants to take me out to breakfast on Tuesday morning for good luck. Then we will meet you at the courthouse."

"That's nice of him. You okay with doing that and meeting me there?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. It seems like he's really trying so I want to at least make the effort to meet him halfway you know?" Bella looked up at me.

"I know. Good, well we will meet up at the courthouse a little before ten then on Tuesday?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. I'm so glad I don't have to be there tomorrow for the preliminary stuff. I probably should be, but Victoria said it wasn't necessary."

"The less time you spend breathing the same air of that asshole, the happier I am." Bella laughed and just wrapped herself around me.

Sunday night Bella took a couple Benedryl to knock herself out, and for the first time in several days slept all the way through the night without a nightmare. Definite bonus for both of us. Victoria called us midday to let us know that the trial had opened as expected and that everything was going as planned. She and Bella reviewed again what was happening tomorrow just to make sure everything was clear. Bella seemed calmer and definitely determined to do what she had to do. I was just as determined to get her through it and put this shit behind us once and for all.

Tuesday morning Bella woke early, dressing with care in a pair of black slacks and a blue sweater. She was applying a little makeup when I checked on her in the bathroom. She waved the mascara wand in my general direction. "Waterproof. Otherwise there would be no point. I know I'm going to get teary at some point today."

"I hate to agree but you are probably right. Where is your dad taking you for breakfast?"

"Just that little café that's a few blocks from the courthouse. You'll be waiting for me outside the courthouse right?" I could hear the nervous edge creeping into Bella's voice.

"Of course. And call me if you need me sooner. I know I'm going to end up ready to go too early and just be pacing around here." Bella came over and put both her hands on my chest, rubbing them over my heart.

"Love you."

"I love you too. Now you better get going or you will be late to meet Charlie." I kissed her softly and felt her fingers dig into my chest a little. "Easy there tiger, we will revisit that tonight."

"We better." Bella winked and grabbed her purse. A few minutes later she was out the door.

I took my time getting ready, making my shower last as long as possible. Jasper had sent us a supportive text and told me he'd keep Alice occupied as long as I kept them posted. He also texted that Rose had showed up with a couple hickies this morning and he was proceeding to flip her shit about it. I promptly texted Rose asking if she had been hanging out with sucker fish, that Jasper was worried about her. Her responding text was a simple 'fuck off Cullen', which made me smile.

I arrived at the courthouse in a dress shirt, tie and slacks. It was definitely preferable dressing up like this if it was for something good, like a date with Bella. I looked at my watch, it was five minutes to ten.

"Hello Edward, where's Bella?" Victoria walked up looking like a stereotypical lawyer. A blue pinstripe suit with her red hair up in some sort of twist. With her expensive briefcase she was the picture of legal competence and I was grateful for her.

"She should be here any minute. She was having breakfast with Charlie this morning nearby as a good luck thing."

Victoria nodded. "Good. How is she doing?"

"Okay. Nightmares have been a bit of an issue but hopefully they will pass once this whole thing is over and done with."

"They should. I need to go inside. I'll see you both in there." I nodded and Victoria disappeared into the courthouse.

I took a deep breath and fought the urge to run my fingers through my hair from nerves. Once it was ten I started staring at the corner waiting for Bella to appear. By five after ten I was trying to talk myself out of being worried yet, even though Bella was punctual, always. At ten after I walked down the corner and looked down the street for her. There was no sign of Bella. My stomach clenched and I felt for a moment like I couldn't breathe. I double checked my phone, no messages. This was bad. I knew in my gut this was fucking bad.

I ran into the courthouse, quickly going through the security check and finding the correct courtroom. The trial itself wasn't supposed to start until half past ten. I walked up behind Victoria and tapped her on the shoulder. "Have you heard from Bella?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow and double checked her blackberry. "No. She isn't here yet?"

"No, and there is no sign of her. I'm going to run down to the cafe where they were supposed to meet and see if they are still there."

Victoria nodded. "Text me once you know."

"Okay." I left in a hurry and once I was on the sidewalk I ran the entire way to the cafe. I walked inside and scanned the tables and booths. No sign of Bella or Charlie. "Excuse me?" I stopped a waitress nearby. "Have you had a young brunette woman in here this morning? Dressed in black slacks, blue sweater, with an older man with a mustache?"

"Yeah, but they left like forty minutes ago. She didn't look like she was happy to be leaving with him though."

I felt my heart rate accelerate. "Did you see a car or anything?"

"No sorry."

"It's okay, thanks." I went outside and texted Victoria. I hadn't felt this sick and helpless since the day Jake attacked Bella. Not to mention stupid for not listening to that tiny part of me that didn't trust Charlie.

_Victoria, they're gone. I think Charlie's kidnapped her._

**BPOV**

It's almost over, it's almost over. That was what I had been repeating to myself on and off for the last week, and almost continually today. In a short time I would be able to rid myself of Jake from my life permanently.

Edward had been so supportive, and I know he was just as stressed as I was. However I don't know how I would've made it through this without him. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have.

I walked into the diner and found Charlie sitting in a booth near the door. He gave me a nervous smile as I joined him. "Morning Charlie."

"Morning Bella." He fidgeted with his coffee cup as the waitress came over and filled mine. "Hungry?"

"Not really, but I know I should eat something. Edward would be on me if I didn't."

"He's a good guy Bella. Much better than the other men before him in your life, myself included." Charlie looked out the window and then turned back to play with his coffee cup some more.

I kept my reply to, "I'm lucky to have him." I didn't feel like rehashing what Charlie had done wrong in the past this morning.

I ordered some toast and scrambled eggs while Charlie chose pancakes. He was quiet and I wasn't about to force conversation. We chatted very little as we ate. The waitress brought the bill and Charlie insisted on it being his treat.

"Really Charlie, you don't have to do that."

Charlie was insistent, "Actually, yes I do. Because it's the only good thing for you I can do today."

I stared at him because that statement made absolutely no sense. "What do you mean?"

Charlie lowered his voice and looked up at me. His eyes had turned dull and cold, and I felt my heart stutter. "Because we are about to leave here, and you will be coming with me, quietly. If you don't not only will you pay, but Edward will too." Charlie slid his jacket open just enough to allow me to see he was armed.

I felt frozen to my seat. "Why are you doing this?" I choked out.

"Because I have to. That's all you need to know. Are we clear on how we will be leaving here?"

I nodded, not sure what to say. Charlie stood up and left a tip for the waitress. I stared at him from my seat for a moment before he grasped under my elbow and tugged me up from the booth. "Just cooperate and everything will be fine."

Charlie looped his arm through mine like normal people did everyday and led me out. My mind was racing. What could he achieve by taking me wherever he was? Then I realized as we approached Charlie's car, this had to be for Jake. Charlie shoved me in the car, flashing the gun once more as he crossed the front to get in the driver's seat. Once he was in he reached over with an open hand, "Cell phone, now." I pulled it out and handed it to him, watching him tuck it in his pocket.

Charlie pulled into traffic with his jaw clenched. I started muttering nervously, "I knew it was too good to be true. I knew you wouldn't really want to help me." Charlie remained silent. I turned in my seat, trying to simultaneously keep track of where we were going as I faced him. "This is for Jake isn't it? You are hoping if I'm not there to testify, he'll get off. You know they can file for a continuance. You can't hide me forever."

"Watch me," Charlie growled. "I can hide you as long as need be."

I knew I was in shock. I kept trying to think of ways to either talk him out of this, or escape somehow. My cell phone went off in his pocket and I knew who it would be. I should've met Edward by now, and he wouldn't let much time pass before he would start looking for me. "Edward is going to come looking. And God forbid he gets his hands on you Charlie, he'll kill you."

"Don't you worry about me sweetie."

"DON'T call me sweetie you asshole! How can you be on the side of a creep like Jake who beat me up and almost raped me?"

Charlie was silent for a moment. "Like I said, I don't have a choice." Charlie made several turns down some alleys and pulled in behind a warehouse. He got out and came over to my side, opening the door and yanking me out of the car.

"Ouch." I pulled my arm back from him only to have him regrasp it tighter. "Look I've cooperated haven't I? You don't need to dislocate my fucking shoulder."

Charlie didn't answer, he just pulled me up to an old metal door. Raising a rusted metal lever, he opened the door and shoved me through. I blinked in the dim light of the large brick space. The only light was shining in from windows high up on the second floor. Pieces of machinery and junk filled most of the floor as I glanced around. My stomach was in a perpetual knot now, and I felt like I could very easily vomit. I tried to block my anxiety as I stumbled ahead of Charlie.

"Good, you followed through," a voice I recognized as vaguely familiar called from the darkness.

"I said I would didn't I?" Charlie replied.

I watched the area where the voice came from and waited. Billy Black emerged and wheeled out into the light. Jake's dad was behind this. I stared in shock at him as he made his way over. "Hello Bella. Long time no see."

"For good reason," I spat back.

Billy nodded, "Well I'm sure you think so. Personally I think you are just a vengeful bitch intent on ruining my son's life."

"Well personally I think your son did the ruining all on his own without any help from me. I'm pretty sure you're delusional." I glared at Billy, wishing I could wipe the smirk off his face. Preferably with a heavy blunt object. I had never liked Billy, and now I had even more reasons to add to my list.

Charlie's hand gripped my arm tighter and I jerked against it and turned to look back at him. "Hands off. You're armed. I'm clearly not going to try to run. So why don't you cut me some slack and keep the manhandling to a minimum assbite."

Billy chuckled as Charlie let me go. "I have to admit Bella, you have grown a spine since I saw you last."

"Getting away from Forks and your psycho son had a lot to do with that. So Billy, what's the point of this? You know just as well as I do that Jake is guilty. Can't handle the fact that your son is an utter loser?"

Billy's eyes flashed angrily and he pointed at me. "Just because you have a spine doesn't mean you get to say whatever you damn well want girl! Jake just got confused when you left and overwrought. He wasn't thinking right. I just need to remind him of his responsibilities, and that you clearly aren't worth all this trouble."

"You mean get him back under your thumb and continue to warp him into another you?" I wasn't quite sure where I was getting the nerve to say whatever popped into my head. Maybe I was the delusional one.

Billy pulled a large knife from his jean jacket. "Don't push me. I promised Charlie I wouldn't kill you, but I never promised you would return to your life exactly as you left it. Tell me Bella, would your boyfriend still love you if your pretty face wasn't as perfect as it is now?"

I felt Charlie stiffen behind me, his voice low but shaky. "Billy….."

"Shut it Charlie. You have no say in this. Bella, what would your boyfriend think?" Billy tapped the knife against his palm.

I had figured out a couple things with this brief conversation. Charlie, as tough as he was trying to be to me, was not a completely willing participant in this. Billy was the one with all the power, pulling the strings. "Edward loves me no matter what. Your threats are empty as far as I'm concerned. You don't scare me." That wasn't true, but I did my best to keep my voice steady and come off strong.

"Oh how you lie little girl. How about pain? Does pain scare you?" Billy wheeled over so that he was right in front of me and pointed the knife right at my belly. "You know, there are things I could do that will hurt you. Scar you. You would never be the same."

"Whatever Billy. Go ahead then." I was tired of the dance Billy had dragged me into. "Put up or shut up. Either hurt me or quit your tough guy act." Probably not the brightest thing to say, but I had no patience anymore.

Billy laughed, and the way he did sent chills down my spine. "All in good time. Perhaps in a bit. I need to make a quick outing to check on things. Then I will be back and we can have some….time together. Charlie take care of her. Then we can go finish what needs to be done."

Charlie sighed and grabbed my shoulder, steering me over to a corner by a large pipe that ran from floor to ceiling. He wrapped my arms around them and duct taped my wrists together. Then he ran a loop of cable around me and the pipe and padlocked it. As he was bent down tying me up, our eyes met. "Why?" I whispered.

"Have to," Charlie whispered back, taping my ankles to one another.

"What does he have on you?" That was the only thing I could figure. Billy must have some sort of leverage on Charlie.

"Can't say." Charlie looked away, shame written all over his face. He tore off a piece of duct tape and before he covered my mouth he muttered, "Sorry."

They left, Billy waving at me over his shoulder before the large door closed with a solid metal slam behind them. I leaned my forehead against the pipe, trying to shift to a more comfortable position. What was I going to do? My brain felt absolutely empty and my body weary on the cold concrete floor.

I must have fallen asleep for a bit. When my eyes opened it took me a few moments to remember what had happened and where I was. Then the questions began to flood my mind. What was Billy going to do to me? I was having trouble believing he wasn't going to kill me. The thought of somehow not seeing Edward again brought the first tears since this ordeal had started to my eyes. The only thing I was sure of was I wasn't going to go without a fight, and that Edward wouldn't give up until he found me.

There was metallic clanging outside the door, and my heart sank. They were back. I closed my eyes briefly and sent all my thoughts and love out to Edward. "Please….find me," I thought as the door swung open.

* * *

***Hides behind pillow, preparing to be attacked by angry readers. Peeks out carefully.*  
**

**I know...I didn't plan on cliffie-ing you all two chapters in a row, it just happened. Please don't hurt me. I promise I'm working on 19 as fast as I can.**

**None of this would be possible without the help of my beta GrayMatters Fanfiction. If you haven't read her story Never Enough, which I beta, GO. It's up for a shimmer award for Fragile Award for Best All Human...please go vote for her. Love you Gray!  
**

http:/voteDOThtm


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone...so thanks for not burning me in effigy or anything for the double cliffies. No cliffies here, no lemons either though...but that isn't entirely surprising I hope.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I've been really bad in replying but I do read each one and love them.**

**RL might just be starting to look up. Keep your fingers crossed**

**POV's and time lines shift back and forth this chapter...but it's pretty self explanatory.  
**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

Victoria's text reply was instant.

_Edward, come back to the courthouse now._

I hated to leave the last area I knew Bella had been in but I really didn't have a choice. I ran back to the courthouse, back through security. In the courtroom I sat down behind Victoria who was speaking with the judge. Requesting a delay since Bella, who was supposed to testify first, was not present.

"Miss Smith, your witness has not tried to contact you at all to explain her absence?" The judge peered at her over the rims of his glasses.

"No your honor, she has not contacted anyone. And there is evidence to suggest that perhaps she has been a victim of someone forcibly preventing her from being here. We are not certain of that yet."

I glanced over and saw Jake looking back at me where I was sitting, a little smirk on his face. My last shred of control snapped and I lunged towards where he was sitting, shouting, "Why are you smiling you sick fuck? You know something don't you?" A guard grabbed me before I could reach Jake and Victoria was instantly next to me.

"Edward….this won't help."

"Counselor, kindly get your client under control or I will hold him in contempt of court." The judge's voice loudly broke through the commotion I had created.

Victoria moved so she was eye to eye with me, dropping her voice low, "Let me handle this. Go sit down, or go out in the hall if you cannot restrain yourself Edward."

I relaxed and the guard let go of me. My only consolation was there had been a moment of fear in Jake's eyes before the guard grabbed me. I sat back down and just stared at him. Jake turned away and refused to look at me again. He knew I had my eyes on him though.

"Alright," the judge looked at me before he continued. "Court will adjourn until tomorrow morning at ten. I expect your client to be here Miss Smith, or a police report stating she is missing." He brought his gavel down and Victoria quickly gathered her items. Jake was ushered out of the courtroom by two bailiffs. Once Victoria had me out in the hall she about leveled me with her glare.

"You very nearly got yourself put in jail Edward. That will not help Bella, no matter what is going on. Now fill me in."

I quickly told Victoria what I knew. She frowned, "Well the police won't consider her missing for twenty-four hours. And the evidence that she was taken against her will is scarce at best. We are limited with what we can do right now until we hear from her, or Charlie. I will call the police. You need to call a friend to come here to get you." I started to protest but Victoria gave me that _don't fucking argue_ lawyer look. "You are in no shape to drive. Call someone right now."

I dialed the only person I could, Jazz. "Hey Edward, I thought you were in court."

"I was, but something has happened. I need you to come down and pick me up. It looks like Bella might have been abducted by her dad."

"Fuck….oh my God. Okay I'm on my way dude, stay there."

"Tell Alice, get her to call Emmett and Rose please."

"On it." Jasper hung up and I sat down on the closest bench. Victoria was talking nearby on her phone. I felt like I was in a fog and experiencing déjà vu at the same time. This situation was eerily too familiar with the one that had led us to be in court today to begin with.

Victoria stayed with me until Jasper pulled up. She told me she would be in touch with me. She had calls into some private investigators and one detective that she knew who was unofficially looking into things already. Jasper put one hand on my shoulder and guided me to his car silently.

Once we were on our way to the shop, I filled Jasper in on the pertinent details. Everyone was going to meet us there. "It sure sounds like her dad took her…..you don't think….." Jasper stopped and just gave me a troubled glance.

I didn't want to think about where Jasper was headed. "No. He's messed up but I don't think he'd actually hurt her. I think somehow they are hoping if she doesn't show up to the trial it will be dismissed. It obviously weakens the case against Jake. Victoria has your statement to the police, mine etcetera, but Bella's testimony is the clincher that will put that fucker in prison."

Jasper nodded as we pulled into the shop. Alice came racing out and wrapped her arms around me, shockingly strong for her size. "It's okay Alice." I patted her shoulder, unsure how to comfort her. "We'll get her back."

Jasper pried Alice off of me and we went inside. Everyone listened silently as I told them the story. Emmett sat there clenching and unclenching his fists slowly, Rose's hand on his shoulder. When I was finished Emmett stared at me with a look that was determined and intent. "Edward, whatever you or Bella need, I'm there. They aren't getting away with this."

I nodded. "Thanks Emmett. Unfortunately we are helpless right now. I have no idea where he might take her. I gave Victoria a description of his car, at least the one he drove when I first met him. Who knows if he was driving it today? All I know is I'm very close to losing it if I don't get some sort of information soon." I was either going to put my fist through a wall or take a heavy object from the shop to some glass.

Alice was pacing behind Jasper, a look of concentration on her face. "I wish I could think of something. Some detail she might have told me in the past that might help."

Jasper took Alice's hand and gave it a squeeze. She gave him a small smile before she began pacing again. It was quiet as everyone sat there lost in their own thoughts. I was trying not to think at all because every horrible scenario I could conjure up would appear when I did. Instead I closed my eyes and tried to just breathe.

A couple hours passed, but they felt like days. Victoria called once just to let me know she hadn't heard anything yet. With every minute I felt my heart sink more and more. I knew Bella was out there somewhere that I couldn't get to and it was killing me.

My phone rang, it was a number I didn't recognize. I gave everyone a look as I answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Edward?" It was a young man's voice.

"Yes," I answered warily.

"My name is Seth. I know where they took Bella. I couldn't get her out but I know as of about thirty minutes ago she was still there and okay."

I gripped the edge of the table. "Oh my God. Where is she? Did Charlie take her there?" Jasper and Emmett were instantly on their feet when they realized I was getting information.

"Charlie," Seth spit the name out, "took her with help from Jake's father. They have her in this warehouse in the Asian district near the courthouse." Seth rattled off an address and I quickly wrote it down.

"How do I know you aren't helping them Seth? Or setting us up?"

Seth let out a little evil chuckle. "Easy, I fucking hate Charlie Swan with a passion. He ruined my sister's life. I would like nothing better than to see him go to jail for the rest of his fucking life, if he's lucky." The anger in Seth's voice was evident and very real. I handed the address to Jasper and we all headed out to leave.

"Fair enough. Bella is okay?" I had to double check. I got in the passenger seat of Jasper's truck, Alice in the back. Emmett and Rose were in Emmett's car following us as we raced out.

"Yes. Scared, scraped up a bit, but okay as she can be. Keep me posted. I always liked Bella."

"I will. And thank you Seth." I felt like I was able to breathe a little.

"You're welcome." He hung up without another word.

Once I was off the phone Jasper gave me a brief glance. "Are we calling the cops?"

"We should, but not yet. I want the first chance at them, without some uniform getting in my way." I felt the rage I had been repressing swell up in me.

Jasper grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

**BPOV**

I watched the door open and light flooded in, silhouetting a male figure before it closed again.

"Bella?" A soft voice called out and I saw Seth Clearwater step where I could see him. He spotted me and ran over. As gently as he could he pulled the tape off my mouth.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" _And whose side are you on?_ I wanted to add.

"I overheard Billy talking to Charlie on the phone. I just didn't get here fast enough to stop Charlie from taking you. I'm sorry Bella." Seth's young face was sincere, his voice full of loathing when he practically spit Charlie's name. Seth had always been a good kid, although he wasn't really a kid anymore. The youthful face I remembered was still there, with hints of the man he was becoming.

"Don't worry about it. Can you get me out of here?" Seth looked at my restraints with some worry.

"I don't think so. I need some tools to cut the cable or the lock….."

"Call Edward," I blurted.

"Who?"

"Edward, my boyfriend. Call him. Let him know what is happening, where I am, and that I'm okay. He'll get help." Knowing Edward he'd get the National Guard.

"Okay. How long have they been gone?"

"A couple hours maybe. You better get out before they come back and then call." Somehow I felt calmer knowing Edward would know at least that I was okay, for now. Seth jumped to his feet. "Wait. Put the tape back."

Seth hesitated, "Bella…."

"Seth, you have to. Otherwise they will know someone has been here. It's okay."

Seth sighed and put the piece of tape back over my mouth. "Sorry."

I just nodded. I knew he didn't want to do it. He gave me one last look before he ran from the building, shutting the door behind him. Again I was alone, except for a flicker of hope within me. I knew Seth would call Edward. Hopefully it would be in time.

I wiggled against my bindings, feeling absolutely no give in them. I had hoped somehow that had changed since the last time I checked, but no such luck. I looked around the building again, trying to see if there was anything that would help me somehow.

Nothing. I could see nothing that would help me out of here. I was forced to continue waiting. I wondered what Billy and Charlie were doing, and what Billy would do to me. Not the best place for my mind to wander to, but somehow if I could prepare myself mentally, maybe I would be better off. Then I focused on Edward. I closed my eyes and pictured him the very first time I saw him. My knight on shining Harley so to speak. The vision made me smile and take a deep breath. He had saved me in so many ways since we had met.

I shifted on the concrete and tried to sit slightly differently since my butt was feeling a bit numb from the hard surface. I was really limited in how much I could move though. Leave it to the cop to know how to do the restraints. The thought of Charlie brought about anger and frustration. How had I let him pull the wool over my eyes so easily? I guess the part of me that still considered him as a father figure really wanted to believe he had changed. Game over on that ever happening.

The door rattled and I startled. My eyes fixed on the latches as they moved and the door opened. My heart sank when I saw that it was Charlie and Billy, back from whatever they had been doing. I took a deep breath and tried to find the reserves of strength I knew I had in me. I had survived Jake's attack, and I was going to make it through this.

"Hi Darling, we're back," Billy called out as he wheeled across the floor to me. I saw someone else following Charlie and I didn't recognize him at first. Once he was closer I knew who it was, Sam, one of Jake's friends. Figures he would be in on this too. Billy reached down and ripped the tape off my mouth, rolling it in a ball and tossing it over his shoulder.

I chose to keep my mouth shut and not answer Billy except with a glare. He seemed to enjoy my comments too much before, so I was going to try to restrain myself. He smirked down at me. "Miss me?" I kept silent. Billy looked over his shoulder. "Sam get over here."

Sam strolled over, a predatory look in his eyes which made me shiver. Whatever his role was, I knew I wasn't going to like it. Charlie hung back near the door, his eyes fixed on the floor. Sam stopped by Billy and smiled at me before giving me a wink. I felt bile rise in my throat and I turned my hands and managed to raise my middle finger to both of them.

Billy chuckled, "No commentary? Going for silent but tough? If I didn't hate you so much Bella I might actually admire you."

"I can't say the same," I muttered.

"Sam, free her from the pole." Billy handed Sam his knife and a key. I kept my eyes fixed on the wall over Sam's shoulder as he knelt down and unlocked my restraints and slid the knife deftly through the tape, freeing me. "Get up Bella," Billy ordered.

I grasped the pole and slowly pulled myself to my feet, feeling blood flow back into my limbs. I wavered a little so I chose to keep holding onto the pole. I wasn't about to fall over and show weakness they might use to their advantage. I met Billy's stare and waited to see what was next. He looked me up and down, considering his options it appeared.

"Did you ever love my son Bella?"

Okay that question was not what I was expecting, and it took me a moment to answer. "I thought I did in the very beginning, but I know now I didn't."

Billy nodded. "Honesty, I appreciate that. Because you love Edward? Is that how you realized that?"

"Yes. Edward has shown me what it means to be truly loved, and what real love for a _man_ feels like." My angry side was reemerging and I reminded myself to reel it in. If Seth did what he was going to, I needed to stall and give Edward time to get here.

Billy frowned menacingly at me. "Careful…" he warned. "So earlier we had discussed pain."

"You did, I didn't," I replied.

"How is your tolerance for pain Bella?"

Before I could answer I felt a finger on the back of my neck and I pulled away quickly. Sam chuckled. "She has a nice tatt back here, so she must tolerate some pain."

"Really? Turn her Sam." Sam grabbed my upper arms and spun me around. I could feel Billy's eyes on my neck. "The letter E, how touching. I can only imagine that stands for Edward. That gives me an idea." I could hear Billy wheeling away behind me.

"You've become quite the woman Bella." Sam gave me a little nudge under my chin and I tried to shrug away from him.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

Sam gripped my arms a little tighter as he turned me to follow Billy. "Oh, I'm going to do whatever Billy tells me to. Hopefully it will involve some touching."

"Not if I can help it." I growled, which just made Sam chuckle.

"Put her there, facing the back of the chair." Billy pointed to a rickety wooden chair Charlie had found somewhere. Sam shoved me down and stood facing me, his hands pressing heavy on my shoulders to keep me there. I stared at Sam's belt buckle with its native design, not wanting to look directly at anyone.

Billy was behind me and I felt nausea when he held his hand out and Sam silently passed him his knife back. Billy roughly grabbed my hair, intentionally I was sure, and moved it over my shoulder so my neck was exposed again. "It's a beautiful tattoo Bella. The design is very unique. My guess is Edward created it, I know he's quite artistic. Am I right?"

I closed my eyes and refused to answer. Billy's hand grabbed the back of my neck and squeezed. "Answer me Bella."

I whispered, "Yes he did."

"Why did you have it put here?"

Oh hell no. I wasn't answering that question. "None of your business asshole."

Billy's fingers dug into the side of my neck a bit. "I'm the one with the knife, and you are the one with the disadvantage here Bella. But I'll let you slide on answering that. Does Edward have your initial on him?"

I felt a scrape of metal along the base of my neck and knew it was the dull side of the knife. He was slowly dragging it back and forth. "Yes he does."

The blade disappeared for a moment but then returned to touch my skin again. "Like I said before, how touching. So, what would Edward think if I destroyed his mark here? Would he be upset if I ruined it?"

"He'd be upset if you hurt me."

"Oh, I'm sure he would. But what if I cut the letter J through the middle of your tattoo. Sure it would heal, but then there would always be a scar." Billy's finger replaced the knife and he drew a J on the back of my neck. "A little retribution for my son. A reminder for you both. Neither of you could look at it without Jake coming to mind. I kind of like that."

I heard Charlie's voice from by the door. "Billy, come on, this was not part of the plan. Leave her alone."

Billy voice was low and angry, "I'm improvising. I'm allowed to improvise. You have no room to negotiate Chief Swan, don't forget that."

Silence on Charlie's part was just proof he knew that. "What is the plan BIlly? And how did you drag Charlie in on this anyway?"

The knife returned, the point of it this time and I clenched my fists. "Oh your father made a mistake. Got sexually involved with a minor. Only a few people are privy to that information, but Charlie knows I'm very willing to change that. I don't care if it was consensual, and neither will the public."

My mind raced, trying to put together the pieces of what Billy was telling me. A minor, someone Billy obviously knew. I suddenly remembered the loathing in Seth's voice when he had spoken Charlie's name. Nausea and revulsion hit me with my realization of the truth. It had to be Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister. I couldn't believe my Dad had done that. But it explained why Seth was trying to help. My Dad had slept with Leah, and it had been a while ago if she was a minor. I would still have been living at home. And he had chosen to protect his image and reputation over his daughter. That was the Charlie I remembered. I would've looked at him but the point of the knife playing on my skin prevented me from moving.

"Enough story telling. I think I need to get to work on your new design Bella. The light is fading and I don't want to make a mistake because I can't see well enough." Billy's voice had a perverse tone of enjoyment at the task he had planned. Sam laughed above me, his fingers twitching on my shoulders.

"Tape her arms Sam, so you can hold her head steady for me." Sam took the tape from Billy and folded my arms around the back of the chair, pulling my front flush against the wood. He wrapped the tape around my wrists and forearms before taping them to the chair. Then, gripping my hair in one hand he grasped my face on either side, holding it tightly.

"Where to start," Billy mused. I felt the point of the knife poke me at the base of my hairline and held my breath. "They always say the beginning is the best place," the knife shifted and I stifled a cry when a shot of pain came from Billy poking the tip through my skin. I felt a warm trickle roll down my neck. "Hang on Bella, this won't take _too _long."

There was an enormous crash and I heard the door behind me fly open. "Take your hands off her NOW!" It was Edward's voice and I would've turned if Sam still didn't have a grip on my head. I had never heard such rage in my life. I'd seen Edward angry before but nothing that came close to the level I felt from him now. If he'd been a tornado, he would've been an F5 on the scale, easy. I knew how much destruction Edward would leave in his wake, and I was glad he was on my side.

Jasper called out calmly, "I have a gun aimed at the back of your head, fucker, and you have less than two seconds before I pull the trigger. Back away from her."

Sam's hands dropped away and he held them off to the side. I chanced a look at his face and whatever he saw behind me had him frightened.

"Pity," Billy whispered as he let the knife poke me once more and I whimpered. There was a roar from Edward and seconds later a crash behind me as Billy was knocked sideways and out of his wheelchair. The knife flew out of his hand and slid across the floor. I looked back in time to see Edward punch Billy so hard his head snapped back against the concrete.

Jasper and Emmett were two steps behind Edward. Emmett moved to stand by Sam and prevent him from doing anything. That was when I noticed he was armed too. Charlie was sitting by the door, his head in his hands, which were tied with something.

Edward was still hitting Billy, whose nose and mouth were bleeding profusely. "You fucking bastard! How dare you touch her!" He was breathing hard as he pounded into Billy.

"Edward stop!" I yelled. "Jasper, stop him." I wasn't protecting Billy, I just didn't want Edward to get in trouble.

Jasper put one hand on Edward's shoulder. "Dude, that's enough, Bella needs you." Edward sat back gasping. "I've got him Edward."

Edward's eyes swung to find mine and after my moment of relief seeing he was really there, I promptly threw up on the floor.

**EPOV**

We pulled into the alley next to the building Seth had directed us to. Charlie's car was parked there next to a metal door that was slightly ajar. Jasper and I exited the truck quietly, motioning for Alice to stay put. Emmett pulled in behind us and did the same. I knew the girls wouldn't follow until we told them it was safe. We met between our two vehicles.

"Plan?" Emmett whispered to me as Jasper handed him a gun.

"Don't exactly have one. We know there is at least two people involved. I say we take a peek through the door, and then go in if it looks like we have the advantage."

Jasper pointed to his gun and then Emmett's. "We have an advantage, trust me."

We crept up to the door. I breathed a sigh when I heard Bella's voice talking to someone. She was alive and that was all that mattered to me. Jasper pointed silently that Bella's dad was near the door, apparently unarmed and clearly not paying attention. Jasper advanced his arm through the opening and cocked the gun right next to Charlie's ear. He startled and his eyes grew huge, but he didn't move.

"Don't do anything stupid, got it?" Jasper whispered. Charlie gave the slightest of nods.

I shoved the door open hard, my sight narrowing in instantly on Bella and shouted, "Take your hands off her NOW!" There was no immediate movement by the black haired man with the knife, Jake's father no doubt. Jasper was quick to inform him about the gun that was pointed at him. My eyes were fixated on the knife that was at the back of Bella's neck. I could see she was bleeding and I felt my stomach clench in fear. Jake's father pressed the knife tighter into Bella's skin and my restraint vanished in a flash of anger.

I ran and tackled into him, knocking him to the floor and out of his wheelchair. Not something that was usually condoned, but I didn't give a fuck if he was handicapped, he had hurt my Bella. I ended up straddling his chest, hitting him again and again without thought. I felt his nose break and felt a small bit of satisfaction as blood began to pour from it.

Bella yelled something at me, but I was too intent on hurting the motherfucker under me for her words to register. It was Jasper's hand and voice that broke through my fog of vengeance and pulled me back. "Dude, that's enough. Bella needs you."

Bella needed me, right. And that was more important now than adding to this asshole's bruises, as tempting as it was. I let Jasper pull me back and looked for Bella. She taped so that her chest was pressed into the back of the chair, staring at me with frightened eyes over her shoulder. Her dark eyes stayed locked on mine for a moment before she turned away and vomited behind the chair, heaving hard against the wood.

I jumped up and ran over to her. "Easy baby, I'm here." I gently stroked her hair back while she retched, looking at the injury to her neck. I was relieved to see it was a shallow puncture. The blood loss was minimal for as dramatic as it appeared, flowing in multiple crimson trickles down her pale skin.

"Get…this tape….off me," She rasped.

I slid the chair back from her mess and knelt in front of her. Her eyes were filled with tears and I saw nothing but relief there. "On it baby." In the periphery I could hear Jasper on the phone with the police. Emmett had tied Sam and he came over to help me remove the tape. "Look at her neck please Emmett."

Emmett moved and stood behind her, his nurse training kicking in instantly. "It's shallow. I just need something to put pressure on it with." I heard a tear and Emmett was folding up a piece of his t-shirt and applied it to her neck.

"Sorry I threw up." Bella's eyes were still on mine.

"Baby, you have nothing to apologize for." I pulled the last of the tape off her skin as easily as I could.

"Seth found you."

"Yes he did. I'll have to call him and tell him what happened at some point." I stood up and put my hand over the fabric Emmett had over her wound. "Can you stand up?" Bella nodded. Slowly she shifted and I wrapped one arm under hers. "I'm just moving us over here." I held onto Bella and helped her shuffle a few feet away, Emmett on her other side in case she faltered. She wobbled and almost fell. "Fuck it, I'm picking you up."

"Wait Edward," Emmett looked at Bella. "Are you hurt anywhere else besides your neck Bella?" He was checking for any injuries we couldn't see. Thank God one of us was thinking clearly.

"No I'm okay." She was leaning heavily against me.

"Okay, now you can pick her up Edward." I swung Bella up into the cradle of my arms, Emmett putting his hand back on the bandage for me as we walked towards the door.

I could hear sirens and I knew there would be an ambulance for Bella. As we passed where Charlie had sat on the floor I paused and looked down at him. Bella buried her face in my neck the moment his gaze came up to meet my stare. "Three strikes, you're out. And you have lost the most out of everyone here. She no longer exists to you, not that she ever did to begin with." I was gritting my teeth to prevent myself from kicking him. My foot itched to swing back and just nail him in his side and break some ribs.

Charlie nodded silently and hung his head again. I knew we would never see him again, and I was perfectly okay with that. I would help Bella accept that as well. As strained as I knew their relationship to be, this betrayal would cut her deeply. She had just been beginning to hope things might be different with Charlie this time.

Alice and Rose were huddled together and Emmett went over to let them know Bella was okay and to keep them back. All of a sudden cops were everywhere and EMT's were around Bella and me, guiding us back to the ambulance.

"I knew…." Bella whispered as I set her gently on the gurney in the ambulance.

"Knew what baby?" She lay on her side as one EMT started taking her vitals and the other looked at her neck, replacing the bloody fabric with gauze.

"You'd find me." She tried to give me a smile, her lips trembling.

I leaned down so we were only inches apart and took her hand. "I will always be there to find you. You will never be lost, ever."

Bella closed her eyes, still slightly smiling. "That's because you are my home Edward."

* * *

**Sighs of relief all around? Remember, when all is said and done, I am a 'happily ever after' girl, always. Really need to do a chapter of ASEA next, but it may be this one...we will see. **

**There is one more day to submit nominations for The Golden Lemon Awards. It isn't the easiest process...but if you have time to go plug any of mine in you think qualify, I would love it. Just remember that you can only submit the form once, and you cannot put a specific lemon done for more than one category. **

**wwwDOTgoldenlemonawardsDOTcom**

**Please review and let me know what you thought...hugs and kisses!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all...sorry for the delay. As most of you know...RL has been just an utter bitch for me lately. Here is where things are. RTW actually only has at most 2-3 chapters left, including an epilogue. I know, I can't believe it but that's just the way it is. So I'm choosing to finish it up first and then will return to ASEA for those wondering wtf was going on with that one.**

**Vet school starts back in a week...enough said on that and what it means for my life. But I will keep posting I promise.**

**Shamwows needed for this chapter (YAY)...see you at the end.  
**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

My eyes stayed closed as the EMTs addressed my neck wound. Edward held my hand tightly between both of his. I knew it would take an act of God to have him let go of me at this point.

"Miss Swan?" I opened my eyes to see a police officer slide into the ambulance and sit next to Edward. "I know you have been through a lot today, but I need to ask you a few questions while the details are still fresh in your mind."

Edward glanced at me concerned. I squeezed is hand to reassure him. "That's fine officer."

"Will you tell me what happened today?"

I sighed and started relaying how Charlie had forced me from the café and brought me to the warehouse. I told him about Billy being there, Seth's involvement in helping Edward find me, and then the events that preceded Edward's arrival. Occasionally the officer would stop me to ask a question, but for the most part he just listened and took notes.

About halfway through my questioning another officer came to talk to Edward. I told him it was okay to go, even though I dreaded losing sight of him. I could hear the rise and fall of Edward's voice outside the ambulance, and it was comforting.

The officer left with a promise to call if he had any questions. The paramedics helped me sit up on the gurney slowly. Edward peered in the open door. "All done?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "For now. What's the verdict?" He gestured to my neck.

I shrugged and turned to the EMT for an answer.

"She can go home. It's a minor puncture and you are up to date on your tetanus. Just watch it for infection. Unless there are any reasons you think you should be seen by a doctor?" The EMT raised his eyebrows at me.

"No. There were no other injuries. And I'd really just rather go home."

The EMT nodded. "Go into the hospital or your doctor right away if something, anything, changes."

Edward answered before I could, "Don't worry she will." I rolled my eyes and he just gave me a look of determination.

I took Edward's hand but paused before exiting the ambulance. "Are they gone?"

He knew who I meant. "Yes baby. They are all in custody and gone."

"Okay." I stepped the rest of the way out. Edward wrapped one arm tightly around my waist and led me to Jasper's truck. He helped me into the back and promptly pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and shut my eyes. I focused everything on how he smelled and how his heart sounded beating under my ear.

Jasper and Alice climbed in the front. Emmett and Rose stopped by before they left with a promise to call and check in later. They turned and I called after Emmett, "Wait." Emmett turned back and looked back through the door. "Thanks Emmett."

"Hey, no problem. Just one bad ass helping another bad ass." He winked and left with Rose.

I looked up at Edward and gestured to Emmett and Rose. "When did that happen?"

"Recently," Edward gently rubbed my side as Jasper started the truck.

"Just home Edward, right?" Jasper looked back and gave me a gentle smile.

"Yeah, we will worry about the vehicles at the courthouse later." Edward muttered against the top of my head.

Alice was peering back at me, her dark eyes still worried. "Alice, I'm okay. I swear. Please don't be so upset."

Alice gave me a tentative smile, "Sorry Bella, I was just really scared for you."

I reached forward and she took my hand. "But it's all fine now."

"Yes it is." Alice squeezed my hand and then turned around so I could go back to resting against Edward.

Edward's phone rang and it was clearly Victoria. He was relaying details to her of what had happened. I could tell they were planning the next step. Normally I would've been annoyed to be left out of the decision, but I was too exhausted to care.

Edward hung up and pocketed his phone. "Victoria has been in touch with the judge. You have been rescheduled to testify the day after tomorrow if you are up to it. The judge shifted everything in light of today's events."

"Okay." I snuggled deeper into Edward's side and let him hold me while I rested my eyes.

Jasper and Alice followed us up to the condo just to make sure Edward didn't need any assistance. I was almost asleep on my feet. Edward led me back to the bedroom, sitting me down on the bed. He knelt down in front of me and started pulling off my shoes and socks. My sweater and slacks quickly followed, his fingers moving efficiently to strip me down to my underwear. When Edward started to lay me down I struggled.

"Need shower," I mumbled.

"Baby, you can barely stand." Edward reached over and pushed my hair back over my shoulder.

I peered at him on his knees in front of me, "Please Edward."

Edward thought a moment before he nodded. "Okay. Stay here. Let me get everything set up."

I sat on the edge of the mattress in my underwear fighting sleep. My eyes were so heavy but I was not going to bed without feeling cleaner. I could still feel their eyes and hands on me. Edward returned and I couldn't help but smile to see him in only his boxers. "Showering with me?"

Edward chuckled. "You can barely sit up. Showering alone is not an option for you." He reached under my arms and helped me up. He fingered my bandage lightly, "I don't want to get this wet."

"We still have bandage materials from our tattoos. I really need my hair washed Edward. I feel grimy all over."

"Okay then, I'll wash your hair." He steered me into the bathroom and stripped me down the rest of the way. He gave me a little smile before he helped me in, "But I'm not shaving your legs."

"Deal."

Once I was under the spray I just leaned my head back and let the water pour over me. I could feel Edward's hands moving over me as he soaped me up and rinsed me off. He always had one hand on me to help support me if I suddenly lost my balance. I leaned against him as he washed my hair, sighing at the feel of his fingers moving across my scalp.

He'd been so quiet, especially since we had arrived home. There was the occasional kiss on my forehead but very few words. The few glances I took of Edward's face showed he was completely intent on taking care of me. Emotion was buried behind the dark green of his eyes, as if he had chosen to ignore it for now. I knew eventually he would share with me whatever he was thinking and feeling.

When the shower was finished, which Edward kept as brief as he could, he helped me dry off and rebandaged my neck. Leading me back to the bed he lifted the covers so I could slide beneath them. Carefully he tucked me in snugly, making sure my pillow was where I wanted it. Cupping his hand around my cheek he answered the question I hadn't had a chance to ask yet, "I'll be right back."

I curled up on my side and watched him dry off quickly, tossing both our towels in the hamper. I raised an eyebrow at his unusual tidy moment and he just raised his back at me. He climbed in bed next to me, rolling me so that we were chest to chest and skin to skin. I tangled my legs with his, pulling myself as close to him as I could get. Edward wrapped his arms around me and basically formed a cocoon around me. I yawned against his chest and he rubbed my back. "Sleep first love, I just want to hold you."

"I want you to hold me," I mumbled drowsily. I think I managed to tell Edward I loved him before sleep took hold of me hard.

Waking later in Edward's arms felt like I was mentally emerging from underneath some heavy blanket. I blinked a little in the darkness of the room. I had no clue how long I had slept, but it was evening now, so a few hours at least. I reached up and rubbed my eyes, remembering the chaos of the day bit by bit. For a moment I wasn't sure it had been real. But Edward's grip on my body was definitely more snug than usual. My ear was right over his heart and I focused on the slow steady beat, as well as his regular even breathing, like I had in the truck earlier.

I had been lucky today, again. I hoped luck like that didn't have some sort of shelf life because I didn't know how many saves I was allowed. However ever since I had met Edward, although shit had happened, the amount of wonderful things far outweighed it.

Edward sighed in his sleep above me and I kissed the center of his chest. "Baby?" He mumbled.

"I'm here sweetheart." I kissed his chest again.

Edward stirred and shifted down some so that we were eye to eye. He reached up and cupped my face. "I've never been happier to wake up next to you as I am right now."

I smiled at him. "The feeling is mutual." We lay there for several minutes just looking at one another, Edward's thumb running up and down my cheek slowly.

"Your neck okay?" He whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

"My neck's fine. Doesn't even hurt. I'm just glad the puncture was all Billy got away with."

Edward swallowed, "What was he going to do? Did he tell you?"

I hesitated before answering, "He was going to destroy the tattoo by cutting a J through it."

Edward closed his eyes for several seconds, his fingers moving to trace up and down the side of my neck. Finally he opened his eyes and leaned in to give me a gentle kiss. "You know that wouldn't have changed a damn thing in my eyes right?"

I nodded. "Of course I know."

Edward pulled me back into him, rolling onto his back so that I was draped over him. His hands roamed up and down my back under the blanket, rubbing my skin in a variety of patterns. "I'm going to have trouble not having at least one hand on you for a bit, more than usual that is."

"I know." I slid my hands up his chest so they rested on his shoulders. "Trust me I'm okay with that."

"Good because I don't think I'll have a lot of control over it for a while." Edward chuckled a little and I just propped myself up long enough to give him a smile.

A comfortable silence returned between us, the only sounds being Edward's hands shifting under the sheets. His face was turned into mine, his lips permanently pressed against my forehead. We were interrupted a while later when my stomach growled. "I was wondering if you were hungry," Edward murmured against my skin.

"Just now yes. What time is it anyway?" I shifted and watched Edward grab his cell phone.

"Almost nine pm. What do you want to eat?"

I lay my head back down on his chest. "I have no fucking idea."

Edward shifted so that he was sitting up, moving me to sit in his lap. "Well we need to go find us both something." He helped me stand up and led me over to the dresser. He handed me one of his t-shirts while he pulled some boxers on.

Taking my hand we wandered out the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and watched Edward peer in the refrigerator and freezer. He turned and smiled at me over his shoulder, "Leftover lasagna?"

"That sounds perfect."

Edward dished up some for both of us and held me against him while the microwave reheated it. I followed him to the couch, sitting with my legs crossed and adjusting his t-shirt to cover them. He smiled as I situated myself before handing me my dinner. "TV?"

I nodded, "Sure, something mindless please." Edward settled on a Mythbusters marathon, which was perfect. People blowing things up or setting things on fire was my speed for the night, what was left of it.

After I finished my lasagna I stretched out on the couch and put my head in Edward's lap. He pulled the blanket over me and began to stroke his fingers through my hair slowly. "Full?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Warm?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Gorgeous?" I giggled and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I know, that should've been more of a statement than a question baby. Because you are definitely gorgeous." Edward ran his fingertip down the bridge of my nose. "Love you."

"Love you too." I settled against him with a contented sigh as his fingers continued to run through my hair, over my forehead, and down the side of my neck.

"You know I was thinking…." Edward started softly.

"That's dangerous."

"Hey now!" I smiled back at him when he poked me lightly. "I was thinking that when the trial bullshit is done, we still need to go car shopping."

"Oh that's right. I had forgotten. Okay, sure."

"I also decided you still get to pick the color," Edward whispered in my ear.

I peered up at him. "But I lost the bet." My face heated a little as I remembered how publicly I had lost that bet.

Edward shrugged. "I was going to let you pick the color either way. But I knew I'd win. Except for a couple minutes on that balcony where you almost had me."

I laughed, "I did have you, in my mouth. You just stayed quiet."

Edward reached down and stroked my cheek. "Still one of the hardest things I've ever done. You pushed my control right to the edge baby."

I snuggled back in to Edward and he resumed stroking my hair. "And we both know it will happen again."

"No doubt." Edward kissed the top of my head.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop touching Bella. Once I had her back I wasn't about to let her out of my sight until this whole mess was over with. It was the morning of Bella's testimony, and she was asleep in my arms. The last couple days I always seemed to have at least one hand on her body somewhere. Now I lay and watched her in the early morning light. The warm relaxed lines of her body pressed against mine were calming. She was here, she was safe, and she was mine.

We spent yesterday basically resting on the couch in each other's arms, watching movies and just being together. There was still so much I felt I needed to say to Bella after the latest events. However I wanted to get past today. I wanted to get beyond the unbelievable bullshit we had dealt with and back to some resemblance of a normal life. And I had some definite plans for that life.

"Edward?" Bella rolled over and blinked up at me. "Have you been watching me sleep again?" She cuddled into my chest and twined her legs with mine.

"Maybe." I rubbed her back and pulled her tighter to me. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for today to be over with though," Bella mumbled against my chest.

"You and me both." We continued to laze in bed holding one another until it was finally time to get ready.

Bella met me in the kitchen and I smiled when I saw her. She was in a simple black wrap dress, with her hair twisted up. I gave her a wink as she took the coffee I offered her. Turning around she offered me her neck. "Will you take the bandage off please?"

"Certainly. Are we wanting to display this for a particular reason today?" I peeled the bandage off and threw it away.

Bella sipped her coffee. "Yeah, I want to piss Jake off, pure and simple."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Well I'm all for that."

The drive to the courthouse was quiet, but Bella seemed remarkably calm. Victoria had called her and told her she would meet us outside the actual courtroom to discuss some last minute details. Bella grabbed my hand tightly and only let it go long enough to get through security. Victoria was waiting for us exactly where she said she would be.

"Morning, how are you both doing?" Victoria peered at Bella and then looked to me.

"All right." I answered.

"Ready to be done with this." Bella added.

Victoria nodded. "Okay, well here is the latest. Charlie pled guilty to several charges and has implicated Billy and Jake in their involvement in not only your original attack but your kidnapping as well. His statement against them is already entered into evidence. Billy has pled not guilty but I have a feeling once he knows about Charlie, and depending on how Jake's trial goes, he may also choose to plead guilty. I haven't heard on Sam yet."

Bella nodded. "So I just have to do today what we talked about."

"Yes. And Bella. I don't know how much Jake knows about what happened two days ago, but given Charlie's statement, at least some. I'm going to be watching his reaction closely to your appearance in court. Do not let him rattle you, no matter what. Don't look at him if you don't want. Look at me or Edward. Got it?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I can do that."

Victoria led the way and I wrapped one arm protectively around Bella's waist as we followed. We settled in the benches directly behind her. I glanced around and saw a young Native American man sitting in the back on our side. I nudged Bella, "Is that Seth?"

Bella turned and looked. She gave him a half smile and he gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah, that's him."

I gave him a wave. I definitely wanted to thank him later. I owed him, big time. He gave me the same small smile and a nod.

There was noise of opening doors to the left and I felt Bella stiffen next to me. Jake in the traditional orange jumpsuit, was escorted in by two large bailiffs. He looked rather nonchalant until he saw Bella sitting in the gallery next to me. His eyes grew big and then anger filled them. Bella sat up a little straighter next to me and looked in front of her. I gave him a glare before turning away as well. "Okay?" I whispered.

"Relatively," Bella whispered back. I wrapped my arms over her shoulders and pulled her tighter to me. I traced my finger over the E on the back of her neck repeatedly, feeling her relax a little with each pass.

The judge entered and they went through the standard procedures, ensuring that Bella was present and ready to testify. The time came and Victoria called Bella to the stand for the prosecution. I gave her hand a squeeze and she returned it, a look of determination in her eyes. She stood and walked forward through the wooden gates, crossing the floor with a measured step. Bella hadn't passed Jake's table by a few feet when he suddenly jumped to his feet.

"You whore. You wear his mark like the whore you are you bitch!" Jake almost launched over the table, his lawyer trying in vain to hold him back by grabbing his arm. Bella jumped and spun to face him, but she didn't back down. The two bailiffs were on Jake in an instant, pinning him between them.

"Bailiffs, remove the prisoner immediately!" The judge yelled, bringing his gavel down several times. The bailiffs drug Jake out, while he continued to scream at Bella.

"That was supposed to be gone, ruined. You fucking bitch…." The door slammed and Jake's rants were cut off. Bella stood there frozen in the middle of the courtroom floor. I was half out of my seat wanting to run to her, but I stayed there since the judge was eying me. Victoria approached Bella and spoke to her quietly. Bella listened and nodded.

"Your honor my client is still prepared to testify for the prosecution at this time." Victoria returned to grab her notes and Bella walked to the stand, slowly taking a seat.

"Miss Swan," the judge looked over at her, "are you sure you are okay?"

Bella nodded, biting her lower lip. "Yes. I would like some water please if possible." I could hear the nerves in her voice, but also the resolve.

The judge made the request and a bailiff procured some water for Bella. Her hand shook a little as she sipped it. Then she looked up, met my eyes before she turned to Victoria. The jury was still a little rattled by the commotion, but they focused on Bella as Victoria began her questioning.

Victoria kept her questions simple and led Bella through the events of the attack. Bella kept calm, only occasionally having to dab at tears that formed in her eyes as she relived the more violent moments. I sat on the edge of the bench, my eyes never leaving her, trying to will all my strength to her.

Jake's defense attorney took his turn, only trying to rattle her a few times, but Bella remained steadfast in her testimony. He knew after Jake's display of temper, his case was down the toilet, no matter what he did. Finally he freed Bella with a shake of his head. The judge dismissed her and Bella made her way off the stand slowly. Her eyes found and locked on mine as she walked back, the line between us pulling her to me. I stood quietly and took her hand as she sat down next to me. She was trembling ever so slightly as she leaned heavily into me. I kissed her cheek, whispering, "So proud of you, love you."

"Love you too."

Victoria had told us that we could leave at the recess and we did. Seth followed us out into the hallway. Bella turned and hugged him as hard as she could. Surprise registered on his face as he hugged her back. She stepped back and I shook his hand. "Seth, I owe you, more than I can say for helping Bella. You ever have a motorcycle you want painted….you just let me know."

Seth laughed, "I just might take you up on that." He turned to Bella. "I'm sorry you had to find out more unsavory things about your father Bella."

Bella nodded. "I'm sorry for what happened with Leah. I had no idea."

"No one did. She's doing fine now." Seth gave Bella a smile. "She doesn't know yet what all has happened. I'll have to fill her in once all the dust has settled."

"Give her my best when you see her please."

Seth nodded. "Will do. I better head out. Call anytime if you need anything."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. "Absolutely. Same goes for you too Seth."

Seth disappeared down the hall and I pressed my hand gently against Bella's lower back to encourage her to head for the exit. "Ready to go home?"

Bella leaned into me again. "You have no idea."

Once we were in the front door Bella kicked off her heels with a sigh. She disappeared silently into the bedroom I assumed to change clothes. After checking the mail I followed her to do the same thing. I found Bella walking the floor in just a tank top and panties, her dress abandoned on the bed.

I stood in the doorway for a moment as I watched her pause to look out the window and then pace back over to the open dresser drawer. "Baby? You okay?"

Bella turned with a look of confusion. "Yes, no…..maybe. I don't know." She returned to the dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on. I took off my button down and pulled on a t-shirt before I traded my slacks for some boxers as well.

Bella stood staring in her underwear drawer tapping her fingers in a quick rhythm. "Is there anything I can do?" She was more zoned out than I realized because she startled a little at my question.

"Sorry Edward. No, but thank you. I just need to find something to do. I think I'll make some cookies or something."

"Well I'm never one to turn down any of your baking." I gave her a grin as she passed by me to leave the room.

Bella returned it before she headed for the kitchen. I sat on the couch and listened to her moving around in there as she gathered what she needed. "You want some music on baby?"

"Sure, you pick," Bella called back.

I went to the stereo and grabbed my iPod, scrolling through my playlists. Aerosmith called to me of course. I would forever associate them with Bella since that was how we met. I changed the order of a couple songs and set it to play. I wandered into the kitchen as Ragdoll came on over the speakers. Bella gave me a look as I came in and sat on the counter next to where she was working. "I'm not dancing and singing for you again."

I chuckled. "Damn. I was hoping that song choice would guarantee you repeating that."

Bella shook her head as she measured flour into a bowl. "I never would've been doing that if I'd known you were standing there watching."

"Why not…..it was pretty hot." I waggled my eyebrows at Bella as she threatened me with the flour scoop.

"Don't tempt me Cullen."

"Tempt you to do what? I love tempting you." I leaned over her and grabbed the bag of chocolate chips she had sitting on the counter.

Bella rolled her eyes. "To throw some baking ingredient at you."

I opened the bag of chocolate chips and ate a couple. Bella reached over and smacked my hand with a wooden spoon. "Hey mister, those are for the cookies."

I took a couple out and offered them to her. She hesitated a moment before she opened her mouth and I placed them in there. "I think there are plenty in this bag that we can have a few."

"Fine a few." Bella started stirring together her dry ingredients. The next song came on and I leaned back and watched her, reaching out with my toe to rub the back of her calf. Occasionally she would sing a couple words.

"You know this song makes me think of you, or it is one song that does."

Bella glanced over at me. "Why?"

I stared at her a second. "Are you even listening to it? The why is obvious."

Bella paused and actually paid attention to the chorus, a little blush coming over her cheeks.

_Yeah she's beyond beautiful  
Yeah she'll never be nobody's fool that you can fuck with  
Yeah it's all about me & you  
Believe or not this love that we've got  
Is beyond beautiful_

"Makes you think of me huh?" The corner of Bella's mouth curled up in a little smile as she read her recipe card.

"Absolutely." I sat forward and ran the tip of my finger down her nose. "Because you are beyond beautiful."

"Thank you." Bella watched me out of the corner of her eye. "You know you've looked like you've had a lot on your mind for the last few days Edward."

I nodded and shrugged. "I think we both have. There has been a bit to deal with don't you think?"

Bella snorted, "Just a bit."

"More than most couples have to deal with in a lifetime in my opinion. I'm looking forward to a little less drama in our world."

"Amen to that." Bella agreed, then she muttered under her breath, "My fault though."

I grabbed her hand as she turned to the oven. "What did you just say?" I led her back over to me until she was standing between my knees. Bella just looked down at my knees. "Bella, did you say it was your fault?"

"Yes." Bella still wasn't looking at me.

"That is not true."

Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "Edward, if you hadn't met me you wouldn't have had to deal with all this bullshit to begin with. Your life would've been without all this drama that came with me."

"Look at me." I nudged one finger under her chin until Bella's eyes met mine. "Do you remember when we danced in here, what song we danced to?"

"Of course I do. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing." I wrapped my calves behind Bella's legs so she had to step in even closer to me.

"And I don't. And I don't regret anything. My world is a better place with you in it Bella, don't ever doubt that. Whatever life may dish out, good or bad, doesn't matter as long as you are there with me." I ran my hands up her arms and cupped her face between them. I stared into her eyes for a moment, noting the tears she was fighting. "You are worth any battle, any obstacle, any fight, to be with Bella."

Bella leaned her forehead against my chest, "You are too."

"Well isn't that what love is about?" I rubbed her back gently.

"Yes, it is." Bella pulled back enough to look up at me. "And I love you more than I can say."

Cookie making could wait. I slid off the counter and led Bella silently to the bedroom. Once we were in there I turned to face her, bringing her body against mine. "I love you to the point where sometimes it overwhelms me." I slid my hands up under her shirt, feeling the warm skin of her back under my fingers. Bella copied my motion and stroked her fingers under the edge of my shirt along the waist of my shorts.

My lips were barely touching hers, our breaths mingling as our eyes stayed locked. "Edward," Bella whispered, "I need you to kiss me."

I removed one hand from under her shirt and wrapped it around the back of her neck. Gently I brushed my lips over hers before I kissed her. Bella sighed and relaxed her body further into mine as our lips melded together. My tongue darted out, meeting hers and twining with it. I groaned as the kiss deepened and reveled in the sweet taste of her in my mouth.

Bella tilted her head slightly and I felt her tongue trace over the edge of my teeth before she nipped my lower lip. She pulled on the edge of my shirt, breaking the kiss to look up at me. Words weren't necessary now, because her eyes said it all. Her eyes told me how much she needed me at this moment, as I hoped mine were showing her the need was mutual.

I pulled my shirt off as Bella copied me. In a moment she was back pressed up against me, raining kisses across my chest, flicking my nipples with her tongue. I watched her trying to cover every inch of my torso that she could, her eyes occasionally glancing up at mine. I stroked the side of her face, finally nudging her chin to bring her back up as she started to kiss her way down the center of my body. "My turn," I rasped, reaching out with one finger to trace the outline of one breast and then the other. Bella shivered and closed her eyes. My strokes grew firmer, using more of my hand with each pass.

Bella was letting out little sighs as my hands traveled down to her waist, her eyes still closed. I bent down and placed a soft kiss on each nipple, smiling to hear the gasp above me. Her fingers gripped my shoulders, a silent plea not to go anywhere, as if I would. My tongue trailed over the skin surrounding each nipple, taking turns between both breasts. I slid my hands underneath her shorts to cup her ass and Bella moaned. I glanced up to see her looking down at me, her eyes half open and warm with arousal. Keeping my eyes on her I grazed my teeth over one breast until they were nipping at the very peak.

"Edward, damn," Bella gasped. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders as I shifted to the other breast.

"Mmm, yes baby. You like that don't you?" I whispered between slow licks and kisses over her skin. I moved my hands so that they were stroking up the back of Bella's shorts, caressing her thighs.

"You know everything I like." Bella reached down and grabbed my shorts, giving them a quick tug down. I stood back up to let them fall and kicked them off.

I turned my hands so that I could grab the legs of Bella's shorts and pulled them down. I helped her step out of them before I rose and wrapped my arms around her waist. We pressed together skin to skin. For a moment Bella laid her head directly over my heart, her palms pressed to my chest. I nuzzled the top of her head, taking a deep breath and enjoying the familiarity of the scent of Bella.

Our bodies didn't part as I backed us to the bed, laying back and taking Bella with me. She propped up a little and ran her fingers through my hair slowly. She slid so that her thigh was between my legs and she rubbed against me with a little smile. I smiled back and brought my thigh up between her legs, directly against her wet heat and watched her bite her lower lip.

Slowly our bodies ground against one another, my hands moving to grab her hips and pull her tighter against me. Bella lay back down on top of me, her lips traveling along the line of my jaw towards me ear. I groaned and my fingers gripped her tighter when I felt her teeth graze my earlobe. Her chuckle turned into a moan as I rocked up into her and increased the friction between us.

"I need you Bella," I whispered and wrapping my arms around her back I rolled her onto her back. "You have no idea how much."

Bella readjusted so that I was settled between her legs. "I might," she whispered back.

I bought my hand over her shoulder and slowly ran it down her body, "I wish I could touch you everywhere at once."

Reaching for my hand that had come back up to caress her breast, Bella brought it to the center of her chest over her heart. "Edward, your love touches my heart, so you do touch me everywhere at once." She twined her fingers with mine and kissed the back of my hand. "I need you too, please take me."

I took her other hand and brought both of them up on either side of Bella's head. Taking my time I slid into her inch by inch, my eyes never leaving hers. Bella was breathing fast as I pressed as deep as I possibly could into her and just stayed there. I bent and placed a kiss right over her heart before I kissed her. Bella gasped into my mouth as I tilted my hips slightly, my movements purposely slow and deep, like our kiss.

Bella surrounded me with her legs, her body following mine in the rhythm I had set. I was going to make this last as long as possible, and Bella seemed to be in the same frame of mind. We only broke our kisses long enough to catch a breath before our mouths sought one another out again. Until I pulled back and thrust a little harder into Bella. Bella arched against me and moaned, "Oh God, more Edward."

I brought my lips down next to her ear, which bought hers next to my ear. I relished in every noise that passed her lips. "More?"

"You feel so good, Edward….." Bella's words dropped off as I slowly began driving harder into her.

"Bella," I groaned against her ear, "if I could be in you forever…don't want this to end."

Her fingernails dug into the back of my hands as her legs gripped me harder. "Won't end," she panted, "you have me forever."

Bella was writhing beneath me as her body approached climax. She became hotter, wetter and tighter around my cock and I moaned as it sent darts of pleasure through my body. "Fuck, Bella…"

"Edward…" Her eyes opened and found mine, "Please…..." she begged, her eyes burning into mine.

I pressed up a little so I could look down on her. The change in angle allowed me to hit her G spot with each thrust. "Bella, come for me baby, you are so beautiful when you come."

My words sent her over the edge and her muscles spasmed down around me as she arched her head back, "Edward….yes!" Her entire body tensed up into mine as she moaned with each wave of pleasure.

Any hold I had on my own release was shot the moment Bella started to climax. I felt the heat rush through my body as my orgasm hit, driving powerfully into her as I came, "Jesus Bella." The intensity of the moment for both of us was more than I think we expected. I collapsed against her with a groan, both of us sweaty and panting.

Slowly I released her hands and Bella's hands instantly wrapped around my back. I wrapped my arms around under her shoulders and turned us more onto our sides. Bella's eyes were still closed and she opened them slowly to look at me. A smile curled up the corner of her mouth. "Love you," she murmured sleepily.

"Mmm." I kissed her chin and then the tip of her nose. "Love you too." I grabbed the sheet to pull up over us as Bella tried to snuggle closer. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Bella giggled, "I don't know, can you? Hoping my post orgasmic state will get you what you want?"

Laughing I gave her a light spank on her butt. "Smart ass. I hadn't thought of that being to my advantage, but I guess it doesn't hurt. No, this is something I've been thinking about for a bit. However if you agree you have to trust me a little bit to do things my way."

Now Bella was staring at me with curiosity. "Well that sounds very mysterious and intriguing. You know I trust you. What did you want to talk about?"

I paused to take a breath before I cleared my throat, "I want to marry you. I know we talked on the beach about anything else being a formality, but after everything that just happened, everything that we've been through together, I realize that I need the formality. I want you to be my wife. I want the honor of being your husband. I want us to belong to one another in every way possible."

Bella's eyes grew big and she was quiet for a moment. "You're serious?"

"Extremely." One tear trickled out from Bella's eye and I wiped it away. "Please tell me what you are thinking?" My heart was pounding out of my chest as I waited for her to tell me one that one tear meant.

"I'm thinking I would like nothing more." Bella smiled as she watched my reaction to her answer.

"Really?"

"Really…so what is this about trusting you to do it your way?" Bella grinned at me.

"One moment, I have to kiss you first." I leaned over and kissed her and then trailed kisses over her cheeks and down her neck. Bella started laughing and then shoved my shoulder.

"Quit stalling Cullen."

I pulled back. "Simply it means we go get the license, which lasts thirty days, and all you know is sometime in that time frame, we are getting married."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "You mean I have no say in the day or the how? What if you decide to haul some minister in here when I'm in my underwear?"

I chuckled. "Come on, give me a little more credit, although that is tempting. No I already have an idea, but I want to surprise you. That's why you have to just trust me to do this in a way I know you will like. A way that fits us."

The wheels were turning in Bella's head. "As long as you make sure our friends are there, I suppose I can agree to your terms."

I hugged her tightly to me. "All right then. We have three things to accomplish this week."

"What are they?"

"Well my fiancé," Bella blushed a little, "we have to get a marriage license, rings, and go car shopping."

Bella shifted and tangled her legs between mine, "So a busy week then. But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

Pushing me onto my back Bella straddled me. "Lots of celebratory sex."

I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead. "How could I forget that? Of course that too."

Bella bent over and her hair draped down over my chest. "Good, my soon-to-be husband."

"Anything you want, my soon-to-be wife."

It was quite a while before we made it back to the kitchen to finish baking cookies.

**Awwww, we are back to the warm and fuzzy...and what's this...a wedding? What could Edward have up his sleeve? You will find out soon enough. **

**So, believe it or not, ASEA is up for a Golden Lemon for best use of props for the vet wrap lemon. If you get a chance, I would love it if you would go and vote for me. I'm up against some tough competition. Here is a link for the ballot, voting open until 8/30. (or google golden lemon awards)  
**

http:/wwwDOTkwiksurveysDOTcom/online-surveyDOTphp?surveyID=KCOMLN_bd9343f3&UID=3400669848

**Also...Ride the Wind is nominated for fanfic you can't stop reading, and I'm up for best author in the All Human Twilight Awards. Voting opens the 30th and goes to Sept 13th.**

http://votingDOThtm

**Last but not least, please, please review! I really do read and appreciate each one. I haven't been able to respond to them like I usually like to, but know that they mean a lot to me.**

**Pug Hugs...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**She LIVES...yes folks this is not a hallucination...this is an honest to goodness real chapter...and the wedding no less. **

**I appreciate everyone's patience since the last few months have literally been hell for me. The cherry topper on the shit sundae that was 2010 for me, was having to euthanize my 29 year old, almost 30, horse, Gunner, who I have had for 19 years. Yes for those who read ASR/ASEA, he is the inspiration for the Gunner in that story. Saying goodbye to him on December 20th, was extremely hard, but was the right thing. I miss him, and still cannot believe he is gone. But he lives on in fanfic land, as well as my heart.**

**So as I head into my LAST semester of classes in vet school before I go into my 4th year...I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm working on the wedding night now. Yes sorry, no lemon here my lovelies...that would have made this too perfect, and you would be hallucinating.**

**My love to everyone, and here's to 2011 being a better year for everyone. Oh and in regards to the legal things in this chapter, I'm not a lawyer, I'm a vet student. I did do some research besides watching Law and Order...but it's not necessarily true to life.  
**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you._

**

* * *

****Chapter 21**

BPOV

A couple of days after my testimony, we returned to the courtroom because Victoria had called. The jury had reached a verdict and the judge would be deciding Jake's sentence today if they found him guilty.

Nervously I sat next to Edward, who had his arm around me, holding me snugly into his side. Jake was in the courtroom, but every time he even thought of looking back towards me, his lawyer stopped him. We were both dressed more casually, but Edward was intentionally sporting his all-out biker look.

The judge looked over as the jury walked in. Once they were all seated he asked the foreman, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

An older man, who reminded me of the wizard Gandalf, stood up. "Yes we have your honor."

The bailiff went over and took a folded piece of paper from the foreman. The judge received it, opened it and then looked back to the jury. "This verdict is unanimous?"

Every member of the jury answered out loud, "Yes," a few nodding as well. Edward squeezed me a little seeing their solidarity.

The judge focused on Jake, "Will the defendant please rise?" Jake stood slowly with his attorney. "Jacob Black, on the charge of assault in the first degree with sexual motivation, you have been found guilty. On the charge of indecent liberties with forcible compulsion, you have been found guilty."

I instantly sagged into Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Victoria looked discreetly over her shoulder and gave us a little smile. Jake's head was down as he stared at his hands folded on the table.

Continuing the judge reviewed some papers on his desk. "These crimes, with the addition of the sexual motivation, are class A felonies, and carry with them a maximum sentence of 193 months, or sixteen years in prison. This is your first offense; however the violent nature and premeditation you showed must be considered. I am sentencing you to twelve years in a maximum-security correctional facility to be determined. Consideration for parole will not be offered until five years. This court is adjourned."

I gave Jake a smirk of triumph as they led him from the courtroom. I turned to see Edward basically giving him a look of death. Victoria walked back after speaking a few words to Jake's attorney on her way. "Well do you both feel better now?"

"You have no idea," I replied. "Thank you."

Edward rubbed my back and joined in. "Yes thank you. We appreciate all you have done."

Victoria nodded, "Well of course they'll try to appeal. But they won't be successful."

Then Edward asked her the question I hadn't found the guts to. "What happened to Billy?"

"He decided pleading guilty was in his best interest if he wanted out of prison before he died. I believe they dropped the charge to second degree kidnapping, but I'm not sure what deal was worked out. But he'll be in jail for a while."

We stood and talked a few more minutes but basically our partnership with Victoria was done. I reached out and hugged her hard before we left. "Thank you again for what you did."

Victoria smiled and looked me straight in the eye. "_You_ did it Bella, don't forget that." Edward squeezed my hand in agreement with her and I just nodded.

Once we were home I fell asleep on the couch within moments of laying down on it. It was like my body knew it could finally rest. I woke up four hours later with my legs draped over Edward's lap as he read a magazine.

"Hey." I stretched a little.

"Hey gorgeous," Edward smiled over as he rubbed my legs. "Feel better after your catnap?"

"Yeah, a lot better."

Edward waved his car magazine at me with a little glint in his eye. "Want to go car shopping?"

"Sure. I assume you already know exactly what kind of car you want." I sat up and took the magazine from him, flipping through the pages.

"Of course. And I know what dealer has a selection of colors in the model I want for you to choose from."

I shook my head. "I have a feeling I'm just going to be along for the ride with your decisions a lot in the next month. Good thing I have such a good looking guy to ride with"

Edward leaned over, gave me a soft kiss and then a mischievous smile. Oh yes, he already had ideas I had no knowledge of and I had already blindly agreed to. This was going to be interesting.

A few hours later Edward was driving us home in his brand new car. I sat in the passenger seat and inhaled the smell of new leather. I heard Edward chuckle and turned to look at him. "What? I like the smell of leather." Edward gave me a quick smirk with a raised eyebrow. "Oh stop." I shook my finger at him.

"You love it."

"I love you." I reached forward and played with the stereo. "I will tell you I'm still shocked you picked a Volvo. Granted it is a convertible…..but a Volvo?"

Edward drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "It's a safe car, but it's fun and it has balls." He revved the engine a little and grinned at me. "I'm surprised you didn't pick the red one."

"What can I say, I like you in black. Besides some of the leather is red so I think we have the best of both worlds."

"I would agree." Edward pulled into the garage and parked between my car and his motorcycle. Turning in his seat he reached over and rubbed the side of my face. "When do we get to christen the car baby?"

I giggled. "Hmm. Sex in the new car? Aren't you worried about ruining the upholstery?"

Edward smiled and wrapped his hand behind my neck, pulling me over the center console. "Why do you think I got leather seats?" He brushed his lips over mine and winked.

"Well I think we should break it in when we can have the top down and be outdoors somewhere, where no one can see us. Then you can take me anyplace on your new car that you'd like, as many times as you'd like."

A little growl escaped the back of Edward's throat. "I like how you think."

When we got inside Edward disappeared into the bedroom on his phone and shut the door. I rolled my eyes. He was plotting again. Whatever possessed me to think that giving him free rein when it came to us getting married was a good idea? Oh well.

A little while later he found me in front of my laptop in the kitchen, going through my studio inventory to see what I needed to order. "Are you online?"

I looked up as he pulled a chair up next to me. "No but I can be." I connected to the internet and slid my laptop towards him. "What's up?"

Edward just grinned and started typing. I leaned back and watched him, wondering what he was up to now. Finally he turned to me, "Does it say Bella Marie on your driver's license or Isabella?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Bella. What are you doing Edward?"

Edward returned to typing. "I'll show you in a minute, I promise." The smirk he had on his face told me exactly how much he was enjoying this. "Okay I know your Dad's name, what was your mother's name?"

"Renee Andrea Swan." I leaned over and tried to see what the hell was on the screen but he turned the screen away. "Ass," I muttered as he chuckled. He typed a few more minutes and then stopped.

"All right…..look at this please and see if you find any mistakes or errors."

I slid my laptop away from him and looked at the screen. It was a form, entitled 'Online Marriage Certificate Application'. I scanned down the page and saw he had filled in all the information. When I glanced back up the page I saw what it read in the top corner, Clark County Nevada.

"Vegas?" I guessed. I looked up at Edward who was watching my reaction closely.

"Yes, if that's okay. This just makes it so we can pick up the license quickly when we get there."

I tapped my fingers nervously on the table. "Um, yeah that's fine but why Vegas? Please tell me you aren't some closet Elvis freak and we are being married by an Elvis impersonator." Edward started to laugh and I smacked his shoulder. "It's not funny. I am giving you leeway, but I refuse to be married by Elvis."

Edward took my hand that was tapping the table and kissed the back of it. "I promise you, no Elvis. Nothing cheesy. Vegas just happens to be the location that had the main element I wanted to include for our wedding."

"The main element? Okay. Do you have a date for when this is happening yet, and do our friends know? Wait, how are we going to get them all there….." Edward put a finger over my lips.

"That's who I was on the phone with. I was clearing details with everyone to make sure they can be there. We are all flying down, all six of us. The tickets are bought and paid for already."

I absorbed everything he had told me and then slid the laptop over to him. "Well you better submit this bad boy then."

Edward gave me his crooked smile and finished a few things on the form. His finger hovered over the mouse key and he looked to me. "Can I hit send?"

I fought a smile. "What do you say?"

"Can I fucking hit send?" I nodded and Edward clicked the button. "All right then, it's done."

I got up and crawled over into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in against his shoulder. "When is this happening?"

"If I said two weeks from today would you panic?"

I snorted, "No. You could say tomorrow and I wouldn't panic."

"Good to know. But it is two weeks from today." Edward moved my hair so he could kiss the back of my neck.

"All right then." I smiled to myself. "Well I know the where and the when, just not the how."

"And you won't know that until the last minute…..so you will just have to be patient and indulge me in surprising you."

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "For you, I can do that I suppose."

A couple days later we found our rings. Once again someone Edward knew was a private jeweler. Edward joked he had connections, but I was really beginning to believe that he really did. We had decided we just wanted wedding bands. I didn't want some huge diamond engagement ring. I wanted to keep it simple. At the same time we both were looking for something a little different. His friend had just what we wanted. They were platinum bands with matching Celtic style engraving around the outside. Edward's engraving was black and I chose green. When Edward asked me why green, I just smiled and told him it was the color of his eyes. That earned me a sweet kiss, and a little spank on my ass.

Those bands were resting in their respective boxes on top of our dresser now. Every time I walked by I would glance at them and smile. I couldn't help myself. I was looking at them now when Alice came bounding through the bedroom door, pouncing on me. "Bella!"

"Hi Alice." I returned her hug, happy to see her and her infectious energy. "Edward must've let you in, I didn't hear the door."

Alice let me go and handed me a bag with her lingerie shop logo on it. "Yes he did. And I had to smack his hands several times to keep him from looking in here."

"What did you bring me?" I gave her a look before I opened the bag.

"A little something for your wedding night." Alice sat down and the edge of the bed and looked up at me with anticipation. "Go on, open it."

I reaching in the bag, feeling lace and pulled out the lingerie. I found the straps to what was a teddy and held it out in front of me. The airy fabric fell down softly and my jaw dropped. "Alice this is gorgeous." It was white lace, but so soft and sheer it almost floated. White satin ribbon tied at the shoulders as the straps, and then crossed underneath the bodice to where it tied again in the back.

Alice was smiling watching my response. "An Alice original of course, and a singular edition. Look in the bag again."

Inside the bag was Alice's design drawing, framed and signed by her. I felt tears prick my eyes and I blinked hard. "I'm…wow. Thank you Alice…..this is just amazing."

"No tears Bella. What else could I do for my best and original friend? Oh and there are matching panties in the bag too." She reached in and showed me the small scraps of white lace that were tied on the sides with the same satin ribbon. "Although they may not exactly have enough fabric to qualify."

I giggled and took them from her while she put the framed photo back into the bag. "I think you might be right about that." I carefully hid the bag away to keep it from Edward's prying eyes. Now more than ever I couldn't wait for our wedding day, and wedding night.

The day arrived faster than I could believe and suddenly we were on a plane with our friends, headed for Las Vegas. I took the opportunity to nap against Edward's shoulder on the flight, because I knew I had a busy day ahead. We were on an early morning flight in order to allow time for all of Edward's plans. Plans that I still knew very little about.

I was increasingly frustrated with all the secrecy that everyone around me was clearly enjoying being in on. I did my best to smile and not let my annoyance show through, because I didn't want to ruin this for Edward. He had clearly gone above and beyond, as he was wont to do.

Once we were checked into our hotel rooms, Rose and Alice drug me off to the hotel spa for 'preparations' as Alice put it. I had to admit that I thoroughly needed and enjoyed the full body massage and wrap. I was glad that I had already taken care of any waxing a couple of days prior, because knowing Alice she would've signed me up for a full Brazilian and while Edward did enjoy that as the occasional surprise, I was going to have control of some things about my wedding day, including the shape the small patch of hair that was left was behind. That was something I couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction to.

The girls and I got dressed in Alice's room for dinner. I knew Edward had arranged for some suite in the hotel for our honeymoon night but I wouldn't see it until later. Alice had helped me pick out a beautiful white lace cocktail dress after Edward had given her a few hints. It had a simple white satin band around the waist and the skirt ended a few inches above my knees. I wore a single pearl that rested above my cleavage, framed by the v-neck of the dress. Matching pearl drop earrings were in my ears. Alice stood behind me in the mirror, adjusting a final strand of hair she had been pinning up for me in a mass of curls at the back of my head.

"Will I do?" I met her eyes in the mirror and Rose walked in to see Alice's handiwork.

Alice snorted, "Bella you are glowing, it's disgusting really." Rose giggled and nodded. I looked back in the mirror, and couldn't help smiling at my reflection. I couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction.

Our men were all waiting in the hotel lobby for us. I strolled slowly in the modest heels I wore, because I didn't want to have Edward's first impression be me sprawled on my ass if I fell. Jasper caught sight of us and gestured to Edward to turn around. He did and I watched as his eyes grew large and then darkened as he looked me over from head to toe. Once I was near enough he took my hands in his and just smiled.

"Bella…..just…..wow."

I gazed up at him, fighting the urge to bite my lip since Alice would chew me out for ruining my makeup. "You look wow yourself." He was dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt. A black and silver tie finished the look and I reached up to tug it gently. "I love the tie…..will you wear it….later?" I grinned up at him as he chuckled.

"No, but you might." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "Seriously, you look so beautiful, I don't have words."

"Thank you." I snuggled into him for a moment, noting that our friends had moved off to give us some privacy.

Finally we had to break it up because Emmett was complaining that he was starving, and wanted to get to the restaurant. Rose rolled her eyes and whispered to me, "Starving my ass…..the man is always eating."

I giggled. "Well you are making him burn a lot of calories aren't you?" Rose snickered and blushed a little. That response was all the answer I needed.

The restaurant Edward had chosen was amazing of course. There seemed to be nothing this man couldn't do. We were about to leave dinner when Edward walked up with a blindfold in his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him, "What is that for?"

"So we can get to our destination without you discovering what it is too early. Come here." He crooked his finger in my direction while everyone else fought laughter.

"Fine." I pointed at our group of friends. "I would appreciate if the peanut gallery would keep their amusement at my expense down to a dull roar."

Edward cupped my face in his hands. "Trust me?"

I sighed and smiled as his thumbs lightly stroked my cheeks. "Always."

"Good girl." Edward turned me around and carefully placed the blind fold over my eyes, ignoring Alice's warnings about not messing up my hair. "Can you see anything?"

"No." I felt Edward's breath suddenly hit my ear and I let out a little gasp.

"Love you," he whispered.

I turned into him and kissed his cheek. "Love you too. Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Absolutely." Edward took my arm and we left the restaurant out into the warm Vegas evening. We walked ahead of the rest of our group, who were excitedly chattering. I was amazed that with the blindfold I was more aware of the feel of Edward next to me and the smell of him. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You doing okay with the blindfold?"

"Yeah I am." We continued our walk for a few blocks in my vague estimation. It was hard to tell but I know we paused to cross streets three times. Around me I could hear groups of people passing, in various states of inebriation and excitement. Edward turned us and I could tell we were going into a back area, behind a building. "Are we getting married in an alley?"

Edward chuckled. "No, no alley, no Elvis, I promise."

I heard a male voice, "Hey Edward, long time no see."

Edward greeted this stranger, who I found out was named Peter. "Peter this is Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. And of course my fiancée Bella."

"Hello everyone. Bella it's good to meet you even though you can't see me."

I shook my head. "Well I assume at some point I will. It's nice to meet you too."

"How's the bike Peter?" We started walking forward and I could tell we were in some sort of hallway with a hard floor.

"Looks amazing of course since you did the job. I might have another one to bring out to you soon."

Edward laughed, "Well it will be on the house with all the help you provided to make it so I could pull this off."

Peter and Edward bantered back and forth on whether the next bike job would be truly on the house. I kept listening and trying to figure out where the fuck we were. We turned several corners, the heels on all our shoes echoing a bit as we walked. I heard a door open and Peter guided us into a room. "I'll be right back."

I twisted my fingers nervously until Edward took my hands in his. "Almost time baby."

"Really? I'm not going to be blindfolded for the ceremony am I? I don't like that idea."

"No, we are just waiting for Peter and a couple other people and then the blindfold comes off. I want to be looking in your eyes when I marry you." His hand came up and stroked my face again. I could feel the slightest tremor in his touch. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one feeling the butterflies.

"Good, because I want to see yours."

I heard the door open again and Peter said, "I found them." Inside my head a voice screamed _found who?_

Then another male voice spoke up, "All right, let me meet this bride of yours Edward. If she's as gorgeous as my cousin tells me, I may just steal her from you." I knew that voice. Why did I know that voice? It sent a shiver down my spine. Then it hit me…no….no way. Edward was good, but he wasn't that good…..was he?

I turned towards Edward and whispered, "No fucking way, you didn't?" I felt him move behind me and his fingers untie the blindfold.

As I blinked to adjust to the light Edward leaned in and murmured in my ear, "Oh yes I most certainly fucking did." I looked over knowing but not believing that Steven Tyler was standing next to Peter and another gentleman.

"Oh my fucking God." I gasped. Edward was that good.

**EPOV**

The look on Bella's face was worth every string I had pulled to get us to where we were standing, and who we were standing with. I knew someday that having done work for Steven Tyler's cousin would pay off. Once I got in touch with him and told him what I wanted to do, he was all for it. He thought Steven would be too. I had told Bella I had connections, and I did, but this was the highest I'd ever used them for.

Steven walked forward and shook my hand before he gave Bella his characteristic wide smile. "Well Edward, I think you may be one of the luckiest men on the planet."

I wrapped my arm back around Bella, who was still staring wide-eyed at Steven. "I know I am."

Steven turned to Bella and grinned, "Hi Bella, I hear you are going to marry this young man today."

Bella swallowed, "Um, hi Mr. Tyler…..yes I am."

"None of that Mr. Tyler shit. Steven please. Peter told me you met after our concert in Seattle."

Bella nodded, managing a smile. "We did."

"Well I came in here to wish you both the best, and to kiss the bride if I may?" Steven raised an eyebrow at Bella before looking to me. I just nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I've got a show to get ready for….I'll see you out there."

He was almost out the door when Bella suddenly spoke up, "Steven?" He paused in the doorway and turned back to her. "It was an honor to meet you, and thank you."

Steven just gave her a wink. "Likewise."

Once he was out of sight Bella sagged against me, "Oh my God, I don't believe that just happened." She looked up at me with a smile. "You are amazing."

"I do what I can." Bella kept gazing up at me with a look like she had just seen me walk on water.

Peter cleared his throat and I remembered who he had with him. "Edward, Bella, this is my friend Jeff. He is a licensed minister."

Jeff came forward and shook both our hands. "I'm pleased to meet you both and be here on this special day. Are you both ready?"

Bella looked up at me again, "I am." There was nothing but certainty and love behind her eyes.

I smiled down at her, "So am I." Alice and Rose moved to stand behind Bella while Jasper and Emmett moved behind me.

"Alright then, Bella and Edward come stand before me, take each other's hands."

I looked down at Bella as I clasped both of her hands in mine. I could see the hints of tears already at the corners of her eyes. "No crying," I whispered.

"Happy tears," Bella whispered back.

The minister led us through the standard vows, minus the whole obey line. Not only was it outdated, Bella and I knew hell would freeze over first before she obeyed anyone. I wouldn't have it any other way either.

Alice and Jasper handed the rings over and we each took our turn sliding them on each other's fingers. Bella's hand was trembling so that I almost had to help her get the ring on my finger. However she managed, blushing as she said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Suddenly it was all done, and the minister pronounced us husband and wife. His, "you may now kiss the bride," broke into my reverie where it was just Bella and me looking into one another's eyes.

I looked at him. "Say that again?" Bella giggled and lightly smacked my arm.

"I'm your wife now. So kiss me Edward." Everyone else cracked up, I just turned back to Bella. I clasped her face in my hands and kissed her. Bella was quick to wrap her arms tightly around my neck, and I deepened the kiss for just a moment, pulling away reluctantly when the minister cleared his throat.

There was a round of applause and congratulations from all sides. The girls jumped on Bella and hugged her. I was quick to pull her back to my side. We had the minister sign off on the marriage certificate which Alice put in her bag for safe keeping. I gave Jasper a look and he nodded in understanding. "I think the newlyweds want a few moments alone. We'll meet you at the seats?"

I nodded and once the door shut and it was just us, I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. Picking her up I swung her around once, unable to help myself.

"Edward!" Bella laughed as I set her feet back down but didn't let her go. I leaned my forehead against hers and we both closed our eyes for a moment.

"You are really my wife?" I whispered.

Bella's fingers stroked the back of my neck. "Yes, and you are really my husband." I opened my eyes and gazed at her. Every emotion I was feeling I could see in Bella's eyes. I was at a loss as to what to say. Finally I said the only thing I could.

"I love you."

Bella smiled and stretched up to give me a soft kiss. "I love you too."

I took her hand in mine. "We better go join the others or they'll think we started the honeymoon early."

Bella glanced around the very sparsely furnished room in the back of the concert hall. "Um, as much as I love and want you at this moment, I think I'd prefer to wait for the hotel."

I laughed. "Agreed." Fingers intertwined as we walked out and a staff member directed us out of the backstage area and out to arena floor. We found the rest of the gang in the front row. Alice almost jumped on me when she saw me. "Edward! Front row! How did you get front row?"

Before I could answer Bella piped up, "Alice, you just saw Steven Tyler. Do you even need to ask that? My husband has connections."

I grinned down at Bella. "Say that again."

Bella grinned back mischievously, "What part?"

"You know damn well what part."

Raising an eyebrow Bella replied, "What do you say?"

I fought a laugh. "Will you fucking say that again?"

"You mean that my husband has connections?" Bella placed her hands flat on my chest and looked up at me innocently.

"That would be the part my wife."

Next to me Emmett made a gagging noise and Rose reached out and slugged him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't be rude on their wedding day." Rose gave him a glare before her face transformed into a sultry smile.

Emmett immediately looked sheepish, "Yes ma'am."

Finally the concert started and I kept Bella standing in front of me. Steven made eye contact with me at one point and grinned. When they sang 'Ragdoll', I pulled Bella's hips back into mine and felt her laugh. That day I found her dancing in the kitchen was still a favorite memory of mine.

Towards the end of the show Steven was taking a break and chatting up the Vegas crowd. He walked across the stage and stood right in front of us, pointing to where we were standing. "Tonight is special because this couple I know, who met at an Aerosmith concert, got married backstage just a couple hours ago. All right Edward and Bella, show me the rings." The crowd started hooting and yelling as we held up our hands. Steven nodded, "Now that is some cool shit. Congrats you two. Thank you both for inviting me to play a part in your day." Steven grinned and pointed at me. "Bella, Edward made sure that out of all of our songs, there was one we absolutely had to play, and he's dedicated it to you, so here it is."

I knew what was coming and from the look on Bella's face when she turned around, so did she. The chords of 'Don't Want To Miss a Thing' started and I watched her blink back tears. I leaned down to her ear. "May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella nodded as I took her in my arms. Like the last time we danced to this song, I sang the lyrics softly in her ear. Bella had her face buried in my chest and I knew by the way she was breathing she was still fighting tears.

The song ended and segued into the next. I just held Bella up against me. "You okay?"

Bella looked up, a few tear streaks on her face. "I'm perfect."

After another song and an encore, the concert was over. Steven untied one of his notorious scarves from his microphone stand and handed it down to Bella before he waved and left the stage. The house lights came up and Bella stood there shaking her head. "I cannot believe this evening. It doesn't feel like it was real."

I reached down and played with her wedding ring. "Trust me baby, it is very real." I wrapped my hand around hers, "Ready for what's next?"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's time for our wedding night." I grinned down at her and she smiled back.

"I am absolutely ready Mr. Cullen. The real question is, are you?" She winked at me and I was reminded once again why the gorgeous woman in front of me was meant to be mine, forever.

* * *

**I know...I made a VERY unrealistic wedding situation, at least in the real world. But in RTW fic world, Edward is that good...so there! Hope it was worth the wait, and if you still love me after making you wait, review please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone. Sorry this took longer than I wanted. It didn't help that FF was having errors with posting stuff. Anyway, here is the long awaited honeymoon, which is the last official chapter. There will be an epilogue chapter after this one.**

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews and patience as I finished this story. Next I will be going back to A Stable Ever After...everyone remember that one? **

**Enjoy the lemony goodness ahead.  
**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

The elevator doors closed behind our friends as they headed for their own rooms. Alice threw Bella a wink and a smile before we were left alone and the elevator continued up. I moved in front of Bella and put both of my hands on the wall behind her. The little smile I gave her caused her to flush a tad and she bit her lower lip before asking, "What are you thinking Mr. Cullen?"

I chuckled at all the thoughts that were currently in my mind and stroked the side of her face with the back of my hand. "What I'm going to do to my wife when we get to the suite." The elevator came to a stop and I took her hand, leading Bella out onto the top floor of the hotel. She eyed the single door in front of us and stared up at me.

"Oh my God. Do we have the whole floor?"

I shrugged, trying to downplay what we were walking into. "We might." I dug the key card out and unlocked the door.

"For tonight?" Bella asked. I turned and reached down, swinging her up into my arms. Bella squeaked and flung her arms up around my neck. "Edward! What are you doing?"

"Threshold Mrs. Cullen. And no not just for tonight." I opened the door, placing the 'do not disturb' sign out with a wink to Bella, who giggled. She turned in my arms and caught sight of the immense living room in front of us.

After staring for a few minutes quietly she gazed up at me with wide eyes, "For how long?"

"We may hide up here all week, if we want to baby." Bella responded by hugging me tighter, tucking her head under my chin. I held her closer to me and rubbed her back.

"Love you," she whispered into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, "Love you too." I carefully set her down, kneeling in front of her. Grasping one of her feet I started to remove her shoes. "I'll bet you are ready to get rid of these."

Bella groaned. "God yes." I watched her flex her bare toes into the plush carpet. I set her shoes aside and followed her into the living room. She stopped in front of the large plate glass windows that surrounded the suite. I moved in behind her and snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her back into me.

We were quiet for a few minutes before I caught Bella shaking her head slightly. "What?" I questioned, giving her a little squeeze.

Bella leaned back into my chest. "I never would've guessed how beautiful Vegas would look from up here."

"Yeah it's pretty impressive isn't it?" Bella nodded. I slid my hands up her arms and located one of the pins holding up her mass of curls. Bella shivered as I released the first few and they tumbled down onto her shoulders. Once I had all of her hair loose, I swept it to the side and kissed the back of her neck over her tattoo. Bella shivered again at my touch.

I slid my lips up and over the skin under her ear. "Cold?" I murmured. Bella tilted her head sideways to grant me better access to her neck.

"Hardly." Her voice was husky, her fingers grasping the arm I still had around her waist. "But I have to change before you go too far."

I turned her to face me. "What? I don't get to peel you out of your dress?" I fingered one of the shoulder straps.

"No pouting Edward, you get to peel me out of something else. I promise it will be worth it." Bella ran her hand down my tie and smiled sweetly up at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I never pout."

Bella raised an eyebrow back at me, "Really? Could've fooled me."

I turned her towards the bedroom, "Hurry and go change woman. I want to get to undressing you." Bella grinned at me over her shoulder and started laughing when I gave her ass a little swat.

"Hmm, spanking, kinky." She ducked from my hands and disappeared into the bedroom.

I loosened my tie and stared out at the lights below us. A glimmer caught my eye and I remembered my ring. I looked at my hand for a moment, turning it and watching the light reflect off the metal. Never, I was sure I'd never be married. Boy was I glad I was wrong.

I kept glancing at the bedroom wondering what was taking Bella so long. Finally I decided to risk her irritation and strolled back. "Baby? You know you don't have to try to be perfect, you already are." Bella came around the corner from the bathroom and ran straight into my chest, a blur of white and soft warmth. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me for a moment before I stepped back.

My eyes came very close to falling out of my head. Bella stood before me in this filmy white number, with white ribbons wound underneath her breasts and trailing behind her. "Um," was the only word I could manage to find.

Bella looked worried for a moment. "Um?"

"Um….?" I glanced down at the front of my slacks and Bella's eyes naturally followed mine, right onto my erection.

"Ohhhh, um." Bella fought a smile. "I take it you like this little outfit."

"Like….definitely not a strong enough word. Love, lust over…..ready to rip off of you…."

Bella ducked back a step. "NO ripping. This is special, I'm saving this."

"Aw man, now I will pout." I winked and advanced on her. "I can always get Alice to make you another one." Bella giggled and dodged my fingers as they grabbed at the ribbons.

"Edward, no…." I chuckled and watched Bella's eyes get bigger as she watched me close in. I crooked a finger at her and she ran for the bed. In two strides I had my arms around her and we tumbled together onto the mattress. Bella squirmed in my arms but I just moved her to her back and knelt over her.

"I promise…." I ran a finger from the little hollow in her neck straight down the center of her body and circled her bellybutton. "I promise no ripping." Bella watched the path of my hands as I carefully untied each ribbon at her shoulders. Slowly I peeled back the top, untying the satin from her waist. Bella lifted her hips and I grasped the fabric with the edges of her panties and pulled the entire outfit down her legs. I folded and set it on the dresser before I turned back and smiled at what I saw. She had left behind a small heart when she'd had her bikini wax.

Bella raised an eyebrow as she propped herself up on her elbows. "No ripping, I'm impressed. However now you are way overdressed. Are you going to impress me more now?" Bella leaned back against the pillow, her eyes tracing down my body.

I unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it to the floor. "Oh I think I might." I kept my eyes locked with hers as I took off my slacks and underwear in one move. I climbed up on the bed and hovered over Bella. She slid her hands up my arms and down my back, trying to pull me closer.

"Come down here Edward…..my husband." She grinned as she pressed her fingers into my low back. "I want to feel your body on mine."

"I like how you say that." I leaned my body into hers and wrapped my arms around her back, rolling us onto our sides. Bella snuggled up tighter to me, one leg over my hip. Her lips started kissing a path up from the base of my neck until we were eye to eye. "My husband."

Our lips met softly, the urge to kiss her harder, hold her tighter came over me. But I was determined our first time as man and wife was going to take time. I wasn't going to rush this. I moved one hand down to her breast, caressing it softly until Bella arched towards me with a little moan.

Her tongue traced over my lower lip as she shifted back so that she could rub her thigh against my erection. "Bella," I groaned against her mouth, "I'm trying to take this slow."

Bella let out a low laugh. "But I don't want slow….." She moved to suck on my earlobe for a second before she whispered, "I want my husband, inside me, now." Rolling her hips she pressed her thigh harder against me, and I knew my initial plan was out the window. "Please Edward, your wife is saying please."

"Oh hell." I gripped her thigh and hitched it up higher over my hip. Bella reached down and wrapped her fingers around me, lining me up where she wanted me the most. "You win." In one move I slid up inside her until our hips were flush together.

"Yes….." Bella's head fell back as I buried myself in her. "Edward, make me yours all over again."

"You are mine, my wife." My lips traced over her collarbones and neck as our bodies started moving as one. "As I am yours."

Bella rolled and took me with her. Her legs wrapped tightly around mine, holding herself to me. "So good, you feel so good."

I moaned as Bella's body started tightening down around me already. "No, not yet, don't come yet."

Bella let out a little frustrated sigh as she gripped my hips with her fingers. "Edward….."

"Just a little longer…..don't want it to stop yet." Our lips met and what started as a gentle kiss quickly grew urgent, our tongues sliding together.

Bella arched up into me as I thrust in harder, "Please…..Edward, I can't…." she gasped.

"Look at me Bella, look at me when you come." I slid my arms underneath her body to bring her skin completely against mine. Bella's eyes, full of love and dark with arousal found mine. "I love you."

Bella let out a loud moan as her orgasm started to take over, "Oh God, Edward I love you, I love you….." Her words broke off as she writhed against me.

"Baby, fuck you feel too good." I thrust into her faster, losing myself in the sensations she sent through my body. Pleasure overwhelmed me as my climax followed Bella's, her body almost pulling it from me. I did my best not to collapse down onto her, but Bella wrapped her arms tighter around me, keeping me on top of her. My forehead hit the pillow, our loud breathing the only sound in the room. Bella turned her face into my neck and gave me several soft kisses, her lips resting against my skin.

"Love you." She whispered.

I turned so I could look at her, her dark hair tousled around her on the pillow. "Love you beautiful." I went to move to my side and Bella frowned at me. "Baby I have to be crushing you. Let's get under the covers and you can lay on me for a change."

"Oh okay." Bella reluctantly let me go and followed me underneath the covers. I lay on my back and opened my arms to her. She smiled and draped herself over me, surrounding me with one arm and one leg, her head tucked under my chin. I stroked my fingers up and down her back under the blanket, feeling the damp warmth still present on her skin.

"Happy baby?" I felt like I could power the lights of Vegas with my happiness.

"This has been the best day of my entire life, so yes, happy is an understatement. And I have more plans for you tonight." Bella giggled a little as her hand started to slide down my torso.

I grabbed her hand and pulled it back up to place a kiss in the center of her palm. "I think my plans go next, since you just got your way. Because I will take my time later tonight at some point." I put one finger under Bella's chin and tilted her face up to look at me. "I will take my time until you, my wife, will be begging me."

Bella smiled before she lay her head back down on my chest, "Okay my husband.

**BPOV**

It took all my energy and a bit of prodding from Edward to get out of our suite the next day to join our friends for lunch. There was a lot of innuendo about how tired we both looked and why. But we had a fun time hanging with everyone. After a couple hours we split up again. We were headed back to the hotel, Alice and Rose were going shopping, Emmett and Jasper to go gamble.

We got back to the suite and I yawned as we walked through the door. Edward rubbed my shoulders, "I think someone needs a nap."

I nodded. "I think you're right. I'm tired and I've got a bit of a headache."

"My poor baby." Edward steered me towards the couch. He sat down and pulled me down next to him so that I could lay my head on his lap. Gently he started running his fingers through my hair. "Rest up. I'm going to keep you busy tonight."

I glanced up and he winked at me. "Oh maybe _I_ plan on keeping _you_ busy." Edward chuckled and pulled a throw blanket over me from the back of the couch.

"Go to sleep." His fingers returned to my hair and several minutes later I drifted off.

It was getting dark outside when my eyes opened. I could see the glow from all the lights below appearing. I stretched and grimaced at my aching head. Edward was gone but he must have heard my movement because he appeared a second later. He eyed me suspiciously, "How are you feeling?" In his hand was a glass of water that he handed to me.

"Not great. How long did I sleep anyway?" I sipped the water as I sat up a bit.

"Almost four hours. I figured you wouldn't be feeling well. You started running a fever about an hour after you fell asleep." He reached out and stroked my forehead. "You still are." He handed me a couple Tylenol he had stashed in his pocket.

I swallowed the pills and lay back against the cushion. "Well that explains why I feel crappy." Edward's brows furrowed as he watched me. "Edward, don't freak out. Worst case I've picked up some flu bug. I just hope you don't get it."

"I'll be fine. Why don't we get you out of your jeans and into something more comfortable?" He came around and held his hand out to me. I just nodded and let him help me up. We wandered back to the bedroom and I dug some flannel pajama shorts out of my luggage.

"Edward can I borrow a t-shirt? I didn't bring one."

"Of course baby." Edward brought me a gray t-shirt. I changed and we went back out to the living room. Edward put me back on the couch without saying a word. He disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a cold wet washcloth. Folding it he carefully laid it across my forehead.

"You are too good to me." I gave him a small smile.

"That's impossible to do." Edward bent down and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to call room service. Do you want some soup or scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Soup sounds good." Edward smiled and left to call in our order. I curled up a bit on the couch and closed my eyes again. The throbbing in my head was turning into an all over body ache that I was trying hard to ignore.

Our evening was boring, for obvious reasons. Edward sat and rubbed my feet while he watched a movie. I just snoozed. After we finally climbed into bed, Edward rested one hand lightly on my hip. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Scooting closer Edward peered at me, "What for?"

"Getting sick." I rolled off my back to face him.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Don't apologize for something you have no control over Bella."

I shrugged. Edward kissed me softly, whispering against my lips, "Sleep baby."

"'K," was the only response I got out before sleep took over.

Sunlight woke me the next morning and I fought the instinct to open my eyes. I stretched a little and grimaced at the residual ache in my body, but I didn't feel quite as bad as when I had gone to bed. I was surrounded by a comfortable cocoon of blankets I wasn't ready to leave. Finally I pried my lids open to find Edward lying next to me watching me. I shook my head a little and closed my eyes again. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Not that long, I woke up a little bit ago. Long enough that I know what bug you picked up."

"Oh really? How's that?"

Edward slid one hand under the blankets and extracted my arm, "Look for yourself."

I sighed and looked, and bolted upright once I saw what Edward was referring to. "What the fuck?" Red spots were scattered over my arm.

"Ever had the chicken pox before baby?" Edward was regarding me with a slight light of humor in his eyes.

It took me a second to answer as I inspected my other arm and then pulled up my t-shirt to see more spots underneath it too. "Yeah, but I was like a year old. I thought you couldn't get this shit twice?"

Edward nodded, "That's what I've always been told. I had mine when I was about twelve. But that definitely looks like the chicken pox. I've already arranged for a doctor to come here this morning. She should be here soon.

I fell back against the pillows, "Well shit. This is not how I pictured this week going at all. Fucking hell."

Edward chuckled and put one arm around my waist gently. "I agree it's definitely not ideal, but it's not the end of the world." There was a knock at the door and he kissed my forehead before he climbed out of bed to answer it.

I could hear his voice talking to someone, who I presumed was the doctor he had mentioned. They entered the room and Edward introduced me to Dr. Bevis. She shook her head the moment she saw me. "Oh dear, that does look like chicken pox."

"I would say oh shit," I grumbled, then gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, not exactly happy with how I woke up this morning."

She smiled at me. "I don't blame you." She put a thermometer in my mouth while Edward rattled off my symptoms since yesterday.

Dr. Bevis pulled the thermometer. "Little bit of a fever still, not unusual. How are the body aches and head Bella?" Lifting my shirt she examined my skin before putting her stethoscope to me.

"Better than last night. I thought you couldn't get this twice? I had it when I was a year old."

Dr. Bevis nodded, "That is usually how it works. However if you have it when you are really young, it's possible to pick it up again when you are older. The good news is your case shouldn't be as bad as it would if you had never had it." She turned to Edward, "You've had it?"

"Yeah when I was twelve, and I looked a bit worse that she does now." Edward sat down at the end of the bed and rubbed my feet under the blankets.

"You should be safe then. Well the old remedies are really still the best. Warm, not hot, oatmeal baths and calamine lotion. Try not to scratch or you might end up with scars." I nodded and tried to pretend I couldn't feel the beginnings of itching in my skin. "I'll have the concierge get what you need and send it up." Dr. Bevis gave me a warm smile. "The good news is you should be starting to feel better in a few days."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." She handed Edward her business card with instructions to call if we had any questions or concerns. Edward escorted her out and once they were no longer in the room I pulled a pillow over my face. The urge to just scream as loud as I could welled up in me. Who the hell had I pissed off in a past life to earn this?

"Trying to smother yourself?" Edward's voice came from the end of the bed.

"Possibly," I muttered. I pulled the pillow down and watched Edward climb up next to me. "I'm just mad."

Edward ran his fingertips over my forehead and down my cheek. "I know baby, but it will be okay."

"No, this is not okay. This is about as far from okay as you can get. Chicken pox on my fucking honeymoon." I growled and pulled the pillow back over my face. A sudden question occurred to me and I asked Edward, but instead of answering he tugged the pillow off my face.

"Want to repeat that question so I can actually hear it?" He smirked and tucked the pillow under his arm.

"It may sound conceited, but I don't have too many on my face do I?"

Edward shook his head with a small smile. "No baby, just a few and most are near your hairline."

"Well that's something."

Edward left to order us some breakfast and brought me back some Tylenol and water to drink. We lazed on the bed as I silently cursed the fates. Room service showed up with breakfast and the treatments Dr. Bevis had recommended. After we were done eating Edward promptly put me in the bathtub with the oatmeal soak. Now I was perched on the edge of the tub and Edward was dabbing my body with Calamine lotion.

"You make a pretty good nurse you know that Edward?" He turned my shoulder slightly and started applying the lotion down my back.

"Once again, don't ever tell Jasper that," Edward muttered.

"I think he'd think it was sweet."

Edward's brows furrowed in concentration as he blotted more lotion on me. "Around you he'd act like that. He'll reserve the line of crap to give to me for when you aren't around. I would never hear the end of it. All right I think you are covered."

I stood up and glanced in the mirror. "Fucking hell. I look like a pink marshmallow. "

Edward stood behind me, offering me one of his t-shirts to put on. "But you are a very cute pink marshmallow."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the shirt on. "Whatever." I walked out and crawled into bed. Edward followed me and lay down next to me on the bed.

"Want to watch a movie?"

I sighed, "I guess. You pick though."

Edward grabbed the remote and then wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his chest. He kissed one of the bare spots on my forehead. "I'm sorry baby, I know this wasn't what you had imagined for this week."

I just shook my head and cuddled closer into him. A few angry tears threatened to spill over so I closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was fast asleep on Edward.

That was how the next few days went. We watched movies, played board games, I napped on Edward, and he kept me lotioned. I actually didn't feel that bad. A few of my spots were itchy but most were kept calm with the baths and Calamine. Edward was very careful to only place his hands where I didn't have spots. His reasoning was that he didn't want to accidentally irritate one so that it gave me a scar.

By day five I was itching, and it wasn't from the chicken pox. I was dying to have Edward put his hands all over me. I was getting better, and just laying next to my husband at night, or anytime, wasn't cutting it anymore. However when I had tried to initiate something this morning, Edward politely stopped me. "You're still not well Bella, be patient."

Patient my ass. I was done with being patient. This was my honeymoon. Edward had stepped out to get more Calamine. I paced around the bedroom trying to figure out what to do. I caught a glimpse of my pink splotched body in the mirror. Those had to go for the moment. I hopped in the shower and rinsed off all the lotion. Yes I was still covered in red spots, but at least the lotion that reminded him I was 'sick' was gone. We could put more on later.

I grabbed a black lace camisole and pulled it on. I knew Edward had trouble resisting me in black lace. I was going to stack the deck as much in my favor as I could. I looked around the bedroom and tried to figure out where I should be when Edward came back. Finally I decided I would wait for him in the leather chair in the living room. I sat sideways in it, hanging my legs over the edge.

The door opened and Edward wasn't looking towards where I sat in front of the window. "Well my husband has returned it seems."

"Yeah I….." Edward looked up and stopped talking. I did my best to look innocent as I lay there and played with the strap on my camisole. I smiled inside seeing the flash of desire in his green eyes.

"What's the matter Edward?" I got up and intentionally let the strap fall down off my shoulder. Slowly I crossed the room, feeling Edward's eyes all over my body.

"You aren't playing fair Bella." Edward set down the sack he was holding and folded his arms across his chest.

"Never said I would." I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel the affect I was having on him through the front of his jeans. "You know Edward, you can stop the kid glove treatment. I'm almost better." I let the camisole slip a little more so that my left breast was almost completely exposed. I grabbed one of his hands and placed it there. "I need your touch Edward, everywhere, please." I watched his eyes and saw the last little bit of restraint he was holding onto disappear, and I knew I had won.

Backing up, I held Edward's hand to my breast so he followed me. "Bella…."

"I know what I need Edward, and I need it now. Not later, not in a couple days, now. And you need it too don't you?" We were in the bedroom now. I turned us and backed Edward up to the mattress. "Don't you?"

Edward groaned as I used his hand to squeeze my breast a little. "Yes I do Bella."

"Good." I reached down and pulled his shirt off over his head. I unbuttoned his fly slowly, keeping my eyes on his. His fingers were already straying over my skin, his other hand running up my side to cup my other breast. I shoved his jeans down and he stepped out of them. Gently I put one hand in the center of his chest and pushed him back. Edward climbed back on the bed silently. I followed him, kneeling with one leg on either side of his hips.

I bent over and brushed my lips over his before using my tongue. Edward's fingers tightened on my hips and the kiss deepened. He tried to bring my hips down on his but I just scooted up a little. A little growl of frustration escaped Edward's lips. "Mmmmm." I broke the kiss and gazed down at him. "Now you know how I felt this morning."

Edward smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Well now you have me where you want me."

"Oh absolutely." Our mouths met again, not nearly as gently as before. Edward slid his hands under the black lace, his hands cupping my ass, rubbing it before he pulled the camisole off over my head. He took one finger and ran it through the moisture and around my clit. My hips tried to follow his hand but he moved away too quickly. Oh two could play at the teasing game if he was going to be that way.

I lowered myself lightly onto his erection, rubbing along the length slowly. Edward nipped my bottom lip as I slid against the tip, without letting him slide in. "Bella," he groaned and arched his hips up slightly towards mine. "Please baby."

"What do you want Edward? Please what?" I sat up a bit and smiled down at him.

"Will you fucking please take me inside you, now." Edward gave me a naughty grin, enjoying our game.

Without another word I shifted so we were lined up and slid my body down over his slowly. We both groaned as Edward arched up and closed the last couple inches, filling me completely.

I moved slowly over him, grinding my body down into his. Edward's hands guided the motion of my hips, his eyes on mine. "God you are beautiful."

"And I'm all yours, forever." I scraped my fingers down his chest and back up again.

"Mmmmm." Edward's fingers tightened on me. "I'm yours forever baby."

I leaned forward and Edward bent his legs up behind me. It changed our angle as he started moving with me, his thrusts meeting me faster and harder. "Right there Edward…shit." He was hitting that spot inside me that I knew would be my undoing.

Edward brought one hand up and threaded it through my hair, pulling my lips to his. Our tongues were hot and wet as they tangled with one another. We were both breathing faster, almost panting into the kiss. Edward thrust deeper into me and I felt the orgasm start as a ball of fire within me. I moaned and Edward's hand tightened in my hair as he felt my release start.

"Edward…." I gasped as he held me tightly to him, the pleasure and heat radiating through me and causing me to writhe against him.

"Bella," Edward growled as he came. He pressed up into me as hard as I was pushing down onto him. "Jesus."

My body relaxed completely onto his as the last little bits of our climaxes traveled through us. Edward carefully released my hair and wrapped his arms around me. We lay there trying to slow our breathing. I could feel Edward's heart beating hard against my chest, as I'm sure he could feel mine.

Edward placed several kisses softly along my neck. "You are a dangerous creature, especially when you don't play fair."

I giggled. "I know. But I refused to wait any longer for you to make love to me."

Edward chuckled. "Your point is well taken. But after a nap we are putting the lotion back on you."

I snuggled into Edward a little more. "I'm fine with that."

After that Edward didn't hold back with me anymore. And the last couple days of our honeymoon were very busy. Time flew by and before I knew it we were standing in front of our door at home. Edward grinned as he picked me up again. "Threshold?" I questioned.

"Of course." He unlocked the door and carried me through the doorway, shutting it behind us with his foot.

I wrapped my arms a bit tighter around his neck. "Now that you have me home, what are you going to do with me?" I grinned at him and bit my lower lip.

Edward chuckled. "I have a few ideas. Do you have any requests?"

I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I'm game for anything you'd like to do. My only caveat is we go on a ride on your Harley later today."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "First ride as husband and wife?"

"Absolutely. Kind of fitting don't you think?"

Edward nodded. "Completely. Welcome home Mrs. Cullen."

I snuggled in as he kissed the side of my neck. "Thank you Mr. Cullen. My home is wherever you are."

Whispering against my neck so that his hot breath made me shiver a bit. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Awww...I hope everyone is happy. I'll try to post the epilogue faster than this one, but no guarantees. Please review, and thank you for sticking with me.**


	23. Chapter 23Epilogue

**Wow...what a wild and long ride this has been to get to the end of this story. I want to thank all my readers who have been patient with me while I dealt with vet school and personal issues that delayed my writing. So, here we are...time to say goodbye to Harleyward and Bella. They have been a lot of fun for me to play with. **

**I couldn't have done any of this without the support and help of my wonderful beta GrayMatters Fanfiction. BB...you are not only one of my greatest friends, but you inspire me.**

**In the words of Aerosmith, Harleyward...t****ell me what it takes to let you go?**

_Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Iadorepugs. Plagiarism is theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you._

* * *

**Ride The Wind~Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"Edward I need your help," I called out.

"What?" Edward came out of the kitchen rapidly, took one look at me and fought a laugh.

"Don't you start laughing, ass munch. Please help me up." I glared at him and held out my hand.

Edward came over with a grin on his face. "What do you say?"

"Will you please fucking help me up?"

Edward reached down and took my hands, helping me up off the couch. Once I was standing I smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm and tried to look innocent.

"No laughing or poking fun at the pregnant, _and_ may I remind you, hormonal woman. You try carrying this around all the time." I pointed at my swollen belly.

"Sorry baby," Edward looked contrite. Rubbing my belly he smiled when he felt a kick under his hand, "And no thanks. There is a reason the women have the babies. Where are you going?"

"Take a nap." I gave him a kiss and walked slowly back to our bedroom. We didn't have much longer to go before two people would become three in this house. Laying on my side I thought back to the day I found out I was pregnant. We hadn't been trying, but we had decided to stop preventative measures. I'd been off the pill for about six months.

First I missed a period, which didn't instantly raise any flags since I'd been a little irregular coming off birth control. Then I noticed I was getting tired so easily, and felt icky when I first got up. The morning I threw up the minute I woke, I put two and two together. I managed to convince Edward it was just some virus and went back to bed. He had to go into the shop for an appointment even though it was a Saturday when he usually didn't schedule them. I basically forced him out the door with reassurances I'd be fine and I would call if I needed him. The moment he was gone I threw on some sweats and went to the drug store. I stood in that infamous aisle for a few moments debating before I picked a familiar name brand with two tests in the pack.

At home I sat on the bed for several minutes staring at the box. Did I wait for Edward to do this, or just go ahead? I decided just to go ahead. I could be wrong and he would just stress and pace waiting the five minutes for the results.

In the bathroom I followed the directions and then walked into the kitchen and set the oven timer. I didn't want to be in the bathroom staring at the stick that could change our world permanently.

Ten minutes felt like an eternity as I stood in the kitchen and bit my fingernails. My nausea was starting to return so I found a few saltines and nibbled on them while I waited. The buzzer went off, but I remained frozen in the kitchen for several seconds. "Come on Bella, it's not going to bite you. Go look," I muttered to myself.

I took a deep breath as I walked into our bathroom. I picked up the test and turned it. A plus sign. My hand started to tremble just a bit as I stared at the answer to my question. I was pregnant.

Still somewhat amazed, I carried the test into the bedroom and lay on the bed looking at it. I couldn't stop staring at the plus sign. Edward and I were going to have a baby. Tears slid down my cheeks as several emotions hit me simultaneously. Mostly happiness, some nervousness, and a sense of wonder.

That's where I was when Edward arrived home from the shop. I was curled up on my side and he peered in the door to check on me. When he saw I was awake he gave me his crooked smile. "Hey baby, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better. Come," I patted the bed behind me, "snuggle with me for a moment."

Edward smiled. "I'll never turn down that request." He kicked his boots off and lay down behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed the tattoo on the back of my neck before he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

I chuckled a little. "Well it'll probably happen again."

"Huh?" I could hear Edward's confusion at my comment. I had to see his face when I gave him the news, so I rolled just enough to be able to look at him.

Reaching behind me I grabbed the test from its hidden spot on the nightstand. "There is a very good chance I may throw up again for who knows how many more mornings to come." I handed him the test.

Edward's eyes grew bigger as he recognized what was in his hand. He looked at the test result, at me, the result, back to me, then down to where his hands happened to be resting on my belly. "You're….." He looked up at me again. "You're pregnant."

I could tell Edward was experiencing the same flux of emotions I had when I had first seen the result. It was all reflected in his eyes as he waited for my response.

"Yes. And you're the daddy." I kept my face as serious as I could, but giggles broke through anyway.

Edward laughed and pulled me into him. "Damn straight I'm the daddy." The moment the words crossed his lips he paused and then in awe said, "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yes you are." I felt tears start in my eyes again and quickly swiped at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't help but ask the next question, "Are you…..happy about this?"

The grin that came over Edward's face could have lit up the room. "No I'm fucking ecstatic." Then a hint of concern came into his eyes. "Wait, are you okay about…?"

"Edward, I'm more than okay with this. Ecstatic is a good word for it."

Edward glanced down and rubbed his hand over my still normal tummy. "So under here…."

"Your son or daughter is currently residing, and making me nauseous and no doubt overly emotional soon."

Edward was still smiling as he ran his hand over me in a slow circle. "How pregnant are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm not positive. I'll have to go to the doctor."

Edward was quick to correct me, "_We_ will have to go."

I nodded. "Sorry. We will have to go to the doctor. My guess is a couple months maybe."

Edward shifted until he was leaning over me, his hand still on my belly. He kissed me softly, "I love you."

"I love you too. I hope you will still love me when I cry for no reason, or get all moody, or ask you to get me ice cream at two am." I stretched up and kissed him again.

Edward tilted his head as he looked down at me. "Remember, I told you I didn't want to miss a thing."

And he hadn't. Edward had been an absolute trooper for the entire pregnancy. When we found out it was a girl, well his reaction surprised me the most.

**EPOV**

My leg was bouncing as I sat next to Bella at the obstetrician's office. She reached over and placed her hand on my knee. "You sure you want to learn our baby's sex today Edward?"

I had been vacillating on that decision for a couple weeks now. The traditionalist in me wanted the surprise, but my type A side wanted to be able to plan ahead. Bella was happy either way. "No I want to know. I am just on edge since this is the first view we get today." Of our child…..the idea just was still mind-boggling to me. Our first visit had been two weeks ago and we confirmed Bella was pregnant, and that she was actually three months along. That led to some interesting and funny discussions of when and how the conception had occurred.

Bella smiled and took my hand. "Okay sweetheart." She had actually been relatively mellow since we had learned she was pregnant. There had been definite moments of hormones though. I was beginning to be able to tell from the minute she woke up in the morning what kind of day we were going to have. Fortunately the morning sickness had been really inconsistent for her, and not an every day event. But if she woke up grumpy, I knew it was going to be more of a roller coaster day, and I was along for the ride.

"Bella?" A nurse in colorful scrubs called her name and we stood, following her back to the scale.

"I hate this part." Bella grumbled. I rubbed her back before she stepped up, refusing to look at the number and looking at me instead.

"Remember, it's for a good cause." Bella sighed and nodded. She actually hadn't really gained anything yet. The doctor told her last visit that would just be getting started in the second trimester. We went back with the nurse to the exam room and she took a few other vitals before leaving us so Bella could change.

Bella switched into the standard gown and got up on the table, pulling the paper cover over her lower half. I went and sat in the chair at her head and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "How's my baby mama feeling?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at me. "Ugh. Don't call me that Edward. It makes me feel like we're on the Jerry Springer show. I'm good thank you for asking."

Just then the doctor, Dr. Wallace came in with the nurse pushing a machine on a cart right behind her. "Morning everyone. Bella how are you feeling?"

"Good. Not too much morning sickness. Just tired more often."

"Are you napping when you need to?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, Edward has been the nap police," she pointed in my direction.

"Thank you Edward." Dr. Wallace smiled at me. "Alright, first ultrasound, and hopefully we can determine the sex today if you would like to know."

Bella glanced over at me to make sure before she answered. "We want to know."

"Well okay. We'll double check size and verify our predicted due date for you, plus in general just look and make sure everything looks fine."

Dr. Wallace slid the machine around to the other side of the table and readjusted Bella's gown up to expose her abdomen. "Sorry this will be a little cold." She proceeded to squirt gel on Bella's stomach and Bella jumped a bit. I squeezed her hand and she gave me a little smile.

Spreading the gel around Dr. Wallace switched a dial and suddenly we could hear the baby's heartbeat. I closed my eyes for a moment, just as overwhelmed as I had been hearing it for the first time at our last visit. It made everything so real. "Heartbeat is nice and strong."

Dr. Wallace turned the sound down and started scanning Bella with the instrument. "Alright baby Cullen, where are you…there you are."

Bella and I both stared at the screen, trying to understand what we were looking at. Dr. Wallace adjusted the machine and then froze the picture for a moment. "Okay we have a side profile right now, there's the head, you can see the spine curving down, as well as an arm and a leg. Let's see if we can get a better angle and find out the answer to the big question."

Bella already had tears in her eyes as she stared at the screen. I just couldn't believe what I was looking at. That was our baby. Dr. Wallace unfroze the screen and started probing from different angles.

"Is that the heart beating?" Bella whispered.

"Sure is, right there." Dr. Wallace pointed at the screen. "Looks good. Come on baby Cullen, we just need one good look…..there." She froze the screen again. "Alright guys, there is one leg, and there is the other, and in between?"

I stared at the screen, just amazed to be looking at our baby's legs. Bella peered closer. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly." Dr. Wallace smiled. "That's means you're having a girl." She unfroze the screen and our baby moved again on the screen, shoving out her little limbs as if she was trying to let us know she'd had enough.

"A girl." Bella turned and looked at me. "Edward?"

I was still fixated watching our baby move occasionally on the screen. That was my daughter in there. I was going to have a daughter. Already I hoped she looked just like Bella.

"Edward?" Bella shook my hand and broke my focus.

"Sorry." I turned to gaze at her.

"Did you hear that?" Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"That we are having a girl? Of course I did." I smiled at Bella. Dr. Wallace and the nurse stepped out for a few minutes to give us some privacy.

Once the door was shut Bella asked, "You're okay with a girl?" I handed Bella a tissue since her tears were overflowing now.

"Baby, of course I am okay. I just wanted healthy, ten fingers, ten toes, you know, the standard request." I looked at the screen again. "I just can't believe I'll have a daughter. She better look exactly like you." I stroked one side of Bella's face.

"Well I hope she looks like you." Bella dabbed her eyes. "A girl. Guess we need to find a pink baby leather jacket."

I laughed. "I need to go buy a rifle."

Bella frowned. "A rifle?"

"I'll need to fend off the boys. Any guy tries anything funny with my daughter….." I narrowed my eyes.

Bella giggled. "Easy there…..we have some time to worry about that."

"Never too early to protect my girl. You've wrapped me around one little finger, now she has the other." I leaned over and kissed right over Bella's belly button. I heard Bella stifle a sob above me and I looked up panicked. "What? What is it?"

Bella shook her head and I sat her up so she could lean against my chest. "I just love you," she choked out. "And I'm glad you are happy."

I hugged her tightly to me. "Of course I am. I love you too. I love both my girls." Bella cried a few seconds more, her emotions and hormones wreaking havoc with her state of mind. "Okay now?" I kissed the top of her head.

Bella nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize….it's all good."

"Your girls huh?" Bella grinned as she leaned back on the table again.

"Damn straight." I gave her a kiss.

From then on that was often how I greeted her when I arrived home. I'd give Bella a kiss, rub her belly and ask how my girls were. Watching Bella's body change with the pregnancy had been an amazing experience. As her belly grew, I had to increase my reassurances that she was still just as beautiful and sexy as ever to me, which she was. I even talked her into letting me take some pictures of her at her studio with her belly showing.

Things changed as she grew. Bella was a little put out when her belly was big enough that she had to always sleep with her back to my chest. I told her I liked it because I enjoyed wrapping my arm over her belly. That was how we both felt our daughter moving the first time. We were lying in bed at night, quietly chatting in the dark when there was movement under my arm. It had been an amazing moment, for both of us, making everything even more real.

Our sex life didn't really change either. In fact there were a few days I came home and was practically attacked at the door by Bella, as horny as I had ever seen her. I certainly didn't have any complaints on that, once I got over my initial worries of having sex with her when she was pregnant. Dr. Wallace had reassured us that as long as we weren't hanging from chandeliers, our sex life didn't have to change.

We had a couple weeks left now, and everything was as ready as it would ever be. Our daughter's room was completely outfitted, partially due to the enormous baby shower Alice had thrown Bella. I wandered in there now, looking around and wondering how I would ever figure all this out. Babies did not come with manuals. Although I had been reading a little here and there. Not as much as Bella though. She was reading at least two or three books on pregnancy and infants at the same time.

As I walked out I fingered the tiny pink leather jacket Bella had found somewhere online that was hanging by the door. I was definitely nervous about being a father, but I was excited too.

Bella was crashed on our bed so I went in and lay down next to her, wrapping my arm around her. Instinctively she nestled back into me with a little sigh. Our daughter shifted suddenly under my arm and Bella groaned. "Dang it Emma, stop putting your feet in my ribs."

"Emma trying to practice soccer again baby?" I rubbed her belly slowly.

"More like pilates or yoga." Bella shifted onto her back and looked at me. "She seems to think she can make more room by stretching out as much as possible."

"Not much longer Emma, and you'll have all the room you want."

Bella tried to roll to face me and I took her arm and helped her onto her other side. "I'm a little scared."

"About what, the birth?" We had been to the birthing classes, where I had learned the hard way that I had an aversion to seeing too much blood. Bella had kept her promise and not told anyone, especially Jasper, that I passed out. Fuck that little event was embarrassing. I didn't care if it was common among first time dads. Jasper would've never let me live it down.

"That, being a mom…the whole thing. What if I mess up?"

I reached around and started massaging her low back. Bella closed her eyes and groaned as I worked on her tired muscles there. "I'm afraid too baby, that's normal. And I can guarantee you, we are going to make a mistake here and there. But it will all be okay, I promise."

"Well if you say so." Bella chuckled and leaned her head into my shoulder. "When are you going to add her initial to your tattoo?"

"At some point after she's born. Tyler already knows and has worked out a design. We can make it a family trip."

"Sounds good to me." Bella had been talking one day after we had decided to name her Emma that her tattoo now had two meanings. That was when I told her I would be adding Emma's initial to the tattoo on my chest.

A week later Bella was sitting on the couch reading, a funny little frown on her face. I came over and sat down next to her, putting her legs across my lap. "What's the grumpy face for?"

"Oh my back is killing me," Bella sighed and set her book aside. "And Emma thinks I'm her own personal punching bag."

"Want a back rub?"

"God, yes please." I stood up and helped Bella off the couch. When she turned to walk to the bedroom I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hold on. Baby your pants are wet." Her pink yoga pants were damp.

"Oh Jesus now I'm losing bladder control…..freaking….." Bella headed for the bathroom, I followed close behind. She slowly stripped off her pants and looked at them. "Wait a minute."

"What?" I stood in the doorway.

"Either I'm standing here still peeing and I don't know it, or my water is breaking?" Bella looked up at me with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"WHAT?" I walked over to her.

"There is liquid still running down my legs. If I could bend over I'd look but I can feel it."

I knelt down and checked, noting a trickle of clear fluid running down her thighs. "Oh my God, you are right. Your water is breaking." I stood up, "I thought it was supposed to be some big gush."

Bella shook her head. "Not always. I guess it's time to call the doctor. And I bet my back ache isn't a back ache." Bella grabbed a towel and sat down on the toilet lid.

"It's time?" I felt my heart rate start to go up.

"Probably." Bella's voice was so calm as she grabbed her cell phone to call the doctor. I just stood there trying to figure out what was next because my mind had gone blank. I listened as she talked to the nurse, but not really hearing what was being said.

"Edward?" Bella hung up the phone and touched my arm. "Earth to Edward."

I shook my head. "Sorry. What did they say?"

"Since my water has broken they want me to come in to the hospital. They think I'm in very early labor." Bella stood and wandered over to the dresser to grab dry pants.

"Very early?"

Bella turned and took one look at my face. "Yes, early Edward. Breathe. I'm not going to drop Emma out on the floor right now. They might even just send us back home for awhile."

"Right." I chuckled a little. "Good thing your bag is packed." I went and pulled it out of the closet and took it to the front door. Bella followed me out, a towel in her hand.

I motioned at the towel silently. Bella smiled, "To sit on."

"Oh, yeah. Good idea." We wandered quietly down to the car and I took Bella's hand in mine. "I just can't believe it's finally here, I mean most likely we will meet Emma in the next twenty-four hours right?"

I helped Bella into the car and she squeezed my hand. "Yes, and it is unbelievable. It's also amazing."

I nodded, "It is that."

**BPOV**

Edward was deceptively calm as he drove us to the hospital, but I knew he was doing his best to hide his nerves from me. Funny enough I was doing the same thing. I felt the ache in my back increase and I groaned, shifting in the seat. Edward's eyes were instantly on me, "Okay?"

"Yeah." He offered me his hand and I took it, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of my hand.

"We aren't calling anyone yet right?"

I shook my head. "No." Edward and I had already warned our friends we would call them after Emma was born. We wanted this moment to just be the two of us, well, three of us really.

Edward parked on the floor beneath the birthing center at Overlake Hospital. He helped me out of the car and we rode up the one floor to the lobby. Instantly a nurse came around from behind the desk. "Bella Cullen, I'm a patient of Dr. Wallace's, she knows I'm coming."

"Yes her nurse called down. Let's get you in a wheelchair." She and Edward eased me down into the chair and I shifted again, realizing that there was no way I was going to find a comfortable position at this point.

Another nurse from the floor came down. "Hi there! I'm Amy I'll be your nurse until tomorrow morning. So depending on how fast things go, I may be the nurse for the birth too."

I groaned. "I want fast."

Amy smiled as she began to push us down the hall. Edward kept his hand in mine. Once we were in our room she handed me the usual gown and helped me get changed and into the bed. Edward stood there, looking a little lost as he held my hand. I gave it a squeeze and he smiled down at me. "It's okay."

"I know, just nervous."

Amy smiled as she fastened on my hospital bracelet and started to fasten a contraction monitor around my belly. "Totally normal, for both of you. My job is to be here to answer any question, help you out in any way, and make this experience what you want."

Edward nodded, "Thank you."

Dr. Wallace came in and smiled. "Alright Bella, let's see what the contraction monitor tells us and then I'm going to have a look okay? How is your pain on a scale of one to ten?"

I rolled a little more onto my right hip. "My back is killing me, and my belly just feels, tight. I guess a four."

"Alright. You want to go the epidural route right?"

"Oh hell yes." I am not a glutton for punishment, and Edward was all for me in the least amount of pain as possible.

"Well speak up when things start to get to where you can't handle it and I will send in the anesthesiologist." Dr. Wallace looked over and watched the monitor for a moment. "Emma's heartbeat is strong and consistent. Your contractions are erratic but that's not unusual." She gently parted my legs and had me scoot down a little on the bed. She examined me, nodding as she did it. "You are already four centimeters dilated. Your cervix has thinned out about sixty percent. And Emma's head is down, but not completely into the canal yet." She pulled off her gloves and looked at the clock. "Three pm now….I will predict you will have your baby in about twelve hours. I'll be back to check on you in a couple hours."

"Thanks." Edward and I said simultaneously. Amy slid over a well padded reclining chair for Edward and he sat next to me. The décor in the room was as homey as possible. There was a rocking chair in the far corner and a bench seat where someone could lay down if they wanted to. Amy showed me where the nurse call button was and left for the moment.

"Want me to rub your back?"

"Please." I shifted a little and Edward started massaging my back gently. Oh hell that felt better.

"Helping?" Edward leaned over and kissed my shoulder.

"Yes."

"Good it gives me something to do, I feel a bit helpless here you know."

I looked over my shoulder. "Edward, you are here with me, holding my hand, you are doing fine."

Edward nodded. "Well if you need anything…"

"I promise to ask."

Edward moved over and kissed me gently. "Love you."

I smiled, "Love you too."

"Close your eyes, rest now while you can." That sounded like a really good idea so I did as Edward asked, falling into a light sleep as he rubbed my back.

An hour later I bolted awake when a cramp shot across my lower abdomen. Edward was instantly at my side. "What?"

"Contraction I think, a bigger one." I looked over at the readout and pointed at the spike. "See."

Edward nodded. I rolled onto my back and took a couple deep breaths. Edward held my hand and stared at the monitor. Things stayed quiet for several minutes and then another one shot through me.

"Shit." I grabbed Edward's hand tighter. Just then Amy walked in.

"I'm seeing some changes on the monitor out there, and looking at you, you're feeling them."

"Yeah, definitely. This is a lot stronger." Amy checked the readouts and my I.V.

"Your baby's heartbeat is still fine. How's your pain level?"

I started to answer when another contraction seized my belly. Amy rubbed my back. "Breathe deep, don't hold your breath." I focused on what she instructed until it passed. "Level?"

"Six…if they are staying like this I want an epidural soon."

"Let me check your dilation and then we can order that."

Edward's eyes were looking a bit worried again so I squeezed his hand. He looked over and I gave him a little grin. "I'm still okay."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Good progress." Amy nodded and smiled. You are already at six centimeters and your cervix is even more thinned out. Emma?" Edward and I nodded. "Pretty name. Emma is further down and almost engaged. You can definitely have that epidural."

I sighed with relief. I saw Edward relax a little out of the corner of my eye. I knew he would be as happy as I would be when I couldn't feel the pain.

Edward helped me breathe through the next few contractions, and I was beginning to think the epidural God was never going to show up. Just in time a young male doctor came in the room wheeling a tray. "I hear there is a request for a margarita in here."

I giggled a little. "Well not quite."

"I'm Dr. Lind. I'm fresh out of margaritas, but I can give you an epidural."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Dr. Lind just chuckled. "I hear that a lot. Alright let's get you sitting up and swing your legs over towards your husband." Dr. Lind had me bend over and basically lean into Edward. Amy stood to the side and had one hand on my shoulder.

Dr. Lind talked me through each step as he scrubbed me and placed the catheter. Suddenly there was this flow of numb and the tightness in my belly was just gone. I let out a groan of relief.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"She's fine, I just bet she's feeling nothing now below the waist." I nodded into Edward's chest as Dr. Lind placed a bandage across my back.

They had me lay back again and I looked down at my legs. "Wow this feels funky."

Amy laughed. "But better right?"

"Oh God, much better. Thank you Dr. Lind." Edward sat next to me again looking more relaxed.

"My pleasure." He cleaned up his supplies and left with a wave. Amy checked my vitals again and then left with the advice to rest while I could.

Edward and I watched some television for awhile, and eventually I drifted off to sleep. Amy woke me later to check on me. Edward was crashed in the chair so we kept our voices at a whisper because I didn't want him to wake. My progress slowed for a little bit but Amy reassured me that wasn't abnormal after the epidural goes in.

It was ten pm when Dr. Wallace came back through. She'd been stuck in surgery but Amy had been keeping her posted on my progress. Her voice woke me and I looked over to see Edward reading one of his motorcycle magazines next to me, his hand resting over mine.

"Hey."

Edward smiled. "Hey sleepy. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, heavier though."

Dr. Wallace walked in. "Heavier? Like you are feeling pressure?"

I thought for a second. "Yeah I guess that's a good description. I just feel different."

Dr. Wallace gloved up to check me. "Well your contractions are every few minutes, but you probably didn't know that."

"No, I've been sleeping."

"Good." Dr. Wallace examined me and gave us a little smile. "You are completely dilated, cervix all thinned out, and I can feel a little bit of hair on Emma's head. Time to get ready to push."

Tears sprung to my eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Let us get a couple things set up. Amy will walk you through a few test pushes. I'll be back."

Edward dropped the magazine and stared at me. I could see the same nerves I was feeling in his gaze. "Ready for this?"

Edward chuckled. "It's a little too late to say no wouldn't you think?"

I laughed. "True. Well we are as ready as we will ever be."

Edward scooted closer. "The key word in that sentence is we."

"Absolutely." Edward leaned in and placed his forehead against mine. We just gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, enjoying the closeness.

Amy reappeared and things moved more quickly. She adjusted my position in the bed, changing it to make it ready for delivery. A scale and place for Emma once she was born showed up.

Edward shifted to sit slightly behind me to help me sit up and took both my hands. "Squeeze as hard as you want baby," he whispered in my ear.

"No problem."

Amy coached me through a few pushes. Oh I hoped Emma didn't make me push for too long. This was hard work. I leaned back against Edward. Amy just patted my leg. "You are doing great Bella. You will have this baby out in no time at all."

"God I hope so, this isn't easy." I turned to Edward and said, "Don't you dare make a crack about that's why they call it labor."

Edward fought a smirk. "I wasn't going to say that."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Bullshit Cullen." Then I smiled at him.

Dr. Wallace walked in and was helped into a gown and gloves by Amy, who had just finished draping me off. A mirror was placed so that I could see what was happening. Edward took one look and then looked down at my shoulder. I kissed the back of his hand. "You don't have to look, remember?"

"I remember." Knowing him he would try anyway.

Then the moment was upon us, time to push, really push. I took a deep breath and followed Dr. Wallace's instructions. When I would think to look I could see the slow progress of the top of Emma's head with its wet matted dark hair. Edward even looked a few times, his mouth open in amazement.

"Alright Bella, one more push and her head will be out. You're doing great."

Edward was murmuring encouragement in my ear as I sat forward and pushed again, trying to ignore the exhaustion creeping into my body.

"Head's out, breathe Bella, don't push. Look up," Dr. Wallace said.

Edward and I both looked and got our first glimpse of our daughter's face, scrunched up and red, and not looking particularly thrilled. She was beautiful.

A few more pushes and Dr. Wallace was lifting up our daughter and laying her on my belly. I felt tears start to fall as I reached out to touch her cheek. "Hi Emma." She opened her eyes for a moment before letting out a loud cry.

Edward's hand followed mine, touching her tiny hand. "Oh my God," he whispered. I glanced back at him, not at all surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Edward do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Wallace held out a pair of scissors. Edward shifted out from behind me and reached out to take them, his hand slightly shaking. He cut between the two clamps. "They need to clean her up and measure her Bella, she'll be right back." Amy lifted Emma off of me and I watched as Edward started to follow and then looked back at me.

"Go with our daughter Edward." He gave me a smile and kissed me.

"You are amazing. Love you."

I stroked his face, much like I had Emma's. "Love you."

Edward followed over to where they were cleaning Emma up, hovering like the protective father I knew he'd be. He pulled his camera out and took a couple pictures in between moments of being spellbound. Dr. Wallace was cleaning me up, and placing a couple sutures where I had a tiny tear.

"Bella…..she's seven pounds, seven ounces. And…eighteen inches long." Edward grinned over at me.

"Ten fingers and toes?"

He nodded at me with a huge smile and took another picture. I leaned back against the pillow and smiled to myself.

The nurse bundled Emma up and picked her up, offering her to Edward. He hesitated only a moment before taking her and slowing walking over to me, his eyes never leaving her face. He reached my side and slowly placed her in my arms. I shifted so he could sit with me again. "Wow." I murmured. "She's really here." Edward handed me a kleenex so I could wipe my eyes.

"Yes she is, and as beautiful as her mommy."

Dr. Wallace finished up her tasks, and after congratulating us she and Amy both left the room, giving us our privacy. The moment they were gone I unbundled Emma. Edward gave me a look but I just gave him one back. "I need to see all of her. I will wrap her back up."

Edward chuckled but nodded. I ran my fingers over her arms and legs, watching her clasp my finger. Edward reached up and let her grab his finger with her other hand. "She's strong," he whispered.

I just nodded, finding it hard to talk. Carefully I bundled her back up and peeked under her hat at her drying hair. It was dark brown, but I could see some hints of bronze showing up in places.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at us, the hazy blue trying to focus on us, figure us out.

Edward stroked the top of her head. "Hi there baby girl…we've been waiting for you Emma Andrea Cullen."

I cradled her closer to me and kissed her forehead. "Yes we have." Edward wrapped his other arm around me and I leaned into his chest. At the same time Emma and I yawned and Edward chuckled.

Just when I thought my life couldn't get better, it did.

**EPOV**

A cry woke me and I felt Bella shift next to me in bed. "I'll get her, stay put." We'd been home a week and already we were settled into somewhat of a routine. I did my best to help Bella out whenever I was home. Although my first few attempts at diaper changing proved that my hand eye skills for art didn't transfer to diapers. When Emma peed on me for the first time Bella collapsed in a fit of giggles. The next day she got peed on, so I just shook my finger at her and said, "Karma."

I leaned over Emma's bassinet which was near our bed, watching her flail her arms as she worked up a louder cry. We were starting to figure out what her different cries meant. This was definitely a hungry cry. Emma had no patience when it came to her appetite. "Easy there, I'm bringing you to the milk bar."

Bella groaned from the bed. She hated it when I called her the milk bar, but some of my other suggestions earned me a pillow thrown at my head. She sat up and I laid Emma in her arms. She parted her camisole and I watched, fascinated as Emma latched on and started nursing instantly. I moved to the other side and crawled back in next to Bella under the covers, watching the both of them in the glow of the nightlight, listening to the soft sucking sounds Emma was making. Bella looked over at me and gave me a tired smile.

"You doing alright baby?" I stroked her cheek and then rubbed the back of her neck.

Bella nodded. "I'm perfect." I stayed awake and we chatted as Emma nursed, sometimes about her, sometimes about totally inconsequential things. But it was our time, as a family, and I treasured it. Once Emma was sated, and had let out a burp that Bella said came from me, I settled her back down in the bassinet. Her eyes blinked sleepily at me before they closed shut and she drifted back off.

Bella snuggled into me the moment I was back in bed. I wrapped my arms around her, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Only every time you see me, but I still like hearing it."

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

Bella smiled up at me in the dim light. Almost a mischievous smile.

"What?"

She giggled. "I was just thinking it will be nice in five weeks when we can return to some of our favorite activities."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really Mrs. Cullen, counting the days are we?"

"And you aren't?" She pressed her body into mine. I was already amazed how similar she was to the way she was before she was pregnant. But I'd been very insistent she was not to rush to try to lose weight, that eating for Emma's benefit was more important. She had been too sore the last week post-delivery to exercise anyway, but I was still watching her.

"Oh I definitely am. But what about…?" I thumbed over my shoulder at Emma in her bassinet. "She can't be in here, that's just not right."

Bella chuckled. "I agree. Remember the baby monitor we have?"

"Ah yes, very good Mrs. Cullen."

"She needs to learn to sleep in her own room around then anyway, so starting a transition will be good for her."

At the thought of my daughter moving across the hall, I sighed. Already she was growing so fast that you could almost see it. Bella read my mind as usual. "She won't be far Edward. And it's important we get some time to ourselves in between moments of smothering our daughter with affection."

I nodded. "I know you are right Bella." Bella yawned and wrapped herself tighter into me. "It's just harder than I thought it would be."

Bella kissed the side of my neck. "I know, but just like me, she's not going anywhere."

For the millionth time, I thanked the stars that had graced me by bringing Bella into my world after that concert almost four years ago. I had a wife I loved more than I could say, a daughter I adored. There were no words for how fortunate I knew I was, and I would make sure every day I showed them. You never knew where life would take you, but I knew as I held Bella that I was perfectly content with my place in this world.

* * *

**I hope everyone loves this epilogue, I love it regardless of what anyone thinks. I actually started writing it halfway through writing RTW...I knew where they were going, just had to get them there. Again thank you to all the people who have read and taken the time to review. Please leave me a last review for these too. I won't say you'll "never" see them again, maybe a one shot someday, but for now, I will just say they lived happily ever after. The End**


End file.
